Tempos de Escolha
by Nomhei Sparrow
Summary: 7º ano dos Marotos. A apreensão para o último ano em Hogwarts é grande, e promessas para que ele se torne inesquecível são feitas. Além disso, todo o mudo mágico está mudando e é chegado o momento de decidir em que lado ficar.
1. I

**Tempos de Escolha**

**Nota da autora: **Já faz muito tempo que eu penso em escrever uma fic dos marotos. Mas todas as idéias pareciam comuns e insossas. Quanto a esta fic, eu tenho um bom pressentimento. Embora não tenha tudo escrito, minhas idéias são muitas, e garanto desde já que a fic será absurdamente longa. E não estou exagerando.

Antes de começar, é preciso fazer algumas observações:

**(1)** Algumas datas podem estar erradas. Como a idade dos parentes do Sirius, por exemplo. Não é nada gritante e não irá prejudicar a história, a não ser que você seja um daqueles leitores chatíssimos que adoram perfeição nos mínimos detalhes.

**(2)** Essa fic é dividida, basicamente, em duas partes. A primeira é mais "light" – por falta de palavra melhor -, meio focada num humor sutil e no, é claro, romance que todos amamos. A segunda parte é mais séria, e foquei na guerra que se iniciava e nas escolhas que os marotos e as pessoas com que eles conviveram tiveram que fazer. Embora não pareçam se relacionar, a primeira é essencial para a segunda!

**(3)** Há muitas personagens novas, afinal não poderia escrever um ano em Hogwarts com apenas os marotos, a Lily e o Snape. Inventei uma porção de personagens e espero que eles sejam tão agradáveis aqui quanto na minha mente. Se acharem que os reconhecem, logo aviso: quase todos foram inspirados em pessoas que, de fato, conheço. Troquei nomes e detalhes, porque tenho medo de ser processada XP

**(4) O **primeiro capítulo tem uma importância mínima, e os outros capítulos são tããão diferentes dele que poderíamos considerar que são de histórias diferentes. Mas, apesar de mínima, há importância.

**(5) **Qualquer outra coisa eu falo nas outras notas da autora. Espero que gostem de ler tanto quanto gostei de escrever. E, _please_, deixem reviews!!!

**I. **

Sirius Black observou a eficiência com que sua mãe se moveu assim que um dos elfos escorregou na capa de um convidado ilustríssimo, quase derrubando o cavalheiro no chão. Se o elfo em questão não fosse tão insuportável e fofoqueiro, Sirius ousaria partir em defesa da criatura. Mas Monstro, como o nome bem indicava, não merecia de Sirius nada mais do que uma risada discreta e um "Bem feito".

Sua mãe, aquela que desejava que tudo na festa de sua adorável sobrinha estivesse impecável, puxou o elfo pela orelha e sumiu com ele num dos corredores. E Sirius, mesmo com a música alta, poderia adivinhar o que ela dizia, afinal, o discurso que se encarregava de humilhar os elfos domésticos nunca mudava. Era o mesmo desde que Sirius se entendia por gente.

Rolando os olhos e se aproximando de uma de suas primas, Sirius se permitiu sorrir com sinceridade pela primeira vez naquele dia:

– Andrômeda – exclamou, abrindo seus braços de forma exagerada, num pedido silencioso para que ela o abraçasse –, minha prima querida!

– Sirius – disse Andrômeda com a voz divertida, abraçando-o pela cintura, e dando-lhe um beijo estalado na bochecha –, meu primo interesseiro!

– Ai – murmurou ele, retribuindo o abraço –, você magoa meus sentimentos assim, Andie. Não sabia que podia ser tão fria – e suspirando, teatralmente, completou: – Estou bastante decepcionado.

Andrômeda somente riu como costumava fazer sempre. Era a única dos Black que possuía a capacidade de rir com tanta facilidade. Por isso, talvez, Sirius a achasse a mais agradável entre as primas. Bellatrix, a mais velha, dificilmente sorria e, quando o fazia, era por estar debochando de alguém. Narcissa, a do meio, sorria somente quando queria conquistar alguém com seus dentes branquíssimos e sorriso perfeitamente superficial.

– Sirius, Sirius – Andrômeda começou, fitando o primo com grandes olhos castanhos –, estou preocupada com o que será de você agora que não mais estarei em Hogwarts para proteger você.

– Andie – Sirius riu, tomando a prima pelo braço e levando-a até a pista de dança improvisada, aonde alguns casais dançavam uma música lenta que pretendia ser romântica –, você não me protegia. Você protegia os outros de mim!

Andrômeda jogou a cabeça para trás e deu uma gargalhada, levando as mãos até o pescoço do primo e o deixando conduzi-la entre os casais.

Antes que Andrômeda tivesse o tempo para concordar e fazer algum comentário, um grito histérico foi ouvido entre as notas musicais e todos se viraram para a porta da cozinha, de onde viera o berro nervoso e já conhecido da Sra. Black.

Logo após o berro indecifrável, outro pode ser ouvido pelos convidados:

– **SIRIUS BLACK!**

Foi o suficiente para todos os olhares virarem para o par no centro da pista.

– Sempre eu – Sirius sussurrou para Andrômeda, enquanto a prima suspirou pesadamente, se perguntando o que seria daquela vez – Estou lhe dizendo, Andie: ela me persegue.

Afastando-se de Andrômeda, Sirius caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, ignorando todos os olhares em si e andando como se tudo que fosse fazer fosse buscar um mero copo d'água.

Sua mãe, de fato, parecia persegui-lo. Tudo que acontecia de errado naquela casa – e às vezes até no mundo – parecia ser culpa de Sirius. E o mais frustrante era que nem sempre a culpa era, na realidade, dele. Há muito tempo, porém, Sirius havia desistido de contradizer o que a mãe dizia. Ele assumia a culpa de tudo, pois sabia que isso irritaria mais ainda a mãe. E se havia algo que Sirius amava era justamente irritar a irritável Sra. Black.

Abrindo a porta sem urgência para saber o que ele supostamente havia feito daquela vez, Sirius arregalou os olhos, não esperando, nunca, em ver a cena que encontrou em sua cozinha.

Sua mãe, vermelha de raiva, estava ao lado de Monstro, que dizia todos os tipos conhecidos de ofensas do mundo bruxo. À sua frente, um muito tranqüilo James Potter arrumava suas vestes, alheio às ofensas do elfo e ao olhar fulminante da mãe de Sirius. Próximo à lareira, um outro elfo tentava ajudar Peter Pettigrew, que parecia ter caído e batido a cabeça, na hora de dar fim a sua viagem com pó de flu. Remus Lupin, no lado oposto, mantinha os olhos arregalados presos à figura da Sra. Black, já que esta parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante.

Alheio a presença de Sirius, James virou-se para a Sra. Black e, com o sorriso mais cínico do mundo, estendeu-lhe a mão:

– É um prazer estar aqui, Sra. Black – James compartilhava o amor de Sirius em irritar a mãe de Sirius – Eu agradeço em meu nome e nome dos meus amigos, os convites que mandou para meu lar.

– A Sra. Black jamais, jamais, mandaria um convite para uma casa com traidores nojentos, que ultrajam a própria raça ao respirar e permitir que sangues-ruins respirem... Desonrosos! Os Potter traíram seu mundo e merecem ser punidos com a varinha...

Se deixassem, Monstro ficaria discursando por horas sobre a suposta desonra e punição merecida pelos Potter.

– Monstro, cale-se! – Sirius fez-se presente ao dirigir-se seco ao elfo, que se calou instantaneamente, para observar a discussão que com certeza aconteceria.

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – A Sra. Black virou-se para Sirius, os olhos negros fulminando o filho – Você convidou essa... gentalha... para a festa de sua prima, Sirius? – e sem esperar resposta, continuou: – Estou farta dessas suas intromissões. Já que detesta tanto essa família, como você faz questão de sempre lembrar, por que não se tranca no seu quarto em vez de me desafiar, chamando essas pessoas que você sabe, com toda certeza, que não são e jamais serão bem vindas na _minha_ casa?

– Porque me trancar no quarto não seria tão divertido quanto desafiar você – respondeu, como se não houvesse nada mais óbvio no mundo, e apoiou-se na parede, numa postura que era condenada pela Sra. Black – E a casa não é somente _sua,_ mamãe.

Isso fez os olhos da Sra. Black brilharem com mais veemência ainda.

– A casa é _minha_. E, caso continue a negar viver sob as minhas regras, Sirius, você é bem vindo a sair desta casa – dizia, aproximando-se de Sirius com passos calculados –, afinal, não é como se você fosse querido aqui, mesmo.

E saiu, empurrando Sirius do seu caminho quando passou por este.

O silêncio que estava na cozinha desde a aparição da Sra. Black foi substituído pelos sons dos utensílios da cozinha sendo manuseados e as vozes irritantes dos elfos, inclusive a de Monstro que murmurava "O amante dos sangues-ruins se ferrou" baixinho, seguindo sua senhora e abandonando a cozinha.

– Uhhh – fez James, se aproximando de Sirius, que se mantinha de pé no lugar aonde parou quando sua mãe o empurrou – Você está bem, Sirius?

James olhava Sirius com uma mistura de curiosidade e arrependimento. Ele talvez estivesse pensando que teria sido melhor não ter insistido tanto para aparecer ali, assim não teria causado aquela discussão que, como James bem sabia, estava ameaçando acontecer a tempos.

Sirius não disse nada, a princípio. Fitou James, incerto do que dizer numa hora como aquelas. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, não estava surpreso. Se fosse um pouquinho mais sincero, diria que estava inclusive feliz com o passe livre para sair por aquela porta. Embora, ele devesse confessar que em todas as vezes que havia sonhado com sua saída daquela casa repugnante, ele havia se imaginado dizendo ofensas fortes para sua mãe. E, claro, tudo era finalizado com ele saindo pela porta de magno, batendo-a forte a ponto das paredes tremerem.

_Bom_, pensou Sirius, _não se pode ter tudo_. Abriu, então, um sorriso para assegurar James que estava bem. Que finalmente ele poderia sair daquela casa e não olhar mais para o rosto da detestável Sra. Black.

– Melhor impossível – afirmou Sirius com um sorriso meio artificial, meio confuso no rosto.

Remus e Peter aproximaram-se de James e Sirius, quando este perguntou:

– O que estão fazendo aqui, afinal?

– Como assim "o que estamos fazendo aqui"? – Remus se pronunciou pela primeira vez desde que pousara na cozinha dos Black e dera de cara com a dona da casa, como ela afirmara ser – Você nos convidou...

– Eu...? — Sirius franziu a testa, achando que Aluado estaria bêbado antes mesmo de ter começado a beber na festa.

– Sim. O Pontas nos disse... – e dando-se conta de que havia sido tapeado por James, que aparecera em sua casa naquela amanhã, afirmando que Sirius tinha acabado de convidá-los para a festa de Narcissa – Eu não acredito que nos enganou, James!

Sirius apenas balançou a cabeça e comentou:

– Você é muito ingênuo, Aluado. Por isso que é tão fácil para o James enganar você.

– Ah, então a culpa é minha do James nos ter arrastado, alegando que você tinha insistido em nos ver aqui presentes, para uma festa no – com todo o respeito – covil dos Black?

– Você precisa se aventurar mais, Aluado – foi tudo que James disse, em seu jeito tipicamente debochado e tranqüilo – Além do que, não podemos perder uma festa dessas!

– Não mesmo – concordou Peter, que já estava de olho nas comidas que os elfos levavam em bandejas para os convidados.

Remus Lupin contentou-se em balançar a cabeça e suspirar. Era inútil tentar argumentar com aqueles três.

– Se bem que agora – começou James, olhando com suspeita para a porta, a espera da mãe maluca de Sirius para expulsá-los novamente – acho que não seremos muito bem vindos naquele salão.

– Agradeça por isso – Sirius disse, finalmente alargando o nó da gravata verde que usava. Estava com vontade de fazer aquilo o dia inteiro! – A festa está um saco. Sonserinos, ex-sonserinos e crianças com potencial para a Sonserina em todos os lugares.

Peter Pettigrew fez uma cara de nojo.

– O que fazemos agora, então? – quis saber Remus que mal se agüentava de vontade de virar os calcanhares e voltar, através da rede de Flu, para sua casa.

– Bom – começou Sirius –, vocês, eu não sei. Mas eu voltarei para meu quarto, da mesma forma discreta típica da minha pessoa, pegarei minhas coisas e, então, adeus para essa escória maldita.

– Você parece o Monstro falando assim – comentou um irônico James.

Sirius contentou-se em responder virando os olhos em órbitas.

– Vamos logo, então. Não vejo a hora de sair daqui e respirar ar não-sonserino.

E, dizendo isso, Sirius saiu da porta, tentando atrair o mínimo de atenção possível, embora isso fosse deveras difícil. Concluiu, através dos comentários que as pessoas faziam quando ele passava, que sua querida mãe já havia comentado que seu filho mais velho, aquele que era desonroso e tudo mais, estava saindo de lá.

James e Peter seguiram-no de perto, tentando ao máximo agir indiferente aos olhares curiosos. James, um pouco mais ousado que os outros, acenava para uma pessoa ou outra, sorrindo como amigo íntimo daqueles seres que ele jamais havia visto.

Remus ia mais atrás, com passos acelerados. Havia ficado para trás quando um grupo de elfos carregando bandejas de prata havia entrado pela porta da cozinha, quase o atropelando com seus pequenos e sujos pés.

Sirius, James e Peter sumiram na escada que dava para o segundo andar, onde havia os quartos e outros cômodos. Remus ia dar o primeiro passo quando, no entanto, uma mão fechou-se sobre seu pulso, puxando-o com polidez.

Virou-se e deu de cara com Sophie Malfoy.

Sophie era somente alguns meses mais nova que Remus e, no entanto, vestida de forma tão impecável como naquele momento, parecia mais adulta. Seus cabelos escuros permaneciam presos num coque delicado, com algumas mechas emoldurando o rosto fino que lembrava tanto ao primo, Lucius Malfoy. Seus olhos, que traziam o característico azul acinzentado dos Malfoy, passearam pelas vestes de Lupin, à procura de algo que estivesse fora de lugar.

– Remus – Sophie disse, finalmente, fazendo um movimento controlado com a cabeça.

– Sophie – Remus respondeu da mesma forma controlada, tentando não deixar transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Sophie olhou para trás, como se para se certificar que ninguém estava ali. Deu, então, um pequeno passo a frente, aproximando-se do grifinório, mas não muito. Sua mão, no entanto, continuou segurando firme o pulso de Lupin.

– É verdade o que estão dizendo? – perguntou baixo, tão baixo que ele precisou inclinar a cabeça para frente para ouvi-la melhor.

– O que estão dizendo? – sua voz era tão baixa quanto a dela, embora não houvesse motivo para tal.

– Que Sirius Black não é mais um Black – respondeu, aumentando um pouco mais a voz e dando um ligeiro passo para trás –, e que amanhã, a Sra. Black apagará o nome dele da árvore.

Sophie não precisava especificar qual era a árvore. Não era segredo para ninguém que as famílias bruxas antigas de sangue-puro mantinham árvores com os nomes de todos os membros da família e que a família Black não era exceção. Assim como não era segredo nenhum que, uma vez que um nome fosse retirado, jamais poderia ser posto novamente. Como Remus não respondeu, ela continuou:

– É verdade? Houve realmente uma discussão feia?

– A curiosidade matou o gato, Sophie.

– Ainda bem que eu não sou um gato, então – e lá estava o conhecido e debochado sorriso no rosto de Sophie, de novo.

– Não houve nenhuma discussão fora dos padrões – tentou dizer sem realmente dizer. A resposta, no entanto, pareceu satisfazer a garota:

– Eu já imaginava. Se quer minha opinião, acho que a Sra. Black já sabia que o Black, mais cedo do que tarde, iria embora. Ela tentou ser mais digna e expulsou-o antes.

Remus concordava, mas nada falou. Não gostava de comentar sobre a vida dos amigos com ninguém diferente deles.

– Bom – disse Sophie, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha, depois de segundos esperando uma resposta que não teria –, tem uma festa me esperando.

E largou o pulso do maroto, deixando seu braço cair ao lado do próprio corpo. Remus instantaneamente sentiu os próprios dedos coçando para segurar a mão que havia acabado de largar seu braço.

– Apesar de tudo – ou por causa de tudo, vai saber –, as festas dos Black são as melhores – constatou Sophie, para preencher aquele silêncio desconfortável que teimava em aparecer.

Mais silêncio.

– Ahn, eu gostei da sua veste – era a forma de Remus dizer "Você está bonita" ou alterações da frase.

– A sua não é ruim – comentou, tentando esconder um sorriso mal-intencionado que teimava em aparecer em seus lábios –, apesar de você já ter usado ela no último baile. E no penúltimo.

Remus deu um sorriso, sabendo que era uma questão de tempo até ela comentar sobre as suas vestes.

Quando ia responder, porém, passos apressados anunciaram a volta dos três outros marotos.

Sophie deu um passo para trás justamente no momento em que Sirius apareceu no inicio da escada, seguido de Peter, James e um malão que flutuava atrás dos três.

Dizendo um "Tchau" tão inaudível que Remus só percebeu o que era por ler os lábios da morena, Sophie afastou-se com discrição do grupo que formava no pé da escada, sem dar uma última olhada em Remus. Ele, no entanto, observou a garota sair, ligeira e indiferente, de perto dele.

– O que estava falando com a Malfoy, Aluado? – foi o que Sirius quis saber ao descer os degraus que ele não precisaria mais ver em sua vida.

– Nada. Ela só queria saber se era verdade que você havia sido expulso de casa.

– E o que você disse? – seria bom saber o que os sonserinos saberiam na volta as aulas.

– Que a curiosidade matou o gato.

Não era uma mentira, ao menos.

– E a sua mãe vai nos matar se nos vir aqui ainda, Sirius – era Peter que não mais queria estar naquele lugar cercado se pessoas que não temeriam em usar a varinha para expulsá-lo de lá – Vamos logo. Estou com fome.

James revirou os olhos:

– E quando você não está com fome?

Dando um tapa na cabeça do Rabicho, Sirius disse:

– É melhor a gente ir andando mesmo. Não estou mais agüentando essas paredes com esses quadros idiotas.

Não muito longe dali, o quadro de alguma das suas prováveis tias, fechou a cara. Outro quadro murmurou que sempre havia achado o garoto petulante, e que não sabia onde aquela geração ia acabar. Uma outra mulher, gorda e de cabelos loiros, saiu do seu quadro e começou a discutir com o velho que resmungava sobre seus dias de glória.

Sirius somente balançou a cabeça:

– Eu certamente não vou sentir mais falta dessas vozes – e saiu andando, com os amigos e o malão atrás de si.

A atenção dos convidados, dessa vez, estava toda focada na prima de Sirius, Narcissa, que dançava graciosamente com o pai, tio de Sirius. O sorriso do tio expressava seus sentimentos de querer estar em qualquer lugar menos ali.

Sophie foi uma das únicas pessoas a notar o quarteto sair, gatunamente, em direção à cozinha. Ela arqueou a sobrancelha, fixando seus olhos em um dos quatro grifinórios. Assim que ele sumiu de sua vista, ela tomou um longo gole da bebida espumante que segurava, tentando fingir que estava achando interessante a festa que ocorria ao seu redor.

A algumas mesas distantes, outra garota notara a saída discreta dos marotos. Observou os quatro, nas pontas dos dedos, entrarem na cozinha, seguidos de um malão flutuante – teriam eles idade suficiente para praticar magia fora de Hogwarts? – que estava a alguns palmos acima do chão. Perguntou-se o que seria agora de Sirius Black e o que teria acontecido para uma mãe, mesmo que tão insuportável como a Sra. Black, expulsar seu filho de casa. E o mais importante: perguntou-se como era possível alguém agir tão indiferente quando seu mundo estava de cabeça para baixo. Pessoas como Sirius Black a intrigavam. Mas, também, a irritavam infinitamente.

XXXXXXX


	2. II

**II. **

A imagem do sol despontando forte no horizonte era fascinante, mas somente o era para aqueles que não se encontravam presos num quarto barato no segundo andar do Caldeirão Furado, onde Lily Evans acabava de acordar.

A vontade de voltar a dormir era grande, mas a simples memória do que faria aquele dia foi o suficiente para Lily levantar-se e procurar, ainda bastante sonolenta, uma muda de roupa decente.

Seu quarto era organizado e, portanto, não foi difícil encontrar as novas vestes trouxas que sua mãe lhe comprara aquele verão. Após se vestir e se pentear, ela olhou para o relógio escuro que se encontrava acima de uma mesa antiga e verificou, com desgosto, que se não corresse não chegaria no horário certo para seu encontro com Martha Mayfear.

XXXXXXX

O Beco Diagonal estava anormalmente cheio naquele dia. As lojas estavam abarrotadas de gente. Especialmente a conhecida loja da Madame Malkin, onde um Remus Lupin impaciente aguardava a conclusão do seu pedido realizado há, pelo menos, trinta minutos.

Do lado de fora, logo a frente da loja de Madame Malkin, Sirius Black e James Potter estavam em sua terceira rodada de cerveja amanteigada. Ambos mostravam-se bastante intrigados com o comportamento de Remus. Peter, por sua vez, parecia não se importar muito com as preocupações infundadas de seus dois amigos, afinal, estava ocupado demais com a mesa próxima de si, que estava cheia de doces de gêneros diversos.

— O Aluado está há mais de uma hora naquela loja — reclamou James, levando a boca seu copo.

— Leve em consideração que o Beco Diagonal está uma loucura hoje. Acho que todos os bruxos resolveram sair de casa — constatou Sirius com um sorriso discreto; para alguém que em poucos dias havia sido expulso de casa e se refugiara na casa de seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black parecia bastante contente — Deveríamos fazer igual ao nosso amigo Rabicho ali; ele parece estar se divertindo bem mais que a gente com aquela montanha de sapos de chocolates, sanduíches, feijões de todos os sabores, bolos de laranja...

— Só espero que ele tenha galeões o suficiente para pagar esse banquete, porque dessa vez o meu dinheiro já tem finalidade.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada. Peter estava devendo nove galeões desde o ano passado a James, mas esse não se importava muito. Estava sempre disposto a ajudar seus amigos — em especial Peter que aparecia sucessivamente metido em alguma encrenca e, sempre, corria até James em busca de proteção.

Com a intenção de mudar o rumo da conversa, James quebrou o silêncio:

— Aluado disse o porquê de ele precisar de vestes novas?

— Não... ele te disse alguma coisa?

— Também não! Sempre achei que ele estivesse satisfeito com suas vestes de baile — concluiu James com simplicidade, passando as mãos pelos cabelos negros; aquele era um hábito que ele não mais parecia controlar.

— Será que ele sabe de algo que não sabemos? Afinal, ele é monitor... sabe das noticias antes dos demais alunos.

— Dificilmente o Aluado não nos contaria algo de interessante.

— Vai ver ele está querendo um par para a formatura — deduziu Sirius sorrindo de maneira triunfante, como quem acaba de decifrar uma charada.

— Um maroto sempre tem uma companhia... não importa as vestes que esteja usando.

— Companhia é algo muito relativo, Pontas, não seja inocente — disse Sirius com todo o seu ar intelectual e com o seu dedo indicador em riste — Você pode ir ao baile com uma garota e sair com outra; você pode ir ao baile com ninguém e sair com uma garota; você pode ir ao baile com uma garota e sair com DUAS garotas — terminou, levantando dois dedos para dar ênfase a quantidade de garotas.

— Ou você pode simplesmente ir ao baile com DUAS garotas e não sair com nenhuma — lembrou James, sorrindo como quem sabe das coisas.

— Preferia não lembrar do meu quinto ano. Aquelas duas ainda vão rastejar pela minha companhia no próximo baile de inverno — respondeu Almofadinhas inspirando fundo e olhando, com fixação, para um ponto à sua frente, como quem está imerso em lembranças.

— Olha só quem chegou... Já não era sem tempo! — exclamou James, acenando para o amigo que os procurava com os olhos na saída da movimentada loja de vestes da Madame Malkin.

Os três viram, então, Remus Lupin aproximar-se do trio, com um pacote embaixo de seu braço. Seu rosto estava colorido de um leve tom vermelho, e havia gotas de suor pelo seu pescoço. Colocou, sem delicadeza, seu pacote numa das cadeiras e falou apressado e afobado:

— Desculpem a demora. Nunca vi aquela loja tão cheia! E madame Malkin cismou que eu deveria levar um par de sapatos marrom-escuro porque "combinavam com os meus olhos" — inspirou fundo, pensando no quanto aquele argumento era ridículo —, foi uma dificuldade convencê-la de que os meus sapatos estavam em bom estado.

— Bom, agora que você chegou, vamos passar na loja de artigos de quadribol? — perguntou James aos outros, mas a pergunta era retórica, uma vez que já estava de pé e ameaçava com os olhos aquele que atrasasse um pouco mais a ida a sua loja preferida.

XXXXXXX

Naquele dia, não havia modo de andar no Beco Diagonal sem esbarrar em alguém. As lojas estavam abarrotadas de pessoas, especialmente alunos que compravam tudo na última hora. Por mais ofendido que alguns comerciantes estivessem, havia também um número considerável de aurores que tentavam não parecer aurores, mas suas posturas preocupadas denunciavam suas profissões. Ninguém sabia ao certo se havia algum risco de o Beco Diagonal ser atacado, alguns afirmavam que seria preciso uma dose de burrice extrema para tal, mas o medo era visível em algumas faces. Isso, no entanto, não diminuía o ritmo das vendas.

Indiferentes aos aurores que vigiavam aquelas ruelas, duas meninas de aparentes dezessete anos caminhavam, olhando vitrines e tentando não se irritar com as pessoas que tropeçavam nelas vez ou outra.

— E como está lá no Caldeirão Furado? — quis saber Martha, quando as duas saíram de uma das lojas, segurando entre os braços um pacote amarelado.

Martha era uma bruxa mestiça da casa da Corvinal. Ela, responsável como era, havia sido nomeada monitora em seu quinto ano, assim como Lily. Desde então, as duas haviam se aproximado e Lily havia se tornado amiga de Martha — isto é, tão amiga quanto era possível ser.

Martha Mayfear era o que muitos garotos de Hogwarts chamariam de perfeição. Com cabelos ondulados de uma cor castanha comum e, porém, fascinante, e olhos expressivos, Martha tinha o poder de encantar qualquer mortal que olhasse tempo o suficiente para ela. Era bonita e inteligente o suficiente para saber como usar sua aparência ao seu favor; no entanto, seu humor pouco agradável e falta de modéstia era o que tornava difícil tolerar aquela corvinal. Se pensasse no comportamento abominável e quase sonserino da amiga, Lily provavelmente estaria se perguntando o porquê de conseguir ser amiga de alguém como Martha.

— Hoje faz quatro dias que estou por lá — Lily disse, dando os ombros e colocando uma mecha de seus cabelos ruivos atrás da orelha — Achei mais cômodo que ficar em casa. O Caldeirão fica mais perto de tudo, assim fica mais fácil para fazer as minhas compras e tudo mais. Sem contar que Petúnia anda especialmente insuportável desde que começou a namorar.

— E os seus pais não se importaram? — Martha estava surpresa; não conhecia os pais de Lily, mas por tudo que ela já havia lhe dito, eles pareciam bem protetores.

— Não foi muito fácil convencê-los — murmurou uma Lily pensativa, relembrando dos argumentos que havia usado para conseguir convencer os pais — mas eles confiam em mim, e além do mais, todo o dia eu mando uma coruja para eles. Já avisei que hoje eu dormiria na sua casa.

— Que bom que você vai para lá hoje, meu avô já estava acreditando que eu não sou capaz de fazer amigos — exclamou a morena, sorrindo um pouco contrariada a figura de seu avô caçoando-a de uma forma quase paterna — Hoje ele vai ter que engolir todos os comentários perversos sobre a minha inabilidade de ser tragável.

Lily concordou com um aceno da cabeça, também sorrindo.

— Engraçado — continuou a Corvinal, mudando de assunto — Com o Beco tão cheio hoje, é estranho não termos encontrado nenhum rosto conhecido.

— Ah, mas eu encontrei — lembrou a outra, se espremendo pra passar por um grupo de jovens que se amontoavam na entrada de uma loja de doces — Logo que saí do Caldeirão, eu vi o Pettigrew andando por essas ruas — falou com um leve quê de desgosto.

— Pettigrew? Peter Pettigrew? — franziu a testa, tentando lembrar de onde conhecia esse nome — Por acaso não é aquele gordinho insignificante que anda com Lupin, Potter e Black? — o último nome foi pronunciado com um quase imperceptível desprezo.

— Ele mesmo. Parece que as férias não lhe fizeram muito bem... Está mais gordo que o normal.

— Espero que isso não queira dizer que os amigos dele estejam por perto — disse Martha com um suspiro longo e dramático; os amigos de Pettigrew, com exceção de Remus Lupin, não eram pessoas que Martha apreciava ou admirava, muito ao contrário.

— Acredito que sim. Todo mundo sabe que aquele grupo do Black não se desgruda.

A menção do nome do grifinório do sétimo ano fez algo estalar na cabeça de Martha e ela, repentinamente, lembrou-se de algo que havia esquecido de mencionar na última carta que mandara para Lily.

— Não sei se você sabe — começou Martha, com cautela, parando de repente, quando um grupo de bruxos de chapéus alaranjados passou em sua frente, não a atropelando por pouco. Lily parara ao seu lado:

— Sei? Sei de que?

— Do Black...

— Sirius Black?

Mesmo com as mãos cheias de sacolas, Martha segurou o braço de Lily com dificuldade e chegando bem perto da amiga falou em um tom baixo para que ninguém exceto Lily ouvisse o que tinha a dizer:

— Sim — quem mais seria? — Ele foi expulso de casa por esses dias. A mãe — uma mulher louca, devo admitir — o expulsou durante uma festa.

— Mas, por quê? – Lily sabia que a relação dos dois não era a melhor, afinal Black fazia questão de não esconder seu desgosto pela mãe. Ela, porém, jamais havia imaginado que a relação fosse chegar a esse extremo. Não era íntima de Sirius Black e nem desejava ser, mas sentiu uma ponta de aflição pelo garoto.

— Não sei detalhes — admitiu, dando os ombros —, tudo que sei é que meus avôs e eu estávamos numa festa na mansão dos Black e, de repente, a Sra. Black gritou e, quando percebi, Sirius estava saindo escoltado pelos seus amigos, com um malão.

— Meu Deus — Lily sussurrou ainda pasma — Mas onde ele vai morar agora?

— Talvez com o Potter ou um daqueles garotos — falou, sem dar muita importância; Black provavelmente estaria bem acomodado em algum canto àquela hora. Não conseguia imaginá-lo passando por dificuldades — De qualquer forma, vamos esquecer isso. Vamos até a loja de animais? Eu quero um de estimação... Estive pensando num gato...

E aquele assunto ficou esquecido, enquanto as duas caminhavam até a loja de Animais Mágicos à procura de um animal ideal para Martha.

XXXXXXX

— E o que essa vassoura tem de boa?

— Como assim o que ela tem de boa? Aluado, esse é o mais novo lançamento da Nimbus. É a vassoura mais rápida de todos os séculos; todos os times decentes as têm!

— Que seja. Só espero que essa vassoura dê sorte e nos dê a taça de quadribol.

— Não vejo motivo para preocupação. Nosso time é o melhor, com ou sem vassoura.

— Nosso time é o melhor porque tem o artilheiro mais bonito de toda Hogwarts, aquele a que nenhuma garota resiste — gabou-se Sirius com um típico sorriso galanteador e pouco modesto, quando os quatro amigos abandonaram a loja de artigos de quadribol. James carregava embaixo do seu braço um grande pacote, cheio de cuidados com a nova vassoura. Peter e Remus seguiram os dois para fora da loja, espremendo-se entre as pessoas, rumo à loja de Animais Mágicos, onde Peter precisava comprar uma coruja.

Chegaram na loja intactos apesar de todos os esbarrões e xingamentos. Na porta, no entanto, Sirius percebeu que o grupo não estava da mesma forma de antes:

— Ei, cadê o Remus? — quis saber olhando para os lados e se dando conta que Aluado não mais estava atrás dos três como era de se esperar.

— Ué, ele estava bem aqui! — Peter exclamou, também procurando o amigo com os olhos.

James olhou para trás e viu, bem ao longe, Lupin na vitrine de uma loja. Olhando mais acima, na tentativa de ver o letreiro da loja, James pôde ler: Floreios & Borrões.

— Já era de se esperar — concluiu, balançando a cabeça com um sorrisinho no rosto e indicando o amigo para Peter e Sirius.

XXXXXXX

Lupin estava parado do lado de fora da loja analisando alguns livros e imaginando qual deles seria interessante comprar. Todos os lançamentos pareciam atraentes aos olhos do rapaz; escolher um só lhe parecia uma tarefa impossível. A vitrine não fornecia os preços dos livros, sendo assim, Remus resolveu entrar em busca de mais informações.

Ao cruzar a porta de entrada da Floreios & Borrões, Remus olhou a volta à procura de algum atendente que pudesse lhe ajudar. Sentiu-se frustrado ao perceber que a livraria, assim como as demais lojas, estava lotada, logo não havia nenhum atendente disponível.

Decidido a deixar o local, Remus se encaminhou para a saída, mas ao olhar para o lado oposto de onde estava, foi surpreendido por uma conhecida presença feminina.

Ao longe, num canto, Sophie Malfoy estava, ao que parecia, lendo um livro que Remus reconheceu como sendo um dos que estavam na vitrine, Os Maiores Bruxos do Século — Tudo Que Você Sempre Quis Saber. Ela virava a página com rapidez, o que significava que lia rápido e era capaz de se concentrar num ambiente tão barulhento.

Os cabelos dela estavam diferentes — Remus não pôde deixar de perceber — agora, eles beiravam o queixo bem desenhado. Contemplando-a de longe, Remus não conseguia decidir se era apropriado ou não ir lhe cumprimentar; ambos eram monitores e era comum se falarem nos corredores de Hogwarts. Mas não sabia se ela gostaria de ser vista com um grifinório — um maroto, ainda por cima! — ali, naquele instante.

Foi enquanto decidia-se que Malfoy levantou os olhos e fechou o livro em um movimento rápido, encarando Remus com os olhos azuis intensos. Pego de surpreso e, incerto sobre o que seria educado fazer num momento como aquele, levantou o braço com cautela, acenando para a garota, que respondeu da forma mais discreta possível. Sem que pudesse controlar o movimento de suas pernas, Remus sentiu dar alguns passos a frente, fazendo com que a distancia entre os dois diminuísse levemente.

— Consegui finalmente comprar esse livro de Poções — uma voz arrastada soou às costas de Sophie e Remus congelou instantaneamente. Sophie virou-se de imediato para a quem lhe chamou atenção, e Remus, mesmo com todo o fluxo de pessoas que atrapalhava a sua visão, não precisou olhar para a pessoa para saber quem era: Severus Snape. Será que ele havia reparado em Remus olhando para sua amiga?

— O que me pareceu uma sangue ruim, me perguntou se eu sabia fazer a Poção do Amor... me limitei a não responder — continuou Snape, com seu típico tom frio e ligeiro deboche.

— Fez muito bem — respondeu a sonserina com a sua voz indiferente de sempre, tentando manter o controle da situação, ainda observando Remus com o canto dos olhos ao longe — Sangues ruins não merecem uma palavra que saia de nossas bocas.

O fluxo de pessoas finalmente diminuiu e Remus pôde ver Snape e Sophie conversando muito próximos um do outro. Sem perceber, suas bochechas tomaram um ligeiro tom avermelhado e sua veia na testa começou a apontar quando Snape enlaçou o braço da sonserina em seus dedos finos para poderem conversar mais juntos, devido ao barulho intenso na livraria. A cena, no entanto, foi esquecida quando James, Sirius e Peter entraram marchando na livraria.

— Ah, então é aqui que o Sr. Aluado se escondeu — exclamou Sirius, ao avistar Remus e aproximar-se do amigo, escorregando seu braço pelo ombro de Remus — Já estávamos começando a achar que havia morrido enterrado por todos esses livros empoeirados... — dizia, gesticulando com a mão livre, quando com o canto do olho reparou no casal e disse num inegável tom de veneno — Ora, ora, ora, vejam só, vejam se não é o nosso amigo Severus Snape — sua voz era alta o suficiente para chamar não somente a atenção de seus amigos, mas a dos sonserinos também — Ranhoso! A que devo a honra do seu nariz?

— Então é você, Black — exclamou Snape e seu desgosto era quase palpável, quando se aproximou do grupo de grifinórios — Você e seu grupo desprezível. A que devo a honra de sua petulância?

— Sabe, Ranhoso, estava sentindo falta de você nessas férias de verão — comentou Sirius da mesma maneira como quem comenta o tempo; sua mão continuava no ombro de Remus e sua expressão era a mais cínica do mundo — Sinto falta de conviver com você!

— Eu, sinceramente, lamento que as férias sejam tão curtas. Poderiam ser maiores. Eu mereço mais tempo sem ouvir suas incríveis tolices.

— Ora, não minta para mim, Seboso. Sabia que mentir faz o nariz crescer? — perguntou Sirius com ar de deboche, repetindo algo que Remus lhe dissera uma vez — Acho que você mente demais. Depois de todo esse tempo na Escola de Magia juntos, eu sinto como se você fosse da minha família...

— Seria um enorme desgosto ter alguém como você na minha família, Black — interrompeu Snape fitando Sirius com uma raiva intensa que somente incentivava Sirius a continuar suas ofensas. Suspirou, antes de continuar de maneira irônica: — Aliás, acho que a sua mãe pensa a mesma coisa.

— Sempre tão bem humorado não é, Ranhoso? O segredo de tanta graça é esse livro de Poções aí? — perguntou, indicando com dois dedos o livro que Snape carregava embaixo do braço — Anda fazendo poções para ficar cada dia mais engraçado?

— Black, vai se...

Sirius levou a mão à boca, em uma forma debochadamente exagerada e dramática. Se existia alguém que ele sentia tamanho prazer em irritar, além de sua mãe, esse alguém era Ranhoso — o arrogante e completo perdedor monitor da Sonserina.

— Meça suas palavras, Seboso — James interveio cansado de apenas ouvir a discussão de Sirius e Ranhoso — Temos damas aqui no recinto — e apontou para Malfoy que assistia, meio pasma e meio indiferente, ao encontro dos rivais.

— Dispenso qualquer tipo de preocupação que venha da sua parte, Potter — a resposta de Malfoy era curta e fria, como sempre.

James abriu a boca, fazendo menção de responder, mas foi interrompido por um Remus já impaciente e envergonhado devido a todos os olhares na direção do grupo:

— Já chega, vamos embora — foi ríspido e, não sendo aquele um comportamento comum do grifinório, Sirius e James foram obrigados a ouvir as palavras de Remus. Contrariados e não deixando de falar palavras mal educadas e lançar olhares mortais, Peter, James e Sirius abandonaram a Floreio e Borrões, sem não antes ouvirem as últimas palavras de Remus — Nos vemos amanhã no vagão dos monitores. Snape... Malfoy... espero que não se esqueçam da reunião.

— Não esquecerei, Lupin, afinal sou eu o novo monitor-chefe — a arrogância de Snape era absurda e Remus resistiu a urgência de responder de forma grosseira ao sonserino. Sem olhar para nenhum dos dois, saiu da Floreios & Borrões para encontrar os amigos que o esperavam do lado de fora.

A próxima parada era o a Loja de Animais Mágicos e, enquanto rumavam para o local trocando poucas palavras, Sirius resolveu trazer à tona o encontro de minutos antes.

— Não sabia que o Ranhoso estava de caso com a Malfoy — observou com um sorriso debochado em excesso — E isso é de se admirar, afinal, mesmo sendo uma Malfoy, ela não é de se jogar fora.

— Mas eles não pareciam estar juntos — avaliou Peter, lembrando da distância entre os dois na livraria.

— Sonserinos são sempre assim... frios — respondeu Sirius sério, batendo de leve no ombro de Rabicho.

— Quem diria, não é? E nós que não dávamos nada pelo Seboso... — concordou James.

— Eles não estão de "caso" — Remus retrucou de imediato, fazendo o gesto de aspas com os dedos. Seu tom era quase imperceptivelmente agressivo. Sirius, James e Peter se entreolharam. Aquele comportamento de Remus era quase tão incomum quanto a veia em sua testa que, naquele instante, parecia mais ressaltada — Aquele idiota não é capaz de conquistar nem mesmo uma formiga.

— O que deu em você? — perguntou James com cautela, soando preocupado — Você está meio vermelho.

— Nada, não houve nada — Remus se apressou a dizer, suspirando fundo —, eu só não gosto daquele seboso!

— Mas que curioso... nem eu! — Sirius intrometeu-se na conversa e sua face refletia sua animação — Bem vindo ao time, Aluado! — completou dando um tapa nas costas de Remus com força demais, fazendo com que esse projetasse seu corpo levemente para frente.

Para a felicidade de Lupin, o assunto sobre a dupla sonserina morreu e eles continuaram seguindo para a Loja de Animais Mágicos, dessa vez conversando sobre os aurores que pareciam estar em todas as partes. Tom, o dono do Caldeirão Furado, era quem havia lhes fornecido aquela informação e James não podia parar de tagarelar sobre o desperdício de colocar aurores cuidando de ruas que provavelmente não seriam atacadas — ainda mais a luz do dia.

— Eles precisam prevenir quaisquer ataques, não acha? — Lupin perguntou, não concordando com James — Esses ataques a trouxas têm sido muito estranhos e nada indica que nós mesmos não sejamos atacados também. Alguns bruxos já morreram...

— E ainda não conseguimos pegar o desgraçado! Ele é um cretino, mas é inteligente e seria burrice atacar um lugar cheio de bruxos — concluiu James e Remus, apesar de não concordar, calou-se ao perceber que Peter e Sirius já haviam entrado na loja de animais. Os dois grifinórios restantes seguiram os amigos e os viram analisando algumas corujas, enquanto Sirius dizia num tom falsamente sério:

— Só vamos deixar você levar a coruja se ela passar pela nossa aprovação.

Como Peter era indeciso e ainda não havia superado a ocasião em que uma coruja quisera comê-lo por completo, ficou um tempo maior que o necessário para escolher a coruja que levaria. Cansados da espera, os três outros Marotos espalharam-se pela grande loja, cada um observando um animal diferente. Sirius tentou ir à direção dos insetos, mas foi impedido quando sentiu algo roçar em suas pernas:

— Sai, vai procurar alguém do seu tamanho, gato — falou, sacudindo a perna para fazer o gato se afastar, mas foi em vão.

O gato em questão era laranja com pelagem espessa e fofa; apesar das pernas um pouco arqueadas e cara de poucos amigos, parecia ter gostado de Sirius, pois ficou preso a perna do moreno e recusou-se a sair mesmo com as fortes sacudidas e os palavrões. Convencido de que sacudir as pernas não seria a solução para se livrar daquele animal, Sirius então resolveu pegar o gato nos braços e colocou-o em cima de um pufe púrpura não muito longe dali. Não precisou nem dar dois passos para que ele sentisse novamente algo puxar suas calças.

— Você é insistente, hein — disse ao gato, como se ele pudesse entendê-lo, ao abaixar-se para pegá-lo de novo e levá-lo a algum atendente inútil.

— Eu quero esse aqui! Tem cara de Sol — uma garota disse acima de Sirius e, quando esse levantou a cabeça, surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com a monitora intragável da corvinal. Martha Mayfear não parecia ter notado Sirius, pois se abaixou e pegou o gato, ignorando os miados ranzinzas do felino — Ele não é uma graça, Lily?

— Mayfear, você por aqui? — Sirius perguntou em um tom displicente, fazendo-se notar ao levantar-se do chão e ficar de frente para a morena. Mayfear estava diferente, mais arrogante e bonita do que ele lembrava e foi preciso somente um olhar para que ele constatasse isso.

— Black — murmurou Mayfear com educação; sua voz era neutra e mascarava com perfeição o desprezo refletido nos olhos castanhos. Permaneceram em um silêncio desconfortável por uma fração de segundos, onde Mayfear parecia bastante inclinada em inventar uma mentira para sair dali, quando Sirius disse:

— Sabe, comprar um gato de estimação combina bastante com a sua pessoa, Mayfear — a ironia era tamanha que Sirius não conseguiu travar seu sorriso; o único animal que talvez combinasse com Mayfear seria uma cobra peçonhenta.

— Ah, você acha? — pela forma como perguntara, ela não dava a mínima para o que ele achava.

— Acho.

— Então, por que não compra um sapo? Também combina bastante com a sua personalidade.

Se Sirius estava surpreso ou ofendido com as palavras não disse, pois apenas balançou sua cabeça conformado.

— Black — a voz educada de Lily Evans chamou sua atenção e só então Sirius pôde reparar na ruiva que povoava os sonhos de seu amigo. Ele jamais entenderia aquela admiração que James possuía por Lily, mas aceitava e, portanto, Lílian era a única pessoa que ele não caçoava; os dois, então, haviam desenvolvido um relacionamento de mínimo respeito — Como está?

— Bem, e você, Evans?

— Também — a resposta era automática e Sirius não poderia se importar menos com o bem estar de qualquer uma das duas monitoras que pareciam, sempre, dispostas a lhe dar detenções — Vamos, Martha? Já está tarde.

— Mas já? — antes que Sirius pudesse tentar se controlar, as palavras já saiam de sua boca, cheias de sarcasmo — Mas estávamos no meio de uma conversa tão aconchegante...

Evans e Mayfear se entreolharam e aquela, com um simples "até amanhã", escolheu ignorar as palavras de Sirius. As duas, então, caminharam até o caixa, levando o infame gato alaranjado que, aquela altura, já parecia acomodado nos braços de Mayfear.

Sirius balançou a cabeça distraidamente, antes de voltar para onde Peter e Remus agora conversavam. Rabicho ainda parecia entretido em sua escolha e Aluado, ao perceber o amigo se aproximar, perguntou com um quê de desinteresse:

— Aquela era a Lily?

— Em pessoa.

— Sorte dela que o James não a viu.

— Sorte mesmo. Ultimamente a cada duas palavras que saem da boca dele, três são Evans.

— Você fala como se estivesse surpreso.

— Surpreso? Não depois de todos esses anos com ele correndo atrás da Evans — Sirius emitiu uma gargalhada discreta e forçada — Surpreso ficarei se um dia ele conseguir domar aquele gênio dela, isso sim.

XXXXXXX

— Martha? Está acordada?

A voz de Lily era pequena e quase inaudível. Ela estivera à noite inteira rolando de um lado para o outro, pensando sobre o que poderia ser aquele último ano em Hogwarts. Seus olhos verdes procuraram no escuro pela forma de Martha deitada na cama ao lado da sua própria quando um murmúrio foi emitido pela corvinal:

— Não consegue dormir? — pelo tom cansado, Martha também não conseguira pregar os olhos.

— Infelizmente — suspirou Lily, sentando-se entre suas cobertas quentes e envolvendo-se em uma. Levantou-se agasalhada entre a coberta e procurou a cama de Martha, sentando-se perto da figura da amiga: — Em que está pensando?

— Em como esse ano será longo — respondeu com sinceridade, tentando se acostumar à falta de luz e distinguir a forma de Lily entre a escuridão — E você?

— Acredite ou não, eu estava pensando no Black — era difícil dizer quem estava mais surpresa com a admissão, a própria Lily ou Martha — Não é estranho que alguém pudesse estar tão bem depois de ter sido expulso de casa...? Digo, eu sei que a relação com meus pais não é das melhores, mas eles...

Martha remexeu-se incomodada com o assunto. Aquela história de relacionamento com pais era um campo desconhecido por ela, que não mais tinha os pais ou lembrava-se deles. Tudo que sabia era sobre como sua mãe envergonhara seus avós paternos e como seu pai era lindo — e só. Sentou-se, então, para dar mais espaço para Lily e disse:

— Black nunca vai aparentar estar mal, Lily. Ele tem esse poder de disfarçar bem suas emoções. É, afinal, um Black. Mesmo que ele não se orgulhe disso, tem o cinismo dos Black em suas veias.

— Sua família é ligada à família dele, não é? — perguntou uma curiosa Lily Evans. Filha de trouxas, essa teia de amizades e interesses entre as famílias sangue-puras lhe parecia extremamente interessante.

— Infelizmente. Acredite, ter amizade com uma família poderosa como a Black é tudo que uma família antiga pode desejar, ainda mais em tempos difíceis como esses — Martha falava em tom baixo, como se as paredes pudessem ouvir o que dizia e ela não quisesse isso.

— Você está falando sobre o motivo daqueles aurores estarem no Beco Diagonal? — Lílian permanecera desligada do mundo bruxo durante as férias, devido a sua irmã Petúnia que convencera seus pais a não terem uma coruja todas as manhãs deixando um jornal no jardim. Assim, Lily pouco sabia sobre o que estava acontecendo, mas pelos olhares que vira no Beco Diagonal, não era nada bom — O que você sabe sobre isso, Martha?

— Não mais do que o resto do mundo bruxo. Mas uma coisa é certa: os integrantes da família Black sabem mais do que dizem. Não falo de Sirius, pois ele era a ovelha negra, mas o resto... — suspirou pesadamente, tocando a testa de leve e esfregando-a, com preocupação e desgosto. Ficaram em silêncio, com Lily esperando que Martha falasse mais, quando essa se deitou de novo e murmurou, querendo encerrar a conversa: — Bom, é melhor irmos dormir. Já é tarde e amanhã tem reunião de monitores.

Lily concordou com a cabeça e voltou para a própria cama. Conhecia Martha há tempo o suficiente para saber que ela não mais falaria sobre aquilo. No entanto, ainda havia algo que não sabia:

— Eu nunca entendi por que você e Black deixaram de ser amigos.

— Nós nunca fomos amigos, Lily. Éramos apenas crianças que não tinham outras crianças para brincar e precisaram se contentar com o que tinham.

O silêncio era quase absoluto no quarto da jovem Mayfear, quando Lily voltou a dizer em um suspiro:

— Ainda assim, não entendo por que deixaram de se falar.

— Coisa de criança, Lily, nada demais — Martha disse, mas Lily sabia que o desprezo que Martha carregava com ela deveria ter algum motivo mais concreto — De qualquer forma, é melhor ficar assim. Boa noite, Lil.

— Boa noite, Martha...

XXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora:** Personagens novos começam a aparecer e não podia faltar um capítulo no Beco Diagonal. Nesse capitulo, queria chamar a atenção para o gato de Mayfear. Espero que tenham gostado dessa segunda parte!


	3. III

**III. **

_A neve caia aos montes do lado de fora da antiga e mágica mansão dos Black. Do lado de dentro, na biblioteca — e, portando, o cômodo mais distante do barulho das conversas dos bruxos presentes na festa de natal —, duas meninas brincavam sozinhas: _

— _Agora um leão! — a menor pediu excitada, com seus olhos castanhos brilhando com intensidade conforme um leão de chamas aparecia em frente de seus olhos — Agora um unicórnio...! Uma coruja! — a pequena Martha Mayfear olhava fascinava para as chamas que se juntavam na lareira, formando os animais que ela pedia, apenas pelo mover da varinha de sua amiga, Andrômeda Black. _

— _Marthinha, vou parar um pouco, está bem? Já estou fazendo isso há tanto tempo e minha mão está começando a doer — Andrômeda, de pé com a varinha em mãos, disse ao jogar-se na poltrona, indiferente ao fato que tal gesto amassaria seu novo vestido comprado especialmente para aquela ocasião. Martha sentou-se também em uma poltrona perto do fogo: _

— _Ai, Andie. Mal posso esperar para o ano que vem chegar, daí também poderei ir para Hogwarts — a menor suspirou, ao imaginar-se da mesma idade da amiga, embora somente um ano separassem as duas. Sentira muita falta de Andrômeda naquele ano, quando essa finalmente embarcara para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts para seu primeiro ano letivo. Só havia mesmo Sirius para conversar com ela, e ele nem era tão divertido assim — afinal, ele era um garoto e, portanto, era mentalmente atrasado. As duas só estavam se vendo no recesso de Natal. _

— _Muito obrigado por me abandonarem! — a voz de Sirius percorrendo o cômodo antigo fez as duas meninas se assustarem de início, dando um pulo ao se voltarem para a porta, afinal, não deveriam estar escondidos na biblioteca fazendo magia. Deveriam, sim, estar na festa de natal dos Black sorrindo educadamente para bruxos que elas nem mesmo lembravam o nome. _

— _Ai, Sirius, não faça isso de novo! — ralou Martha, colocando as mãos no coração e dando um suspiro exagerado — Quase nos matou de susto! _

— _Não era a minha intenção, Marthinha. Mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou o garoto, jogando-se na poltrona ao lado de Martha da mesma forma que Andrômeda, sua prima, havia feito há segundos atrás — Bem, não importa, seja lá o que for é bem mais interessante do que ficar ouvindo a minha mãe dizendo: "Não toque no ponche, não mexa na peruca do seu tio-avô, não tranque seu irmão no armário de vassouras, não isso, não aquilo" e tudo mais. _

_As duas então riram com a imitação quase perfeita da Sra. Black. _

XXXXXXX

Martha chacoalhou as memórias de sua cabeça. Estava sozinha no vagão dos monitores lendo as anotações da última monitora-chefe, e querida amiga, Andrômeda Black, e acabou por pensar no que Lílian tinha lhe perguntado na madrugada anterior, o que a levou a puxar na memória várias ocasiões como aquela festa de natal, em que ela, Andie e Sirius brincavam juntos e eram quase amigos. Chegou à conclusão de que ter ficado numa casa diferente da de Black a ajudou a perceber o quão arrogante e egoísta ele era verdadeiramente. "_Pena que Andie nunca vai perceber nada disso_" pensou enquanto lia os comentários da amiga sobre a lista de alunos que mais haviam pegado detenção no ano passado, na qual, com obviedade, o nome de Black era o primeiro empatado com o seu "comparsa" Potter:

"_Sirius, como sempre, vai continuar causando problemas... mas, esse é o Sirius, você sabe como ele é, então tente ter paciência com ele, Marthinha, afinal, esse é o último ano de vocês... você pode talvez notar que ele não é tão ruim quanto pensa_" essa eram as palavras de Andrômeda, sempre gentil e condolente demais se comparada a Martha.

Era tão típico de Andrômeda, tentar proteger o grifinório. Ela era prima dele, a única prima que era uma família para Sirius, por sinal. Mas Andrômeda teria que desculpá-la por que ela não iria continuar facilitando a vida de Sirius para que ele continuasse a vadiar pelos corredores da escola, acreditando que é invencível.

— Não, não mesmo — murmurou, colocando uma estrela vermelha ao lado de Sirius, sinalizando um "atenção".

XXXXXXX

— Onde é que ele está? — não seria exagerado dizer que aquela era a quinta vez que James Potter fazia a mesma pergunta nos últimos vinte minutos. Conforme o tempo passava, seu desespero excessivo crescia e a paciência de Sirius diminuía de forma considerada. Sentado na poltrona oposta a do amigo, Sirius apenas rolou os olhos antes de comentar:

— Sinceramente, espero que o Rabicho tenha se engasgado num pedaço daqueles bolos de abóbora que ele tanto adora... e, Pontas, será que é possível para você falar outra coisa?

Os Marotos, a pedido de um insistente James, haviam combinado de se encontrar mais cedo no Expresso de Hogwarts, para o que James chamava de "Reunião Extraordinária Marota para o começo do ano escolar — O melhor ano das nossas vidas em Hogwarts" e cuja última parte havia sido inutilmente acrescentada por James na noite anterior. Todos haviam concordado — embora os protestos de Remus que aquele ano deveria ser dedicado aos estudos —, mas ainda assim a reunião não podia ser iniciada, sem a presença de todos os quatro Marotos. Peter, que não era conhecido por seus atrasos, estava nada mais do que uma hora atrasado. Quando se havia passado trinta minutos, Remus avisou que a reunião dos monitores seria às dez horas pontualmente e tal fato deixou James com os nervos à flor da pele.

Mais cinco minutos havia se passado desde que James havia feito a pergunta pela última vez e...

— Onde é que... — a voz de James sumiu conforme ele percebeu o olhar quase ameaçador de Sirius em sua direção. Notando isso, Remus resolveu intervir com sua voz sempre tranqüila:

— Ele já deve estar chegando. Talvez tenha acontecido algo importante. Que tal vocês comerem um pedaço de chocolate enquanto isso? — Remus partiu o chocolate que tinha em mãos e entregou os três pedaços desiguais para os dois amigos:

— Depois vocês dizem que eu sou o mais irresponsável — reclamou Sirius, enquanto mordia um pedaço do chocolate.

— Não é por que o Rabicho se atrasou uma vez que ele irá tirar seu título. E você só chegou na hora porque veio com o James — respondeu Remus em um tom irônico, também mordendo seu pedaço de chocolate.

— Há quanto tempo esse chocolate está no seu bolso, Aluado? — Sirius devolveu num tom igualmente irônico e um sorriso cretino nos lábios.

— Sirius, vai... — Remus começou, mas foi interrompido pela chegada espalhafatosa de Rabicho. O grifinório entrou na cabine arfando devido à corrida, suas bochechas arredondadas vermelhas e seu cabelo despenteado:

— Desculpa pelo atraso! — falou alto demais, desabando em uma das poltronas próximas e completando, logo após notar os chocolates — E eu quero um chocolate!

— Até que enfim! Onde o Sr. estava? — James esbravejou, virando-se para o recém chegado com um olhar perigoso.

— Ahhh — Peter abaixou os olhos, a procura de palavras — Eu meio que me atrasei...

— Isso está óbvio, Rabicho. O que James está perguntando é o motivo do atraso — um muito sacana Sirius Black disse, lentamente, como se não acreditasse que Rabicho pudesse entendê-lo caso falasse rápido demais.

— Bem, nem sei. Acabei perdendo a hora — desconversou, parecendo ficar mais vermelho, mas nenhum dos amigos percebeu.

— Ah, deixa pra lá. Vamos ao que interessa: nossos planos para esse ano! — James começou a falar em seu tom tipicamente maroto, tirando um rolo de pergaminho do bolso, o que significava que a Reunião iria começar e não teria ninguém que conseguiria parar James de falar até que ele tivesse expostos todos os seus meticulosos planos — e esses pareciam ser muitos pela grossura do rolo.

— Vamos ter que deixar a reunião para depois que eu voltar do vagão dos monitores — Remus interrompeu, levantando-se de onde estava.

— Ah, não! Mas a gente sempre faz a _nossa_ reunião antes para você poder pegar qualquer informação ou outra coisa que precisemos da reunião dos monitores — disse James num tom que lembrava a de uma criança mimada, cruzando os braços.

— Mas eu não tenho poder para mudar a reunião _deles_. Mas a nossa pode esperar, não é? — argumentou Remus com paciência, não entendendo aquele drama que James parecia fazer.

— Sabia que tinha sido um erro deixar o Aluado ser monitor — Sirius comentou displicentemente, ainda distraído com seu chocolate.

— Desculpe, _mamãe_ — respondeu Remus com sarcasmo, olhando para Sirius —, mas vocês estão se esquecendo que agora não temos mais a Andrômeda para ajudar por lá. E não é bom chegar atrasado em uma reunião onde Seboso e a Mayfear são os novos monitores-chefes.

— Mayfear é a nova monitora-chefe? Depois dê meus parabéns para ela — caçoou Sirius, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

— Tenho certeza que ela vai amar — James riu de leve ao comentar. Então, acrescentou: — A Evans teria sido uma monitora-chefe bem melhor...

— Não teria feito muita diferença em nossas vidas. E, possivelmente, ela lhe daria mais detenções, já que teria maior poder — todos concordaram com a tese de Sirius com a cabeça. James rolou os olhos, embora um sorriso de canto de lábios teimasse em aparecer em seus lábios:

— Eu sei por que a Evans não me tolera — James falou, cheio de si, jogando seus pés num dos bancos, numa pose que transparecia toda a sua confiança.

— Ah é? E por quê? — Remus perguntou já se esquecendo que ele já deveria estar indo para o vagão dos monitores.

— Ela tem medo de não resistir ao meu charme... — afirmou sorrindo, fazendo Peter rir e Sirius rolar os olhos.

— É mesmo, Potter? — uma voz feminina fez-se ouvir e a surpresa foi unânime ao verem Lílian Evans parada pela porta da cabine, com os braços cruzados.

XXXXXXX

Martha e Lílian haviam chegado bem cedo ao Expresso, pois, como Martha havia sido escolhida monitora-chefe, esta queria arrumar tudo com bastante antecedência para evitar qualquer furo logo no seu primeiro dia. Lílian sabia que um dos fortes traços de Martha era o perfeccionismo — o que Lílian entendia bem, já que ela também podia se autodenominar assim —, mas, o perfeccionismo de Martha chegava à paranóia, e o cargo de monitora-chefe só fez tal paranóia aumentar. Então, após ter ajudado a amiga a preparar o vagão dos monitores para a reunião, resolvera dar uma volta pelo trem e deixar Martha com suas anotações e preparativos pessoais — que com certeza eram muitos.

Andando pelos vagões percebeu que vários alunos do 7º ano também haviam chegado cedo. Era estranho pensar que esse seria seu último ano em Hogwarts, a última vez que embarcaria naquele trem como aluna. Será que os outros também estavam conscientes disso e, por isso, chegaram tão cedo, na esperança de, assim, conseguir mais tempo?

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo som de seu nome, dito de um jeito que só poderia sair da boca de uma pessoa:

— LILY! — a dona do nome virou-se, somente para confirmar o que já sabia. Uma garota alta de longos cabelos castanho-dourados, olhos cor de mel e uma pele bronzeada, corria com toda a energia em sua direção. E quando Lílian pensou que as duas fossem colidir, a morena se jogou em um abraço apertado contra Lílian, quase derrubando ambas com a intensidade — Eu senti tanto a sua falta! — disse contra o ouvido da outra, ainda abraçando-a — Você recebeu todas as minhas cartas? Sei que não enviei muitas, mas você recebeu todas, não é? E como foram as suas férias? Sua irmã continua irritante? Nossa, eu aprendi tantas coisas lá no Japão, depois preciso lhe contar tudo...

— Emily! Calma, inspira! —Emily era capaz de ficar falando por horas e horas caso não fosse interrompida. Falava rápido, alternando tons altos com tons mais altos ainda, gesticulando como uma louca, enquanto emendava uma frase incoerente em uma outra com menos coerência ainda.

— Oh... Desculpa — Emily disse, desfazendo o abraço apertado que ainda estava dando em Lílian e deixando a garota respirar. A grifinória olhou para Emily, pronta para responder a primeira pergunta que havia sido feita, mas Emily lembrou-se de algo antes: — Eu tenho que te apresentar a minha irmã, venha! — falou rápido demais, agarrando Lílian por um braço continuou falando, e começou a arrastar uma ruiva confusa pelo corredor do expresso.

— Mas, er, eu já não conheço todas as suas irmãs? — perguntou Lílian com certa insegurança ao tentar acompanhar o passa de Emily.

— Não, mas agora você irá! — e, dizendo isso, Emily abriu a porta de uma das cabines, onde Lílian se deparou com quatro outras garotas que conversavam quase civilizadamente entre si.

A família Greenleaf era uma das mais incomuns do mundo bruxo. Mas, nada comum poderia sair da união de um grifinório e uma sonserina. Essa peculiaridade fez brotar uma disputa na família, assim que as meninas começaram a entrar em Hogwarts.

— Você demorou! — Lydia, a segunda mais velha das irmãs Greenleaf, não se importou em tirar os olhos de seu livro para fazer tal observação. Ela e Emily possuíam características opostas e muitos custavam a acreditar que as duas eram, de fato, irmãs. Uma possuía cabelos dourados, enquanto a outra, cabelos negros. A mais velha gostava de atenção; a mais nova parecia fazer de tudo para passar despercebida. Emily era grifinória; Lydia, sonserina.

— Lily, você se lembra da Lydia — Emily comentou ao revirar os olhos, ignorando a irmã como sempre fazia — E deve se lembrar também da Jane e da Melody.

— Ah claro — E como poderia não lembrar? Jane e Melody eram, para muitos, o caso mais estranho de Hogwarts, pois, se não bastassem serem de uma família dividida entre casas rivais, as duas eram gêmeas e elas próprias eram uma de cada casa. O que mais fascinava Lílian era que as irmãs eram totalmente idênticas, não como alguns gêmeos que, mesmo sendo gêmeos, tinham traços diferentes; as duas tinham o mesmo tipo de pele branca, os mesmos olhos azuis, e o mesmo cabelo castanho na altura dos ombros. E, além da semelhança física, as duas tinham traços de personalidade bastante parecidos, o que fazia Lílian se perguntar se o chapéu estava em seu melhor estado quando separou as duas tão drasticamente.

— E essa é a Charlotte! Mas a gente a chama de Charlie — Emily continuou, apontou para o que Lily concluiu ser uma personificação de Emily quando criança, pois a garotinha era a cópia dela.

— Olá!

— Oi, muito prazer em te conhecer — Lílian respondeu ao sorrir para as bochechas avermelhadas de Charlie. A garota era tão fofa, em sua timidez, que Lílian teve vontade de apertar uma de suas bochechas, mas se conteve.

— Lily vai ser sua monitora se você for para a Grifinória! E ela pode dizer várias coisas úteis! — Emily disse com o seu melhor sorriso no rosto fazendo a pequena Charlie sorrir desconcertada. Naquele instante algo fez "click" na cabeça de Lílian e ela, instantaneamente, entendeu por que se encontrava ali. A disputa da família de Emily estava empatada com duas irmãs na Grifinória e duas na Sonserina. Seria Charlie quem definiria, por fim, o rumo daquela disputa. Lílian lamentou pela garota, já que conhecia a natureza competitiva de Emily.

Acabou ficando no vagão das Greenleaf por um tempo, mesmo que a toda hora Emily fizesse algum comentário pró-Grifinória e Lydia respondesse com um comentário pró-Sonserina ou um comentário ferino em relação aos grifinórios. Saiu, enfim, dando uma desculpa qualquer, pois ficou com medo de se meter numa briga de família, especialmente a daquela família, sabia que Lydia não hesitava em usar sua varinha quando ficava irritada. Olhou para seu relógio de pulso e percebeu que estava quase na hora da reunião dos monitores. Martha, mais cedo, havia pedido que ela se certificasse que ninguém chegasse atrasado, mas somente Remus e Malfoy possuíam o péssimo hábito — essa por pura indiferença e aquele por culpa do ridículo do Potter. Como não poderia fazer nada em relação a Malfoy — quem Lílian detestava e era detestada por —, resolveu apenas chamar Remus, assim teria 50 de aprovação no pedido de Martha.

— Mayfear é a nova monitora-chefe? Depois dê meus parabéns para ela.

Lílian ouviu ao chegar à porta do vagão em que ela sabia, infelizmente, que Remus e seus amigos sempre viajavam. Ia interromper, quando ouviu a presunçosa voz de Potter responder:

— Tenho certeza que ela vai amar — um risinho patético seguiu a observação, quando ele continuou: — A Evans teria sido uma monitora-chefe bem melhor...

Depois disso, Lílian hesitou em abrir a porta e continuou a ouvir as vozes:

— Não teria feito muita diferença em nossas vidas. E, possivelmente, ela lhe daria mais detenções, já que teria maior poder — esse era Black.

— Eu sei por que a Evans não me tolera — Potter falou daquela forma arrogante que ele não poupava e Lílian, instintivamente, rolou os olhos em órbita, mas apurou os ouvidos. Essa seria boa de ouvir:

— Ah é? E por quê? — Remus perguntou.

— Ela tem medo de não resistir ao meu charme... — constatou Potter e o ridículo daquela sentença era tamanho que Lílian não se conteve. Precisou fazer-se presente:

— É mesmo, Potter? — perguntou com escárnio, adorando os olhares surpresos que recebeu, principalmente o de Potter que, com toda certeza, não esperava ver a ruiva tão cedo.

— Evans, eu sempre soube que o seu desinteresse por mim era só fachada. Mas, mesmo assim, não acha meio feio ficar ouvindo a conversa do seu único pretendente? — falou ele com seu típico sorriso zombeteiro que tanto irritava Lílian e qualquer pessoa com meio cérebro, escorrendo os dedos pelos fios negros e bagunçados.

— Só no dia de São Nunca você será meu pretendente. E dificilmente será o único — estava começando a se irritar, mas, ainda assim, tentava passar uma imagem de completa indiferença, apesar do leve rubor em suas faces dizer uma história diferente. Deu os ombros e virou-se para Lupin, lhe dando um sorriso quase imperceptível, e disse: — Vamos Lupin, nós temos uma reunião em minutos — e saiu, balançando o cabelo vermelho ao sair.

— O que é São-Nunga, Aluado? — James perguntou assim que a ruiva abandonou o vagão, longe de aparecer indignado com o comportamento de Evans.

— Pergunte ao Peter. É ele quem faz Estudos dos Trouxas — constatou Remus, apontando para um Rabicho que assistia tudo com grandes olhos esbugalhados — E eu tenho que ir. A Mayfera vai querer me matar se eu chegar atrasado.

— Vai, vai, seu traidor! — resmungou Sirius, embora seu tom fosse divertido, ao observar Remus sair e seguir Evans pelo corredor, em direção ao vagão especialmente reservado para os monitores.

— Espero que ele traga alguma novidade dessa reunião — suspirou James, só então terminando seu chocolate que, aquela altura, já sujara a ponta dos seus dedos ao amolecer de leve.

— Você quer novidade? Leia o Profeta Diário. Dificilmente conseguirá uma novidade dessa tediosa reunião. Se eu conheço a Mayfera, ela só vai ficar dando um daqueles discursos chatíssimos dela.

— Bem lembrado. Cadê o Profeta Diário, Rabicho? — James quis saber, olhando Rabicho devorar alguns doces que trouxera consigo. Peter apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, indicando o banco onde Aluado estivera. Ao lado, havia o Profeta Diário já revirado: — Vamos ver o que temos hoje.

James, com uma varinha, conseguiu reorganizar o jornal e pôde, então, ler as manchetes do Profeta. Logo a sua esquerda, uma foto do atual ministro da Magia, que aparentava estar mais magro e mais careca — se é que tal façanha era possível — do que nunca. Acima da foto, os dizeres "Ministro garante segurança dos alunos de Hogwarts e lamenta as duas mortes". Mais abaixo, James soube de quais mortes o jornal falava.

— Vocês leram isso? — perguntou, enfim sentando numa postura adequada na confortável poltrona do vagão. Lá fora, alguém passou correndo pela porta do trio — Mais duas pessoas morreram.

— Quem? — Sirius, já se alarmando e também se sentando adequadamente, perguntou em um tom urgente.

— Um aborto e... um ex-funcionário do Ministério aposentado — James disse ainda lendo as breves palavras da primeira página.

— Por favor, diga que esse aborto tem o nome Argus Flinch — Peter murmurou baixinho, quase sem ser ouvido pelos amigos.

— Ambos moravam em bairros trouxas — James continuou a leitura e passou os olhos rapidamente pelo jornal, antes de comentar: — As autoridades trouxas devem estar loucas procurando uma razão para essas mortes.

— Com certeza. Ainda mais que, para eles, não há nenhuma causa aparente. A nossa sorte é que os trouxas se recusam a acreditar na nossa existência, se não essas mortes suspeitas poderiam ser evidências claras da existência de bruxos — Sirius ia dizendo se sentando ao lado de James e espiando o jornal por cima do ombro do amigo. Boa parte da primeira página era a foto do ministro e o restante se destinava aos ataques.

— E não só essas mortes — Peter se introduziu no meio da discussão, querendo mostrar que sabia dos últimos acontecimentos — Ontem houve um ataque a um teatro trouxa. Dezenas de mortes. Ninguém do mundo deles acha a causa, obviamente. Eu ouvi no rádio.

— E ninguém faz nada em relação a isso? — o tom de James já estava mais alto que o habitual quando esse passou as mãos pelo cabelo ao suspirar, indignado — O que esse ministro idiota está esperando? Ele fica _lamentando_ e não toma nenhuma providência.

— Não é verdade, Pontas — Sirius interveio, puxando o jornal das mãos de James, ao dizer mais calmamente que o amigo: — Você viu ontem todos aqueles aurores no Beco Diagonal.

— _Grande coisa_! Eles ficam andando de lá para a cá, tentando cuidar da nossa segurança, quando existe alguém — cuja identidade nem foi descoberta, vale lembrar — matando trouxas ou pessoas que não podem lutar de volta — e diminuindo enfim o tom de voz, James acrescentou baixo, cruzando os braços: — Um covarde.

— Antes trouxas do que bruxos — foi Peter quem murmurou, bastante timidamente, entre um suspiro.

— O que? — Sirius perguntou quase que de imediato, surpreso com o que ouvira. Seus olhos negros fitaram Peter com verdadeira descrença, pedindo uma explicação:

— Não quis dizer dessa forma, gente, eu... — Peter tentou esclarecer, nervosamente, enquanto contorcia uma mão entre outra.

— Você só disse que antes os vermos mortos a nos ver mortos, não é? — um muito cínico James Potter falou, com um sorriso debochado em seus lábios, apesar de estar tão surpreso quanto Sirius — É por causa disso que esse bruxo vai continuar atacando os mais fracos... Porque todos só estão preocupados com os mais fortes.

Silêncio seguiu as palavras de James, quando por fim Sirius falou:

— Alguém reparou em como há mais neblina? —perguntou quieto, deixando a pergunta no ar, enquanto James e Peter encaravam tudo, exceto um ao outro e a janela, onde Sirius observava o céu escuro, cheio de nuvens e neblinas.

XXXXXXX

— Vejo que temos aqui um milagre — Snape comentou com notável desdém, ao olhar surgir à porta do vagão dos monitores Lílian Evans e Remus Lupin — Quer dizer que, pela primeira vez em três anos, Lupin está sendo pontual quanto a reunião dos monitores?

— Se eu fosse você, daria uns vinte pontos para Grifinória para comemorar esse fato histórico — retrucou Remus sem preocupar-se em jogar um olhar na direção do sonserino. Acomodou-se, então, à mesa, ao lado de Lílian, a companheira da sua casa.

Na porta daquele vagão, o brasão de Hogwarts indicava que ali estavam os responsáveis pela comunicação entre alunos e professores, disciplina, etc. O vagão dos monitores era o mais amplo de todo o Expresso de Hogwarts. Em seu centro, preso ao chão, uma mesa de mogno polido onde, nas cabeceiras, sentavam-se os monitores-chefes e, nas laterais, bancadas aguardavam o seu total preenchimento pelos demais monitores.

Lupin pode perceber alguns rostos novos por ali. Os novos monitores do quinto ano pareciam um tanto desconfortáveis com o ambiente novo. Ao seu lado, um garoto, de cabelos lisos pretos e olhos igualmente pretos, o observava de canto de olho. Remus o reconheceu como sendo Regulus Black, irmão mais novo de Sirius, copia fiel do primogênito Black, e agora monitor do quinto ano da Sonserina. De frente para ele, na mesa, duas garotas cochichavam entre si. Uma delas era alta, magra, de cabelos levemente aloirados, olhos extremamente azuis, uma típica menina por quem Sirius se envolveria — se é se já não tinha se envolvido. A outra era ruiva, de cabelos cacheados e longos, algumas sardas nas bochechas e olhos cor de mel. Essa última — como Remus não pudera não notar ao enrubescer — não dispensava olhadelas e risinhos em sua direção. Mais tarde ele descobriria que seus nomes eram, respectivamente, Eva Butcher e Marjorie Clung.

— Cof, cof — a discreta tosse de Mayfear chamou a atenção dos alunos que conversavam e esses instantaneamente se calaram ao notar o olhar ameaçador da nova monitora-chefa. Satisfeita com o recém-instalado silêncio, Mayfear começou num tom pesado, exigindo a atenção de todos os presentes — Mais um ano letivo começa e não podemos deixar de lado...

— Me empresta uma pena, Lílian? — cochichou Lupin que já conhecia todo o discurso de Martha desde que essa fora escolhida monitora. Lílian sorriu educadamente antes de lhe passar uma de suas penas novas, deixando Lupin começar suas anotações sobre os eventos daquele ano.

— ... vale lembrar que todas as detenções e anotações devem ser passadas a mim e ao meu companheiro Severus Snape — e apontou para o rapaz na outra cabeceira. Snape, que não estivera prestando atenção, ao ouvir seu nome, pensou que Mayfear estava lhe dando uma deixa para um discurso supostamente improvisado. Começou a se levantar então, cheio de pompa, segurando no braço da cadeira. A corvinal, porém, continuou seu longo e maçante discurso, deixando o sonserino sem saber se voltava a se sentar ou permanecia parado em uma posição na qual alguns monitores se seguravam para não rir — Não é necessário lembrar que a disciplina é algo que, não só devemos respeitar, como instigar nos alunos...

Naquele momento, a porta do vagão foi escancarada, acordando muitos dos entediados de seu transe. Por ela passou a monitora do sétimo ano da Sonserina, Sophie Malfoy, com suas típicas expressões indiferentes. Balbuciou um frio pedido de desculpas, e caminhou para o último lugar vago à mesa, ao lado de Snape.

Mayfear lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e continuou a falar, ressaltando a importância dos monitores darem o exemplo sendo pontuais, etc.

Lupin, que, até então, estivera concentrado em sua lista, olhou a volta à procura da Malfoy e só então se deu conta do lugar onde estava sentada. Entre Regulus e Snape, como era de se esperar. Olhando com discrição para o trio, Remus pôde ver quando Snape deslizou a mão de dedos finos e longos sobre a mão de Malfoy, chamando-lhe a atenção. Remus enrubesceu parcialmente ao perceber que Snape não somente não largara a mão da sonserina uma vez que conseguira chamar sua atenção, como também murmurava algo em seu ouvido com um sorriso patético nos lábios. Culpou-se, imediatamente, por não escolher um lugar mais próximo do seboso, assim poderia ouvir a conversa entre os sonserinos.

— Perdeu a hora, Sophie? — perguntou Snape ignorando a leitura de Mayfear sobre as normas a serem cumpridas, ao se inclinar sobre a mesa para melhor se comunicar com Malfoy — Qual o motivo dessa vez?

— Meu irmão — Malfoy disse em tom baixo, não querendo chamar a atenção de Mayfear. Não que não adorasse entrar numa discussão, mas essa poderia ser adiada. Não ouvindo o que a amiga dissera, Snape aproximou seus ouvidos dos lábios da garota.

No extremo oposto da mesa, Remus acabava de quebrar a pena de Lílian:

— Remus, minha pena! Ela era nova, comprei essa semana no Beco Diagonal — uma Lílian bastante irritada exclamou, só então chamando a atenção de Remus para os pedaços da pena em sua mão.

— Desculpe, Lílian, mas ela me parece ser meio vagabunda... Não agüentou um aumento de força minúsculo — disse, sinceramente, notando então os olhares em cima dos dois, enquanto Mayfear insistia em ignorar os sons ao continuar o que parecia um interminável discurso.

— Mas... E o que há com a sua testa? Sua veia no meio dela está ressaltada! Você está se sentindo bem?

— Não se preocupe, é só o calor. Nada que um chocolate não resolva — afirmou Remus, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que Lílian esquecesse toda aquela história — E me dê isso, eu conserto para você — continuou o grifinório, pegando sua varinha — _Pena Reparo! _

— Então, nesse momento, nada me resta se não desejar boa sorte aos novos monitores. E agora, que tal as apresentações? Snape, pegue a lista, por favor... Snape? — a voz controlada e alta de Mayfear chamou a atenção do monitor-chefe que, até então, continuara entretido numa conversa com Malfoy no extremo oposto da mesa.

— Ah, sim — Snape então se levantou, ajeitando suas vestes, e deu início a chamada — Ackerley, Lucas; Baxter, Ester; Black, Regulus; Bones, Patrick; Bryant, Luther; Butcher, Eva; Clark, Dexter; Clung, Marjorie; Darksbane, Jacqueline; Downs, Hector; Duncan, Helen; Evans, Lílian; Fey, Stella; Hardgrave, Edmund; Harper, Ivan; King, Anne; Lupin, Remus; Mayfear, Martha; Malfoy, Sophie; Moss, John; Rockwood, Augusto; Robbins, Eleanor; Roger, Misty — conforme Snape falava, os alunos iam levantando as mãos, até que a última, uma monitora do sexto-ano da Lufa-Lufa, apresentou-se.

XXXXXXX

Após a reunião dos monitores, a viagem em direção à Hogwarts correu como todas as viagens dos anos anteriores. James e Sirius perderam trinta pontos para a Grifinória antes mesmo de pisarem nos terrenos de Hogwarts, quando os alunos pegavam as carruagens que os levavam para a escola, por terem enfeitiçado a carruagem em que Snape estava para que esta não saísse do lugar. Nada fora do normal.

Todos os alunos já estavam acomodados em seus devidos lugares no salão principal, quando a Professora Minerva McGonagall entrou, fazendo os alunos instantaneamente se calarem. A professora passou entre as mesas, sendo seguidas por alunos que pareciam pequenos demais, todos andando apressados enquanto encaravam o teto enfeitiçado para aparecer o céu, quase tropeçando em si mesmos. A mulher colocou um chapéu surrado e já conhecido no banco ao centro do palco onde os professores sempre sentavam. Todos olharam apreensivos quando um rasgo abriu-se no chapéu e este ameaçou falar algo.

— Shh — Lílian chamou a atenção de Potter e Black que, infelizmente para ela, haviam acabado por sentar a frente dela. A culpa era de Emily, que tinha um relacionamento amigável com os dois, por serem os três do time de quadribol da grifinória.

O chapéu cantou mais um hino, o último hino que Lílian ouviria, e esta precisou se controlar para não deixar uma pequena lágrima escorrer por sua bochecha. Não podia acreditar que aquele seria, de fato, o último ano. Como sempre, o chapéu destacou as maiores qualidades de cada casa, informando que a casa onde fosse acolhido aquele que chegava seria o verdadeiro lar deste. Ressaltou também, de forma inédita, a importância das quatro casas permanecerem unidas.

Da mesa da sonserina, Malfoy fitou o chapéu com um olhar estranhamente sério. Indagava-se o significado por trás das palavras deste, enquanto a Profª. McGonagall começava a chamar os nomes para a seleção dos alunos do primeiro ano:

— Alder, Amber.

— Ai meus Céus, é agora — Emily apertou a mão de Lílian com força, seus sentimentos eram um misto de nervosismo e animação, mais ou menos como ela sempre se sentia na véspera de um jogo.

— Calma, até chegar o G tem muita letra — Lílian tentou acalmar a amiga, sorrindo desconcertada ao sentir a força que essa utilizava ao apertar sua mão.

— Corvinal!

— G? Quer dizer que vamos ter mais uma Greenleaf em Hogwarts? — Sirius, que estava sentado em frente a Emily, perguntou em meio aos aplausos da mesa azul ao ouvir o comentário de Evans.

— Rosier, Igor.

— Sim, é a Charlie, a menor entre os alunos ali.

— Sonserina! — a mesa da sonserina aplaudiu o garoto que caminhava em sua direção ao tirar o chapéu.

— E quantas irmãs você tem mesmo, Em? — a garota estava tão nervosa que respondeu à pergunta de Sirius apenas levantando quatro dedos da mão.

— Bolger, Kevin.

— Grifinória!

— Brens, Jamie.

— Sonserina!

A chamada continuou, passando pelas letras C, D e E em câmera lenta para Emily. As mãos estavam começando a ficar colantes de suor. Lílian, então, começou a percorrer os olhos pelo salão em busca das outras irmãs Greenleaf para saber se todas estavam naquela ânsia quase cômica. À mesa da Sonserina, Jane olhava atentamente para o chapéu e Lydia, sentada ao lado da irmã, para surpresa de Lílian, continuava a ler o livro que vinha lendo desde que a vira brevemente no expresso. Procurou Melody, então, e não ficou surpresa em ver esta gesticulando um "Vamos vencer" para Emily que, nervosa como estava, conseguiu responder apenas com um meio sorriso.

— Finnigan, James.

— Emmy — Sirius cantarolou para chamar a atenção da garota à sua frente — está chegando a hora... será que a pequena vai pra Sonserina??

— Cala a boca Black — Lílian sabia que ele tinha o hábito de brincar com Emily, mas naquele momento a brincadeira estava servindo mais para assustar a garota do que para diverti-la. Era quase ridículo admitir aquilo, mas Emily era paranóica e possuía tendências violentas quando enfrentada sobre uma competição.

— Calma, Evans — Sirius respondeu, revirando os olhos e passando as mãos no cabelo, fazendo uma imitação quase perfeita da mania de James —, estou só brincando — disse no mesmo tom usado por James e, quando Evans abriu a boca para lhe responder com um insulto, ouviu a voz de Potter se metendo na conversa:

— Sirius — o tom de voz de James era normal, mas sério o suficiente para que houvesse silêncio absoluto.

— Gordon, Ian.

— Lufa-Lufa!

— Greenleaf, Charlotte.

— É agora — a voz de Emily saiu tão fraca que Lílian quase não compreendeu o que fora dito. Enquanto Charlotte se sentava, Lílian procurou de novo as irmãs Greenleaf pelo salão, e dessa vez, até Lydia havia parado de ler seu livro e olhava fixamente para a caçula.

Parecia que horas haviam passado e Charlotte continuava sentada, o chapéu falando freneticamente, mas coisas que só podiam ser ouvidas pela própria Charlotte. Emily estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso.

— Parece final de quadribol — James sussurrou para Sirius, vendo que todos os alunos, até mesmo da Lufa-Lufa e Corvinal, pareciam querer saber qual seria o resultado.

— É. Grifinória e Sonserina empatados com 900 pontos cada — Sirius começou o que pretendia ser uma pequena narração, quando James lhe lançou um olhar perigoso:

— Isso é impossível, nosso goleiro nunca perderia tantos gols.

— É só um exemplo.

— Um exemplo infeliz.

— Ai, está bom, Sr. Supersensível.

— Caras, a Emily está parecendo o Aluado em dias de lua cheia — Peter, que estava sentado ao lado de James, interrompeu a conversa com uma voz preocupada. Os dois voltaram suas atenções à companheira de time, que estava pálida e batucava os dedos incessantemente.

— Você acha que ela desmaia quando o chapéu resolver falar? — Sirius lançou a pergunta no ar em tom divertido e debochado, arrancando alguns sorrisos daqueles próximos o suficiente para ouvir a conversa.

— Do jeito que a Emily é, acho que ela vai sair gritando se a garota vier para cá, ou enlouquece se o chapéu disser sonserina — James respondeu sussurrando, para que Emily não o ouvisse cogitar que a irmã dela não caísse na casa desejada.

Todos viram quando o chapéu tomou fôlego para anunciar sua decisão:

— CORVINAL!

— O QUÊÊÊ? — o grito de Emily saiu tão alto que conseguiu ser ouvido por todos, apesar dos aplausos animados da mesa da Corvinal. Todas as atenções se voltaram, então, para a mesa da Grifinória, onde Emily, por impulso, havia se colocado de pé — COMO? NÃO, EU VETO!

O salão explodiu em risadas. Lílian puxou Emily pelas vestes para que esta se sentasse. Da mesa da Sonserina, Lydia massageava a testa, tentando não se irritar com a cena deplorável encenada pela irmã. As gêmeas, mesmo tão distantes, tinham a mesma expressão de choque, a boca entreaberta. E, na mesa da Corvinal, Charlotte parecia ser a única que não se preocupara com a atitude da irmã; estava, na verdade, com um semblante bastante calmo, quase beirando ao aliviado.

— U-HUN — o som magicamente amplificado da voz da profª. McGonagall teve o efeito esperado de chamar a atenção dos alunos dispersos.

— Entendo muito bem a sua surpresa, Greenleaf, e, _bem_, a de todos — a professora falava como se estivesse dando uma aula — Mas, podemos deixar os assuntos familiares para depois do término da seleção? — acrescentou com quase autoridade, mirando seus olhos em Emily, deixando claro que não permitiria outro ataque de Emily ou qualquer outra pessoa.

— Sim, professora — a garota sussurrou, sentindo, pela primeira vez, seu rosto corar.

— Ótimo — e, voltando a levantar o pergaminho que tinha em mãos, continuou a chamar os nomes listados.

— Harper, Nelson.

— Não disse? — James, que até então estava incapacitado de falar rindo de toda a situação, sussurrou para Sirius, vitorioso.

— Parabéns pela sua irmã, Emily! — Peter sorria sinceramente para Emily. Ela se limitou a olhar para ele com uma expressão de quem procurava sentido numa língua extraterrestre. Peter se voltou para os amigos: — Ué, o que eu falei de errado?

— Eu não conseguiria explicar nem se eu quisesse — Lupin, sentado ao lado de Peter, deu um tapinha em seu ombro, tentando conter o riso, já que James e Sirius riam tão escandalosamente que se encontravam incapazes de responder.

— Vamos lá, Emily. Não pode ser tão ruim assim — Lílian tentou consolar a amiga, passando o braço pelo ombro da amiga, enquanto o outro davas tapinhas quase carinhosos no braço de Emily.

— Uhun — Emily respondeu, mas sem prestar muita atenção ao que fora dito, já que se encontrava ocupada em procurar algo nos bolsos das vestes. Apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena, e começou a escrever descontroladamente em uma letra feia.

— Hey, Lílian, o que ela está escrevendo? — Lílian estava tão ocupada em prestar atenção na amiga que Remus teve que chamá-la duas vezes.

— Não sei — Respondeu sinceramente. Ela também estava curiosa para saber o que tanto Emily escrevia. Parecendo ter ouvido à pergunta, a garota tirou a cara do pergaminho e chamou a irmã mais nova aos berros:

— Melody! Não se preocupe! Estou mandando uma carta pra casa, exigindo que mamãe e papai façam um outro filho para que tudo não acabe desse jeito vergonhoso! — as pessoas sentadas entre as irmãs olharam assustadas para Emily, e Melody apenas suspirou e rolou os olhos ao ouvir a irmã.

— Acho que ela enlouqueceu de vez — Sirius falou. James ia responder ao comentário, mas seus ouvidos foram atraídos por um nome familiar:

— Malfoy, Larios — à menção desse nome pela profª. McGonagall, todos os marotos se viraram, suas atenções agora para o banco onde um menino, cópia fiel de Lucius Malfoy, mas mais nova, a quem os marotos detestaram por todo o período passado juntos por eles em Hogwarts. O chapéu quase não chegou a tocar a cabeça do garoto quando anunciou:

— SONSERINA!

— Vocês viram isso? — James se voltou para os amigos, todos com a mesma expressão surpresas.

— É igualzinho — Peter comentou, abismado.

— Se eu não soubesse que ele é o irmão da Sophie Malfoy, eu juraria que o Lucius havia tomado alguma poção de rejuvenescimento. Pensava que ele só entraria em Hogwarts ano que vem — Sirius comentou com displicência. Era o mais calmo dos quatro, pois ele já conhecia o "mini-Lucius" das festas dos Black.

— Quando eu pensava que estava livre daquela cara metida a besta nos corredores... — James lamentou em um suspiro, afundando o rosto dramaticamente entre as mãos.

— Não sabia que a Malfoy tinha irmãos — Remus disse como quem não quer nada. Estivera olhando para a mesa da Sonserina, onde Larios Malfoy fora recebido da forma mais animada possível por todos e sentava do lado da irmã, que, é claro, não parecia surpresa com a decisão do chapéu.

— Ela não deve ser do tipo que joga conversa fora na sala dos monitores mesmo — Sirius observou, dando um risinho discreto.

— É... — Remus esperou para ver se Sirius comentava sobre a existência de algum outro irmão ou irmã, mas passado alguns minutos ele percebeu que o assunto havia parado por ali, e, como seria muito arriscado ele fazer aquele tipo de pergunta sem chamar a atenção dos outros marotos, resolveu prestar atenção à seleção, que chegava a letra R.

Ao fim da cerimônia de seleção, Albus Dumbledore, diretor de Hogwarts, se levantou de seu lugar no centro do palco. Muitos perceberam as marcas visíveis de cansaço, mas poucos comentaram, enquanto este abria a boca para discursar como todos os anos:

— Caros alunos: Bem-vindos à Hogwarts! Muitos testes, muitas bombas e muita confusão! Quero lembrar aos alunos do 1º ano que a Floresta aos arredores da escola é proibida à visitação. Temos nosso zelador Flinch, ele está sempre à procura de novas vítimas, e... qualquer outra informação procurem os monitores das suas respectivas casas. Bolo de abóbora! — exclamou, sem fazer muito sentido, dando um sorriso discreto — E agora: o hino.

— Eu sempre me emociono com os discursos do Dumbledore. Sempre tão práticos — Sirius afirmou, após terem acabado de cantar o hino num ritmo de blues.

— Ei, Remus... Remus... REMUS — o jantar acabara de ser servido, e, com o barulho de várias mãos, principalmente as de Peter, que parecia ter quatro mãos em vez de somente duas, Lílian teve que gritar para conseguir a atenção de Lupin.

— Sim, Lílian? — o rapaz, finalmente, olhou para ela

— Percebeu que o Dumbledore não falou do Torneio das Casas e nem do Torneio de Quadribol? E nem mencionou vocês quando ele falou da Floresta ser proibida?

— Percebi... foi realmente estranho, mas Dumbledore sempre nos surpreende.

— Vai ver ele estava com fome, já que a seleção demorou tanto, e resolveu acelerar tudo — James começou a falar de boca cheia, se intrometendo na conversa como sempre fazia quando Lílian estava presente.

— É falta de educação falar de boa cheia, Potter — ela respondeu secamente. James engoliu o pedaço de frango que estava comendo antes de responder:

— Então, você poderia me dar umas aulas particulares de boas maneiras, Evans.

— Prefiro a morte, muito obrigada.

A discussão dos dois se prolongou pelo resto do jantar, sendo interrompida apenas por Lupin, que lembrou a Lílian que eles deveriam ir falar com os monitores do quinto ano, deixando os três marotos e Emily para voltar ao dormitório, sozinhos.

XXXXXXX

— Finalmente! — Sirius se jogou na cama do dormitório masculino da Grifinória. Para ele, essa era a sua verdadeira cama, não a que tivera por dezessete anos na mansão dos Black. Hogwarts era a sua verdadeira casa, onde ele encontrara a sua verdadeira família. Observou deitado, James arrumar alguns papéis sentado na cama em frente à dele.

— O que é isso? — perguntou sentando-se enfim, escondendo um bocejo com as mãos.

— Táticas de Quadribol. Nesse ano, venceremos invictos! — James respondeu com os olhos brilhando ao olhar para os papéis. Sirius riu, estava demorando a voltar à obsessão de James. Desde que James havia se tornado capitão, ele dizia que eles venceriam invictos.

Minutos depois, Peter já roncava alto e a cama de Remus permanecia intacta. Assim como os outros monitores, ele havia ficado entre os alunos para ajudar os monitores novos a orientar os novos alunos. James e Sirius conversavam, quase dormindo, já deitados em suas respectivas camas quando Remus entrou no quarto, silenciosamente:

— Aluado, por que demoraste tanto? — Sirius perguntou em um tom de voz paternal forçado.

— Não é da sua conta, mas, como eu sei que você vai me encher a paciência até eu te falar: demorei por causa de assuntos da monitoria — Remus respondeu calmamente, caminhando até seu malão para buscar uma muda de roupa:

— Que sem graça — bocejou James, revirando-se na cama para uma posição mais confortável — Só por isso você vai ter que apagar a luz pra gente.

— Boa noite para vocês também — Lupin disse, deitando na cama. Pegou a varinha e fez as luzes se apagarem. Mas, ao invés de dormir como os outros, ficou deitado, pensando no discurso corrido de Dumbledore. Com a intromissão de James sua conversa com Lílian ficara inacabada, e, mesmo depois de Martha ter falado aos monitores que Dumbledore havia encurtado seu discurso porque achava que os monitores poderiam dar os avisos nas salas comunais como sempre, em vez de terem tudo repetido duas vezes, ainda sim... Não sabia o que achava estranho naquilo tudo, mas tinha um pressentimento. No entanto, acabou dormindo antes de descobrir qual era.

XXXXXXX


	4. IV

**Nota da autora: **Esse capítulo pode parecer chato, pois muitos personagens acabam pipocando aqui e ali, ganhando destaque na fic. É inevitável, afinal não se pode fazer uma fanfic dos marotos baseada apenas nas personagens que a Rowling nos apresentou daquela época. Espero que compreendam e deixem reviews!

**IV. **

Primeiros dias de aula são sempre iguais. Alunos miúdos do primeiro ano procurando os corredores que levavam até suas classes; monitores estressados perambulando e tentando orientar os alunos novos; sonserinos começando suas séries de zombarias para cima dos lufa-lufas; brigas entre casas rivais já pela hora do café; corujas sobrevoando o Salão Principal com pertences dos alunos mais esquecidos; conversas em tom alto sobre as férias, a temporada de quadribol, professores... Enfim, nada que James Potter não estivesse já acostumado.

Sentado sozinho a mesa da Grifinória, James observava a movimentação na mesa da Corvinal, onde um grupo de alunas do quinto ano fingia não olhá-lo e rir nervosamente da forma como ele levantava a sobrancelha e despenteava o cabelo a cada dez segundos.

— Mas já? — uma voz atrás de James disse num tom que pretendia ser repreensivo — Nossa, se quer flertar com as alunas, Pontas, espere até a hora do almoço pelo menos! Assim, quem sabe, você parecerá um pouquinho mais digno da atenção da Evans — era Sirius, que já se sentava ao lado de James e procurava, com os olhos, pelo bolo de abóbora que sempre havia pela manhã do primeiro dia de aula.

James não se deu ao trabalho de responder, apenas rolou os olhos, com um sorriso malicioso em sua face e voltou sua atenção ao seu prato.

— Esse é o nosso último ano — murmurou Sirius, inspirando fundo — e, portanto, a sua última chance de conquistar a bela e inalcançável Lílian Evans.

— Desde quando você é tão dramático?

— Desde que virei órfão. Isso altera a nossa sensibilidade — era de se esperar que Sirius brincasse da própria situação.

— Bem — começou James, da forma segura que sempre falava, tão segura que soava petulante – pode rir o quanto quiser, mas esse ano, Lílian Evans vai rastejar para que eu a leve no baile.

— Eu ouvi algo bastante semelhante no nosso quarto ano — constatou Sirius, mordendo uma torrada e mastigando-a lentamente — E no quinto — e mastigou mais um pouco — e no sexto.

— Eu não me esforcei o bastante nos outros anos.

— Acredite no que quiser, James — Sirius fez um gesto com a mão, deixando claro que não tinha fé nas palavras de James — Enquanto você corre atrás da Evans, eu corro atrás das grifinórias restantes. E as corvinais, as lufas e as — por que não? — as sonserinas.

— O que tem as sonserinas? — Rabicho indagou num tom arrastado, aparecendo à frente dos dois. Seu rosto redondo parecia ainda sonolento e ele, mais devagar que o normal.

— Bom dia, Rabicho — James cumprimentou com a boca ainda cheia — Cadê o Remus?

— Monitores — foi a curta resposta de Peter que então mergulhou num silêncio para admirar e devorar as delicias servidas naquele café.

Antes que Sirius ou James pudessem começar seus intermináveis e tediosos discursos sobre o quanto as tarefas de monitores monopolizavam a vida de Remus e comparassem tal obrigação com a servidão dos elfos, Lílian Evans apareceu ao lado de Peter, com inúmeros pergaminhos em suas mãos delicadas.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou, não muito animadamente, sem olhar para nenhum dos três. Separou com agilidade três folhas e entregou uma para cada – São os seus horários. Caso haja algum erro, notifique um monitor — havia repetido aquilo tantas vezes naquele dia que as palavras escapavam a sua boca mecanicamente.

Estava pronta para girar os calcanhares e se encaminhar para o próximo aluno, fingindo não notar o olhar que James Potter lançava em sua direção – aquele típico olhar de quem falaria uma besteira imensa, achando que está sendo incrivelmente sexy e irresistível, algo que Potter não era e jamais seria, por mais que algumas alunas afirmassem o contrário. Antes que pudesse dar um passo, no entanto, uma aluna menor veio correndo em sua direção.

Conhecendo a aluna como umas das que tinham sido selecionadas para a Grifinória no dia anterior, Lílian lhe ofereceu um sorriso gentil; a garota, com as bochechas rubras por causa da corrida, apenas disse, ofegante:

— Um... aluno... está... sendo... azarado n... no corredor...

Era triste admitir que, com o passar dos anos, algo do gênero não mais a surpreendia. Quando era do tamanho da garota, ficaria pasma por horas com uma noticia daquelas — isto é, se soubesse o que era azarar.

— Que corredor, querida? — perguntou, pacientemente, enquanto a garota tratava de ficar mais vermelha, ao notar os olhares curiosos de Potter e Black:

— Direita, esquerda, direita de novo — foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca da primeiranista, antes dela se sentar, ainda tentando equilibrar sua respiração.

Mal a garota havia se calado e Potter levantou, pronto para ir à direção que a monitora ia e interferir em assuntos que não lhe diziam respeito, apenas por charme e vontade, na sincera opinião de Lílian, de irritá-la mais:

— Onde pensa que vai, Potter? — ela não conseguia esconder a irritação na voz, quando caminhava, apressada, em passos firmes, na direção da porta de entrada do Salão, sendo seguida de perto por Potter e seu estúpido cabelo.

— Desde quando eu lhe devo explicações para onde vou ou deixo de ir? — murmurou ele, daquele jeito atrevido de sempre, tentando esconder o sorriso que formava em seus lábios — Até onde sei, um aluno tem direito de andar pelos corredores sem ter de ouvir os protestos inúteis dos monitores — mesmo que a monitora em questão seja tão linda quanto você, Evans.

Lílian apenas girou os olhos em órbitas, não querendo brigar com Potter naquele instante, pois acabara de virar no último corredor e avistara o que provavelmente era a confusão que a garota do primeiro ano havia lhe dito.

Mais a frente, um sonserino — _para variar_, pensou Lílian — ria para um lufa-lufa do quinto ano que se via entre uma parede e o sonserino que segurava uma varinha na direção de seu peito, em posição de duelo. Um pouco adiante, mais uma sonserina observava a cena, com uma expressão de tédio.

Mesmo sem ver o rosto das pessoas, Lílian reconheceu Jack Hallward e Sophie Malfoy.

Jack Hallward era um sonserino, também do sétimo ano, que poderia ser considerado até bonito, se não fossem as expressões debochadas sempre presentes em seu rosto. Isso mais o jeito cruel, quase insano, lhe faziam perder todo o charme que poderia ter para Lílian Evans.

— Hallward, abaixa a varinha — Lílian usava a sua voz mais severa, e já procurava entre as vestes a sua própria varinha, os olhos presos na varinha do sonserino.

Hallward virou-se para Lílian, seus olhos castanhos com um brilho característico de quem está se divertindo. A cena não era inédita e tampouco surpreendente; não seria a primeira vez que Lílian e Hallward teriam um verdadeiro bate-boca, ela lhe tiraria cinqüenta pontos, ele a xingaria e todo aquele processo irritante que sempre acontecia quando um aluno era flagrado agredindo a outro.

— Evans — a voz de Hallward era controlada, como sempre — e Potter — murmurou, percebendo a presença do grifinório, atrás de Evans. Não abaixou a varinha, no entanto — Perderam algo aqui?

Com o canto dos olhos, James percebeu Malfoy em pé, um pouco afastada do grupo, observando as interações. Ela não parecia mais entediada. Muito ao contrário, pois em seus lábios podia-se observar um sorriso de escárnio querendo se formar.

— Não seja cínico, Hallward, e abaixe essa porcaria de varinha — Lílian não estava com humor para agüentar o sarcasmo de Hallward e sua voz já indicava sua curta paciência.

— E qual é a palavrinha mágica, Evans? — Hallward perguntou num tom que se fingia ingênuo. Balançou a varinha entre os dedos, o sorriso debochado brincando em seus lábios:

— As únicas palavrinhas que vêm a minha cabeça são: abaixe essa porcaria de varinha antes que eu lance um feitiço no meio dessa sua cara insuportável – disse, pausadamente, tentando soar o menos raivosa possível, embora o resultado não tivesse sido o esperado.

— Tente, Evans — sibilou Hallward, apontando a varinha para Lílian e mexendo o pulso com eficácia, pronto para lançar um feitiço na grifinória. James, ao observar a ameaça, puxou a própria varinha do bolso das vestes, não querendo dar oportunidade para aquele imbecil de fazer qualquer estrago — Ah, que meigo, seu namoradinho está protegendo você! — Hallward fez uma voz doce, porém sarcástica – Não é lindo, Sophie?

Malfoy nada disse, apenas permaneceu em seu lugar. Sua varinha, em seu bolso, já estava presa entre os dedos longos, esperando o momento certo para atacar, caso a situação exigisse tal intromissão. Enquanto isso, ficaria ali, observando a cena que se mostrava deveras cômica, com Evans num estado de nervos perigoso e um quieto Potter agindo como o protetor da monitora que nem mesmo fingia estar apreciando a presença do grifinório.

— Ele não é meu namorado — Lílian murmurou baixo, tão baixo que ficou incerta se Hallward ouviu ou não o que havia dito — Ei, você – continuou, desta vez mais alto, dirigindo-se ao lufa-lufa assustado, dando ordens como bem sabia dar — vá para sua aula.

O garoto, que era pequeno e magricela mesmo para um aluno do quinto ano, respirou fundo e passou, com pressa, por Hallward, que parecia indiferente a expressão de verdadeiro pavor que o aluno mais novo lhe lançava. Agradeceu Lílian no caminho e correu, então, para uma direção qualquer.

Ainda com a varinha em punho, Lílian virou-se para Malfoy, que até então, permanecia calada, fato que irritara Lílian mais do que a possibilidade da sonserina estar azarando alunos menores.

— Malfoy — dirigiu-se a ela, com a voz fria e pausada —, como pode deixar seu _amiguinho_ fazer isso e não lhe repreender? Você conhece as regras dos monitores tão bem quanto eu e...

— Eu tenho uma opinião diferente, Evans — a voz de Sophie, embora estivesse num tom casual, era carregada de arrogância e escárnio. Sem importar-se com os olhares ameaçadores que recebia dos grifinórios, continuou — Acredito que os alunos precisam aprender a se defender, afinal — ela abriu um sorriso matreiro típico de quem sabe mais —, não é como se o mundo, lá fora, fosse seguro mesmo.

Lílian deu uma fungada de irritação e frustração, não querendo acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Como alguém arrogante e tão pouco confiável como Malfoy poderia ter sido nomeada monitora era um enigma que jamais desvendaria.

— Nós não estamos lá fora.

— Detalhes, Evans — Hallward fez-se presente, voltando a discussão com um sorriso maldoso no rosto pálido de expressões geladas — Meros detalhes.

— São tais detalhes que acabaram de fazer você perder cinqüenta pontos para a Sonserina — declarou Lílian, soando triunfante ao abrir um sorriso tão debochado quanto aquele presente nas faces sonserinas — E, caso me irrite ainda mais, serão cem.

— Como é que é?

— Você me ouviu, Hallward — Lílian teve vontade de revirar os olhos, mas em vez disso, completou — E, por você já estar jogando feitiços em outros alunos em menos de vinte e quatro horas desde nossa chegada — o que não é _nada mal_, sabe, afinal não deixa de ser um progresso — você terá que ir a detenção...

Antes que pudesse concluir sua sentença, no entanto, Malfoy deu um passo a frente, interrompendo-a:

— Você não vai dar detenção a ninguém, Evans — disse, com irritação, rolando os olhos azuis acinzentados em órbitas, como se achasse absurda a ousadia de Evans em querer não somente tirar cinqüenta pontos de sua casa, mas ainda punir um dos seus companheiros sonserinos. Continuou, então, em tom de desgosto — Você já achou seu amiguinho — olhou para James com absoluto desprezo, ignorando o olhar irritado que esse lhe lançava — fazendo coisas bem piores e ele não foi punido. Cinqüenta pontos me parecem injustos, mas não irei perder meu precioso tempo argumentando com uma bruxa de um nível tão baixo quanto o seu.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, James precisou abrir a boca e se intrometer, não mais agüentando a petulância daqueles dois sonserinos e a impassibilidade de Evans que, embora estivesse claramente irritada, não parecia motivada a lançar um feitiço naqueles dois, como deveria ser feito.

— Olha lá como você fala com a Evans, Malfoy — James disse num tom inconfundível de ameaça, olhando para Malfoy com os castanhos e intensos olhos que desafiavam a sonserina a abrir a boca e levar uma azaração no meio da testa.

Com igual frieza, Malfoy retribuía o olhar de James, desafiando-o de volta:

— Eu falo como _eu_ quiser. Não é ninguém, muito menos você, que irá me dizer como tratar uma sangue-ruim.

— Ah, sua...

— Não, não, não, Potter — Malfoy interrompeu o grifinório, apontando um dedo para esse, e balançando-o negativamente a sua frente, como se falasse com uma criança mal-criada. Seu sorriso não escondia o divertimento que estava tendo — Não vá me ofender, Potter, pois, assim como a Evans, tenho poderes de monitores e posso, ah posso sim, tirar quantos pontos eu bem entender de você, sendo isso justo ou não. Afinal — acrescentou sugestivamente, dando os ombros —, nós, sonserinos, nunca fomos conhecidos pelo nosso senso de justiça, mesmo.

— Comunicarei seu ponto de vista aos professores e aos outros monitores, Malfoy — Lílian Evans declarou, em tom altivo, seus olhos verdes esmeralda fixados na figura de Malfoy, que não aparentou estar abalada com o comunicado.

— Faça o que quiser, Evans — sugeriu Malfoy, com uma indiferença absurda, embora um sorriso teimasse em aparecer em seus lábios —, faça sim. Perca seu tempo delatando as perversidades e injustiças da terrível Sophie Malfoy. Você acha que isso irá, de algum modo, mudar a minha vida? Por favor — deu uma risada controlada, seu sorriso tornando-se mais claro – você somente estará fazendo a minha vida um pouco melhor, privando-me das terríveis reuniões e rondas. Então, com todo o meu apoio e agradecimentos, vá e diga o quão mau exemplo eu sou para os pirralhos. Eu assinarei embaixo de tudo que você disser.

E ignorando as duas varinhas que estavam apontadas para seu peito, caminhou cheia de si, como sempre, para longe do grupo, não sem antes murmurar um "Vamos, Jack" e ser seguida pelo sonserino que, pelo seu sorriso da satisfação, tinha se divertido imensamente com aquelas carinhosas palavras trocadas pelas monitoras.

Bastou os dois se afastarem para James começar a falar:

— Essa garota é inacreditável! E Hallward é tão... — James emitiu um sonoro ruído de nojo, incapaz de expressar em palavras todos os defeitos que via em Jack Hallward.

— Não sabia que além de arrogante, egocêntrico e narcisista, você era também hipócrita, Potter — ainda de costas para o grifinório, Lílian Evans murmurou, guardando a varinha e então, virando-se para encarar a figura que habitava seus pesadelos. Seus olhos verdes-esmeralda brilhavam de raiva e, por ser o único além da monitora naquele corredor, James sabia que tal raiva era direcionada a ele — Acorde! — ela continuou, com as mãos na cintura — Você é tão medíocre quanto o Hallward. Você é pior, talvez. A única coisa que me permite distingui-los é a diferença de cores nas roupas.

— O que eu fiz para você começar a me atacar de graça? — um furioso James Potter rebateu, não acreditando no que ouvia. Dessa vez, e talvez nessa única vez, ele não havia pronunciado nada de errado, ao que lembrava.

— Bom, além de nascer? — ela colocou um dedo na boca, fingindo-se pensativa — Eu tenho quase um milhão de razões, mas que tal esta: você me seguiu, mesmo eu tendo avisado centenas de vezes que não quero você a menos de trinta metros de mim, e ainda ficou como um verdadeiro patife atrás de mim, segurando essa varinha, como se pronto para me defender. Eu tenho uma novidade para você, Potter — ela disse tudo com uma rapidez inigualável, soltando baforadas de raiva a intervalos curtos —, eu não preciso que você me defenda!

E antes que James Potter tivesse a oportunidade de responder, a monitora deu as costas e acenando, indiferente, falou: — Espero jamais ver você de novo, Potter.

E sumiu no próximo corredor, deixando para trás um muito frustrado James.

— Ela me ama — murmurou para o ar, passando as mãos pelo cabelo e sentindo-os ficar mais arrepiados — é a única explicação! — balançou a cabeça, pensativo, e fez o mesmo caminho que fizera antes, voltando ao Salão.

XXXXXXX

— Já não era sem tempo — murmurou Sirius Black ao perceber, enfim, a figura de Remus Lupin se aproximando do lugar onde ele mais Peter Pettigrew se encontravam — Esse seu trabalho como monitor monopoliza essa sua vida!

— Não há necessidade para exagerar também, Almofadinhas — Remus disse, ao sentar-se, rolando os olhos amendoados em órbita. Passeou os olhos pela mesa, apreciando os pratos do café que acabara se desacostumando depois das férias, e escolheu as torradas simples, porém apetitosas — Onde está o James?

— Atrás da Evans — foi a curta resposta de Peter. Pelo olhar pouco surpreso e conformado que esse recebeu do amigo recém-chegado, aquela não era uma grande novidade.

Sirius, no entanto, não teve tempo para comentar sobre o terrível hábito de James de correr atrás da monitora que já deixara claro não ter nenhum interesse no maroto. Não teve, pois, com o fim da constatação de Peter, um número considerável de corujas escuras entrou barulhento como sempre, no Salão e elas deixaram cair, com ensaiada precisão, inúmeras edições do Profeta Diário nas mãos dos assinantes.

Uma cópia caiu em Remus:

— O que há de novo, Aluado? — quis saber Peter espichando-se para poder ler a primeira página do jornal, onde algumas notícias sem importância pareciam ter destaque imenso. Remus, no entanto, olhava para o canto do papel, onde mais um ataque ganhava um mínimo espaço na capa.

— Eu não acredito que esteja lendo isso — a voz rouca de Maya White, uma das grifinórias do ano dos Marotos, chamou a atenção do trio. A garota, cujo rosto parecia parcialmente escondido pelos cabelos castanhos, sentou-se junto a Remus, fazendo o mesmo que Peter e espiando a primeira página. Seus olhos, em vez de curiosidade, refletiam intensa insatisfação — Não perca seu tempo lendo isso, Remus.

— E o que ele leria? — Peter perguntou, genuinamente curioso, franzindo sua testa e fixando seus olhos na figura atraente da grifinória.

— Qualquer coisa que não fosse um jornal hipócrita controlado por bruxos medrosos demais para divulgar informações corretas e necessárias para a sociedade bruxa que, aliás, se encontra cega em relação a terrível situação que vivemos — respondeu Maya como se fosse óbvio, dando os ombros, não mais interessada em ler as mentiras estampadas no Profeta Diário.

Sirius, que permanecera em silêncio pelos últimos segundos, pareceu interessado pelo rumo novo que a conversa tomara. Esticou-se em sua cadeira e voltou seus olhos escuros para encarar os mais escuros ainda de Maya:

— Quer dizer que o ministério sabe mais do que o Profeta está divulgando? — é claro que Sirius havia desconfiado disso, afinal não era novidade nenhuma para qualquer bruxo que o jornal era controlado por membros poderosos daquela sociedade. Esperava, no entanto, que em relação a um assunto de tal relevância, o Profeta Diário faria o possível para manter seus leitores em dia quanto às informações de extrema seriedade para suas vidas.

— E você tem dúvidas? — a pergunta soou quase debochada ao abandonar os lábios de Maya. A grifinória balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para o trio com cuidado, antes de continuar com paciência — Meus pais trabalham no Ministério, então eles sempre acabam deixando escapar uma coisa ou outra.

— Vejam bem — continuou após uma curta pausa —, eles não trabalham diretamente com isso, mas mesmo assim sabem mais do que é divulgado nesse lixo diário. Não me dizem nada também, mas eu não tenho dois ouvidos à toa, sabem? — deu uma piscadela marota, mordendo uma bolacha.

— E o que você ouviu que não está sendo revelado?

— Uma porção de coisas. Por exemplo — suspirou, ajeitando-se na cadeira mais confortavelmente —, ele é chamado de Aquele que não deve ser nomeado. Aparentemente, todos têm medo de pronunciar seu nome. Por motivos óbvios.

— E qual é o nome dele? — Sirius perguntou o que, claramente, era a dúvida de um Remus que parecia bastante concentrado nas palavras de Maya e esquecera, por definitivo, o jornal.

— Ninguém fala — as palavras soaram anormalmente sombrias quando Maya as suspirou e um silêncio quase desconfortável preencheu os segundos seguintes, antes de a grifinória continuar: — Outra coisa que não é mencionada é que Aquele que não deve ser nomeado possui quem trabalhe para ele. E eles se autodenominam "comensais da morte".

— Dizem que os filhos de bruxos poderosos estão por trás disso, mas não consegui ouvir nomes ou nada parecido. Duvido que o Ministério os conheça, aliás. E, caso os faça, duvido que tenham como comprovar o envolvimento deles.

— Houve mais mortes além das mencionadas no jornal? — Remus perguntou, mas, de alguma forma, já previa a resposta. Não previa, no entanto, o sorriso quase debochado que tomou os lábios de Maya:

— Se houve? Mas é claro! — exclamou, parecendo um pouco exaltada demais, bebendo em seguida um copo grande de um suco roxo para acalmar os nervos que pareciam elétricos sempre que iniciara uma conversa do gênero — Mas até mesmo o Ministro parece querer negar que as mortes estão relacionadas a esse homem. Meu pai acha que ele tem medo de admitir que existe alguém poderoso o suficiente para lhe tirar do cargo.

— Nossa! — Peter finalmente se pronunciou desde o inicio da conversa, esbugalhando seus olhos e parecendo, mais do que nunca, com um rato pequeno e amedrontado.

— É! — Maya sorriu gentilmente para o menor entre os quatro, compreendendo a aparente surpresa nas expressões de Rabicho — E isso tudo porque meus pais não sabem tudo. Há muito mais do que o Profeta divulga e mais ainda, bem mais, do que qualquer um de nós desconfia.

— Só espero que nós não fiquemos sabendo de tudo isso quando for tarde demais — Sirius murmurou, parecendo perdido em seus pensamentos, conforme seus dedos desenhavam formas abstratas na mesa instintivamente.

— Eu também espero — concordou Maya em voz baixa, levantando-se com discrição da mesa e pegando uma ou outra guloseima, antes de despedir-se: — Preciso ir encontrar a Evans e pegar meus horários. Foi bom falar com vocês, meninos. E fiquem de olho!

A grifinória deu as costas, saindo apressada do salão, mexendo o cabelo de um lado para outro conforme andava. Remus e Sirius se entreolharam, indecisos sobre o que poderia ser dito em relação a tudo que ouviram. Indecisos sobre se havia algo que podia ser dito depois do que fora revelado.

XXXXXXX

— Como se não fosse suficientemente agradável ter três maravilhosos tempos de Poções — Sirius começou, num tom falsamente feliz, assim que avistou o grupo de alunos à porta da sala de Poções —, ainda temos que dividir esses tempos com os amáveis sonserinos?

— E com o Ranhoso se exibindo, não se esqueça — James lembrou, dando um tapa nas costas de Sirius, fazendo uma careta de desgosto ao imaginar a presença podre de Snape em sua aula e, ainda imaginá-lo, se exibindo e ganhando pontos para a porcaria da Sonserina.

— Ah, sim. Agora a minha felicidade está completa.

Passaram pelo grupo de alunos que pararam de conversar no exato instante que o trio aproximou-se. Sirius e James rumaram para as últimas cadeiras do lado esquerdo, querendo conseguir o lugar mais afastado da mesa de Slughorn, professor de Poções que os dois detestavam com todas as forças que possuíam. Lupin, por sua vez, rumou para a penúltima fileira do lado direito, querendo ocultar-se às sombras e escapar dos comentários que Slughorn certamente faria sobre as habilidades do grifinório em Poções e como ele deveria praticar mais, pois somente com prática, alguém alcança o sucesso e toda aquela baboseira que somente Slughorn conseguia falar naquele curto intervalo de tempo.

Os alunos, sonserinos e grifinórios, chegavam aos poucos, sem pressa para ter a primeira aula daquele último ano letivo. Em pares, escolhiam suas bancadas, a maioria tendo o cuidado de ficar num lugar distante dos olhares de Slughorn. Não demorou muito para o sinal tocar e Slughorn entrar, daquela mesma forma teatral que todos já estavam acostumados.

Entrou, cumprimentando a todos, dando especial atenção aqueles cujos pais eram famosos. Mesmo com a divulgação inevitável que a expulsão de Sirius havia tido, Slughorn cumprimentou-o como sempre, abrindo um grande sorriso feliz, lembrando-lhe das festas que teriam aquele ano, etc. James não ficou de fora, também; sua mãe havia sido lembrada com comentários e elogios, o que James não se preocupou em retribuir ou agradecer — contentou-se em despentear o cabelo e girar os olhos, em desconforto e deboche.

— Esse ano, preparem-se — dizia, dando continuação ao seu discurso — pois conhecerão coisas que jamais viram antes. Está implícito que, por estarem nesta aula, estão interessados em todos os segredos que as poções podem desvendar — e que possuem notas altas suficientes para tal privilégio, é claro — ele deu uma piscada, mirando um determinado grupo de sonserinos e Sirius não pode deixar de fazer uma careta de indignação e nojo.

— Mas não se preocupem — tentou acalmar alunos que, na realidade, não pareciam preocupados ou ansiosos — conheço todos vocês — em alguns casos, até os pais! — e sei que são todos capazes de brincar com os ingredientes que aqui conhecerão, se é que já não conhecem.

— Para começar...

A frase do professor foi interrompida por leves toques e, então, a porta foi aberta. Remus não precisou olhar para saber quem entrava; Sophie Malfoy estava sempre, e isto não é um exagero, sempre atrasada. Não importava a ocasião, a sonserina sempre arranjava uma forma de chegar após o horário correto. Slughorn lançou a sonserina um olhar surpreso:

— Desculpe-me o atraso. Não vai acontecer de novo — murmurou quieta, mas suas expressões deixavam claro que ela não tinha intenção alguma de se esforçar para chegar no horário nas próximas aulas.

— Srta. Malfoy! — Slughorn exclamou, ignorando o atraso da garota e, aproveitando a oportunidade para tagarelar — É uma honra tê-la aqui em minha aula. É claro que eu não esperava que a Srta. fosse estar em qualquer aula, se não a minha. Afinal, os Malfoy tem grande tradição em Poções. Não foi seu bisavô que criou a Poção Veneno? — ele havia mencionado aquilo tantas vezes ao longo dos anos que ninguém mais se surpreendia — Sim, sim. Grande homem.

Sophie ficou quieta, imóvel, perto da porta. Remus arriscou um olhar à garota e parecia que essa estava começando a se arrepender de ter aparecido naquela hora. Seus olhares se cruzaram brevemente antes dela dar um passo à frente e, por uma fração de segundo, Remus acreditou que ela fosse sentar-se ao seu lado. Antes que pudesse questionar tal decisão, no entanto, percebeu que ela já estava sentada à bancada atrás da sua, junto a sua amiga, Úrsula Mascenalli.

Mascenalli era, assim como Malfoy, uma sonserina que vinha de uma poderosa e antiga família bruxa. Seus cabelos eram longos, de um tom de loiro platinado, o que proporcionava um belo contraste com os olhos castanhos esverdeados da garota. Altiva e fútil eram duas palavras que vinham à cabeça de Remus quando pensava na sonserina, mas, sabe-se lá o motivo, ela e Malfoy pareciam ser melhores amigas — isto se tal definição fosse usada pelos sonserinos.

Slughorn tagarelava mais a frente, lembrando-se de alguns dos seus alunos brilhantes, dando voltas com sua capa verde esmeralda e sorrindo debilmente para alunos que eram bem sucedidos em fingir que estavam interessados no que ele dizia.

— Sophie Malfoy — Remus conseguiu ouvir Mascenalli murmurar com uma voz que pretendia ser repreensiva, assim que Malfoy pousou seus pesados livros na bancada —, ainda formularei uma tese sobre a sua não-pontualidade; é impossível, em todo o mundo, que exista um bruxo menos pontual que você.

Malfoy deu um longo bocejo, e Remus, mesmo de costas, pode imaginar a garota espreguiçando-se gostosamente, indiferente ao tom crítico da outra:

— Não sei por que sua surpresa, Mascenalli — usava o sobrenome para deixar claro sua irritação com os comentários desnecessários —, e também não sei o porquê de ser pontual, o que se ganha com isso? Pois, como não perdi nada não sendo, não vejo razões para passar a ser.

— Não sei o que se ganha, mas certamente não perderemos tantos pontos mais — comentou, displicentemente, calando-se quando Slughorn olhou naquela direção. Assim que os olhos do professor miraram outro ponto, ela voltou a sussurrar — Amanhã, nossos primeiros tempos são de Transfiguração — Sophie resmungou algo incompreensível a essa constatação ­— Sim, eu sei. Eu também odeio aquela cretina. E ela nos odeia, ainda mais a você; você sabe que nenhum grifinório gosta de um Malfoy. Basta ter o sobrenome para que todos eles já olhem de cara feia.

_Isso não é bem verdade_, pensou Remus e ele precisou controlar-se para não virar o rosto e ver a expressão que Sophie Malfoy teria àquela constatação; conhecendo a sonserina, no entanto, ele sabia que ela manteria as expressões geladas em suas faces.

— Seja como for, nosso primeiro tempo é com ela e eu aposto — sussurrou Mascenalli com ênfase, dando continuidade a sua tagarelice que só Merlin sabia como Malfoy suportava —, Sophie, que ao longo do ano você perderá nessas aulas quantidade de pontos suficientes para que a Sonserina supere a Grifinória na competição pela Taça, tudo por causa dessa sua não pontualidade.

— E eu com isso? — perguntou com uma displicência proposital – Não entendo essa vontade toda de ganhar uma estúpida taça. É só uma taça, sabe, e nem é tão valiosa. Lá em casa tem dezenas muito mais valiosas e bonitas. E não serei eu que farei tudo com pressa todas as manhãs de terça-feira por causa de uma taça – antes que Úrsula pudesse manifestar sua indignação com as palavras ditas, Malfoy completou, dando fim aquela discussão — Se quer tanto a maldita taça, faça seu namorado vencer a porcaria do campeonato de quadribol e ganhar os pontos necessários.

Remus quase sorriu com as palavras da sonserina, imaginando o que James e Sirius falariam dessa constatação debochada de Malfoy, mas controlou-se para continuar a ouvir a conversa que, de longe, era bem mais interessante que as palavras de Slughorn que, aparentemente, estava fazendo uma revisão dos principais compostos proibidos no mundo bruxo.

— Não me fale no Jack, por favor — a voz de Mascenalli era de uma dramaticidade dispensável, porém cômica — Eu não sei como Merlin pode colocar alguém tão estúpido e irritante em todo o mundo, ele deveria estar com verdadeiros problemas mentais quando teve essa estúpida idéia, deveria mesmo.

— Por que vocês brigaram dessa vez? — resmungou Malfoy com a voz abafada e, mesmo sem ver, Remus soube que não havia nenhum indicio de surpresa em suas expressões.

— Sophie, poderia fazer o favor de ao menos se _fingir_ surpresa? — Mascenalli estava aparentemente indignada com a apatia notória no tom de sua amiga.

— E por que eu faria isso? — perguntou com uma voz típica de desinteresse — Não é como se vocês pudessem ficar vinte e quatro horas sem brigar mesmo. Admita, Mascenalli, ou vocês dois estão brigando ou se agarrando pelos corredores — ou fazendo coisas que eu sinceramente não tenho vontade de saber — acrescentou, sugestivamente, arrancando uma risada da outra, o que chamou a atenção do professor mais a frente.

— Srta. Mascenalli! — gritou, vindo em passadas largas até a bancada das duas. Remus afundou em sua bancada, colocando um livro bem a sua frente, tentando passar despercebido pelo professor — Logo você! Rindo às minhas custas? Seu irmão jamais teria feito algo do gênero... — murmurou, com um olhar nostálgico, e então, acrescentou, em voz alta — Eu já contei a vocês sobre o Sr. Mascenalli? Garoto inteligentíssimo, além de fazer muito sucesso entre as garotas — algumas das garotas deram risadas — e ele era um verdadeiro gênio em poções. Seu único problema era sua vontade de — como posso dizer? — er... _testar_ suas experiências em alunos mais novos, especialmente aqueles cujo uniforme possui a cor amarela. Uma vez precisei sair correndo da minha torre porque, aparentemente, um aluno havia se tornado azul com um dos experimentos perigosíssimos do Sr. Mascenalli.

— Eu me lembro dessa — Remus ouviu, novamente, Mascenalli murmurar para Sophie, quando Slughorn seguiu na direção opostas, fazendo perguntas sobre quais os prováveis ingredientes que o Sr. Mascenalli havia usado em sua poção — Mamãe ficou um dia inteiro falando de como o filho dela era espirituoso e coisa e tal. Isso porque ele perdeu uns duzentos pontos. Agora, quando sou eu que azaro os alunos pelo corredor, eu sou 'sem classe'. Vai entender como a cabeça daquela mulher funciona... Às vezes eu queria ser o primogênito, somente para poder ser idiota e ainda receber tapinhas nas costas por isso.

Remus balançou a cabeça, com discrição. Úrsula Mascenalli era uma verdadeira figura, sem dúvida alguma.

— Bom, podem começar a fazer a poção... — a voz de Slughorn entrou nos ouvidos de Remus, que precisou forçar a ouvir as instruções do professor, uma vez que nem ao menos sabia em que página seu livro deveria estar aberto.

Olhou para Sirius e James à procura de alguma dica e, então — não para a sua surpresa —, pode ver os dois com um pergaminho na mão, escrevendo coisas que ele, é claro, não enxergava dali. Os gestos exagerados de James, porém, os denunciava: planejavam táticas de quadribol.

— É a página 367 — a inconfundível voz de Sophie Malfoy lhe chamou atenção e, virando a cabeça de leve, ele pode ver que a garota o olhava intencionalmente, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, estranhando o fato de ele, logo _ele_, estar perdido numa aula — Página 367 — repetiu ela, tentando não sorrir da expressão confusa de Remus. Murmurando um agradecimento, ele voltou a sua atenção ao seu livro:

Na página 367, havia o que eram as instruções de uma das poções mais complicadas que já vira.

Ia ser uma longa, longa aula, ele _sabia_.

XXXXXXX

— Precisamos do Oliver no nosso time, isso é indiscutível.

— E da Emily.

— E de mim, é claro, afinal o time da Grifinória não pode desperdiçar um artilheiro que consegue não somente ser eficiente, como bonito também.

Mesmo tentando ignorar a conversa que seus três amigos tinham às poltronas próximas de sua mesa, Remus não pode não sorrir ao ouvir o comentário pouco modesto que Sirius fizera.

— Então, temos... — James ignorara o comentário de Sirius e, com uma expressão pensativa, continuou — Dois artilheiros, um goleiro e um apanhador...? Cadê a porcaria do nosso time?

— Bom — Peter intrometeu-se; sempre gostara de discutir quadribol, mesmo que fosse uma verdadeira piada em cima de uma vassoura — Tem a Davies, ela é boa.

— Muito boa, na verdade — corrigiu Sirius e, pelas suas expressões maliciosas e sorriso sem vergonha, ficou claro que ele não tinha o quadribol em mente.

— Você já ficou com a Davies? — Peter perguntou abismado, desviando a atenção do tópico principal, que era o time da Grifinória — Quando?

— Um verdadeiro cavalheiro jamais revela esse tipo de informação — Sirius murmurou com toda a presunção que lhe era permitida, sorrindo de um jeito galanteador que já havia conquistado muitas garotas em Hogwarts.

— Vamos voltar a discussão principal, por favor? — James estava irritado e suas expressões exalavam toda a frustração que sentia em, como Capitão do time da Grifinória, ser o responsável por escalar um time, já que todos os antigos jogadores haviam estado no sétimo ano e não mais estavam em Hogwarts. Mexeu no cabelo, impaciente, bufando de raiva, pois não acreditava que seria possível escalar um ótimo time, capaz de ganhar a Taça, e ainda treinar os novos monstrinhos a tempo do primeiro jogo que, conhecendo sua sorte como conhecia, seria contra a porcaria da Sonserina.

— Certo — concordou Peter.

— Precisamos de batedores. Ótimos batedores. Não vamos nos contentar com porcarias, não depois de todos os anos em que tivemos uma dupla imbatível como batedores.

— Por que não coloca o panfleto que fizemos na aula de Poções no mural? — perguntou Sirius numa simplicidade que se contrapunha ao nervosismo visível nas expressões de James — Garanto que amanhã estaremos várias fichas de candidatos.

James fez uma careta que misturava raiva por não ter se lembrado daquilo antes e alivio. Mexendo no cabelo por puro hábito, remexeu num dos bolsos, tirando dele, um papel cuidadosamente enrolado.

— Como vocês conseguiram fazer o panfleto e, ainda, serem os únicos a fazer a poção com perfeição, com exceção do Snape? — Remus perguntou, sem conseguir esconder sua surpresa. Sirius e James haviam conversado a aula inteira, até mais do que Mascenalli, e, ainda sim, haviam arranjado tempo para discutir sobre um panfleto e executar a tarefa com perfeição.

— Não nos lembre do Ranhoso. Eu estava quase conseguindo abster sua existência pútrida de nossas vidas — o desprezo era palpável nas palavras de Sirius e esse, então, emitiu um audível som de eca.

— Como se tal façanha fosse possível. Não dá, não dá para ignorar o sebo daquele cabelo e aquele nariz que sempre nos avisa de sua presença minutos antes de ele realmente chegar.

Dizendo isso, James desenrolou o pergaminho que havia sido magicamente pintado das cores da grifinória. Um leão marcava presença no canto esquerdo, e, em letras imensas, o panfleto dizia que James Potter, capitão do time já vencedor da Grifinória, esperava a colaboração de todos os alunos que se consideravam bons o bastante para batalhar pela Taça de Quadribol e humilhar a casa da Sonserina nos próximos jogos. No final, um arrogante "Só nos incomode se você for realmente bom" finalizava o chamativo panfleto.

Rumou para o grande mural, colocando-o bem ao centro, esperando que alguém o percebesse. Olhando os outros anúncios, no entanto, ficou surpreso em encontrar um outro panfleto que não estivera ali pela manhã:

— Remus John Lupin! — exclamou com excitação, chamando a atenção dos Marotos para si. Apontava para um outro panfleto, mais a esquerda do mural, quando os amigos aproximaram-se, apressados — Como pode não nos contar _isso_?

O isso em questão era um panfleto azul que informava que os alunos do sétimo ano precisariam comparecer às noites de quartas-feiras ao jardim, onde o Prof. Maurice, de Duelos, lhes dariam dicas importantes sobre a arte de duelar e, ainda, faria o que eles chamavam de imperdíveis duelos entre bruxos do sétimo ano. Mais embaixo, em letras menores e quase ilegíveis, explicava-se que haveria um campeonato em que o Campeão, que seria decidido ao final do ano, receberia duzentos pontos para sua casa, mais uma Taça de Duelos.

— Eu não sabia disso! — afirmou, olhando incrédulo para o panfleto.

— Quer dizer que nem a Mayfera ou o Ranhoso informaram vocês disso? — quis saber um curioso Peter Pettigrew, que se espichava entre os três amigos, querendo ler melhor os dizeres do panfleto.

— Bom, não é de se surpreender, não é mesmo? Afinal, nenhum dos dois é conhecido pela sua simpatia ou honestidade... — Sirius disse, incapaz de esconder o sorriso que viera aos seus lábios. Adorava duelos, apreciava a ansiedade antes de cada um, a velocidade com que seu sangue corria antes de cada feitiço lançado, e o sentimento de orgulho que se instalava depois de cada duelo ganho – pois, sim, ele geralmente ganhava.

— Ao menos, a Mayfera tem a vantagem de ser bonita. Pior seria se ambos os monitores-chefes, além de arrogantes e metidos, fossem ainda desagradáveis de se olhar, como o Ranhoso — constatou James, com a voz divertida e casual, ajeitando os óculos em cima do nariz.

— Bonita _demais _— Sirius murmurou, cruzando os braços, e continuando como quem sabe das coisas — Não faria nenhum mal se ela fosse menos bonita, assim quem sabe ela deixasse de se sentir tão cheia de si.

— Falou o bruxo mais modesto que conheço — comentou James, meio que cantarolando e meio que rindo.

— Você fala como se fosse diferente. Se não me engano, não é você que a Evans chama de "imbecil arrogante e metido" sempre que tem a oportunidade? — perguntou, divertidamente, sem estar bravo de verdade. Ambos, então, encararam-se e caíram na risada. Eles sabiam o quanto eram arrogantes e cheios de si. Sabiam também que tais qualidades ajudavam-lhe bastante na hora conquistar uma garota, com exceção de Evans, é claro.

— Olha! — a voz fina de Peter chamou atenção dos dois e de Remus. A figura gorducha de Rabicho ainda estava perto do mural e ele apontava para as letras miúdas que os três haviam ignorado — Aqui diz que a primeira fase do campeonato de duelos será feito em... quartetos!

Os olhos dos outros três brilharam e Sirius não pode deixar de comentar, seu sorriso satisfeito indo de orelha a orelha:

— Não precisa nem mesmo dizer qual será o melhor quarteto... Precisa?


	5. V

**V. **

O jardim de Hogwarts estava diferente de tudo que eles tinham visto até aquele dia. Perto do lago, em vez do único palco que era comum no Clube dos Duelos, havia cinco palcos menores, todos prateados e devidamente espalhados pelo jardim do castelo. Velas redondas flutuavam por todos os lugares, iluminando os palcos menores e o palco principal, que se encontrava vazio, até então.

Grupos de outros alunos já se formavam. Próximos do palco, vários corvinais já discutiam, ansiosos pela chance de colocar em prática todos os feitiços que tinham aprendido nos livros. Mais afastado, um grupo de dez sonserinos conversava, em tom baixo, como se sussurrassem entre si segredos. Os lufa-lufos, como sempre, estavam na ponta mais distante dos sonserinos, conversando animadamente, embora alguns rostos não escondessem o nervosismo.

Bastou Sirius, James, Remus e Peter, junto aos outros grifinórios, aproximarem-se que o professor de duelos apareceu, saindo sabe-se lá de onde, em suas roupas extravagantes e andar pomposo, cheio de si.

O professor não era uma figura desconhecida para os alunos e, mesmo assim, sempre causava surpresa quando aparecia. Com uma barriga mais do que apenas saliente, ele sempre aparecia com uma blusa apertada demais para seu corpo, de cores esdrúxulas e chamativas. O pouco cabelo que ainda tinha era pintado de um loiro bastante claro, horrível e que não combinava em nada com a pele escura do professor. No entanto, ele sempre parecia indiferente à própria figura esquisita, achando completamente normal que um homem daquela idade — ou de qualquer idade, por Merlin — andasse vestido de forma tão cafona.

Subiu ao palco com cuidado, apoiando-se em sua bengala dourada, sorrindo forçosamente. Parou bem ao centro, olhando para todos os alunos com calma e, depois de cumprimentar a todos com um seco "Boa noite", disse, incapaz de deixar o tom dramático de lado:

— Vocês não vão acreditar – começou, pausadamente, respirando fundo para causar um suspense — Eu estava pronto para fazer a passagem — todos os alunos se entreolharam após tal declaração, mas ninguém disse nada —, mas, então, Dumbledore informou-me da necessidade que eles tinham da minha exuberante e magnífica presença. Não teve jeito, precisei adiar a minha ida, e vim...

Ele respirou fundo, largando os ombros. Olhou para um aluno que ainda tinha aquele olhar abismado em seu rosto e disse, então, um pouco impaciente:

— A passagem, meu Merlin — exclamou, como se fosse óbvio - A ida para o outro lado! A passagem! Morte! Abotoar as vestes de madeira, coisas do gênero.

— Se eu já não o conhecesse, ficaria surpreso com a possibilidade de existir alguém desse jeito, mesmo — murmurou Sirius, atônito, para um James e um Peter igualmente admirados com tamanha dramaticidade.

— Enfim... — continuou o professor, quando o zum-zum-zum que seguiu suas palavras anteriores cessou — Todos nós sabemos por que estamos aqui, não? Com a atual conjuntura do nosso mundo, é preciso que se aprenda a defender — Sirius arriscou um olhar para o grupo sonserino e não ficou surpreso de ver a calma em alguns rostos, como se a idéia do mundo estar inseguro não lhes fosse tão desagradável — Mas não estamos aqui meramente para aprendermos. Se vocês chegaram até aqui, está implícito que saibam se defender, que saibam duelar.

— Estamos aqui, para que vocês possam praticar tudo o que aprenderam naquelas chatíssimas aulas, todas aquelas teorias, teorias, teorias... — ele revirou os olhos, apoiando o cotovelo na própria bengala — Vem cá, vocês já me conhecem, não é mesmo? — ele balançou, então, a cabeça, como se jogasse os cabelos que ele não tinha para trás — Eu não preciso dizer que gosto de ser chamado de _Maurice_, não é mesmo? Professor Maurice — ele falava, fazendo bico, numa imitação fajuta de um francês – Não é Maurrice, nem Maurici, é Mau-ri-ce. Serei o professor de duelos de vocês.

— Esse ano, para tornar tudo mais excitante, faremos um campeonato. Mais ou menos como o campeonato das casas. Em cada duelo, você pode ganhar dez pontos. Ou melhor, seu grupo pode ganhar até quarenta pontos por rodada, dez por vitória. Sim, haverá quatro duelos por rodada, cada duelo feito por um participante do quarteto. No final de cinco rodadas, quatro dos dez grupos serão eliminados. Depois da oitava rodada, os dois grupos restantes com maiores números de pontos se desintegraram e será cada bruxo por si. Esses oito sobreviventes duelaram uma só vez e os que perderem estarão eliminados. Os outros quatros duelaram entre si e os dois melhores realizarão a final. O ganhador leva 200 pontos para a sua casa, mais a Taça de Duelos. Entenderam?

Não dando chance dos alunos responderem, ele sacou a varinha e, em um movimento rápido, fez aparecer ao seu lado um grande quadro de cor verde. No quadro, havia já os espaços para os nomes dos integrantes dos quartetos e o espaço para todos os pontos que eles poderiam ganhar até o final do campeonato.

— Bom — começou, dando uma fungada longa, e encarando todos os alunos com um sorriso matreiro —, vamos aos quartetos...

Remus, James, Sirius e Peter deram um passo a frente, destacando-se da movimentação tumultuosa dos outros alunos que pareciam indecisos quanto ao grupo que formariam. Sirius pode ver Snape e seu cabelo oleoso ao longe, junto a três outros sonserinos, com uma expressão de tédio. Lílian Evans, bem próxima a eles, já tinha escolhido seu grupo também e esse era formado por Emily Greenleaf, Martha Mayfear e Elizabeth Sawyer, amiga quase inseparável de Mayfear e a única, além da Evans, que suportava a arrogância da monitora-chefe.

— Não, não, não — Prof. Maurice disse em tom alto, tentando chamar atenção dos alunos; seu sorriso era largo e satisfeito — Vem cá, eu por acaso disse que vocês iriam escolher seus grupos? — exclamações surpresas foram emitidas e Sirius olhou para James com um quê de decepção, dando os ombros — Dumbledore acredita, e eu, claro, concordo inteiramente com ele, que os alunos precisam superar as rixas das casas e que, portando, o melhor a ser feito é misturar os alunos, dando chance a todos de conhecerem pessoas com que estudam há anos. Faremos, então, um sorteio...

— Ah, não — Peter exclamou, cruzando os braços e fechando a cara – eu nunca tenho sorte nesse tipo de coisas!

— Não se preocupe, Peter — Remus disse, tentando consolar o amigo que parecia irritado com a chance de ficar num grupo de pessoas desagradáveis — nós podemos acabar caindo no mesmo grupo e...

— Aí que o senhor se engana, Sr. Lupin — Prof. Maurice falou, apontando a bengala para o grifinório e chamando toda a atenção para Remus, que sentiu seus ombros caírem ao notar todos os pares de olhos em si — Vocês quatro — e apontou a bengala para cada um dos Marotos, lentamente — não poderão ficar no mesmo grupo, nem mesmo se forem sorteados para tal.

— Por que não? — um muito ofendido Sirius Black perguntou, alto demais, encarando o professor com um olhar que lembrava ao de um cão feroz.

— Oras, Sr. Black, se a idéia é misturar os alunos, deixar vocês quatro juntos seria um pouco injusto, não acha? — Sirius murmurou que não achava injusto, não, mas Maurice já nem mais olhava em sua direção. Com sua bengala na mão, andou até o lado esquerdo e, tocando levemente no quadro com sua varinha, os nomes "Sirius Black", "Remus Lupin", "James Potter" e "Peter Pettigrew" apareceram em grupos distintos no quadro esverdeado.

— Mas isso é um absurdo! — Peter murmurou entre os dentes, somente para os quatro ouvirem.

— Eles só estão fazendo isso, pois sabem que iríamos ser um dos quartetos da final — comentou Sirius, com seus olhos escuros observando os outros alunos e percebendo que muitos pareciam aliviados com a separação do grupo; outros, como Snape, possuíam no rosto um sorriso de completa satisfação — Olha só o rosto do Ranhoso...

— Vamos ver se ele vai continuar com esse sorriso depois que eu derrotá-lo — ameaçou James com desdém, seus olhos castanhos brilhando por causa do aborrecimento.

Prof. Maurice batia com sua bengala no palco, exigindo a atenção dos alunos que cochichavam nervosamente, ansiosos pelo sorteio.

— Vamos começar o sorteio. _Maurice_ não tem tempo a perder! — exclamou o professor, com um sorriso alegre, fazendo um gesto espalhafatoso com a mão e, depois, aproximando-se de um cálice que ninguém havia reparado antes. O cálice era prateado, brilhante e anormalmente grande — Sortearei agora os primeiros participantes dos grupos, tudo bem? Depois, os seguintes e assim por diante. Uma vez sorteados, vocês podem ir juntando-se aos seus companheiros, está bem?

Os alunos permaneceram em silêncio, conforme o professor, com uma expressão desnecessariamente séria, fitou o cálice, como se a espera de algo que não veio. Com cuidado, Prof. Maurice colocou uma das mãos no cálice e retirou uma pequena ficha dourada.

O frio que os alunos sentiam no estômago era semelhante àquele que sentiam antes do chapéu anunciar para qual casa eles iriam. Todos os olhos acompanharam a boca do professor, antes que ele falasse, finalmente:

— Fey, Stella — a monitora da Lufa-Lufa deu um pulo e sorriu, aliviada por ter sido uma das primeiras a ser escolhida.

Os nomes seguintes foram ditos rápidos, sem grande suspense da parte do professor, o que era uma novidade, pois a necessidade de drama que Maurice tinha nunca havia sido segredo.

Logo, os dez primeiros participantes de cada grupo haviam sido escolhidos. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, da Grifinória; Stella Fey, Alex Roux, Stephany Hobbs e Dexter Clark, da Lufa-Lufa; Trevor Saint-Clair e Olívia Arnould, da Corvinal. Nenhum aluno da Sonserina havia sido escolhido de primeira e estes começavam a se mostrar ansiosos.

O próximo aluno a ser sorteado seria do grupo de Sirius e todos pareciam inquietos para saber quem faria parto do grupo do atrevido e belo grifinório. Sabendo disso, Maurice levou o que pareceu uma eternidade para pôr a mão no cálice e retirar, com lentidão, a ficha dourada.

— Espero que eu fique no grupo de lindas e competentes Corvinais que estejam interessados em comemorar comigo nossas vitórias — murmurou Sirius para seus amigos, um sorriso de divertimento despontando em seus lábios, enquanto ele observava o professor provocar os alunos com suas expressões caricaturais.

Tapando a ficha com sua mão grande, o professor espiou o nome, abrindo a boca com exagero, deixando claro sua surpresa com o nome na ficha.

— Vocês querem saber? — perguntou, levantando a ficha por cima da cabeça e ouvindo um coro de "SIIIM" entre os alunos. Ele riu, jogando a cabeça para trás, satisfeito em torturar seus alunos – Não vou contar, não vou contar — cantarolou, andando de um lado para o outro do palco, fazendo uma dança com os braços — não vou contar... Ah, vou contar! — decidiu-se, parando repentinamente, ainda sorrindo deliciado com as faces curiosas. Tossiu baixinho e, então, disse alto: — Mayfear, Martha!

Uma onda de exclamações surpresas e risinhos descontrolados seguiram as palavras do professor e Sirius Black abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, olhando para sua agora companheira, que estava próxima e tentava não parecer muito surpresa, embora o fato de sua boca ainda estar semi-aberta fosse um indício de que ela não esperava tal azar.

— Bom, eu duvido que ela vá querer comemorar com você, Almofadinhas — James murmurou no ouvido de Sirius, quando esse levantou o braço para chamar a atenção de Mayfear que o olhou com desgosto e resignação antes de, contrariada, caminhar em sua direção — Se bem conheço a Mayfera, ela pode acabar duelando com você, mesmo sendo do mesmo grupo.

Mayfear aproximou-se do quarteto, mas fingiu não notar os olhares grifinórios em si. Não disse nada, nem tampouco mostrou a educação de oferecer a Sirius um sorriso ou qualquer sinal que deixasse claro que ela sabia que estavam no mesmo grupo. Parada, impassível, ficou a espera dos próximos sorteios.

Neptune Pritchard acabou no grupo de Trevor Saint-Clair; Victor Badlock — um sonserino nojento, como James mesmo falou — no grupo de Remus; Fausta Macmillan, no grupo de Stella Fey; Julien Zabini acabou caindo no grupo de Peter e ambos não conseguiram esconder o desgosto; Artemis Tuttuola, no grupo de Alex Roux; Jesse Carmel, um educado corvinal, no grupo de James; Zachary Smith, no grupo do amigo Dexter Clark; Sarin Lafferty, no grupo de Olívia Arnould e, enfim, Deirdre Whitby, no grupo de Stephany Hobbs.

— Eu não sei quem está pior, eu ou o Aluado — Peter comentou baixinho, sua voz irritante soando aflita no meio das vozes que movimentavam o Jardim — Entre tantos alunos, tivemos que cair justamente com dois sonserinos nojentos...

Na rodada de sorteio seguinte, Angelina Blanchard, também da Corvinal, foi escolhida para o grupo de Sirius que parecia muito satisfeito com a sua sorte e a correta previsão que fizera. Morgause Cauldwell caiu no grupo de Saint-Clair; Emily Greenleaf, no de Remus; Suzannah Muller, no de Fey; Maya White, no de Peter; Catherine Finnigan, no do Roux; Úrsula Mascenalli, no de James; Elizabeth Sawyer, no de Clark; Lucas Ackerley, no de Arnould e Richard Branstone, no de Hobbs.

Emily correu em direção ao grupo dos marotos, após o sorteio, e abraçou Remus, quase o derrubando, feliz por ser ele quem a ajudaria a suportar Badlock, um antipático e preconceituoso sonserino que ela detestava não somente pelo seu humor insuportável, mas devido a todos os gols que ele defendera durante os jogos da Grifinória contra a Sonserina.

Pego de surpreso, Remus demorou até abraçar a garota de volta, e, ao fazê-lo, sentiu um par de olhos presos em si. Não conseguia ver quem era, mas sabia que estava sendo observado. Conforme a grifinória se afastou dele e começou a tagarelar sobre como eles precisavam criar táticas para vencer todas as partidas, Remus olhou a sua volta e deu de cara com um par de incríveis olhos azuis que se desviaram para um ponto qualquer assim que os olhares se cruzaram.

— Só espero que o próximo integrante do nosso grupo não seja tal mal – murmurou Emily em seu ouvido, sua voz geralmente animada sumindo quando o professor tossiu para chamar a atenção para a escolha dos últimos alunos de cada grupo.

— Bom, para o grupo de Sirius Black... — o professor dizia, enquanto retirava do cálice mais uma ficha dourada. Leu o nome na ficha e, sem fazer suspense daquela vez, disse alto — Malfoy, Sophie.

Todos os Marotos olharam para Sirius que, ao contrário do que se poderia esperar, não parecia nenhum pouco aborrecido com sua sorte.

— Bom, ela não é uma linda e competente corvinal, mas eu jamais me incomodaria de comemorar com _ela_ nossas vitórias — constatou divertido, dando os ombros e observando Malfoy despedir-se de Snape, que estivera ao seu lado, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Peter foi o único que riu do comentário. James apenas rolou os olhos; não gostava de Malfoy, ainda mais depois dela ter complicado as coisas entre ele e Lílian no começo daquela semana. Remus, assim como James, permaneceu sério e quieto, não confiava no que poderia dizer.

— Sophie, querida — um muito cínico e charmoso Sirius Black disse, quando a garota aproximou-se, com seu andar altivo e olhar frio.

— Black — acenou ela, com a cabeça, de maneira hostil, aparentemente indiferente a James e Peter. Remus, no entanto, ela cumprimentou com um breve e frio "olá", sem demorar-se olhando o monitor.

Sirius parecia animado por ter Malfoy em seu grupo, mesmo que essa fosse inigualavelmente sonserina e, portanto, insuportável e arrogante como todos os integrantes daquela casa.

— Vejam só que coincidência! — começou Sirius, posicionando-se entre Mayfear e Malfoy, deslizando suas mãos pelos ombros das duas. Os três conheciam-se há tempos, já que todas as famílias eram ligadas. Tinham crescido juntos, os três, brincando no jardim dos Mayfear, escondendo-se nos porões dos Malfoy e correndo pelos corredores dos Black. Isso, é claro, havia sido há anos e nenhum dos três parecia inclinado a sentir falta daquela época, especialmente Mayfear que nunca fora ligada a Sirius ou a Malfoy do mesmo jeito que esses dois eram - Essa pequena reunião não traz ótimas lembranças da infância?

— Preferia não lembrar, obrigada — veio a resposta seca de Martha Mayfear, que se contentou a se desvencilhar do abraço de Sirius, aparentando somente aversão pelo gesto.

— Faça das palavras da Mayfear as minhas — Malfoy murmurou, também escapando do braço de Sirius. Remus observou a garota cruzar os braços abaixo do peito, desconfortável por estar naquele grupo.

— Oh, Sophie, isso é jeito de tratar seu ex-noivo? — além de amigos de infância, Malfoy e Sirius haviam sido noivos; suas famílias haviam acertado o casamento na mesma época que o primo de Sophie, Lucius, e a prima de Sirius, Narcissa, haviam ficado noivos. Isso havia sido logo no primeiro ano dos dois, quando eles não mais se falavam. Resolveram, então, ignorar o fato de seus familiares acreditarem que eles, logo _eles_, casariam um com outro. Agora que Sirius não mais era considerado um Black, o casamento jamais seria realizado — não que um dia fosse ser, mas as famílias assim haviam pensado.

Malfoy soltou uma risada de absoluto escárnio quando ouviu Sirius, encarando-o como se ele fosse uma espécie de louco fugitivo de St. Mugus.

— Se eu não o tratava bem quando éramos noivos, quem dirá agora que você é somente ex.

Sirius sorriu. Gostava do humor de Malfoy, embora não se dessem bem realmente. Era sempre bom debochar dela, no entanto.

— Não ficarei ofendido — comentou, com intencional casualidade, fazendo a garota o olhar com curiosidade —, pois sei que isso tudo é despeito por saber que jamais encontrará um noivo melhor do que eu.

— Isso é o que você pensa — murmurou a sonserina, com um sorriso divertido despontando em seus lábios, dando fim aquela tola conversando e observando o quadro, que agora estava completo, pois, enquanto ela e Black trocavam frases debochadas, o sorteio havia terminado.

Jack Hallward havia sido escolhido para o grupo de Saint-Clair; Michael Wood, para o de Remus; Selene Spinett para o de Fey; Morgana Dedalus para o de Peter – que parecia extremamente irritado por ter dois sonserinos em seu grupo; Philip Goldstein foi escolhido para o grupo de Roux; Charles Tuttola para o de James; Octavius Mcnair para o de Clark; Severus Snape para o de Arnould e Lílian Evans ficou no grupo que sobrara e que, ironicamente, era um grupo com três lufa-lufos.

Uma vez decidido os grupos, Maurice começou a falar, andando de um lado para outro do palco em que estava.

— Agora que as equipes foram devidamente escolhidas, de forma justa — James fingiu um ataque de tosse nessa parte — vamos aos duelos.

— Os duelos serão realizados entre dois grupos, cada integrante de um duelando com outro do grupo adversário. Ninguém pode duelar duas vezes e quem duelará quem será uma escolha feita pelos líderes. Ah sim — Maurice disse, lembrando-se só então de que tinha se esquecido de comentar sobre os líderes — os líderes serão escolhidos por mim. E não faça essa cara, Sr. Hallward, eu sei ser justo, sim. Os líderes... Deixe-me ver, deixe-me ver...

Parou, com uma expressão pensativa, encarando fixamente o quadro verde. De repente, pegou a varinha e aproximou-se no quadro, tocando nos nomes que escolhera com a varinha, fazendo-os destacar. Ia dizendo, conforme tocava:

— Black, Pritchard, Lupin, Fey, Zabini, Tuttuola, Potter, Clark, Snape e Evans.

— O que? — Mayfear finalmente resolveu se pronunciar e foi com extremo choque que disse, num tom preenchido de total desprezo — Num grupo com um monitor, ou melhor dizendo, uma monitora-chefe, ele escolhe Sirius Black, que conseguiu em todos os anos bater o recorde de detenções?

— Dois monitores, Mayfear — Sophie Malfoy a lembrou num tom apático. Pouco lhe importava quem era o líder do grupo ou não.

Mayfear ignorou Malfoy, nunca gostara da sonserina e não seria por ambas serem monitoras e do mesmo grupo de Duelos que ela começaria, agora, a gostar. Com as mãos na cintura, olhou para Maurice que estava ocupado numa discussão com Jack Hallward, que, aparentemente, não compreendia como ele não pudera ser escolhido e, sim, Neptune Pritchard, que, segundo ele, tinha a cabeça oca.

— As escolhas estão feitas e não podem ser mudadas! — declarou ele para todos, deixando Hallward falando sozinho, e Mayfear precisou controlar-se para não disparar em cima do professor e lhe xingar de todos os monstros mágicos que ela conhecia.

— Vamos a escolha dos duelos — disse e bastou tais palavras abandonarem sua boca que o silêncio instantaneamente preencheu o jardim. Aproximando-se do mesmo cálice que escolhera os grupos, continuou — Quando eu falar os nomes dos líderes, quero que os respectivos grupos andem até um dos palcos e esperem eu dar as direções. Agora, vejamos...

Ele levantou a manga de suas vestes e, com cuidado, retirou uma ficha prateada do cálice:

— O grupo do Srta. Evans — anunciou, colocando a mão novamente no cálice e, então — contra o do Sr. Clark.

Os dois grupos caminharam para o primeiro palco, sendo observados pelos outros integrantes. James virou para os amigos e murmurou no seu jeito confiante de sempre:

— Eu aposto que a Lílian vence. Ela é melhor que qualquer um no grupo do Dexter.

— É verdade — concordou Sirius, observando os integrantes dos dois grupos, achando interessante o destino que aquele campeonato estava tomando —, mas os outros integrantes do grupo dela não me parecem muito bons. Já o grupo do Clark, tem o Macnair e a Elizabeth...

Maurice interrompeu as conversas paralelas ao colocar a mão no cálice mais uma vez e escolher que o grupo de Zabini - e, portanto, o grupo de Peter – ia enfrentar o grupo da monitora da Lufa-Lufa, Stella Fey.

— Agora, vejamos... — começou Maurice, novamente, tirando mais uma ficha do cálice. Olhou para os expectantes alunos e continuou — o grupo de Sirius Black vai enfrentar o... — e tirou mais uma ficha do cálice e a lendo, não podendo esconder sua surpresa — Nossa! Essa vai ser boa! — murmurou baixo, mas todos conseguiram ouvir e ficaram mais ansiosos do que já estavam — O grupo do Sr. Black enfrentará o grupo do... Sr. Snape!

Uma onda de "Ohhh" seguiu a novidade e Sirius não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso, quando ele procurou Snape com olhos e encontrou o monitor com uma expressão quase insana no rosto. Ambos ansiavam por aquilo: um duelo justo e não somente trocas de feitiços escondidos pelos corredores de Hogwarts, a chance de humilhar o outro a frente de todos.

O grupo de James foi escolhido para enfrentar o grupo da tímida Artemis Tuttuola, da Corvinal, enquanto o grupo de Remus ficara contra o grupo de Pritchard.

XXXXXXXX

— Bom — começou Sirius, satisfeito de ter três lindas garotas lhe dando completa atenção, mesmo que o motivo fosse apenas a escolha dos adversários –, apesar da idéia de enfrentar o Ackerley e derrotá-lo na frente de todos me parecer extremamente tentadora, eu duelarei com o Seboso — olhou para Malfoy que não parecia se importar com o apelido pejorativo que Sirius usara para um dos seus companheiros sonserinos — Sobram, então, a Lafferty, a Arnould e o Ackerley. Com quem vocês querem duelar?

— Eu quero ir contra o Lucas — Martha falou imediatamente, sem perder a chance, não querendo dar a ninguém a oportunidade de lutar contra o monitor corvinal.

— E eu com a Olívia — Angelina, uma corvinal de estatura baixa e expressivos olhos castanhos, disse com sua voz rouca, ajeitando seu cabelo cacheado atrás da orelha e recebendo de Sirius um aceno de confirmação.

— Acho que isso significa que você ficará contra a Lafferty — comentou ele para Malfoy que se contentou apenas em dar os ombros; queria mesmo ir contra Snape, mas sabia que Sirius Black jamais perderia aquela oportunidade de humilhar Snape na frente de todos e que, portando ela teria que contentar-se com Lafferty, que era uma oponente muito mais fraca que Snape e ela própria.

O duelo entre Angelina e Olívia Arnould fora equilibrado, embora fosse visível que Arnould estivesse se esforçando mais do que Angelina, que usou a tática de cansar o adversário antes de usar o golpe final. Com minutos de duelo, Angelina conseguiu, sem grandes esforços, arremessar Olívia para o chão fora do palco.

Simultaneamente, James Potter vencia a grifinória Catherine Finnigan, num único movimento bruto. Não queria prolongar o duelo, por melhor adversária que Catherine fosse, pois não poderia perder a luta que ocorreria entre Snape e Sirius. Ele queria estar presente quando Snape fosse humilhado para rir e debochar do repugnante sonserino. Remus Lupin, próximo a James, venceu Neptune Pritchard sem dificuldades, enquanto Peter enfrentava Fausta Mcmillan, sua ex-namorada por quem ele ainda nutria sentimentos.

Conforme os duelos iam acabando, os alunos iam se aglomerando próximos ao palco onde, naquele instante, Martha Mayfear e Lucas Ackerley enfrentavam-se. Mayfear encarava algumas dificuldades; todos os feitiços que lançava eram interceptados por Lucas e, no entanto, alguns dos feitiços que Lucas proferia a atingiam em cheio. Seu lábio já se encontrava cortado e sua língua, vez ou outra, passava por cima, sentindo o sangue amargo.

Foi quando, num momento de distração do seu adversário, Martha conseguiu atingir Lucas com um feitiço que o derrubou no chão, dando fim a disputa.

— Nossa! — James que, em pé, observava o duelo, murmurou surpreso de ver Lucas Ackerley cair e tentar levantar sem sucesso, com as pernas trêmulas — Eu jurava que ele ia ganhar.

— Eu também — concordou Remus e eles provavelmente não eram os únicos que teriam achado isso, pois Lucas Ackerley era um dos alunos mais respeitados e todos acreditavam que ele era bom em duelos, como já havia mostrado nos outros anos. Respirando fundo, então, Remus resolveu mudar de assunto, entrando no tópico que eles ainda não haviam tido tempo de discutir — Você acha que o Sirius ganha do Snape?

— Se eu acho? — James retirou os óculos, limpando-os no uniforme com cuidado. Quando os recolocou, disse com confiança, como se não acreditasse em outra coisa se não no que afirmava — Eu tenho absoluta certeza que ele vence.

O penúltimo duelo entre os grupos de Snape e Sirius mal havia começado e Sophie Malfoy arremessou sua adversária sonserina, Sarin Lafferty, para fora do palco, não dando tempo para a garota pensar no que fazer. Longe de achar aquele um grande feito, Sophie caminhou para fora do palco, dando os ombros aos palavrões que Lafferty pronunciava do chão, ainda sem conseguir levantar-se. As pessoas aplaudiram o que foi o duelo mais rápido daquela noite e os aplausos só intensificaram-se quando Sirius e Snape entraram no palco, suas expressões deixando claro que eles não pretendiam sair dali sem vencer o outro.

— Pronto para perder, _Ranhoso_? — a voz de Sirius era perigosa e em seu sorriso havia algo de temível, embora ele aparentasse estar se divertindo com a situação e com os olhares em cima de si. Snape o olhava com repugnância, mas não medo. Sentia igual vontade de acabar com Sirius Black, de tirar com a própria varinha aquele sorriso esnobe de seus lábios, de acabar com aquele brilho confiante e presunçoso dos seus olhos.

— Pronto para perder, Black? — respondeu, no mesmo tom irritante que Sirius, com seu rosto se contorcendo conforme ele alargava o sorriso insano.

Sirius balançou a cabeça, dando os ombros, como quem diz _você pode até tentar_.

— _ESTUPEFAÇA_! — gritou Snape com raiva, e seu rosto macilento contraiu de cólera.

— _Petrificus Totalus_ — Sirius gritou no mesmo instante e as duas luzes encontraram-se no caminho, desviando uma a outra. Sirius, então, fez um movimento incisivo com a varinha, como se cortando algo. Snape murmurou um feitiço de proteção, mas seu rosto foi cortado pelo ar, ainda assim.

Gotas de sangue escorreram pelo rosto pálido do sonserino que encarava Sirius com profundo ódio e completa repugnância, os lábios crispados de raiva.

— Você ficou bem com esses cortes, Snape, que tal mais uns? — comentou Sirius com completa displicência, como se ambos não estivessem no meio de um duelo e a vontade de ambos não fosse matar o outro — _Diffindo_!

— _Protego_!

O feitiço voltou-se contra Sirius que sentiu seus braços sendo cortados e viu o sangue escorrer com lentidão, manchando seu uniforme.

— Ah, seu miserável... _estupefaça!_

Snape foi derrubado de costas, sua cabeça batendo no chão com violência, desnorteando-o por alguns segundos. Sirius observou Snape tentar se levantar, seu peito subindo e descendo conforme ele tentava respirar com calma, sentindo oxigênio faltar aos seus pulmões.

O que veio a seguir surpreendeu todos. Snape, num movimento súbito, sentou-se e sibilou, rapidamente, um feitiço que jogou Sirius longe.

— Filho da mãe! — Sirius disse, ou talvez ele tenha apenas pensado, pois se encontrava completamente desnorteado, embora tentasse se recompor com rapidez, não querendo, não _**podendo**_ perder para o desgraçado do Snape. Embora não tivesse completo controle sobre suas ações, levantou-se, ainda zonzo e murmurou um feitiço que lera uma vez, embora nunca tivesse testado.

Snape urrou de dor, quando atingido, e abraçou o próprio corpo, sentindo as pernas fraquejando. O corpo inteiro do sonserino empalideceu ainda mais, e seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar. Foi questão de segundos até que ele estivesse no chão, seu corpo tremendo.

A platéia assistiu a tudo, embevecida, esperando Snape levantar-se e continuar o duelo. Ele, porém, continuou a tremer no chão, num estado lamentável. O silêncio seria total, se não fosse o som do queixo de Snape tremendo e a respiração incerta de Sirius. Os segundos passaram até que fora anunciada a vitória de Sirius.

Os grifinórios e alguns outros alunos aplaudiram e Emily Greenleaf deu um berro, comemorando os dez galeões que conseguira com as apostas que fizera.

XXXXXXXX

— Bom — começou Maurice, após a comemoração exagerada de alguns participantes da disputa, quando ele finalmente conseguiu que os alunos se reunissem a sua frente. Girou a bengala em sua mão, não sabendo direito o que falar depois do duelo que acabara de ver —, foi certamente um começo memorável — ele arriscou um olhar a Snape, ao lado de Mascenalli e Malfoy, que, ao que parecia, conseguiram com a ajuda de alguns feitiços fazer Snape parecer menos doente — e foi apenas o começo, vejam bem.

Aproximando-se do quadro verde, apontou sua varinha para os grupos, fazendo aparecer a pontuação de cada, conforme falava:

— Em primeiro lugar, temos o grupo do Sr. Black com 40 pontos. Em segundo, empatados, os grupos do Sr. Potter, do Sr. Lupin e do Sr. Zabini; em terceiro, empatados também, os grupos da Srta. Evans e do Sr. Clark; em quarto, empatados, o grupo das Srtas. Tuttuola, Pritchard e Fey; e em último, o grupo do Sr. Snape, que, aparentemente, não está tendo um bom dia. Seja como for, na próxima semana teremos mais uma rodada e essa será a oportunidade que muitos terão de melhorar suas pontuações.

Suspirando dramaticamente, Maurice continuou, prendendo os alunos que já se encontravam mortos de cansaço depois de todos os duelos:

— Não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou cansadíssimo. Não vejo a hora de entrar em minha banheira e meditar — ele suspirou novamente e alguns alunos bufaram, querendo nada mais do que dar as costas ao professor e deixa-lo falando sozinho — Na semana que vem, verei vocês de novo, isto é, se Merlin não resolver me levar para junto dele, num lugar onde a paz é plena. Então, até semana que vem, meus doces pupilos!

E acenando como uma verdadeira dama faria, ele desceu do palco e correu até o castelo, deixando para trás quarenta alunos atônitos.

XXXXXXXX

— Até que nossas equipes não estão tão ruins, não é mesmo? — James murmurou mais tarde, quando os Marotos já estavam deitados em suas camas de colunas no dormitório. Encarava o teto escuro, um pouco perdido em pensamentos, mas sabendo que os outros três não estariam dormindo, não sem antes discutirem os eventos da noite — Tudo bem que o Almofadinhas ficou com a melhor equipe...

— É. Ainda não estou acreditando que a Malfoy venceu tão rápido. Bastou eu piscar os olhos e a Lafferty já estava no chão... — Peter comentou, dando um longo bocejo e se espreguiçando longamente, fazendo ranger a cama que estava.

— Tanto a Malfoy quanto a Angelina são realmente boas. Mas a Mayfear... Eu não sei. Achei que fossemos perder aqueles dez pontos — afirmou Sirius, lembrando de como Mayfear parecia já derrotada com seus lábios machucados e mãos trêmulas. Respirou fundo, então, sentindo suas pálpebras já pesadas.

— Se eu tivesse apostado como a Emily queria, eu teria apostado no Lucas — Remus comentou, rolando inquieto na cama, parecendo incapaz de relaxar e dormir.

— Ah é. Como se você fizesse apostas — Sirius falou, entre um bocejo, fazendo sua voz sair alterada, mas ainda havia um reconhecível tom de zombaria presente. Os outros três riram fracamente, e as risadas se perderam em meio ao sono.

— Boa noite, gente — Remus sussurrou, deitando-se de lado e encarando a janela, sem ouvir resposta, pois todos já haviam mergulhado no sono. Respirou fundo, passando a mão pelo rosto, sabendo que não estaria dormindo tão cedo.

Procurou, às cegas, pela varinha e um livro, sabendo que assim não teria chances de se render ao sono e perder a oportunidade de encontrar quem queria, mais tarde.

XXXXXXX

A vontade que Remus Lupin tinha, enquanto estava deitado em sua cama no dormitório encarando o teto, era de rir. Rir descontroladamente da situação clichê e incômoda em que estava. Rir até seu pulmão sair pela boca e seu estômago doer. Mas sabia que não somente iria acordar seus companheiros com sua risada, mas também seria embaraçoso _demais_ explicar o porquê de suas risadas altas e descontroladas, típicas de alguém que perdeu a sanidade.

Por isso, permanecia deitado, olhando o teto do dormitório masculino sem realmente vê-lo, esperando que o horário que esperava chegar e dando tempo para que seus companheiros entrassem naquela fase pesada de sono, dando-lhe a chance de escapar pela porta sem ser percebido.

Era errado, ele sabia. Era errado mentir para pessoas que já haviam feito tanto por ele. Não era falta de confiança que o fazia mentir assim, tão cinicamente, no entanto. Ele mesmo, na verdade, não sabia o que era exatamente. Evitava pensar no assunto, não queria sentir-se tão culpado como fatalmente sentia quando parava e refletia sobre aquele tópico.

Às vezes, no entanto, enquanto permanecia deitado torcendo para que o relógio andasse mais apressado, era inevitável pensar em todas as mentiras que havia contado para esconder um único fato. Não era sua intenção inicial deixar aquela situação se prolongar por todos aqueles meses, não era sua intenção envolver-se da forma como havia feito naquela teia de mentiras. Mas existem certas coisas que não podem ser controladas e aquela era uma delas.

Ele não tinha controle sobre o que estava acontecendo. E, principalmente, ele não _queria_ ter controle. Apesar de toda a falsidade e mentiras, ele não queria ser obrigado a terminar algo que lhe fazia tão bem – e tão mal também, mas isso era irrelevante.

Levantando o pulso, olhou seu relógio e constatou que havia chegado a hora. De forma gatuna, desceu de sua cama e rumou até o malão aberto aos pés da cama de um sonolento James. Sua sorte era que James era mais organizado que Sirius – não que isso fosse muito significante, - e não foi difícil, portanto, descobrir o pergaminho em branco escondido entre os livros de Feitiços e Poções.

Descendo até o Salão Comunal, não ficou surpreso de o achar vazio. Desde o terceiro ano, os Marotos eram sempre os últimos a irem para suas camas, pois James e Sirius sempre tinham algum plano para finalizar e Peter jamais perdia a oportunidade de ouvir as idéias dos outros dois.

Passou pela Mulher Gorda e ignorou, como sempre, os avisos que ela lhe dera e as ameaças que fizera de contar tudo a Dumbledore. Parou no primeiro corredor e, encostado na parede, pegou o pergaminho de seu bolso e o abriu, com cuidado. Era um pergaminho comum, quadrado e em branco. Em seguida, apanhou sua varinha, tocou o pergaminho de leve e murmurou:

— _Juro solenemente que não pretendo fazer nada de bom._

Bastou a última palavra sair da boca de Remus que linhas espelharam-se pelo mapa e, em meros segundos, no lugar do pergaminho comum, havia um perfeito e completo mapa de Hogwarts, com todas suas passagens secretas, todos os corredores e, melhor ainda, a localização de todos os que se encontravam naquele terreno mágico.

Longe de estar surpreso com o encanto do mapa, Remus procurou rapidamente por pessoas que pudessem estar perambulando pelos corredores. Como era de se esperar, ninguém mais que os monitores responsáveis pela ronda daquela noite estavam andando por aí.

Lucas Ackerley, o atrevido monitor da Corvinal, e Sophie Malfoy, a impassível monitora da Sonserina, estavam ambos andando por um dos corredores próximos ao Salão Principal. Os pontos no mapa referentes aos dois, de repente, pararam e Remus Lupin observou, então, eles se separarem, cada um na direção dos respectivos Salões Comunais.

Com um discreto sorriso nos lábios, Remus fechou o mapa rapidamente, colocando-o no bolso sem o cuidado que demonstrara minutos antes. Correu, então, por alguns corredores já conhecidos.

Quando virou um dos corredores próximos a uma das Torres, viu-se de frente para Sophie Malfoy que vinha na direção oposta a dele.

Demorou até a garota perceber sua presença, entre as sombras daquela parte do castelo. Ela vinha em sua direção, calma, com as mãos escondidas nos bolsos de seu fino casaco, indiferente ao escuro ou a qualquer outra coisa. A pouca luz lunar que conseguia atravessar a janela iluminou o rosto de Lupin, de repente, fazendo-o presente para a garota que, assim que percebeu alguém a sua frente, parou de andar.

Ela não parecia surpresa com a presença grifinória, embora não parecesse esperar vê-lo naquela noite.

— Remus — murmurou ainda parada e seu tom tinha algo de malicioso, o que era comum. Apesar de sua face ainda estar semi-coberta pelas sombras, Remus conseguiu ver o sorriso meio satisfeito meio abismado no rosto dela.

— Sophie — disse com a voz ligeiramente rouca, no tom mais casual que conseguiu, aproximando-se dela em passos pequenos —, que coincidência encontrar você aqui...

— Curioso — fingiu-se pensativa, ao jogar o cabelo para trás de forma a poder ver melhor a figura grifinória, e continuou num quê de divertimento —, mas muitas coincidências do gênero vêm acontecendo desde o meu quinto ano.

Ambos sabiam que ele possuía meios de saber onde ela estava. Ela, porém, fingia que não estava curiosa quanto a isso, embora o abordasse inúmeras vezes, de maneira sutil, com aqueles olhos azuis pressionando-o. Ele, porém, esforçava-se para não quebrar a confiança que seus melhores amigos tinham nele e desconversava, tentando não deixar transparecer o nervosismo que sentia toda vez que aqueles olhos claros fixavam-se em si, exigentes e desafiadores.

— Por acaso — perguntou ela, vendo-o aproximar-se em passos curtos, e controlando-se para ela mesma não fechar a distância existente entre os dois —, você tem um talento em adivinhação que não me contou?

Ele deu um sorriso divertido, parando bem próximo a sonserina, tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração controlada dela:

— Ah, sabe como é, as aulas da Prof. Dalma são tão boas que nós acabamos aprendendo a fazer adivinhações corretas quando queremos, uma vez ou outra...

— Ah — ela sorriu triunfante, aproximando seu rosto do monitor, deixando-o a meros centímetros de distancia, com a única e fatal intenção de provocá-lo — então, você admite que _queria_ me encontrar, que não é mera coincidência, então?

— Talvez — ele rolou os olhos castanhos amendoados, sentindo suas mãos formigarem com a vontade intensa de tocá-la, agora que seu corpo estava tão próximo do seu. Colocou, então, as mãos na cintura na garota, segurando-a com firmeza a sua frente, não querendo que ela fosse a lugar algum.

— Talvez? — ela riu baixo, longe de parecer aborrecida com as mãos quentes que a tocavam por cima do uniforme escolar. Seus olhos azuis acinzentados brilhavam naquela luz fosca, parecendo mais azuis do normalmente — Só talvez? Remus Lupin, você é um péssimo mentiroso.

Teve vontade de perguntar "você acha mesmo?", mas não o fez, pois no momento, ali, tal detalhe não tinha significância alguma, afinal Sophie Malfoy estava a sua frente, com seus lábios a centímetros dos seus próprios e, naquele instante, todas as mentiras pareciam meros detalhes dos quais poderia cuidar mais tarde.

XXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora: **E mais um capítulo no ar!! Era pra eu ter publicado ele a séculos, mas fiquei enrolada com várias coisas e, quando eu abria o Word pra dar uma revisada, acabava mudando uma coisinha ali, adicionando outra coisinha lá, e vocês adivinham o que acontecia...

Algumas observações importantes:

**(1)** Se alguém achou o professor de DUELOS (não de DACT, só de DUELOS mesmo), Maurice, por alguma louca razão, parecido com um certo professor que você não sabe se teve a sorte ou azar de conhecer; pode ficar tranquilo, você não está enlouquecendo. Sim, Maurice foi, por mais insano que isso possa parecer, inspirado num professor meu; na verdade, vários personagens dessa fic são inspirados em certas pessoas que eu conheço, o que é normal quando se escreve...

**(2)** A divisão dos grupos do Torneio de Duelos não foram propositais, eu realmente fiz um sorteio. Quer dizer, os marotos realmente foram pré-separados (isso facilitaria muito pro lado deles) mas, além disso eu deixei por conta da sorte. E, acho que acabou dando certo, acabei tomando alguns rumos que eu nem tinha pensado antes...

Mas, chega de papo-furado. Obrigada pelas reviews e continuem deixando-as! Vocês não sabem o quanto elas me motivam a continuar...


	6. VI

**VI.**

Remus aproximou seu rosto da sonserina; seus olhos fitavam com intensidade a boca úmida próxima a sua...

Sophie, porém, possuía outros planos. Ignorava – ou assim fingia – a curtíssima distância entre seus próprios lábios e os de Remus, com a intenção de provocá-lo. Não era difícil. Passou a língua com delicadeza pelo seu lábio inferior, mordendo-o em seguida, observando com diversão os olhos de Remus seguir os movimentos. Sorriu, triunfante:

— Deveria seguir meu dever de monitora e tirar pontos da Grifinória por estar fora da cama a essa hora da noite?

— Talvez devesse — murmurou Remus com uma voz calma, de quem não está sentindo o coração bater disparado no peito com apenas o leve tocar das peles. Suspirou, levou ar até seus pulmões, antes de colocar uma mecha dos lisos cabelos de Sophie atrás da orelha a fim de vê-la melhor, apesar da proximidade — E se eu fosse você também me poria em detenção.

— Até que não é uma má idéia — devolveu em tom meio divertido, meio provocante, encarando Remus com a sobrancelha arqueada, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios. Sua mão subiu até o ombro do rapaz, descansando sobre o uniforme vermelho e dourado, as unhas roçando o tecido em movimentos regulares que deixavam a respiração de Remus errante.

— Seria mesmo capaz de fazer isso comigo? — perguntou fingindo-se indignado. Sophie inclinou a cabeça para o lado, um sorriso estranho tomando seus lábios:

— Bom, eu sou uma sonserina, no final das contas — falou como se fosse óbvio, erguendo-se nas pontas dos pés, enquanto as mãos de Remus apertaram-se mais contra sua cintura, passeando então pelas costas da sonserina, com urgência de quem não suporta mais esperar depois de meses, e o carinho de quem esperaria mais.

Antes que qualquer um dos dois pudesse formar um único e simples pensamento sequer, as mãos de Sophie envolveram o pescoço grifinório; ele pressionou os lábios secos e quentes contra os dela, tomando sempre a iniciativa, indisposto a soltar primeiro, ainda que seu corpo precisasse o que os lábios de Sophie lhe negavam. As mãos ligeiramente trêmulas buscaram a nuca de Remus, as unhas passeando entre os fios castanhos de cabelo, ao mesmo tempo em que as palmas puxavam o garoto mais para perto, como se fosse possível.

Quando seus lábios enfim se desgrudaram, foi de leve, quase imperceptivelmente, para reabastecer os sistemas com o ar que ambos necessitavam de forma tão urgente. Os dedos de Remus tocaram o rosto de Sophie, acariciando-o com delicadeza, antes de perguntar com um quê de divertimento em uma voz rouca:

— E a minha detenção?

— Calado — disse no que não foi mais de um murmúrio perdido, procurando os lábios grifinórios mais uma vez, enquanto suas mãos puxavam sem nenhum traço de polidez os ombros do rapaz, diminuindo a mínima distância entre os corpos ainda mais, antes de beijá-lo com intensidade.

XXXXXXXXXX

— A procura pelo time de quadribol está um sucesso. Até pessoas do primeiro ano estão se candidatando a batedores — disse James entre uma mordida e outra do seu bolo de abóbora — Nem preciso dizer que a Emily — e olhando para os lados para se certificar de que a companheira de casa não estava perto a ponto de ouvir o que ia falar, continuou: — está insistindo para que sua irmã mais nova seja também integrante do time.

— Nosso time de quadribol está muito fraco no número de mulheres, só nos restou duas no time. Me arriscaria a dizer que somos quase uma sonserina nesse quesito— Sirius olhou para a mesa "da pior casa de poderiam ter inventado", segundo ele mesmo, fazendo uma cara de puro nojo e completou com seu famoso sorriso ladino: — Deveríamos escolher mulheres para os postos vagos. Eu particularmente acho que deveríamos fazer um processo de seleção rigoroso. Sou a favor de testes, muitos testes. Condicionamento físico, inteligência, resistência, e, claro, o maior dos e o mais importante dos testes: só poderá entrar no time aquelas garotas aprovadas pela minha pessoa.

James revirou seus olhos em órbita:

— Se fosse assim teríamos excesso de pessoas no time.

— Pormenores... — retrucou Sirius erguendo sua taça de suco de abóbora como se estivesse brindando com alguém inexistente a sua frente — Mas, aposto que meu amigo Remus Aluado Lupin aqui concorda em gênero, número e grau com tudo que eu falei, não é mesmo? — continuou dando um audível tapa nas costas de Remus que estava, até então, debruçado sobre a mesa do café da manhã, com os olhos semi-cerrados, quase caindo de sono.

— Isso se ele tivesse escutado o que você disse — comentou Pedro.

— Sempre lhe disse para não aceitar o cargo de monitor, não é mesmo, Remus? Ele acaba com você — disse Sirius com uns ares de deboche, dando desta vez tapas leves nas costas de Remus, como quem o recrimina com diversão.

Remus esfregou os olhos, pronto para mais uma mentira que deslizaria pela sua língua com naturalidade, mas não teve a chance. Um grande número de corujas adentrou o Salão Principal, fazendo o barulho usual com suas asas fazendo movimentos rápidos e grosseiros ao abandonarem sobre determinadas pessoas cartas e dezenas de jornais, ou revistas.

Preocupado em analisar as manchetes do Profeta Diário daquela manhã – "Ministério volta a recusar informações sobre mortes suspeitas" -, Remus não notou quando, sobre a mesa da Sonserina, caia um envelope negro direto nas mãos delicadas de Sophie Malfoy, que, não preocupada com o possível conteúdo, enfiou-o rapidamente nos bolsos das vestes.

— Carta para você, Sirius? — perguntou Pedro atrapalhando a leitura silenciosa de Remus.

— Pois é — admirou-se Sirius, observando o envelope à procura de um remetente — de quem será? Não tem nome...

A carta era um pergaminho um tanto quanto velho, longe de estar bem dobrado; a coruja que o trouxera era meio capenga e parecia bastante irritada por ter que fazer uma entrega aquela hora da manhã.

— Admiradores secretos, Sirius? — perguntou Emily, que acabara de chegar com seu entusiasmo matinal que era de se admirar. Evans lhe acompanhava, mas, diferente de Emily que parara ao lado de Sirius, continuou seu caminho, juntando-se a Susannah Müller, apesar dos protestos de James.

— Deixe-me ver — continuou a garota. Pigarreou dramaticamente, jogando os cabelos para trás, começando a leitura: — Sirius Black, você é lindo e muito charmoso. Desde a primeira vez que te vi me apaixonei — Emily precisou interromper sua leitura teatral para compreender a letra que não era a das melhores; os corações desenhados ao longo do pergaminho, e as palavras riscadas não ajudavam. Espremeu os olhos cor de mel, continuando — Adoro ver você jogando quadribol; me ensine, por favor, os seus truques — os olhos de Emily se arregalaram, no que ela murmurou, divertida — Hmmm, meio sugestivo, não?

Remus, cuja atenção havia sido roubada pela leitura de Emily, contentou-se em bater com a mão na testa ao notar as menininhas apreensivas mais a frente, que tentavam disfarçar as risadas e as olhadelas que lançavam na direção de Sirius. "Onde esse mundo bruxo vai parar?" pensou o garoto sorrindo sozinho, voltando sua atenção para as comidas e enchendo a sua taça com suco de groselha enquanto Emily espremia-se entre Sirius e James:

— Não creio que está pensando em garotas em uma fase dessas, Sirius — a grifinória começou a dizer, passando geléia de abóbora em uma torrada que roubara do prato de James — Preciso lembrar a você dos nossos objetivos de ganhar a taça nesse último ano?

James aproveitou a deixa, antes que Sirius pudesse explicar que ele, de fato, não possuía culpa de ser o melhor partido de Hogwarts — ou de dizer que poderia, muito bem, sustentar vários relacionamentos e ser o melhor artilheiro de Hogwarts —, e tentou, em vão, convencer Emily de que sua irmã não poderia "entrar pela janela" — como ela mesma chamava o fato de alguém entrar no time só pelo fato de ser parente ou amigo íntimo de um dos integrantes do mesmo —, sem antes passar por um teste.

Remus apenas ouvia a conversa, tentando não cair de sono; as vozes foram ficando mais distantes conforme sua atenção era atraída por outra pessoa, em outra mesa, que parecia tão entediada quanto ele próprio. Seus olhos cruzaram-se por um instante ínfimo, e Remus sorriu genuinamente, o que chamou atenção de Peter — tão entediado quanto ele próprio, pelo visto.

— Do que está rindo, Aluado?

— Não estou rindo. Estou sorrindo, apenas isso.

— Bom — recomeçou Peter com hesitação intencional —, do que estava sorrindo, então?

— Preciso de motivos para sorrir? — Remus perguntou, mostrando traços de sua irritação em seu tom. Não gostava quando as pessoas pareciam encurralá-lo com as próprias mentiras que inventava, mesmo que sem intenção ou noção de que o faziam.

— Bom, você está com o Profeta na sua mão — esclareceu Peter, longe de parecer perturbado com a forma que Remus lhe dirigira; parecia não ter notado, já que sua atenção estava no pedaço de bolo em suas mãos e boca —, pensei que havia algo de engraçado aí.

— Ah não, só as mortes esquisitas de sempre, sem suspeito aparente — comentou, voltando enfim sua atenção para o jornal.

— Esquisita é a banalização que essas mortes alcançaram. Estamos tão acostumados a elas que nem mais nos surpreendemos — disse Maia White, aparecendo sabe-se lá de onde, com uma cópia do Profeta Diário e algumas revistas embaixo dos braços. Seu tom não era de acusação, apenas constatação. Sorriu resignada para Remus e Peter, antes de continuar em direção a porta — sem deixar de roubar um pedaço do bolo de Peter no caminho.

XXXXXXX

Martha Mayfear suspirou pesadamente, desistindo de tentar compreender o que os dois alunos a sua frente diziam. A menina, Charlotte Greenleaf, gesticulava insanamente, enquanto o garoto, Larios Malfoy, da mesma idade que a menor das Greenleaf, parecia disposto a negar tudo que Greenleaf dizia com tanta veemência. Martha apenas levantou a mão, sinalizando que gostaria de falar. A dupla se calou quase imediatamente — Martha amava o poder que possuía.

— Menos dez pontos para a sua casa, Sr. Malfoy — o garoto abriu a boca para argumentar, os olhos azuis acinzentados dele fulminando-a por inteiro. Martha continuou, completamente indiferente: — Eu acho que lhe disse mais de duas vezes essa semana que você não pode lançar feitiços nos outros no corredor, mesmo se for para "somente treinar o que você aprendeu".

Mais uma vez o garoto tentou protestar, querendo mostrar suas pequenas garras, tão semelhantes as da irmã, mas Martha apenas mexeu a cabeça em negativa, dizendo sem abrir a boca que não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para alterar sua situação. O garoto, com resignação mal-disfarçada, saiu batendo os pés.

_Criança mimada_, pesou Martha, só então se dando conta que a garota continuava ali, observando-a com um misto de respeito e estranheza:

— Quanto a você, Greenleaf, fique longe do Malfoy — aconselhou com sorriso estranho, que lembrava a um gentil, no rosto — Sei que a culpa não é sua, mas não custa prevenir, não? Aprenda comigo: os Malfoy são perigosos.

— Eu sei que são, mas ele está me perseguindo! — a voz da pequena Greenleaf era doce, gentil, bastante diferente do tom agressivo de Emily — E obrigada pela milésima vez — a menina sorriu, deixando suas bochechas de um tom rosado, e Martha sorriu de volta — Você é amiga da _Em_, certo? Pode me chamar de Charlie.

Charlie, então, alargou mais o sorriso antes de se virar e sair correndo, como se estivesse atrasada por alguma aula. Vendo os cabelos castanho-dourados sumirem no corredor, algo fez "_click_" na cabeça de Martha e só então a corvinal deu-se conta que sua aula em breve começaria e ela estaria atrasada se não começasse a se movimentar naquele exato instante.

A aula de Transfiguração era uma das mais interessantes, e portanto uma das mais cheias — o que era curioso, afinal Martha sabia que McGonagall era exigente o suficiente para ter como condição básica para a presença naquela aula notas excelentes —, e, embora Martha não fosse admitir nunca, era a aula a que Martha apresentava mais dificuldade. Sua sorte era que McGonagall era uma das professoras mais brilhantes que conhecera e talvez a admiração que sentisse por ela era ao fato de ambas serem bastante parecidas — apesar do senso de justiça de Martha ser um pouco afetado, diferente do da professora.

— Lily! Olá — cumprimentou a amiga, assim que chegou à sala. Alguns alunos já se encontravam em suas carteiras, a maioria seus companheiros de casa; Lily sentava-se, como sempre, na carteira defronte a professora. Martha sentou ao lado da grifinória, acomodando seus livros na mesa — Acabei de tirar dez pontos do irmão da Malfoy. Ele estava de novo implicando com a irmã da Emily... Aliás, onde está ela?

— Eu não sei. Da última vez que a vi ela estava com o grupo do Potter — Lily emitiu um ligeiro som de nojo nessa parte — Você sabe que eles são amigos por causa do quadribol. E, bom, você sabe que eu corro do Potter, então...

— Ele continua tão imaturo como antes? — perguntou com um ar de ironia divertida.

— Acho que voltou pior — soltou um suspiro dramático, arrancando um sorriso discreto de Martha.

— Isso ao menos é possível? — a corvinal perguntou com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos. Lily sorriu para amiga; somente Martha compreendia o quanto Potter era detestável.

— Bom, Martha — Lily começou, após uma pausa, observando enquanto a garota analisava um dos livros que trouxera consigo —, estava mesmo querendo falar com você! A Lizzie disse que ontem você não apareceu no jantar — Martha olhou a amiga, à espera de uma continuação — O que houve?

— Eu estava estudando — deu os ombros.

— Mais? — Lily suspirou, e seu tom saiu mais grave do que era sua intenção — Martha, você precisa relaxar. Já não bastam os deveres como monitora-chefe? — perguntou com certa hesitação. Martha levava os seus deveres muito a sério, o que seria bom se a garota não fosse tão extremista — Já é a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Não precisa estudar tanto.

— Bom, me desculpa se eu tenho planos que não são tão fáceis de cumprir. Se, diferente da maioria que se contentaria com um trabalho simplório no Ministério de Magia daqui, eu pretendo trabalhar em outro país — disse tudo com quase apatia, esbugalhando os olhos no final, como se surpresa com as próprias palavras. Observou Lily lhe encarar com igual surpresa:

— Outro país? — perguntou, meio perplexa, meio interessada — Que história é essa?

— Pretendo trabalhar no Ministério Alemão — Martha contou, enrolando uma das mechas dos cabelos nos dedos, parecendo irritada por tocar no assunto — Você sabe a fama que eles possuem, a eficiência daquele governo, diferente desse aqui, que se arrasta por causa da burocracia inútil, e tudo mais. Além do que, não estou disposta a estar aqui quando tudo acontecer — completou em um tom tímido e secreto, as palavras escapulindo da sua boca antes que pudesse fazer algo para impedi-las.

— Tudo o que? — exclamou Lily, erguendo as sobrancelhas, curiosa como nunca. Martha possuía a terrível mania de deixar as coisas pela metade, sempre acreditando que era melhor deixar Lily na escuridão da ignorância — Do que está falando, Martha?

Alguns alunos da grifinória escolheram esse o momento para entrar na sala, fazendo um barulho infernal, e Martha achou o instante propício para fugir dos olhos inquisitivos de Lily.

— Martha? — a grifinória insistiu, puxando o braço de Martha com uma agressividade cuidadosa, obrigando a corvinal a olhar para ela. Perguntou, com discrição, deixando seus olhos refletirem a urgência que, de repente, sentia: — Você sabe algo que eu não sei, não é?

— Sei muitas coisas que você não sabe — constatou com uma simplicidade que chegava a ser irritante de tão controlada. Com um suspiro, completou, dando fim aquela conversa bem a tempo da professora anunciar sua chegada: — Considere-se com sorte por não saber.

XXXXXXX

— Boa tarde, criancinhas! — a voz grave ressoou pelo cômodo onde se passava a aula de Adivinhação. A sala era pequena, uma das menores de Hogwarts, se não a menor, que invariavelmente se encontrava imersa no aroma de algo que James ainda não sabia o que era. As mesas eram proporcionais ao tamanho da sala, toda redondas, com almofadas circulando-as. Todos os detalhes, que por sinal eram inúmeros, lembravam de certa forma a atual professora, Dalma, cuja saia longa e negra, sempre com os dois últimos botões desabotoados, era conhecida em toda Hogwarts devido à freqüência que a mulher a usava.

Dalma era uma pessoa de rosto pequeno e olhos expressivos, sempre ressaltados pelo lápis negro. Suas feições denunciavam a idade, as linhas em voltas dos olhos parecendo mais notáveis aquele ano do que nunca. Baixinha e magra, a mulher quase sumia entre o casaco de tricô cor de rosa e o xale de cor escura que envolvia seus ombros. Apesar de não parecer, sua presença sempre intimidava os alunos e bastou mostra-se à porta da sala que o silêncio caiu entre todos:

— Bem vindos a aula de Adivinhação! — continuou, arrastando-se até sua mesa, também redonda, que era no fim da sala, próxima a única janela da sala — Creio que após quatro anos, seja inútil apresentar-se para aqueles que, há algum tempo, escolheram continuar nesta aula que considero magnífica. É uma infelicidade, realmente é, que a arte da Adivinhação seja tão pouco valorizada hoje em sai – suspirou, resignada, observando os poucos alunos que optaram por assistir a aula — Vi, no entanto, — continuou, a voz alcançando uma firmeza misteriosa com as palavras — vi que em breve a arte da Adivinhação voltará a ser valorizada, e terá importância incontestável para eventos futuros. Incontestável, eu disse.

— Quais eventos, professora? — quis saber Deirdre Whitby, uma miúda lufa-lufa que parecia apreciar as aulas de Dalma mais do que qualquer outro aluno.

— Eventos que interferirão na vida de todos, e dará fim a vida de alguns nessa classe — disse em seu habitual tom místico, seus olhos caindo sobre Lily Evans e, então, sobre os marotos.

Peter engoliu em seco. James contentou-se em rolar os olhos.

A sala, então, tornou-se barulhenta novamente enquanto todos se agrupavam. James tentou — ele sempre tentava — formar uma dupla com Evans, mas o olhar de terrível descrença e desprezo que ela lhe lançou, antes de caminhar para longe dele, deixou claro as mínimas intenções dela de dividir uma mesa com James. Ela provavelmente só dividia a mesma sala por falta de escolha. James, então, contentou-se com Sirius; Evans com Remus, enquanto Peter parecia feliz ao lado de MacMillan.

— Eu quero todos treinando o que aprendemos ao longo desses anos. Andem, andem, comecem! — instruía Dalma, enquanto passeava entre as mesas, seus longos dedos passando pelos cabelos de um ou outro aluno, com certo carinho desajeitado.

— Vê alguma coisa? — perguntou James a Sirius. Ambos estavam sentados em uma mesa exatamente no centro da sala, próximos a Remus e Evans, de um lado, e Peter, de outro.

— Sim... imagens começam a se formar — disse Sirius, tentando imitar a voz mística de Dalma, enquanto, com os olhos fechados, mexia os dedos sobre a bola — Vejo uma mulher... sim, uma bela mulher, e ela veste roupa dourada com vermelho. Acho que ela deve estar apaixonada por você — o tom era alto, de brincadeira para que Evans pudesse ouvi-lo.

Lílian revirou os olhos, suspirou fundo e voltou-se para Remus, que lhe encarava com uma mistura de diversão e quase compaixão:

— Eu não entendo por que vocês quatro continuaram nessa aula — ela murmurou para sua dupla, os olhos verde esmeralda brilhando com intensidade — Está mais do que óbvio que não gostam ou acredita em nada que a professora diz.

— Não acreditamos em tudo, não, realmente. Mas temos nossas razões — afirmou Remus, e, diante do olhar questionador de Evans, explicou-se — Achamos a aula divertida e, bom, não fará nenhum mal em nossos currículos.

— Vejo o que quer dizer — disse, revirando os olhos e deixando um sorriso irônico brotar em seus lábios — Parece realmente divertido ter de suportar este calor infernal, ou fazer os deveres intermináveis, analisar os astros, e tudo mais. _Realmente_ divertido.

— Bom. Você não parece ser uma pessoa que acredita nessas baboseiras, também — observou Remus, tendo o cuidado de baixar sua voz por causa da proximidade da professora — Por que está aqui?

— Para falar a verdade, teimei em acreditar em qualquer coisa dita aqui. Comecei essa aula por curiosidade, mas continuei porque — suspirou, com os olhos encarando a bola de cristal, sem realmente vê-la. Olhou, então, Remus, antes de continuar com expressivo mistério —, continuei porque a Dalma, uma vez, acertou algo. Que aconteceria comigo.

— O que?

— Não é a questão — a firmeza em sua voz era quase palpável e Remus não quis insistir — A questão é que, depois disso, resolvi dar uma chance a matéria — murmurou resumidamente, dando os ombros com parcial displicência, observando a expressão de incredulidade no rosto de Remus — Isso soa absurdo, creio.

— Nem tanto — disse ao mover a cabeça em negativa, antes de abrir um sorriso simples, porém malicioso, e murmurar com diversão — A Dalma um dia disse que você e James teriam uma ligação impossível de se quebrar. Lembra, no quarto ano?

— Bom, a Adivinhação não é precisa e a Dalma erra mais do que acerta — Evans falou, muito séria, dando a entender que o assunto acabava ali. Ela e Remus possuíam uma relação de respeito mútuo, de educação e clara simpatia, nada mais. Criar laços de amizade com Remus significava aproximar-se de Potter, o que Evans não desejava a ninguém.

— Boa tarde, professora! — exclamou, aparentemente do nada, endireitando-se em sua cadeira, quando a professora parou próximo aos dois. Sua voz soou forçada, embora animada, mas a professora não pareceu notar.

— Ah, olá querida — cumprimentou a prof. Dalma com um sorriso discreto no rosto, descansando uma das mãos no ombro de Evans e outra no ombro de Remus — Está vendo a sorte do senhor Lupin? Deixe-me ajudá-la.

Dalma ajoelhou-se entre Remus e Evans, e depois de passar a mão por cima da bola de cristal umas duas vezes, com uma lentidão de deixar qualquer um impaciente, falou muito séria, entoando sua voz misteriosa.

— Tome cuidado, querido. Vejo que você será atacado muito em breve por um enorme cachorro preto e por um cervo. Você estará muito violento — suas expressões, enquanto encarava Remus nos olhos, eram de preocupação e algo mais. Remus teve a nítida noção de que ela sabia, simplesmente sabia, mas a sensação logo mudou quando a turma começou a falar alto e os olhos da professora fugiram dos seus.

Levantando-se, a prof. Dalma aumentou seu tom de voz para intervir na confusão estabelecida e pôr ordem em sua sala de aula.

— Eu. Não. Estou. Gostando. Do. Comportamento. Não está legal — falou Dalma virando-se e deixando sua previsão flutuar sobre os pensamentos de Evans e Remus.

— Um cachorro e um cervo? Que estranho. Acho que esta é uma das vezes em as previsões da professora estão erradas — Evans deu os ombros, não dando muita atenção para o que ouvira, assim que viu a professora saindo de perto deles.

— Tem razão — concordou Remus, forçando uma risada — Porque um cachorro e um cervo me atacariam? E porque eu estaria muito violento?

Perguntou sem espera de resposta, sua voz misturando-se as outras vozes, enquanto os alunos mergulhavam em conversas e deixavam as supostas previsões de lado.

— Ei, ei, vamos trabalhar — resmungou Dalma, aumentando o tom de voz — Oh, educação dos Alpes Suínos!

XXXXXXXX

Sophie estava deitada em um dos confortáveis sofás pretos de couro do salão comunal da sonserina. Sobre seu estômago, estava Lynx, sua gata que facilmente camuflava-se em suas vestes devido a sua macia pelagem negra com aparência de veludo. Seus olhos pareciam dois rubis e mostravam-se sempre ameaçadores, exceto para sua dona.

Sozinha no salão comunal Sophie encontrava-se em completo estado do estupor, imersa em pensamentos contraditórios e confusos. Seu sossego só foi comprometido com as passadas rápidas, porém elegantes, de alguém que acabava de cruzar o buraco do retrato.

— O que houve dessa vez? — perguntou Sophie, fechando os olhos ao abrir um sorriso de canto dos lábios. Não precisava dar-se ao trabalho de ver quem chegara; só alguém entrava daquela forma no salão comunal e esse alguém era Úrsula Mascenalli — Hm, deixe-me adivinhar — pigarreou, fingindo pensar, ouvindo a respiração suavemente descompassada da companheira de casa, provável conseqüência de uma irritação — brigou com o Jack de novo? E pela segunda vez em um intervalo de três dias. Parabéns, Mascenalli. Temos um recorde.

— Sem mais provocações, Sophie — pediu a outra, embora seu pedido parecesse uma ordem. Sophie não pareceu incomodada com o tom de Úrsula; sabia o mau humor que esta ficava quando o assunto era Jack Hallward.

A recém-chegada se acomodou no sofá a frente de Sophie, tirando os sapatos de couro, e deitando-se com a barriga para cima, encarando o teto por alguns segundos, deixando o silêncio cair entre as duas, antes de enfim perguntar:

— E o que está fazendo aqui? — Úrsula quis saber com ar de curiosidade, espreguiçando-se.

— O mesmo que você — murmurou com tédio, como se fosse bastante óbvio, voltando seu rosto para encarar a companheira de casa, que lhe encarava de volta —, ou seja, nada! Tenho tempos vagos a tarde e você sabe, afinal, você me dá a honra da sua presença em quase todas as aulas que faço.

— Não estava me referindo a isso, e sim ao seu tão _amado_ cargo de monitora — a ironia na voz quase rouca de Úrsula era bastante óbvia — Não deveria estar junto de Severus e dos outros?

— Eles sabem se virar sem mim — murmurou, parando por uns instantes, antes de completar com uma expressão ponderativa: —, tenho coisas mais importantes para me preocupar, de qualquer jeito.

— Tipo o que? —perguntou Úrsula, com os olhos um pouco esbugalhados de curiosidade.

Sophie levantou-se de um salto, esquecendo sua gata que estava descansando sobre si. Essa rolou pelas pernas de Sophie, caindo com um audível "_thud_" no chão. Com os pêlos da nuca eriçados devido à irritação de ter seu descanso interrompido, Lynx caminhou até a lareira onde voltou a se deitar sobre uma das grandes almofadas verde-musgo.

— Tipo isso — Sophie disse, tirando do bolso interno de suas vestes um envelope negro lacrado com o conhecido brasão da família Malfoy. O interesse de Úrsula logo foi conquistado; não era comum os Malfoy enviarem cartas a Sophie. Levantou-se, mexendo a cabeça em um gesto de clara impaciência, estendendo a mão para receber a carta.

Sentiu os olhos de Sophie presos em seus movimentos enquanto abria o envelope calmamente, apesar de sua imensa curiosidade para conhecer o conteúdo. Após ler pelo menos umas quatro vezes a correspondência, Úrsula levantou seus olhos e encontrou os de Sophie.

— Então é isso — murmurou, para completar em tom mais baixo, como se pudesse ser ouvida, embora ninguém estivesse ali — Seus pais estão mesmo empenhados em persuadi-la.

— Empenhados parece pouco. Mal chegamos a Hogwarts e eu tenho um bocado dessas — revirou os olhos, aceitando a carta de volta e enfiando-a de qualquer jeito no bolso de suas vestes, não querendo olhar mais o envelope.

— O que está esperando para dar sua resposta, Sophie? — perguntou Úrsula com uma simplicidade significativa, seus olhos claros presos na sonserina diante de si à procura de uma razão para a demora anormal e a preocupação evidente na forma como Sophie enrugava ligeiramente a testa — Não está indecisa. Ou está?

— Não, é claro que não — negou com rapidez, rapidez em excesso e Úrsula ergueu a sobrabcelha, exigindo uma explicação para o comportamento estranho — Queria ter a certeza absoluta de que é a escolha certa a ser feita.

— Por que não seria?

— Sejamos francas, Mascenalli: — era firme, bastante séria, franzindo a sobrancelha com um ar de intensa reflexão — o que ganharemos arriscando nossas vidas em trabalhos sujos para _Ele_?

— Poder — disse de imediato, sem sequer pensar. Para Úrsula, a resposta era óbvia demais para exigir qualquer tipo de meditação.

— Há outros meios de obter poder — disse Sophie, parecendo bastante segura com seu argumento — Ter dinheiro sempre garante poder e dinheiro nós temos, como bem sabe.

— Quando Ele for a autoridade máxima na Inglaterra, acredito que dinheiro não lhe poderá comprar o que quer — rebateu Úrsula perdendo um pouquinho o controle de sua voz e levantando o tom no final. Respirou fundo, antes de completar com mais calma, incisivamente: — Ainda mais depois de recusar _aliar_-se a Ele.

— Não querem que nós nos tornemos _aliados_, Úrsula. E é aí que reside minha dúvida — explicou com uma indiferença quase expressiva, se é que seria possível — Não sei se quero me submeter a Ele. Não sei se estou disposta a abrir mão de minha total liberdade em troco de migalhas de poder.

Úrsula não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo. Sua boca permaneceu entreaberta, de choque. De todas as pessoas que conhecia, Sophie era a última que ela esperava ver atacar com tanta acuidade uma possível aliança com _Ele_. Os olhos de cor cinza de Sophie lhe encaravam com segurança, desafiando-a em silêncio a contrariar seus argumentos.

— Estou surpresa, preciso admitir que estou — falou, enfim, arruinando o silêncio — Você sempre esteve tão certa sobre seu destino, o destino que seus pais e tios escolheram para você. Agora... — suspirou com certa relutância, antes de perguntar com evidente curiosidade — o que mudou?

— Estou apenas considerando minhas outras opções.

— E quais são elas?

— Trabalhar no ministério, talvez — Sophie deu os ombros com tranqüilidade, deixando seu corpo pender para trás, até encontrar as costas do sofá. Seu semblante, porém, era de alguém afundado em profundos pensamentos.

— Não seja louca, Malfoy! Com toda certeza está nos planos dele assumir o Ministério e dominar o país — mais uma vez, abaixou seu tom, olhando em volta à procura de algum espião que com certeza não estaria ali. Todos pareciam ter alguma ocupação em Hogwarts, exceto as duas.

— E quem disse que eu falava deste país? Ministérios de todo o mundo querem alunos de Hogwarts — respondeu com um evidente quê de irritação, antes de completar em um tom mais sereno, analisando suas opções em voz alta: — Talvez eu vá para a Alemanha, treinar um pouco do meu alemão enferrujado.

— Deixa a Mayfear ouvir isso — Úrsula enfim riu gostosamente, deixando seu corpo também cair para trás. Vendo o olhar questionador de Sophie em sua direção, explicou: — Soube que esses são os planos dela.

— Aquela idiota — resmungou secamente. Detestava Mayfear, ainda mais depois dos últimos dois anos, quando suportara a corvinal mais do que nunca devido aos cargos de monitoras. Convivera com a criatura desde sua infância, uma vez que ela pertencia a uma família importante, mas tais detalhes somente acentuaram as semelhanças entre as duas, embora nunca fosse admitir em voz alta, e a antipatia.

— Não me diga! Acredita que ela me tirou trinta pontos outro dia por correr no corredor? Por Merlin, eu estava atrasada para aula — disse com os olhinhos brilhando de raiva. Mayfear possuía um dom para irritar Úrsula, e vice-versa — E me tirar trinta pontos é exagero, de qualquer jeito. Ela tem inveja da minha beleza, creio — dito isso, Sophie soltou um grunhido que mesclava descrença e ironia, ainda que lembrasse uma risada contida.

O silêncio caiu sobre as duas, deixando no ar varias questões não resolvidas. Foi Úrsula quem, de novo, interrompeu-o:

— O que fará, Sophie? Quanto a carta? — perguntou e, diante do olhar opaco da morena, continuou: — Se eu fosse você respondia logo, se não toda a família Malfoy virá visitar você em breve, exigindo uma resposta. Não duvido nada que seus tios fizessem isso.

— E eu não sei disso? — disse com visível impaciência, não querendo mais se prolongar naquele assunto — Eles acham que todos precisam ser como Lucius.

— Também pudera! Lucius é a perfeição em forma humana — o tom forjadamente sonhador de Úrsula, seguido por um suspiro resignado, quebrou a tensão que flutuava no ar — É uma pena que seja comprometida com a Black. Com qual delas, mesmo?

— Narcissa, a loira. Uma descerebrada, se me permite dizer — opinou com malicia divertida — Mas é melhor que Andrômeda, que só não ocupa o posto de ovelha negra por causa de Sirius.

Úrsula apenas concordou, com um aceno, deixando, desta vez, um silêncio confortável passar entre as duas. Sophie fechou os olhos, um tanto quanto sonolenta, e Úrsula observou o rosto indolente da amiga, achando que esta deveria levar mais em consideração o que estava acontecendo.

— De qualquer forma — recomeçou com o tom sério que aquele assunto exigia —, deveria se decidir logo, Sophie. Uma resposta negativa em um momento como esse pode soar _muito_ mal para a sua pessoa e para a sua família — constatou com firmeza, observando os lindos olhos de Sophie se abrirem e lhe encararem com evidente desgosto.

— Eu nunca disse que não — resmungou, fazendo-se quase de ofendida ao encarar a expressão incrédula da outra.

— Mas também não disse que sim — Úrsula rebateu de imediato em um tom de provocação sem esconder um pequeno sorriso em sua face. Olhava fixamente para os olhos a sua frente e viu a sobrancelha de sua amiga levantar levemente. Apesar de sua imensa vontade, Sophie ponderou em responder e contentou-se em apenas levantar-se, mexer as roupas em uma tentativa falha de desamassá-las. Sem despedir-se, cruzou o buraco do retrato, não deixando de murmurar palavras ríspidas em seu caminho.

XXXXXXXX

— Eu não acredito que marcaram o sorteio essa manhã! É uma das poucas manhãs vagas da semana, queria estar descansando — Jack Hallward reclamou, seu rosto visivelmente cansado e irritado.

Não era somente ele que parecia incomodo com a informação dada na noite anterior, em que naquela manhã ocorreriam os sorteios para decidir qual grupo enfrentaria qual no duelo que estava marcado para poucos dias depois. Nem mesmo os corvinais, que dificilmente pareciam incomodados em ter de acordar cedo se fosse para uma aula extra, pareciam satisfeitos com a novidade.

— Quanto mais cedo isso acabar, melhor — Severus disse em um tom tão cansado quanto o de Jack, ao seu lado.

Prof. Maurice apareceu assim que a última palavra escapou os lábios ressecados do monitor-chefe. Trajava um sobretudo verde abacate combinado com calças listradas, além de sua inseparável bengala dourada que parecia mais brilhante desde a última vez que o professor aparecera. Com as costas eretas e uma expressão anormalmente séria para os padrões animados do homem, ele começou:

— Bom dia — disse — Não estou para gracinhas hoje. Estou mal humorado. Culpa de uma baranga aí da vida — resmungou, fazendo o que parecia um bico com os lábios — Por isso, vamos logo para os sorteios do nosso clubinho.

— Gostaria da presença dos capitães das equipes aqui perto de mim, por favor — Maurice ia atropelando as palavras e balançando freneticamente a sua bengala para todos os lados, quase atingindo àqueles que estavam mais a frente. Enquanto os capitães de agrupavam, ele mudou o assunto: — Gente — disse parando sem mais nem menos — Vocês viram aquela nova garotinha do primeiro ano da Grifinória? Uma morena de cabelo ondulado? Olha, eu não gosto de fofoca, vocês sabem, mas ontem eu a vi aos beijos com um terceiranista bonitão da Corvinal.

— Ele é desprezível — Úrsula sussurrou para Jack, envolvida nos braços fortes do namorado — Como alguém em sã consciência contrata um ser como esse? Não digo nem aborto, não é, porque o nível desse tal de Maurice está muito abaixo para ser taxado de aborto.

— Noooossa! — exclamou o professor, interrompendo os resmungos de Úrsula e chamando atenção de todos para si. Ele próprio encarava Emily Greenleaf, e passeava os dedos por entre os fios dos cabelos longos da garota — O que fez no seu cabelo? Adorei o seu novo penteado.

— Como ele pode falar que o cabelo daquela maluquinha é bonito? — continuou Úrsula inconformada, arrancando um rolar de olhos de Severus e uma risada controlada de Jack.

— Chega, Úrsula — Sophie se intrometeu, com a voz cortante e irritada — Já basta ter que aturar esse idiota falando antes das oito da manhã, ter de ouvir você reclamando já é demais.

— Mas então, queridos. Vamos ao sorteio — o professor voltara a andar freneticamente no palco montado exclusivamente para o clube de duelos. Com um movimento rápido da mão que segurava sua varinha, fez surgir uma urna no centro do palco com os números dos grupos — Quando eu chamar, cada capitão virá aqui na frente para sortear o grupo que enfrentará, está bem? Depois decidam-se entre si quem enfrentará quem e me entreguem a listagem até o final do dia. Resolvi variar um pouco, então amanhã a tarde será o grande dia. Grupo um! Sirius Black!

Sirius foi até o palco e sorteou uma bolinha com o número dois desenhado. Enfrentaria o grupo de Trevor Saint-Clair.

— Grupo três, Remus Lupin. Aqui, por favor — Remus fez o mesmo trajeto de Sirius, subiu no palco e demorou um pouco para sortear a sua bola. Era uma com o número sete. Virou-se para o professor e mostrou a bola — Ora, ora, ora, grupo sete. Quem é o grupo sete... deixe-me ver. Oh, grupo do James Potter.

Remus procurou James com os olhos. Os dois se olharam e esboçaram um acanhado sorriso.

XXXXXXXX

— Então, quem vai enfrentar quem? — James olhou para o lufo Charles com certa incerteza quando esse lhe fez a pergunta após os sorteios. Quem enfrentaria quem? Aquela era uma pergunta que ele próprio queria saber a resposta. O grupo de Remus era um oponente que deveria ser levado em consideração. Por mais amigo que Remus fosse, James não estava disposto a perder.

— Quem vocês vão enfrentar, pouco me importa. Eu quero o Victor — Mascenalli falou rispidamente ao se juntar ao grupo, aparecendo ao lado de James de forma gatuna. O grifinório lhe lançou um olhar curioso, e a sonserina apenas balançou os ombros. Parecia decidida a enfrentar Badlock e, como James não possuía nenhum argumento contra – Mascenalli mostrara-se mais competente que Badlock no último duelo —, ele apenas suspirou e concordou com a cabeça, fazendo a loira sumir um segundo depois.

— Bem, sendo assim – suspirou novamente, sentindo os fios negros de seus cabelos entre os dedos longos —, restaram Remus, Emily e Michael — falou, com segurança, encarando seu grupo com um olhar curioso, à espera que algum deles se manifestasse a favor de algum duelo que quisessem participar. Percebendo isso, o jovem Jesse Carmel murmurou, um tanto quanto tímido:

— Eu posso ficar com a Greenleaf, se não se importar.

— Está bem — concordou James — Você, Charles, fica então com o...

— Michael! — Charles interrompeu, com urgência, embora sorrisse desconcertado. James lhe encarou com a sobrancelha ligeiramente arqueada, antes de dar-se conta do óbvio.

— Bem... hm... eu fico com o Remus, então — disse para em ninguém em particular, já que seu grupo não mais prestava atenção em si. Agradeceu por isto; com certeza seu rosto refletia todo o mal estar que sentia de pensar em enfrentar Remus na frente de todos.

XXXXXXXX

— Pobre Aluado! Essa hora ele deve estar sozinho naquela aula de Runas, tendo que suportar aqueles corvinais, além de uns sonserinos, se exibindo. Não sei como ele agüenta — Sirius disse com dramaticidade, ao revirar os olhos.

Ele e James passeavam pelos corredores quase vazios de Hogwarts, fugindo do mormaço tímido do lado de fora do castelo e aproveitando seus horários livres. Os dois grifinórios participavam das mesmas aulas, quase, e tinham bastantes horas vagas. Remus, no entanto, não havia desistido de tantas matérias assim, escolhendo participar de Runas Antigas. Peter fizera o mesmo de James e Sirius, mas continuara a participar de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, onde ele provavelmente estaria àquela hora.

Em passos calmos, os dois entraram em um confortável silêncio após a declaração de Sirius, aproveitando a anormal ausência de sons e alunos naquela parte do castelo. Foi James quem quebrou o silêncio, trazendo a tona finalmente o que queria falar:

— Essa segunda rodada vai ser mesmo difícil — murmurou com uma ponta de insegurança, quase não considerável comparada a segurança que lhe era comum.

— Eu sei — Sirius limitou-se a dizer, observando uma linha de preocupação no rosto de James.

— Vou duelar com o Remus. Sabia que isso iria acontecer, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo! — exclamou, deixando sua frustração aparecer em forma de um resmungo irritado, antes de completar com resignação – Ainda mais _nessa_ circunstância.

A circunstância em questão era o dia escolhido para o tal duelo: às vésperas da primeira noite de lua cheia, quando Remus se transformaria. A questão, no entanto, não era a transformação em si, mas todos os sinais de cansaço e fraqueza que a anunciavam. Remus nunca ficara em seu melhor estado em dias como aquele, sempre parecendo a ponto de cair com um simples sopro; não estaria em sua melhor forma, de jeito algum, para um duelo.

— Era exatamente sobre isso que eu queria falar com você. Estava esperando que chegasse nesse ponto — concordou Sirius, segurando o braço de James para fazê-lo parar ali, e encará-lo com uma expressão anormalmente séria em sua face.

— Do que está falando?

— Do Remus, de quem mais? — perguntou, abaixando a voz, ainda que ninguém estivesse por perto — Olha só, James, pegue leve nesse duelo, está bem? Falta pouco para o Aluado ficar "naqueles dias" — Sirius fez gestos de aspas com os dedos, enquanto James bagunçou os cabelos, nervoso; odiava ter sua preocupação constatada por outro — Você sabe como ele fica fraco. Vá com calma...

Foi interrompido quando alguém esbarrou nele, ao tentar passar por ele e pela parede, anormalmente próxima devido a pouca largura daquele corredor. Segurou, por reflexo, no braço da pessoa com firmeza, fazendo alguns livros e pergaminhos voarem até o chão.

— Não olha por onde anda, senhorita? — perguntou um Sirius aborrecido, se afastando para ver melhor quem era. Encarou os cabelos negros conhecidos antes de seus olhos pousarem no rosto pálido e nos olhos azuis de Sophie Malfoy.

— Não encha o meu saco, Black — a garota bufou, irritada, puxando seu braço da mão de Black em um movimento violento — Você é que estava no meu caminho.

—Oh, então é você, minha querida ex-noiva... Não precisa se preocupar, eu desculpo a sua falta de atenção — disse em seu habitual tom de encarnação e James revirou os olhos; Sirius não perdia sequer uma oportunidade de trazer o incidente do casamento planejado pelas famílias à tona.

— Mais uma palavra e eu tiro cinqüenta pontos da sua casa asquerosa, Black — ameaçou com gelidez — E tiro ainda mais vinte pela cara do Potter que está me irritando — falou com toda pompa que restava a alguém cujo material estava todo no chão. Com um movimento rápido, puxou a varinha do bolso e fez o material voar até suas mãos. Sem arriscar olhar para os grifinórios, continuou seu caminho até a aula de Runas Antigas.

— Esquentadinha essa Malfoy — observou James e mexeu no cabelo, despenteando-o mais ainda ao ver a morena sumir pelo corredor.

— É o charme dela — constatou Sirius, rindo, voltando a andar pelo corredor minúsculo — Adoro mulheres temperamentais!

XXXXXXXX

"_(...) você sabe como ele fica fraco. Vá com calma_"

Sophie não tirava da cabeça as palavras que ouvira do Black. Não precisava ser um gênio para ligar a conversa a Remus, que aquela manhã parecia mais fraco que uma pena. O garoto possuía uma saúde frágil, todos sabiam disso, e talvez Sophie não devesse ligar para o que ouvira. Havia, no entanto, algo nas palavras de Black que ela não podia ignorar. Era mais do que somente o tom misterioso. Era algo mais que Sophie não podia apontar com certeza, mas que estava ali. E ela não conseguia não pensar o que havia de tão suspeito naquilo tudo e em como ela descobriria. _Mas eu vou descobrir,_ pensou firmemente.

— Poderia responder a minha pergunta, senhorita Malfoy? - quis saber o professor de Runas Antigas. Seu nome era Malafire, um homem baixo, de cabelos escuros e bem cortados, físico conservado se comparado ao de outros professores, seus óculos eram redondos, era dono de uma grande antipatia e de uma barba, que, para alguns corvinais filhos de trouxas, lembrava a barba de um bode.

— O que? — foi a única coisa que Sophie conseguiu falar. Fora pega totalmente de surpresa. Desde que chegara, não prestara atenção a uma só palavra que foi dita pelo professor. Na verdade não gostava de Runas Antigas, apenas cursava aquela matéria porque ela seria útil em sua carreira profissional.

— Senhorita Malfoy, até onde tenho conhecimento é dever de um monitor, como você, dar o exemplo aos demais alunos; exemplo esse que está sendo muito mal dado pela senhorita — começou o professor aproximando-se de onde Sophie estava sentada – Além de chegar **vinte minutos** atrasada na minha aula, ainda se dá ao **luxo** de não prestar atenção no que eu digo, tampouco responder a uma pergunta que até o meu filho de oito anos saberia responder.

— Não sabia que o senhor tinha um filho superdotado — Sophie respondeu com todo o seu cinismo permitido, fazendo alguns alunos rirem.

— Vinte pontos acabam de ser retirados da sonserina e me agradeça por não considerar que atrapalhou a concentração dos demais alunos ao chegar atrasada e assim retirar mais pontos da sua casa.

— Sendo assim... Obrigada — respondeu Sophie com uma simplicidade irônica.

Malafire olhou para ela como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. O professor de Runas era alguém muito impaciente, quase toda a aula ele parava e sentava em sua cadeira ao lado do quadro para esperar "que o silêncio fosse estabelecido na aula". Não tolerava brincadeiras tampouco alunos debochados. Começou a ficar vermelho e fez menção de responder.

— Professor — chamou Remus no final da sala ao ver o professor abrir a boca para dizer algo a Sophie — Poderia vir aqui?

Aparentando mau humor por não ter conseguido terminar a discussão que começara com Sophie, o professor encaminhou-se até o final da sala.

XXXXXXXX

Era uma noite anormalmente sombria para um duelo. A neblina cobria as colinas ao ponto de fazê-las sumir; o ar era frio e as estrelas não eram visíveis. Até mesmo o lago negro parecia ter atingido um ar sinistro fora do comum naquela noite e tudo isso somente fez o coração de James apertar mais.

Se fosse sincero com ele próprio, diria que estava mais do que a fim de duelar com Remus — para vencer. Mas as circunstâncias não eram as ideais. Remus estava fraco e pálido, e James sabia que hesitaria de lançar o mais fraco dos feitiços. Ao mesmo tempo, Remus enfrentava essa fraqueza há anos e lidava com ela muito bem — tão bem que jamais deixava seus afazeres de lado; ao contrário, os dobrava para recompensar o tempo que ficaria afastado.

Respirando fundo, caminhou até o palco principal, sentando-se de qualquer jeito na grama fina. O jardim ainda estava vazio, havia sido o primeiro a chegar. Em breve, apareceriam os corvinais, cheios de confiança; os sonserinos, cheios de altivez; os lufa-lufas, cheios de esperança e os grifinórios, cheios de ousadia — entre os últimos, estaria Emily fazendo suas apostas, é claro. E então chegaria o prof. Maurice, com a extravagância que lhe era permitida e mais um pouco, anunciando o começo.

Em breve, toda a ansiedade acabaria. Ele _mal_ podia esperar.

XXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora:** Demorei, mas aqui está, finalmente. Sophie desconfiada... onde será que isso vai dar? E quem vocês acham que vence: Remus ou James?

Obrigada pelas reviews! Ainda bem que estão gostando das personagens novas. Eu preciso admitir que eu as adoro tanto quanto as originais. Em especial a Sophie (como se não desse para notar), que vai aparecer demais até o fim.

Continuem acompanhando, e deixando reviews, é claro XP


	7. VII

**VII. **

Não demorou e o jardim se encheu de alunos do sétimo ano. Um número anormal de pessoas parecia estar em volta de Emily Greenleaf para fazer apostas, e a grifinória nunca parecera tão feliz. A segunda rodada de duelos trazia muitas expectativas, e até os estudantes dos outros anos sabiam das principais disputas que agitariam o Clube dos Duelos.

Perto do lago de Hogwarts, Maurice acenava para os alunos que ali estavam e pedia, de sua forma caricatural usual, para que se encaminhassem até as zonas demarcadas para cada grupo.

Remus viu seu grupo já o esperando — havia se atrasado devido à aula de Runas, que sempre acabava depois do horário —, de frente ao grupo de James. Observou James, que diferente do comportamento de sempre, bastante autoconfiante e — por que não? — até mesmo arrogante, encontrava-se num estado de nervosismo peculiar. Esfregava uma mão na outra, mordia o lábio inferior, despenteava os cabelos, mexia os ombros em movimentos ondulares. Apesar de toda a aparente afobação, porém, era ainda visível o brilho de confiança em seus olhos.

Remus caminhou até o lugar onde o duelo ocorreria, fingindo não notar os olhares em cima de si. Sentia-se estranho, até mesmo seu estômago parecia revirar, mas continuou com o passo firme, em direção ao seu grupo.

— Boa sorte — ouviu, de relance, quando Sophie Malfoy passou por ele. A voz possuía um timbre agradável e, quando ele procurou com os olhos a garota, ela já estava caminhando para seu grupo, parecendo tão segura como sempre pareceu e até mesmo indiferente a ele, como se jamais tivesse sussurrado algo em seu ouvido.

Mas, ela tinha sussurrado, e ele ouvira — e aquelas duas palavras tinham lhe dado a confiança que ele precisava.

Subiu no palco prateado menor que o principal, e James fez o mesmo. No rosto do amigo, havia o que lembrava a um meio sorriso, hesitante porém amigável. Remus respirou fundo, posicionando-se assim como todos os outros alunos, em outros palcos. Reparou, com o canto dos olhos, que Sophie e Hallward duelariam no palco ao lado e ele francamente agradecia não ser ele quem encararia Sophie: ela possuía um olhar feroz no rosto.

— Que vença o melhor — James murmurou para Remus, deixando seu sorriso alargar e Remus retribuiu com um breve aceno, concordando, sem poder dizer muito mais.

Que vencesse o melhor.

— AO MEU SINAL! — gritou Maurice que não precisava de um feitiço para aumentar sua alta e grave voz — DUELEM!

Bastou tais palavras para feitiços nos cinco palcos começarem a ser proferidos. Lampejos de diversas cores saiam de diferentes varinhas, enquanto gritos exagerados eram ouvidos em todos os cantos dos jardins.

— _Estupefaça!_ — gritou Remus sem perder tempo.

— _Protego! _— James também não perdia tempo para se defender.

— _Estupefaça!_ — insistiu Remus.

— _Protego! _

— _Locomotor Mortis! _

— _Protego_!

— _Imobullus!_

— _Protego_!

Mesmo para aqueles mais lerdos ficou claro que James não atacava Remus de propósito. Às vezes, fazia menção de jogar um feitiço no amigo, mas sempre se retraía de última hora. Protegia-se com agilidade, nenhum feitiço de Remus o alcançando, e isso —mais até os olhares curiosos e pasmos da pequena platéia que ia se juntando em volta dos dois — deixou o monitor grifinório furioso.

— Duele direito, James — exigiu com toda sua dignidade, balançando a varinha, enquanto um sorriso ousado surgiu em seu rosto. Sabia o que era necessário para fazer James duelar, então perguntou com um quê de deboche em sua voz: — Ou está com medo de perder? _Rictusempra_!

— _Protego_. Já que você insiste... — vociferou James, com um brilho esquisito nos olhos castanhos, antes de levantar mais a varinha e balança-la com um movimento conhecido, gritando: — _Imobullus_!

— _Impedimenta_!

Aos poucos, os duelos foram acabando. Sirius venceu Morgause com facilidade; o duelo entre Lily Evans e Maya White, ambas Grifinória, fora bastante equilibrado, assim como o de Jesse Carmel e Emily Greenleaf. Essa última e Lily saíram vitoriosas e começaram a formar a não mais tão pequena platéia que se aglomerava para ver James e Remus duelando.

O duelo não avançara muito, apesar dos cortes visíveis no rosto de Remus e o nariz sangrento de James. Havia momentos em que James parecia que iria deixar Remus vencer; já em outros, parecia que o apanhador atacava com toda força que possuía.

— _Estupefaça_ — gritou James logo após se defender de um feitiço novo de Remus. Tudo, então, aconteceu rápido demais para o monitor. Um raio o atingiu em cheio no peito, nocauteando-o, e ele foi lançado longe, seu corpo quase pulando no chão até enfim parar.

O silêncio caiu sobre a platéia. James piscou diversas vezes, mal percebendo que sua mão tremia ou simplesmente não se importando. Aproximou-se de Remus para checar o amigo estirado na grama do jardim.

Maurice anunciou, então, com um berro desnecessário, a vitória de James Potter, para desgosto de uns na platéia e felicidade de outros. Trocas de galões aqui, e ali começaram, enquanto o professor aproximava-se do aluno deitado no chão. Perto deles, Sirius observava tudo com apreensão:

— Eu avisei ao James — murmurou para si, fechando os punhos com força, sem notar a presença de Emily Greenleaf ao seu lado.

— Avisou o que? — quis saber a grifinória, virando seu rosto curioso para encarar a expressão preocupada de Sirius Black.

— Hm? Ah. Nada — desconversou, tentando mostrar um sorriso tranqüilo que saiu torto de tão falso — Estava só pensando alto.

Dito isso, os dois grifinórios e Peter — que terminara seu próprio duelo como vencedor — se encaminharam para perto de James, Remus e Maurice, a tempo de ouvir o professor lançar um contra-feitiço no monitor:

— _Enervate!_ — no minuto seguinte, Remus abriu os olhos. Num primeiro instante, seu olhar estava sem foco. Olhou para todos a sua volta, mas sem ver ninguém. Eram somente sombras, a principio, mas com alguns segundos tais sombras tomaram forma. Percebeu os olhares preocupados ao encarar os amigos e o professor; sorriu para assegurar que estava bem, ainda que seu corpo doesse e ele sentisse arranhões recentes ardendo por todo ele.

— Você está bem? — a voz do professor perguntou. Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas Emily foi mais rápida:

— Claro que não, não é? — falou perplexa e quase exasperada, ajoelhando-se próxima a Remus, observando-o com cautela — Eles estavam há _séculos_ duelando! Remus, olhe pra você, está péssimo — além de suas roupas rasgadas e braços ralados, o garoto tinha um hematoma na testa e seu supercílio sangrava bastante, escorrendo o sangue pelo rosto do rapaz — Eu vou dar um jeito nisso: _Episkey!_ — murmurou a garota e imediatamente o supercílio parou de sangrar — Blusa _reparo_! — a manga de Remus voltou ao normal.

— Muito bem, Srta. Greenleaf — cumprimentou Maurice com sua voz cantarolada, juntando as mãos num gesto satisfeito — Leve-o para a enfermaria junto do senhor Potter, agora. É melhor ele tomar lá alguma poção para que melhore essa cara abatida.

— Sim, senhor — falou James, que parara de tremer há um tempo, mas ainda evitava os olhos de Remus. Sentia vergonha de vencer, ainda que borbulhasse de alegria por dentro. Era um misto de sentimentos opostos dentro dele, e ele não sabia lidar com aquilo, então permanecia quieto, bem diferente do James de sempre.

— Parabéns, meu rapaz, foi uma ótima partida — Maurice disse no pé do ouvido de Remus, quando esse se sentara, completando em um murmúrio que só Remus ouviu: — Confesso que torcia por você.

— Obrigado, professor — agradeceu, sem graça, dando um sorriso inexpressivo.

— Se apóie em mim, Remus — foi Emily quem pediu, ajudando Remus a se levantar. O garoto apoiou um dos braços em volta do ombro da amiga, o outro no ombro de James, e os dois colocaram o amigo em pé e foram até o caminho da enfermaria.

Do lado de fora, Sophie observava o excesso de cuidados de Emily com Remus de braços cruzados e com a sua sobrancelha levantada. Quem olhasse para ela, não detectaria nada, além de talvez uma mínima curiosidade, mas Sophie naquele instante sentia mais do que apenas curiosidade.

— Quem ganhou? — quis saber Úrsula aproximando-se.

— O Potter — respondeu Sophie com uma quase apatia, sem tirar os olhos de Remus e seus amigos, enquanto este era ajudado, ainda embora parecesse perfeitamente capaz de andar sozinho. Úrsula acompanhou o olhar da amiga e viu para onde eles estavam voltados. Ela deu uma risadinha abafada e comentou com contente cinismo:

— Então a maluquinha está cuidando do seu bofe? Abre o seu olho, Sophie — aconselhou Úrsula com divertimento.

— Não me torre a paciência — sibilou Sophie, voltando sua atenção para Úrsula. Seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade e um sorriso quase cruel rasgou seu rosto quando terminou: — E vá cuidar do _**seu**__ Jack. _Até onde eu saiba, ele ainda está paralisado com o "_Petrificus Totalus" _que usei para vencê-lo.

Dizendo aquilo com uma enorme satisfação e veneno, saiu pisando firme, sem dar-se o trabalho de olhar para trás e ver a expressão incrédula no rosto da amiga.

XXXXXXX

Já era tarde, bastante tarde, Remus deu-se conta ao encarar os corredores vazios quando voltava de mais uma visita com Madame Pomfrey. Hogwarts, àquela hora, era mais convidativa do que durante o resto do dia, com o silêncio preenchido apenas por uma pintura e outra que ainda permaneciam tão acordadas quanto o monitor.

Ao chegar ao terceiro andar — onde teria que começar sua ronda dentro de alguns minutos, depois daquele exaustivo dia —, tirou do bolso de sua calça um pergaminho amassado. Desdobrou-o com um cuidado desnecessário:

— Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom — murmurou. Ser monitor era uma tarefa relativamente fácil quando se tinha uma obra daquelas em mãos. Podia ver todo o terreno de Hogwarts, verificar onde todo e qualquer aluno estava, além dos próprios professores, sem precisar mover muitos músculos. Sua tarefa terminava em minutos, talvez menos, e jamais um monitor teria tamanha eficiência em checar se todos estavam onde deveriam estar.

Remus pôde ver que todos os alunos estavam em suas salas comunais até o presente momento. Alguns, como Peter, já haviam ido para seus dormitórios inclusive. Um ponto, no entanto, chamou sua atenção. Descia as escadas com calma, naquela direção e, com o tempo, aproximava-se de onde ele estava.

— Malfeito Feito — murmurou e escondeu o mapa em suas vestes, bem a tempo de ver a pessoa de uniforme verde e prata dobrar no corredor próximo — Sophie? — sua surpresa soou falsa, mas o sorriso em seus lábios era verdadeiro.

— Remus — a garota sorriu também, os dentes mal aparecendo, mas a curva dos lábios vermelhos eram visíveis mesmo de longe, e a forma como as pupilas dos olhos azuis expandiram-se não deixavam dúvida que Sophie Malfoy estava sorrindo _por_ vê-lo — Você aqui.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou rápido demais, querendo disfarçar seu nervosismo de ter sido quase flagrado com o mapa dos Marotos em suas mãos. Seu sorriso se alargou em desconcerto.

— Ronda — disse como se fosse óbvio demais, levantando a sobrancelha e indagando, em silêncio, o estranho comportamento de Remus —, o que eu suponho que você também estivesse fazendo daí — murmurou com um sorriso argucioso, parando próxima ao grifinório. _Tão_ próxima que bastou Remus estender a mão para que essa tocasse a cintura fina de Sophie. Ele descansou a mão ali, acima do quadril, em um movimento que parecia tão natural quanto respirar.

— É claro. Estava só descansando — respondeu com casualidade, dando os ombros, antes de inclinar a cabeça para frente e depositar um beijo na bochecha de Sophie, carinhoso e suave. A garota continuou quase impassível, sem mover-se.

— Eu assisti ao duelo. Você foi bem — aquelas palavras, vindas de Sophie, significavam algo e foi inevitável, para Remus, sentir uma pontada de alegria.

— Ah, obrigada! Maurice também me disse isso — murmurou e Sophie apenas balançou a cabeça, concordando, sem dizer absolutamente nada, deixando-se mergulhar no silêncio e arrastando Remus para ele.

Ficaram ali em quietude, a tensão quase sólida entre os ambos, embora nenhum fosse admitir suas causas antes do outro. Sophie mordia com suavidade seu lábio inferior, seus olhos sem foco, não de verdade, seu rosto encarando o espaço entre o pescoço de Remus e seu ombro, enquanto várias palavras corriam em sua mente, "_você sabe como ele fica fraco. Vá com calma_", a voz de Sirius ressoava em seu cérebro. Mordeu o lábio com mais força, ainda que nem ela própria notasse, aparentando não sentir os dedos de Remus em movimentos circulares em sua cintura.

Remus resistia a vontade de deitar seus lábios sobre os da sonserina, ao mesmo tempo em que procurava palavras para dizer o que deveria ser dito. Como se a tarefa de explicar o irreal, a mentira calculadamente inventada, para ela não fosse árduo o suficiente, Sophie não parecia estar em seu estado comum. Os olhos azuis acinzentados, sempre tão confiantes, emitiam uma estranha sensação de desconfiança, ainda que mascarada com eficiência atrás de meios sorrisos e elogios, lhe deixava com o estômago a ponto de despencar de nervosismo.

— Precisava mesmo falar com você, Sophie — começou com hesitação, sua voz chamando a atenção da sonserina que levantou os olhos para encará-lo. Remus ficou esperando que Sophie lhe dissesse alguma coisa, mas a garota limitou-se a olhar para o rapaz, como quem o desafia a mentir, ainda que ela não pudesse saber o que viria... ou podia? Engoliu em seco antes de dizer:

— É que a minha tia, irmã do meu pai... bem, ela morreu, sabe, a coitada — Remus procurava as palavras certas, sua encenação montada em cima de uma emoção que não sentia — Meus pais me mandaram uma coruja ontem pedindo para que eu voltasse para casa para o enterro. Eu gostava muito dela.

Sophie, no entanto, não parecia muito emocionada pelos supostos sentimentos de Remus. Deu um passo para trás, as mãos do grifinório caindo de sua cintura. Seus olhos transmitiam extrema severidade, além de algo mais que o fazia estremecer internamente.

— Remus, a irmã do seu pai não morreu no inicio desse ano? — Sophie levantou a sobrancelha ao perguntar com solidez. Lupin sentiu o desafio na pergunta, ainda que o tom firme não fosse acusatório.

— Ahn? Ah, sim, claro que morreu — afirmou rapidamente, muito sério, procurando não deixar transparecer a sua surpresa — Mas é que meu pai não tem só uma irmã. Na verdade a família do meu pai, é uma família de quatro irmãos. Só o meu pai de homem, e suas três irmãs.

Se Sophie não acreditou, não demonstrou.

— Então imagino que seja esse o motivo da sua cara abatida. Ou será que madame Pomfrey e a _Greenleaf_ não souberam cuidar bem de você? — Sophie alfinetou e esboçou um sorriso de lado.

— As duas coisas — devolveu o sorriso e aproximou-se de Sophie, ela se esquivou com classe e, dando as costas para o rapaz, quis saber:

— E quando você volta pra casa?

— Não sei ainda, isso não vai depender de mim e sim do Dumbledore — _E da lua cheia, é claro_, ele pensou, mas não disse nada.

— Sendo assim, eu falo com ele e vou com você — afirmou Sophie voltando a encarar Remus. O rapaz não soube como não caiu ali mesmo, atônito. Se não fosse a idéia de Sophie meramente absurda, a forma como ela o olhava, de forma funda e penetrante, como quem quer invadir seu cérebro através dos olhos; as sobrancelhas arqueadas; o sorriso triunfante mal-disfarçado... tudo parecia denunciar que algo ali não estava correto.

Notando isso, o garoto começou a sentir seu estômago revirar diante da possibilidade de Sophie saber a verdade.

Não. Ela **não** podia saber. Não tinha _como_.

Continuou com seu teatro, esperando profundamente que sua expressão não estivesse delatando seu nervosismo.

— Melhor não.

— Porque não?

— Porque o interesse repentino pela minha família? — seu tom saíra mais alto do que pretendia. Baixou a voz, completando com certa acusação: — Você nunca se importou com eles.

— As coisas mudam — ela deu os ombros, não querendo prolongar seus argumentos furados para o "interesse repentino" que nem ao menos existia. Deu um passo a frente, voltando a sua posição anterior, bastante próxima de Remus. Sua mão subiu pelos ombros do garoto, passando pelo pescoço com lentidão proposital, uma descansando ali enquanto a outra passeava pela nuca com carinho.

Remus sabia o que ela fazia. O que ela queria. Distrai-lo para ele não objetar — o pior é que conseguia. Ele precisava de um argumento, no mínimo ótimo para tirar da cabeça de Sophie essa idéia impossível de acompanhá-lo para um lugar aonde ele não iria — e era bastante difícil pensar com os lábios dela tão próximos, as mãos acariciando-o com tanto cuidado...

— Se você for, todos irão descobrir de nós. Não só a minha família como a do James e dos outros amigos dos meus pais, que com certeza devem estar lá — Sophie realmente não esperava por essa. Ficou sem resposta e teve que se contentar com concordar com Remus. Esse, tentando disfarçar o seu alívio, segurou o queixo de Sophie e forçando-a a olhá-lo, completou: — Eu não vou demorar muito.

XXXXXXX

Queria ignorar aquele sentimento. Queria enterrar o sentimento que martelava em algum lugar dentro de si e lhe dizia, com indiscutível clareza, que algo não estava em seu devido lugar. Era algo desagradável, quase repugnante e degradante, a constante incerteza que se apoderara dela desde que ouvira a conversa entre Black e Potter. Tudo somado a desconfiança em excesso que a fazia interpretar cada gesto como algo mais e cada frase como uma mentira.

Engoliu em seco o pressentimento e entrou em seu dormitório. Queria ignorar, mas seu cérebro parecia inapto à tarefa. Sentou-se em sua cama e tirou seus sapatos com notável lentidão, pretendendo um interesse nos próprios pés quando, de fato, não conseguia abster de sua mente o diálogo que ouvira ou os olhos de Remus refletindo aquela infinidade de sentimentos perturbadores e incertos. Queria acreditar nele. Viu-se, por mais lamentável que fosse admitir, viu-se querendo acreditar em alguém, quando durante sua vida inteira desconfiou de todos sem arrependimentos.

Não podia, no entanto, acreditar no que Remus dizia. Não quando tudo apontava para o lado oposto. Não ia ser aquela pessoa, aquela que se joga de cabeça em algo incerto. Pelo menos não enquanto tudo lhe dizia para não fazer aquilo. E tudo lhe dizia para ficar alerta, para desconfiar, para procurar o que diabos estava acontecendo. E era aquilo que faria, imediatamente. Daria fim a todos os sentimentos conflitantes e voltaria a confiar em sua velha amiga, a razão.

Descalça, pisando somente com as meias no chão frio do dormitório, Sophie caminhou até a cama de Úrsula, abrindo com certa agressividade as cortinas que envolviam a cama.

Úrsula dormia tranqüilamente, parecendo quase angelical conforme abraçava seu travesseiro e escondia o rosto entre os fios loiro-platinados, espalhados por todos os lados da cama. Poderia fazer aquilo outro dia, esperar algumas horas, mas havia uma urgência em esclarecer tudo. Incontestável e incontrolável urgência em saber se seus pressentimentos estavam errados ou não. E, caso não, ela queria saber o que estava acontecendo bem debaixo de seu nariz antes de poder agir.

— Úrsula, acorda! — Sophie sacudiu a amiga que, até aquele instante, permanecera indiferente aos sons no dormitório. Sacudiu os ombros de Úrsula mais de uma vez, continuamente murmurando: — Acorda! Acorda!

— O que foi, Sophie? — Úrsula ainda se encontrava meio zonza quando abriu seus olhos, da forma mais demorada possível, espreguiçando-se gostosamente ao bocejar.

O dormitório continuava escuro, escuro demais, mas aquela não era uma novidade. Todas as sonserinas do sétimo ano pareciam odiar a luz do sol e tinham, portanto, combinado de jamais abrir as cortinas. O quarto encontrava-se, logo, sempre impenetrável a luz solar.

— Já está na hora da aula? — murmurou baixinho, estranhando o fato de ser Sophie, aquela que dormia sempre depois do horário aceitável, a acordá-la para uma aula. Esfregou os olhos, ainda esticando-se toda, querendo espantar o sono que parecia absurdo.

— Não, sua besta — a ofensa deslizou tão naturalmente pela língua de Sophie que Úrsula não pôde se sentir ofendida e Sophie, surpresa com os próprios hábitos grosseiros — Na verdade, ainda são três da manhã.

As pupilas de Úrsula dilataram-se prontamente antes dela suspirar resignada, não acreditando que Sophie tivera a ousadia de acordá-la tão cedo. Passou a mão pelos fios que teimavam em cobrir sua visão e deparou-se com Sophie sentada na beira de sua cama. O rosto parecia anormalmente tenso e ela ainda — Úrsula não pode _não_ notar — usava o uniforme verde e prata.

— Estava com o bofe até agora, não é? — a loira murmurou com divertimento, rindo com sutileza quando viu as bochechas de Sophie serem tingidas por um leve tom rosado, distinguível mesmo na escuridão do dormitório feminino.

— Isso não importa — a outra respondeu, fingindo não notar o sorriso sugestivo presente nos lábios de Úrsula. Fixou seus olhos no rosto da amiga, perdendo a certeza que segundos antes parecera acometê-la. Suspirou pesadamente, sabendo que não suportaria não saber. Precisava de respostas e sabia como consegui-las. Murmurou, então, tentando soar firme: — Preciso de um favor.

— Favor? — a atenção de Úrsula logo fora conquistada. Não eram comuns as chances de ver uma cena onde Sophie Malfoy pedia ajuda — Um favor às três da manhã? É melhor que seja urgente.

— Na verdade é uma troca. E muito justa — acrescentou com displicência, deixando um sorriso de lado aparecer em seu rosto — Seu aniversário está chegando, falta pouco para o dia 19, como sabe. Eu darei o presente que você quer _se_ — seu tom era pausado e ligeiramente mais alto, mas não alto suficiente para acordar as outras meninas no dormitório; deixou claro que o quê viesse em seguida seria uma condição vital e de extrema importância —, _se_ você fizer o que eu quero.

— E o que _você_ quer? — perguntou Úrsula com paciência.

— A árvore da família Lupin.

A surpresa não se refletiu de imediato no rosto de Úrsula. Por um milésimo de segundo, a loira continuou a encarar o rosto moldado por fios negros, como se a espera de algo que já ocorrera. E então, a reação enfim:

— _Oh _— foi tudo que escapou seus lábios, enquanto seu cérebro parecia empenhado em formular uma razão para aquele comportamento estranho e o pedido mais estranho ainda.

Sophie observou a reação bastante lerda e apática da amiga, até que enfim Úrsula perguntou com meio divertimento, meia curiosidade:

— E pra que você quer a árvore da família do grifo?

— Não interessa a você.

— Você quer que **eu** mexa **meus** pauzinhos para conseguir a árvore da família do Lupin, então, sim, me interessa — murmurou com toda segurança e arrogância que podia naquele estado de extrema sonolência — E muito, por sinal — acrescentou fazendo Sophie bufar de irritação.

— Eu tenho razões para acreditar que ele mente sobre a morte da tia — disse com simplicidade, tentando ser o mais sucinta possível, não querendo iniciar uma conversa do gênero ali, naquele instante. Úrsula não se deu por convencida, uma vez que levantou uma sobrancelha, indicando uma pergunta silenciosa — É uma outra tia. Morreu por esses dias. Ao menos é o que ele diz.

— Outra tia? — a descrença era bastante notável no tom de Úrsula e, caso não fosse, o sorriso debochado deixava clara a sua incredulidade — Quantas tias ele tem, Sophie?

— Isso é para você descobrir — murmurou como se fosse óbvio, e Úrsula apenas suspirou, como quem diz que pensará sobre assunto, ainda muito incerta sobre o que poderia fazer. Percebendo isso, Sophie disse com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios: — Aquela pulseira que você ficou encarando quando nós saímos nas férias. Irá ganhá-la se conseguir a árvore.

As pupilas de Úrsula se dilataram de novo, desta vez mais intensamente; seus olhos ganharam um brilho quase ofuscante naquela escuridão do dormitório e a loira olhou com desconfiança para Sophie:

— _Aquela_ pulseira?

— Exatamente. A árvore pela pulseira. Me parece uma troca justa.

E era. Justíssima por sinal.

— Se eu mexer uns pauzinhos e conseguir a árvore pobre e insossa dos Lupin, você vai realmente fazer isso? — perguntou para confirmar os termos da barganha, falando com lentidão para ter certeza que Sophie lhe entendia com perfeição.

— Alguma vez eu já menti pra você? — falou divertida, levantando-se da cama e observando Úrsula fechar os olhos, parecendo satisfeita com a interrupção, apesar do sono absurdo.

— Se eu não estivesse com tanto sono, eu rolava no chão de tanto rir dessa sua piadinha — Úrsula disse no meio de um bocejo, puxando as cobertas de sua cama e voltando a se deitar com uma classe que só poderia ser sua.

— E o quanto mais cedo melhor — Sophie acrescentou em um sussurro, bastante firme, fechando a cortina de Úrsula, dando fim à conversa.

XXXXXXXXX

James Potter entrou na biblioteca com passos firmes e um andar um tanto quanto presunçoso. Percebeu com o canto dos olhos um grupo de quartanistas conversando baixo e olhando para ele, então o próprio jogou um sorriso naquela direção. Estava acostumado com a atenção. Sabia lidar com ela com segurança, sem pisar em falso. Sem mostrar nervosismo, ainda que tal nervosismo se fizesse presente de tempos em tempos.

Caminhou até madame Pince, a estressada bibliotecária, que arrumava uma estante de longe, fazendo os livros voarem para seus devidos lugares com um controlado movimento do pulso da mão que segurava a varinha da mulher. Sem rodeios – não via por que bajular uma mulher que claramente não o suportava –, perguntou a ela sobre um livro de Poções que Remus havia lhe indicado como o único a conter informações sobre um trabalho que Slughorn havia passado para a semana seguinte. Em poucos dias, James Potter teria de fazer milagre e terminar alguns pergaminhos sobre uma tediosa poção cujo nome era complicado demais para ele sequer guardar em sua memória.

Sem nem um traço de paciência, madame Pince lhe indicou um dos corredores mais afastados. O espaço entre duas das estantes que continham livros e mais livros de Poções era grande o suficiente para conter uma mesa redonda e três cadeiras vazias, além de três garotas imersas em livros empoeirados.

James percebeu, sem grandes dificuldades, quem eram as três garotas em questão. Com um suspiro meio resignado, meio animado, percebeu Lily Evans e Martha Mayfear sentadas, ambas concentradas nos livros e pergaminhos espalhados na mesa. Não tão concentrada, estava Emily Greeleaf, de costas para ele, que balançava os pés e mexia nos cabelos, parecendo estar em qualquer lugar exceto na biblioteca.

Caminhou para o corredor em passos curtos e silenciosos, querendo surpreender todas, em especial Evans.

Não conseguiu.

Lily Evans sentiu uma figura se aproximado. Levantou os olhos, e em uma fração de segundos, seu olhar de curiosidade transformou-se em um de desprezo e irritação. Os olhos verdes, se pudessem, teriam feito a cabeça de James Potter explodir ali mesmo. Como não podiam, contentaram-se em observá-lo.

— Meninas — o grifinório cumprimentou as três com um aceno da cabeça e um sorriso charmoso. Olhou para as três com uma simpatia nauseante, e demorou mais alguns segundos em Lily, fingindo não perceber a animosidade no rosto da monitora —, como é bom vê-las!

— Pena não poder dizer o mesmo — não foi Evans quem disse isso. Foi Mayfear. Não havia ódio ou desprezo em suas palavras, apenas cansaço e sinceridade. A corvinal o analisou por meio segundo, antes de voltar sua atenção ao seu pergaminho.

James a ignorou. Não havia por que começar uma discussão com uma das melhores amigas de Evans — e também monitora-chefe que odiava os Marotos —, e muito menos ali.

Caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se entre Evans e Emily, que lhe deu um dos seus característicos sorrisos travessos, cheios de divertimento.

— O que faz aqui na biblioteca, oh capitão, meu capitão? — a voz de Emily era cantarolada quando ela se dirigiu a James, e os olhos de Lily se estreitaram a encarar a amiga. Jamais entenderia aquele relacionamento dos dois. Para ela, uma amizade com James Potter era impossível para uma pessoa decente.

— O mesmo que você: trabalho de poções — ele levantou seu livro de Poções para que as duas pudessem ver, mas Evans nem ao menos se incomodou: já estava de volta ao seu livro.

— Ah, desta vez, Slughorn passou de todos os limites — comentou Emily com sua displicência usual, coçando a testa — Este trabalho é impossível e há apenas três cópias do livro que há informação da maldita poção — e com um ar travesso, completou: — Um está comigo, outro com a Lily, e o outro parece que a White pegou.

— Quer dizer que não sobrou nenhum para mim?

— Não, Jaminho — James tentou fazer uma cara de irritação ao ouvir o apelido que Emily lhe dera, mas não conseguiu mantê-la por muito tempo, ainda mais depois de Emily continuar: — Acho que você vai precisar fazer o trabalho com a Lily ou comigo.

Não era necessário repetir. James Potter já aproximava a sua cadeira para mais perto de Evans com um sorriso que a ruiva classificaria como, no mínimo, prepotente e safado.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou quase sibilando cada palavra. Seus olhos eram ameaçadores e qualquer um, exceto James, se sentiria receoso de pisar nos calos daquela garota — Eu certamente não vou dividir um livro com você.

— Evans, eu acho que é hora de você superar essas rixas infantis — James opinou, com um ar de paciência e maturidade, que não lhe caia nada bem. Tirou os óculos e os limpou para fazer charme: — É só dividir um livro. Não há nada demais nisso. Completamente inocente — as últimas palavras foram ditas com tamanho divertimento que ninguém poderia ser convencido daquela mentira.

— Nada em você é completamente inocente — resmungou Lily alto o suficiente para James ouvir. Olhou para o grifinório com um ar triunfante, então, antes de completar: — E se não é nada demais, tenho certeza que pode fazer o trabalho com a Emily. Não é, Em?

— Hm — Emily deu os ombros, com um olhar quase de dó em direção a James. Sentia pena do garoto; Lily era uma das garotas mais difíceis que ela conhecia —, claro. Por que não?

Uma expressão insatisfeita passou pelo rosto de James, mas em um segundo não estava mais ali. Ele sorriu para Emily com um ar travesso e mexeu os lábios para formar as palavras "Ao menos, tentamos".

XXXXXXX

O pescoço de Lily Evans começava a mostrar sinais de protesto por estar por tanto tempo na mesma posição. A dor começava a se alastrar para a nuca, mas ela resistiu. Recusava-se e olhar para frente e dar de cara com James Potter. Já bastava ouvir os murmúrios que ele e Emily trocavam, e as risadas – bastante freqüentes e altas, para desgosto de Lily.

Em vez de se concentrarem em simplesmente resumir o conteúdo do livro e passar para o pergaminho, fazendo as observações pertinentes, os dois grifinórios pareciam sempre capazes de fazer um comentário sobre quadribol. Quem ganhou o campeonato no ano tal, o novo batedor daquele time, a última entrevista dada por um apanhador qualquer, a última vassoura lançada... Tudo isso entre ingredientes raros de uma poção.

Foi quando Lily procurava um novo pergaminho para dar continuidade ao seu trabalho — que graças a Merlin parecia chegar ao fim —, Emily soltou uma gargalhada bastante audível. Lily não agüentou: levantou a cabeça para encarar a dupla barulhenta.

Emily, com as mãos tapando a boca numa tentativa de rir mais baixo, tremia e pulava na cadeira por causa da suposta piada que James fizera. Seus olhos quase lacrimejavam com a intensidade de sua risada. James apenas a olhava com um pouco de incredulidade e um ar de traquinice:

— Seria possível que vocês dois ficassem quietos? — pediu em um tom firme, ainda que baixo, e orgulhou-se do fato de sua voz não denunciar sua impaciência — Isso daqui ainda é uma biblioteca.

— Mas estamos falando dos nossos trabalhos, Lily — defendeu-se Emily quando enfim conseguiu falar. Seu sorriso ainda era visível e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Levou uma das mãos aos olhos, como se enxugasse as lágrimas. Lily irritou-se de vez com a cara de pau dos dois:

— Não importa — declarou a ruiva, bastante incisiva — Se quiserem falar enquanto fazem o trabalho, há milhares de lugares nesse castelo para isso.

Disse isso olhando para os dois, e percebeu o sorriso de Potter se alargar conforme cada palavra saia de sua boca. O garoto — o cretino, o prepotente, o imbecil, o idiota!, pensava a monitora — tinha a petulância de sorrir. _Que abuso!_

— Do que está sorrindo, Potter? — estava irritada, agora, e ficou claro na forma como seus olhos verdes esmeralda fulminavam a figura do Potter. Ele continuou a sorrir — Do que está sorrindo, Potter? Há algo de engraçado na minha cara?

— Pensei que não pudéssemos conversar na biblioteca — tinha uma ingenuidade mal disfarçada na sua voz, e o sorriso ainda estava lá, estampado naquele rosto que a atormentava por anos. Todos os dentes à mostra. Todos os malditos e brancos dentes sendo exibidos. Só faltava ele mexer no cabelo.

E, como se adivinhasse os pensamentos da ruiva, foi o que ele fez. Lenta e vagarosamente. Como se lhe desse uma enorme onda de prazer sentir os fios escuros sob seus dedos.

— Mas você é muito cretino... — começou a dizer, mas não chegou a terminar, o que talvez fosse bom, afinal não se responsabilizaria pelas ofensas que sairiam de sua boca.

— Psiiiiu — Martha fez, sem dar-se o trabalho de tirar os olhos de seus pergaminhos, e completou com um nítido tédio e desinteresse: — Alguns de nós querem estudar. Quietos.

Lily olhou a amiga como se estivesse ofendida, mas, com a cabeça somente em livros, Martha não poderia ter visto o olhar furioso da grifinória.

Foi naquele instante de anormal silêncio — quando Lily ainda parecia olhar para Martha com inconformação faiscando em seus olhos, e Potter parecia olhar para Lily com um brilho curioso nos olhos, e Emily apenas encarava seus pergaminhos com a mente em outro lugar —, o restante dos Marotos atravessou o portal da biblioteca, não demorando para avistar James após algumas voltas pelas estantes cheias de livros.

É impossível afirmar qual dentre os três ficara mais chocado de ver James Potter tão próximo de Lily Evans sem conseguir arranjar uma grande discussão com a ruiva.

— Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo — Sirius murmurou com uma voz intencionalmente nebulosa ao se aproximar do quarteto. Todos levantaram os olhos para ver o recém-chegado.

Lily rolou os olhos. Só o que ela precisava – toda a gangue do Potter ali.

— Algum motivo lhe traz aqui, Black, além de nos importunar? — Lily perguntou, parecendo educada. Seus olhos, no entanto, deixavam transparecer a fúria que sentia.

— Jamais quis importunar você, Evans — havia um fingido tom de ofendido na voz de Sirius, conforme ele andava em volta da mesa — Minha surpresa é que foi tão grande que não consegui me controlar — continuou, com uma polidez não característica de Sirius Black.

— Calem a boca ou tiro dez pontos por cabeça — foi Martha quem exigiu. Sua voz era seca e autoritária. O silêncio logo caiu sobre a mesa. Todos se entreolharam com certo receio de falar ou, quem sabe, rir.

Sirius, que não parecia ter limites, não suportou mais do que dois segundos para enfim dizer:

— O que eu não faria por você, Mayfear? — O sarcasmo era nítido, e ainda que não fosse, o sorriso cretino no rosto do grifinório denunciava sua óbvia tentativa de debochar da monitora-chefe — Ainda mais quando você pede com tanta gentileza...

Os olhares de todos caíram sobre a figura de Martha que, embora tivesse ouvido muito bem o que Sirius falara — ficara claro com a forma como deixara de escrever por breves momentos assim que as últimas palavras escaparam da boca dele —, nada fez. Nem sequer jogou um dos seus olhares assassinos em direção do grifinório.

Martha gostava de mostrar classe, e era aquilo o que Lily mais admirava na amiga.

Sirius Black, no entanto, não parecia satisfeito com o modo que a conversa terminara. Estava inquieto e prestes a aprontar alguma, qualquer um diria ao notar o brilho travesso em seus olhos.

Na ponta dos pés, bastante silencioso, ele rodou a mesa mais uma vez, parando bem atrás de Martha. Espiou por cima do ombro da corvinal, lendo algo. Franziu a testa e balançou a cabeça, antes de dizer em alto e bom som, atraindo a atenção de todos:

— HISTÓRIA DA MAGIA? Quem em sã consciência continua a ter aulas de história da magia? — a pergunta saíra em um tom brincalhão, ainda que verdadeiramente incrédulo. Martha levantou a cabeça com lentidão, parecendo respirar fundo para não perder sua tão preciosa paciência.

— E quem faz Adivinhação, hein? — rebateu com esperteza, deixando um sorriso surgir no canto dos seus lábios.

— Bom, melhor tentar descobrir o futuro do que ficar lamentando o passado — admitiu Black — Ainda mais quando há tanto para saber sobre o presente, com esses ataques todos. Isso certamente seria mais interessante do que uma revolta de duendes malucos.

— Os futuros alunos de Hogwarts estudarão esses ataques, creio — Pettigrew se intrometeu, sentando-se do outro lado de Emily. Suas pernas balançavam no ar por causa de sua pouca altura — A não ser que sejam apenas ataques randômicos, mesmo — completou com ligeira timidez, dando os ombros.

— Ataques randômicos? Não há nada de randômico em assassinar tantos trouxas ou bruxos ligados a trouxas, em um período tão curto de tempo, Peter — foi Potter quem disse. Olhava diretamente para Peter, como se quisesse lhe enfiar na cabeça o que dizia, a qualquer custo. Havia indignação na sua voz, Lily notou, e não deixou de ficar surpresa. Achara que James Potter só preocupava-se com três coisas: em irritá-la, quadribol e si mesmo — Foi uma pessoa ou um grupo de pessoas com uma intenção. Talvez até querendo mostrar algo...

— O problema é descobrir quem — Emily murmurou, escorregando e sua cadeira até que somente sua cabeça fosse visível por cima da mesa.

— O ministério não está interessado em descobrir quem — Remus garantiu a grifinória com conformação —, ao menos, não parece que está.

— Claro que não, e eu poderia apostar no por quê: gente do próprio Ministério trabalha nesse grupo suspeito nas horas vagas, visitando a Inglaterra trouxa para assassinar quem aparecer primeiro — Sirius resmungou, com um ar de quem sabe das coisas. Falava com a mesma paixão que Potter, mas havia mais do que somente indignação em sua voz. Era como se aquele assunto para ele fosse pessoal.

Lily ponderou e deu-se conta que talvez fosse.

Alguns concordaram com um movimento da cabeça; outros simplesmente arregalaram os olhos, como se aquilo não tivesse nem passado por suas cabeças. Lily apenas encarou o rosto belo do grifinório, sabendo que ele ainda falaria mais. Um sorriso esperto estava em seus lábios quando ele se virou para Martha:

— Sua família, por exemplo, deve conhecer um bocado dessa gente, não é, Mayfear?

O silêncio que se seguiu não foi como os outros. Não foi sequer o silêncio digno de uma biblioteca; este silêncio era calmo, relaxante, o silêncio daquele instante era carregado de história. Carregado de tensão. Podia-se cortar com uma faca a tensão de tão palpável que ela parecia a Lily.

Martha lançou um olhar assassino em direção a Sirius, quase o aniquilando com a intensidade e a vontade de matar refletida nas pupilas da garota. Lily não ficaria surpresa se ela sacasse a varinha e o matasse ali mesmo.

— Eu acho que você está confundindo a minha família com a da sua ex-noiva, Black, e com a sua própria — disse com uma frieza que nitidamente não sentia. Os outros sequer ousaram a dizer qualquer coisa: observavam agora um duelo entre os ex-amigos de infância em ótimos lugares. Encaravam Black esperando a resposta. Sirius não os decepcionou:

— Não há inocentes nessas famílias, mas nem na sua. São todos iguais — disse aquilo como se não fosse importante, mas seus olhos estavam fixos na corvinal, à espera de uma reação.

Os olhos da garota se estreitaram. Ela franziu a testa. E, enfim, murmurou com um fio de voz:

— Não me obrigue a estuporar você, Black — quando o sobrenome escapou seus lábios, ela se levantou. Lily e Potter fizeram o mesmo em um reflexo; acharam que ela o estuporaria ali, tamanha a raiva que a garota parecia sentir. Lily conhecia Martha e sabia que aquela não era uma reação comum para a amiga; para ela própria, sim, claro, ainda mais se tratando da gangue do Potter. Para Martha, não. Ela era a controlada.

Se bem que, se Potter falasse de sua família, Lily não hesitaria em estuporar o garoto. Nem um segundo.

Por sorte — ou azar, quem poderia dizer? —, madame Pince se aproximou naquele instante. Vinha afobada de longe, suor brotando no seu pescoço e a bochecha ruborizada por causa do seu movimento. Encarava o grupo com ares recriminatórios.

—Estou há um tempão mandando vocês se calarem — disse com a voz fina descontrolada. Lily quase tapou os ouvidos por causa do som. Peter não foi tão educado e, de fato, tapou suas orelhas — Vocês me obrigaram a abandonar meu lugar para vir aqui. Fora da minha biblioteca, fora, **fora**!

Repetia a última palavra, fechando os livros da mesa e entregando-os para qualquer um dos sete alunos. Uns se levantaram sozinhos, os outros ela própria ajudou, puxando-os pelos braços, sem a menor cerimônia.

— Eu sou monitora-chefe! — Martha exclamou com indignação assim que as mãos da bibliotecária se fecharam sobre seus pulsos, mas de nada adiantou: ela teve que seguir os seis para fora da biblioteca, recebendo olhares debochados e irritados no caminho

No corredor, todos tentavam organizar os livros, que foram entregues a qualquer um pela mulher furiosa, sem a menor organização. O livro de Emily acabara com Sirius; o pergaminho de Lily com Potter; o pergaminho de Potter com Peter; o livro de Martha com Emily...

— Satisfeito, Black? — Martha perguntou assim que Emily lhe devolvera o que era seu. Suas bochechas estavam rosadas com a intensidade dos sentimentos e vontades que lhe atormentavam. Parecia querer brigar, duelar, o que fosse. E Sirius Black estava ali justamente para isso.

Sirius, que adorava uma briga, apenas sorriu. Era um sorriso, de todas as formas e ângulos que se olhasse, debochado. Satisfeito, porém terrivelmente debochado.

Lily rolou os olhos: ela de fato achara que aquela discussão havia terminado dentro da biblioteca.

— Potter, faça alguma coisa se não quer que seu amigo perca uns quinhentos pontos! — se ouviu dizendo para Potter, que estava próximo a ela, ainda com seu pergaminho em suas mãos. O grifinório a olhou por um segundo, dando tempo de Sirius se aproximar de Martha, e então se voltou para o amigo e o puxou pelo braço, com força. Murmurou em seu ouvido:

— Não vale a pena, Sirius.

— Ah, vale sim — discordou Sirius sem nem se dar o trabalho de olhar o amigo. Com um gesto violento, livrou-se das mãos em seu braço — Alguém precisa dizer umas verdades para ela.

— Ai, Merlin — Peter murmurou, dando voz aos pensamentos da maioria ali presente, e tapou os olhos com as mãos, sem querer ver a cena.

Emily observava tudo com a boca semi-aberta, seus olhos indo de Sirius para Martha, sem saber dizer quem parecia ter mais fome de acabar com o outro. Era uma disputa acirrada. Perguntou a Remus a opinião dele:

— Vamos apostar: de quem você acha que vai ser a última palavra? — Remus a olhou com uma expressão que perguntava, em parte, "está falando sério?" e em parte "de que planeta você é?".

— Nessa é melhor eu não me comprometer.

— Ninguém precisa saber — murmurou a grifinória no ouvido do amigo. Seu sorriso era travesso, divertido como sempre. Era a única que parecia estar se divertindo, ali.

— Essa o Sirius ganha — afirmou também no pé do ouvido de Emily, colocando uma moeda na mão da garota sem que ninguém percebesse. Emily mordeu o lábio inferior para não alargar o sorriso e deixá-lo óbvio demais.

— Pára, Black, pára com isso... — Lily se intrometeu, colocando-se entre os dois, junto a Potter. Virou para Martha: — Vamos embora, Martha, isso já foi longe demais.

Martha não a ouvia. Parecia outra garota. Alguém sem controle algum.

— Não, vamos ficar — disse em tom definitivo, com a voz segura, não dando a mínima para os olhares na sua direção — Diga as suas verdades, Black, diga-as, mas não reclame de ouvir verdades depois.

Foi o estopim para começar de vez a discussão entre os dois:

— Eu não reclamaria, Mayfear, afinal de contas, não sou eu quem tem vergonha do que sou — Sirius disse, deixando Lily sem entender o sentido implícito em suas palavras.

— Eu não tenho vergonha do que sou, Black, não tenho razões para tal.

— Então por que não assume _as suas origens_, o seu passado?

— Porque eu não gosto de me lembrar da infância que eu tive ao seu lado, seu infame!

— Bem que você gostava.

— Você está me confundindo com sua ex-noiva, Black. Eu nunca gostei da sua companhia, eu meramente a tolerava.

— Você adora falar da Malfoy, por que será? — perguntou Sirius com crueza, alargado ainda mais seu sorriso sádico. Deixou o silêncio cair entre todos, sendo só interrompido pela respiração alta e raivosa de Martha, antes de questionar: — Será que no fundo é vontade de ter uma família _sangue puro_ e de prestígio feito a dela?

Lily não conseguiu esconder seu espanto: exclamou uma audível "Oh!". Ela achava que todos na família de Martha fossem bruxos — não que isso importasse, é claro. Era, ainda, uma surpresa. Martha nunca parecera incomodada com os comentários sobre bruxos chamados de "sangue-ruim", como se eles não falassem dela.

— Se por prestígio você quer dizer honestidade duvidosa... — a corvinal deixou as palavras morrerem em seus lábios. Fez menção de acrescentar algo, mas Sirius foi mais rápido:

— Quem olha assim, crê que você é uma pessoa cheia de virtudes — disse, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, olhando-a de cima a baixo com seu característico olhar de diversão maliciosa, até cruel — Daquelas que não desejam mal a ninguém...

— Só desejo _a _uma pessoa: — murmurou arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, deixando aparecer em seu rosto um ínfimo sorriso diabólico — **você**.

— Errado. Você só deseja _uma_ pessoa: **eu** — rebateu Sirius sem perder tempo com tamanha espontaneidade que James, do seu lado, deixou uma risada, logo abafada, escapar.

A fuga do assunto tão abrupta fez Martha dar um passo para trás. Àquilo, ela não sabia responder; estava se acalmando, não querendo mais briga, e suportar o ar travesso de Sirius Black não estava em seus planos. Aquele sorriso tinha que sair daquele rosto dele, era só nisso que ela pensava, quase arfando com os últimos minutos de confronto. E ela só conhecia uma forma de causar o fim do sorriso maldito:

— E por todo esse comportamento deplorável, além de causar um tumulto na biblioteca, estou lhe tirando vinte pontos — disse com classe, estufando o peito, fazendo as palavras soarem menos infantis e covardes do que eram. Girou os calcanhares, andando com certa calma para longe do grupo, fingindo não notar os olhares incrédulos em sua direção.

— Ficou sem resposta, não é, Mayfera? — gritou Sirius observando a figura da corvinal se afastando em passos elegantes.

Discretamente, um pouco atrás de Sirius, que ainda observava Martha, Remus estendeu a mão para Emily, à espera de seu dinheiro — afinal, a última palavra havia sido do amigo.

— A verdade dói mesmo — Sirius disse para James, que o encarava com um olhar não identificável, quase surpreso, e quase orgulhoso, mas nenhum dos dois.

Martha então, sem nem ao menos virar-se, mostrou o dedo do meio sobre sua cabeça tempo o suficiente para se certificar que Sirius o vira, então virou no corredor à esquerda e sumiu da vista de todos.

— Quem ganhou fui eu — Emily disse ao ver o fim da cena, apalpando suas moedas em seu bolso. Piscou para Remus: — Um gesto fala mais que mil palavras

XXXXXXX

Era noite de quinta-feira e Remus e Sirius acabavam de sair da cozinha de Hogwarts. Ambos levavam consigo pesadas mochilas repletas de comidas para uma "festinha particular" dos marotos no dormitório masculino da grifinória, antes de "Remus partir para o enterro de família" — idéia de Sirius, logicamente.

Fora decidido que dois dos quatro grifinórios do sétimo ano seriam incumbidos de buscar os aperitivos na cozinha. Peter, de início, havia se oferecido para ir, mas os demais sabiam que se Rabicho fosse, era capaz de acabar com a comida antes de chegar à torre, ou talvez pior, poderia permanecer na cozinha mesmo — diante de tanta tentação — comendo por lá até Merlin sabe quando. Diante da alegação de James de que era de extrema importância sua permanência no salão comunal aquela noite por motivos de força maior — motivos esses conhecidos muito bem por Sirius e Remus, e que possuía até nome: Lily Evans — os dois tiveram que se conformar com a missão que lhes fora oferecida.

— Temos comida para o mês inteiro — comentou Remus ligeiramente ofegante, carregando a mochila pesada e velha em um dos ombros. Estava morto. Se não bastasse a lua cheia se aproximando, aquela mochila parecia ter toneladas de comida.

— Isso que é bom. Muita fartura! — concordou Sirius com um sorriso largo, piscando com apenas um dos olhos. Remus riu baixo, sacudindo a cabeça: Sirius Black era uma figura.

De repente, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse de onde, uma voz soou pelo corredor. Era alta e com um tom de irritação disfarçado por um autoritarismo rigoroso e um prazer sádico.

— SIRIUS BLACK! — Sirius e Remus se entreolharam após o grito. Suas expressões denunciavam o nervosismo que sentiram com a voz perigosa que vinha de lugar nenhum, aparentemente. Viraram para trás, então, tentando manter a postura natural.

Encoberto pela penumbra, apenas um vulto era visto. Até que o vulto em questão deu um passo a frente e os dois puderam olhar quem era.

— Ohh, então é você, Mayfear? Por que não disse logo? — disse Sirius fazendo uma exagerada e debochada reverência, o que ele sabia que a irritaria profundamente.

Os dois não haviam nem se olhado desde a discussão no dia anterior, de acordo com uma dica de Remus. O monitor havia aconselhado o amigo a esperar o fogo de raiva de Mayfear apagar ou diminuir, caso ele ainda quisesse ganhar a Taça das Casas no fim do ano. Ele também dissera a Sirius para, caso se encontrasse com Mayfear, seria melhor não provocá-la.

Sirius não ouvira essa última parte, pelo jeito.

Os olhos de Mayfear eram estreitos quando ela se encaminhou para perto dos dois:

— O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da noite, Black? — perguntou Mayfear com um ligeiro interesse e bastante satisfação. Adorava ter o poder em suas mãos. Especialmente se isso significava deixar Sirius Black em maus lençóis.

— Fomos pegar um pequeno complemento para o nosso jantar na cozinha — com bastante naturalidade, Sirius respondeu. Abriu sua mochila onde Martha pôde ver vários bolos de cenoura, bolos de abóbora e uns chocolates. Olhando para Sirius com o seu olhar fuzilador que só Martha sabia fazer, ela exclamou com uma voz um tanto aguda:

— Eu não acredito que você estava roubando comida da cozinha!

— Roubar? Quem falou em roubar? Pedi educadamente, para o seu governo, não é, Remus? — e diante da confirmação do amigo, ignorada por Mayfear que só observava Sirius com sua arrogância marcante, ele continuou: — E os elfos foram bem simpáticos conosco. Queriam até que trouxéssemos algumas coxinhas do jantar.

— Você sabe que horas são, Black? — perguntou com aspereza, respirando fundo, parecendo impaciente, ainda que vibrasse por dentro com o que estava para fazer.

— Estou tentado em ouvir desses seus doces lábios a resposta para tal pergunta, Marthinha — disse com tédio e sarcasmo claro, respirando fundo também.

— São nove horas e um minuto e você está fora de sua maldita sala comunal!

— Na verdade — disse Sirius não se mostrando nenhum pouco abalado com o fato de ter acabado de desobedecer às regras da escola logo no primeiro mês de aula — Eu estaria na minha sala comunal se você não tivesse gritado meu nome há alguns instantes atrás.

Martha que moderava seu tom de voz e tentava não se irritar com as respostas cretinas de Sirius, explodiu de vez:

— DETENÇÃO!

— O que? — Sirius não conseguiu deixar de demonstrar o seu espanto. Estava acostumado a receber detenções, mas ao menos os motivos antes sempre se apresentaram justos.

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu, Black, você está de detenção. Dumbledore não quer alunos fora da cama nesse horário — disse Martha com um pequeno sorriso indisfarçável nos lábios. Olhava para Sirius com grande satisfação: quem sorri por último, sorri melhor, definitivamente. E ela estava gargalhando por dentro.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo! Remus também é monitor —protestou Sirius olhando para o amigo como se implorasse que esse fizesse algo. Aluado fez menção de que fosse se expressar, mas foi interrompido abruptamente:

— **Eu** sou monitora-chefe, Black! **Eu** faço as regras simplesmente porque eu sou autoridade maior entre os monitores. Uma ordem de um monitor-chefe só pode ser tirada por outro. E, ao menos que eu tenha um surto de loucura e resolva voltar atrás da minha decisão, apenas **Snape** — Martha frisou bastante essa palavra durante seu discurso no tom de voz mais calmo que conseguiu fazer — pode tirar você dessa

— Sendo assim — concluiu Sirius colocando sua mochila nas costas novamente, tentando não deixar Mayfear perceber sua raiva — Pelo menos não cumprirei detenção sozinho, não é, meu bom e velho Remus? — completou dando um leve tapinha nas costas de Remus com um sorriso.

— Eu não me recordo de ter posto Remus em detenção — murmurou com um sorriso debochado, sua voz saindo dos lábios com ritmo.

— Como assim? Ele foi até a cozinha comigo!

— **Você **— Martha disse isso apontando seu indicador para Sirius quase encostando com ele no nariz do rapaz — está de detenção

— Mas...

— E quer saber do que mais? Menos dez pontos para a grifinória por você estar desonrando o nome da sua própria casa que tem fama de abrigar pessoas corajosas e que valorizam a amizade — declarou com esperteza, com as mãos na cintura,antes de declarar em um tom profissional: — Vou verificar meus horários vagos. Fique de olho, Black: receberá minha coruja com o horário em que cumprirá sua detenção. E a própria detenção. Se faltar ou fingir que não recebeu a coruja, menos cem pontos para a sua casa.

— Os tempos não são mais os mesmos depois da saída da Andrômeda, Sirius. Agora, seus atos têm conseqüências — Mayfear completou, diante do olhar chocado do grifinório, com uma voz de adulta explicando a vida a uma criança. Virou, então, os calcanhares, em um movimento rápido, e saiu andando para sua sala comunal — _Au__revoir_! — ainda que seu sorriso não fosse visível para os grifinórios, Sirius poderia garantir que ele estava estampado nos lábios da corvinal.

— Que tipo de chapéu põe essa garota na Corvinal quando devia estar na Sonserina? — disse Sirius com raiva, logo que Martha cruzou o corredor frisando bem o nome das casas.

— Talvez esteja mesmo na hora de trocar o Chapéu Seletor — concordou Remus, dando um tapinha de consolo no ombro do amigo, antes dos dois começarem sua jornada para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

XXXXXXXXXXX

— Nada melhor do que treinar com essa brisa gelada no rosto, não é, Sirius?

— James — o outro grifinório começou com irritação visível, apesar da camada de sono, em sua face. Fulminava James com os olhos negros que batalhavam para não se fecharem de vez: —, eu só tenho uma coisa para falar pra você: **por quê?**

James riu do aborrecimento de Sirius enquanto os dois saiam do vestiário masculino, ambos propriamente uniformizados, e rumavam para o campo de quadribol. Era uma sexta-feira, e naquele ano — para sorte de James, e azar de Sirius — nenhum dos jogadores grifinórios pareciam ter aulas nos primeiros tempos da manhã. James, então, fez questão de reservar ao campo para aqueles horários, chegando à frente de Jack Hallward, capitão da Sonserina, que havia querido o mesmo horário.

Sirius havia recebido a notícia de tempos vagos na manhã de sexta com alegria, já que era uma ótima oportunidade de dormir até tarde. Quando James, porém, viera com seus planos, o mundo de Sirius fora demolido e ele, sempre que podia, reclamava de sua situação.

— Porque eu sou o capitão — James respondeu como se fosse óbvio, bagunçando seus cabelos.

— Tirano — a voz de Sirius saiu fraca, mas alta o suficiente para ser ouvida. James não se importava; sabia que ser capitão era ter de tomar atitudes pouco populares e fazer uns sacrifícios para atingir os resultados que queria, ou seja, garantir a taça.

— Quando você estiver levantando a taça vai ver que valeu tudo a pena — garantiu, dando fim a conversa.

Eram os primeiros a chegar ao campo, mas foram logo acompanhados por Emily Greenleaf e Claire Davies, artilheiras, e Oliver Depp, goleiro — um rapaz do 6º ano que era mais alto que James e Sirius, e que _nunca_ falava nada além de "ahan", "a-ãn" e "não comece".

Todos chegavam com ares sonolentos parecidos com o de Sirius. Emily estava em pior estado, parecia estar sonâmbula e era um verdadeiro milagre ela ter conseguido chegar ali inteira.

— Já estamos 5 minutos atrasados... aonde estão os novatos? — resmungou James, encarando todos como se eles fossem culpados pelo atraso dos seus batedores. Se alguém se importava com o olhar acusatório, ninguém demonstrou.

— Provavelmente ainda dormindo, o que todos nós deveríamos estar fazendo — murmurou Sirius e esse recebeu olhares de aprovação de todos, menos James, que se contentou em rolar os olhos.

Logo adiante, duas figuras correndo em direção ao campo puderam ser vistas pelo restante do grupo. Em alguns momentos todo o time de quadribol estava reunido no meio do campo.

— Bem, vocês estão atrasados, eu odeio atrasos. Normalmente faço os atrasados darem cinco voltas pelo campo — os dois garotos novos, Danny Bolger, do quarto ano, e Elliot Woolf, do quinto, deixaram seus olhos se esbugalharem de surpresa, mas James não tinha terminado ainda: —, mas como é o primeiro treino de vocês, e eu estou bem humorado — Sirius começou a tossir nesse momento —, vou deixar passar... mas só dessa vez — acrescentou a última parte com um olhar bastante severo.

— Então. Vamos começar pelas táticas! — O capitão assumiu uma expressão concentrada enquanto conjurava um quadro verde e giz, e começava a rabiscar vários desenhos que deveriam representar jogadas mirabolantes estudadas diversas vezes por James desde as férias. Enquanto James falava sobre seus planos, o resto da equipe demonstrava uma atenção digna de uma aula de História da Magia e Emily dormia descaradamente apoiada em sua vassoura.

— Vocês estão prestando **alguma** atenção? — James perguntou, jogando um giz dramaticamente em cima dos jogadores, atingindo Oliver na cabeça. Seus olhos fulminavam todos, sem exceção, por trás dos óculos redondos.

— James, são poucos os que têm o seu pique — Sirius tentou aplacar os nervos do amigo, enquanto continha um bocejo, afinal, ele já ouvira as várias táticas de James antes de todos em conversas no dormitório e no salão comunal.

— Mas, esse é o mesmo horário das primeiras aulas do dia!

— A gente ainda não se acostumou com os horários — Claire, que apesar do sono tentara sinceramente prestar atenção a James, pela primeira vez se pronunciou. Sua voz era doce e tímida, assim como ela própria.

— Ahan — Oliver balançava a cabeça positivamente, em apoio a Sirius e Claire.

— Bem, vocês já deveriam ter se acostumado — exclamou, alterado, fazendo gestos insanamente, sua voz perdendo o controle: — Como esperam ganhar a taça esse ano sem alguns sacrifícios?

Os jogadores apenas olharam para James com uma expressão meio culpada, meio sonolenta — com exceção de Emily, que _ainda_ estava dormindo.

— Bem, vamos lá pra cima aquecer um pouco, e ver se vocês acordam de vez — James resmungou, subindo em sua própria vassoura, e decolando, sem esperar os outros fazerem o mesmo. Em segundos, todos estavam no ar, até mesmo Emily que havia sido acordada por Oliver e parecia instável em cima de sua vassoura.

Uma vez no ar, James resolveu testar como os novos batedores se encaixavam com o time. Havia muito que melhorar, e James ficava passeando com sua vassoura apontando que deveria ser feito, dando alguma sugestão, ou corrigindo algo de errado. Tudo isso a base de gritos e ofensas tão próprias de qualquer esporte.

— Depp! Se isso fosse um jogo de verdade, essa seria a décima gole que você teria perdido! — gritou quando Claire arremessou mais uma gole no aro onde Oliver estava — Bolger e Woolf! Vocês acham que quadribol se joga com dois batedores por ser mais simétrico? Tratem de jogar **juntos**! — ordenou, estressado, voando para lá e para cá, sua respiração ofegante com a atividade e, principalmente, com a gritaria — Sirius! Até um elfo doméstico acertaria esse lance!

— Mas um elfo doméstico não fica tão bem num uniforme! — Sirius comentou, no seu jeito galanteador comum, com Claire, que passava voando ao seu lado, piscando para a garota.

— Black, pare de flertar e JOGUE! — James parou no ar, jogando uma das bolas que voava na cabeça de Sirius que a agarrou e lançou-a em cheio numa dos aros marcando um ponto.

— Não é comigo que você tem que se preocupar, oh capitão, meu capitão! — Sirius constatou fazendo uma pirueta no ar, antes de voar em direção James, apontando para uma artilheira que caia no sono pela quarta vez, próxima a um dos ares.

— **Greenleaf!**

O tom de voz do capitão não era nada agradável, enquanto ele se aproximava com ares de ameaça da garota, que segurava a vassoura com uma mão e esfregava os olhos com a outra, denunciando o seu estado patético e irremediável de extremo sono.

— Oi, Pottinho, eu já falei que você fica com um ar bem distinto com esse uniforme? — Emily tentou fingir naturalidade, abrindo o que era para ser um sorriso, mas que parecia mais um bocejo. Sabia que estava enrascada.

— É a quarta vez, Emily! _Quarta_!

— Ai, Jaaaameeeesss, é a última! Eu juro — a garota de olhos verdes desviou de um balaço — É por que eu fiquei editando o jornal, é a primeira edição do ano!

Havia um jornal em Hogwarts, "O diadema perdido de Rowena Revenclaw", organizado por Emily e Elizabeth Sawyer, que era uma espécie de tablóide particular da escola. Era um sucesso, mas tomava muito tempo das duas, já que ambas se recusavam a ter uma equipe maior que elas mesmas, fora uma ajuda ocasional de Lílian Evans, além de um fotógrafo misterioso que ninguém — além das duas, lógico — sabia quem era. James, apesar de gostar do jornal, não admitia a idéia de que Emily passasse muitas de suas madrugadas fazendo ajustes em matérias, atrapalhando o seu desempenho nos treinos.

— Quantas vezes eu já falei para não ficar mexendo nessa porcaria de jornal em véspera de treino? Não lembra nada do ano passado não? Coitada de você se me aparecer de novo desse jeito por ficar acordada até altas horas da madrugada!

— Nossa, _Pottinho_! Nem meu pai me dá bronca desse jeito. Sabe, você está muito estressado hoje — Emily não se conteve e riu de leve da bronca. Oliver, que estava por perto, defendendo os aros, adicionou um de seus 'ahans' à resposta.

— E você tem alguma idéia do por que disso? — Obviamente, a pergunta deveria ter sido retórica, mas Emily a respondeu mesmo assim.

— Acho que isso é acúmulo de energia não-canalizada — a expressão de dúvida e falta de entendimento de James fez com que a garota tentasse explicar de forma mais clara: — Está faltando mulher na sua vida, Jaminho.

— O QUÊ? – James não sabia se ficava mais chocado com as palavras ou com a expressão calma da garota a sua frente.

— Acho que você deveria procurar uma quartanista durante o fim de semana e liberar um pouco esses seus hormônios. Você já ficou com alguém desde o começo das aulas? Porque, realmente, você costumava ser mais calmo e...

— Emily, simplesmente volte a jogar — James a interrompeu antes que ela começasse a dizer mais besteiras. Balançou a cabeça enquanto Emily voltava a jogar, percebendo que até havia um fundo de verdade no que ela dissera. Mas, ele não mais queria uma quartanista qualquer. Ele só tinha uma pessoa em mente, mas obrigou-se a esquecê-la por hora e voltou a gritar com seus jogadores.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sophie limpou a garganta uma, duas, três vezes. O som emitido aumentava consideravelmente em cada tentativa, mas nada era alto o suficiente para chamar atenção do casal em uma das poltronas em sua frente, no salão comunal da Sonserina.

Jack Hallward estava sentado, as mãos bastante ocupadas percorrendo o corpo da loira em cima dele cujo uniforme verde e prata encontrava-se inteiramente amarrotado e cujas mãos não estavam menos ocupadas que as do namorado.

— Úrsula! — perdeu a paciência e disse, em um tom alto e firme, sua voz perdendo o controle no final — Jack! — rolou os olhos no que os dois sonserinos continuaram suas atividades, completamente indiferentes a tudo e todos, se não o corpo colado ao seu. Suspirou, puxou todo o ar até seus pulmões, e falou, sua voz ressoando por todo o cômodo: — **Detenção**!

O volume de sua voz teve o efeito esperado, visto que os dois se desgrudaram quase de imediato, Úrsula quase pulando da poltrona, suas faces vermelhas e cabelos um tanto quanto desarrumados.

— Espero que você tenha um ótimo motivo, Malfoy — Jack resmungou ao notar a presença de ninguém mais que Sophie, parada próxima aos dois. Sua respiração era um pouco descompassada enquanto ele ajeitava o uniforme, seus olhos fulminando a sonserina morena pela interrupção.

— Então... Chegou? — Sophie se dirigiu a Úrsula cujo rosto voltava à palidez normal, enquanto as mãos passeavam pela saia, arrumando-a com os dedos, como se não houvesse nada mais natural no mundo do que ser interrompida pela melhor amiga e também monitora enquanto se está com o namorado, quase fazendo coisas que sua mãe não acharia nada engraçado. Já estava acostumada com Sophie a interrompendo quando estava com Jack. Ela sempre sabia onde encontra-los, e eles não estavam realmente se escondendo naquele momento.

— Sim, no café que você perdeu — respondeu Úrsula com displicência.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Jack perguntou sem parecer realmente interessado, apenas para dizer algo, para não passar despercebido.

— Não interessa, Jack.

— **Capitão** Jack! — o garoto enfim se endireitou, com o dedo em riste, dando bastante ênfase à palavra 'capitão'. A única reação de Sophie foi cruzar os braços e levantar uma de suas sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, ainda que seu ar fosse de fastio.

— Jack agora é o capitão de quadribol, não é ótimo? — Úrsula começou com orgulho, abrindo um sorriso e ajeitando mansamente seus fios de cabelos claros — Até que enfim colocaram alguém inteligente. Aquele Parkinson era um imbecil, e não dava nem um pouquinho de vontade de ver algum jogo da Sonserina com aquela cara de cachorro dele.

— Bem — disse Sophie com simplicidade, encarando as expressões ansiosas e quase estupefatas dos dois sonserinos — parabéns. Não que eu realmente me importe — acrescentou, sem muita emoção, sustentando sua típica face de inteiro tédio no rosto. Olhou, então, para Úrsula, seu olhar dizendo tudo que precisava. Úrsula captou a mensagem:

— Está lá no dormitório, eu deixei bem em cima da cabeceira para você ver, mas você obviamente não percebeu, não é... — Sophie virou seu rosto para encarar as escadas que levariam ao dormitório feminino e, enfim, a carta que esperava. Fingiu não notar a mínima paralisação em seus membros ao pensar que estava a metros da verdade, ou da mentira.

— Vamos logo Sophie, o horário de estudos daqui a pouco acaba, e eu e o Capitão estávamos comemorando o novo título quando você nos interrompeu — Úrsula apressou Sophie, fazendo gestos impacientes ao bater o pé no chão sem cansar.

Se Sophie a ouviu, não disse nada, pois apenas virou os calcanhares e seguiu até a escada, deixando os outros dois sonserinos a sós — para felicidade deles. Nunca as escadas pareceram tão longas, e a porta que fechava seu dormitório tão pesada. Abriu-a com lentidão, demorando segundos longos para chegar à cabeceira e ver o envelope de cor cinza que ali descansava.

Estendeu sua mão para ler o conteúdo.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nota:** Iiiih... e agora? Algo me diz que as coisas não vão bem para o nosso Lobinho preferido. Pobrezinho. Ninguém nunca o ensinou a não mentir para Sophie Malfoy. Tsc.

E sim, o James venceu, mas convenhamos que o James tem mais cara de quem duela melhor. Além do que, o Remus estava mal, o coitado. Eu até queria que ele vencesse (essa fic está me deixando mais fã do Remus, imagine só! Nem era para ele ter tal destaque), mas... Quem sabe na próxima.

A Lily não apareceu muito, e até aqui tem sido poucas as cenas dela com o James, mas isso será recompensado no próximo capítulo. Quem for fã de J/L fica de olho!

E eu tive que usar a parte do "Capitão Jack", foi mais forte do que eu. O Jack Hallward bem diria isso... embora fique bem mais sexy quando o Jack Sparrow diz – "_It's captain, captain Jack Sparrow_".

Para aqueles que não pude responder as reviews individualmente, obrigada. Vocês ajudam muito x) Eu sei que demoro a atualizar e juro que tento ser rápida, mas a vida anda uma loucura e, mesmo quando não está uma loucura, sempre há a preguiça – minha velha amiga – e uns ocasionais bloqueios criativos, além de ter de sempre adicionar uma cena ali, outra aqui... Enfim. Desculpem **mesmo** a demora.

Até o capítulo oito, e deixem reviews, por favor!


	8. VIII

**VIII.**

— Acho que nós devíamos ter trazido o mapa — a voz amedrontada de Peter interrompeu o silêncio sombrio em um vasto, porém quase vazio, corredor de Hogwarts —, e se algum monitor aparece?

Era uma noite como qualquer outra em Hogwarts. Ou ao menos o era para aqueles que não pertenciam ao quarteto mais famoso de toda a escola de magia, e que não sabiam, portanto, o significado da lua redonda que iluminava o corredor através das poucas janelas que ali estavam.

Sirius, James e Peter caminhavam gatunamente, tentando passar despercebidos nos corredores, sem chamar atenção dos únicos que poderiam servir de testemunhas para as dezenas de regras que eles estavam quebrando: os quadros e os fantasmas.

James apenas balançou a cabeça diante do que ele considerava uma tolice de Peter:

— Fique calmo, caro Rabicho — disse, bastante relaxado, tentando acalmar o amigo, dando-lhe leves tapinhas nas costas, de modo a assegura-lhe que estavam longe de perigo —, quantas vezes nós não fizemos esse mesmo caminho, e quantas vezes nós fomos pegos?

Peter fez uma expressão pensativa, ao inclinar a cabeça para o lado:

— Umas... trinta mil?

— Não seja tão exagerado — Sirius intrometeu-se com uma expressão matreira no rosto — Na verdade, comparadas com todas as vezes que nós saímos, as vezes que fomos pegos são de uma porcentagem mínima.

— E o que você quer dizer com isso, Almofadinhas?

— Que não há nada com o que se preocupar — murmurou como se nada no mundo pudesse ser mais óbvio, mas Peter não pareceu acreditar. Sirius então lançou um olhar quase acuado para James, completando: —, certo, Pontas?

— Absolutame...

A voz de James foi falhando, pois, assim que eles faziam uma curva em direção a uma passagem que os levaria para o pátio externo do colégio, deram de cara com a figura inconfundível e até então tranqüila de Lily Evans. Os três garotos pararam brusca e sincronamente, e Peter soltou um quase inaudível "oh, oh", enquanto a ruiva soltava um muxoxo próprio, ao reconhecer os garotos, com expressões carregadas de culpabilidade, bem à sua frente.

— Realmente — a fala cadenciada da garota denunciava sua surpresa; ela encarava James, sobretudo, parecendo até sentir uma ponta de prazer na oportunidade de lhe dar uma detenção bastante e inquestionadamente justificável —, eu achava que a viagem do Remus deixaria vocês menos inclinados a aprontarem alguma coisa — Lily colocou as mãos em sua cintura, balançando a cabeça para lá e para cá, deixando seus fios ruivos voarem em volta de seu rosto, sem controle algum. Olhou com censura para os três, lembrando de situações parecidas. Aquela deveria ser a milionésima vez que pegava aquele grupo fazendo algo de errado desde que virara monitora e, para a sua surpresa, quase sempre Lupin, mesmo sendo um monitor, também era um dos que eram pegos.

— Olá, Evans, minha flor! — James não perdia a oportunidade de zombar com Lily, mesmo nas condições mais desfavoráveis possíveis. Ele mexeu nos cabelos, sorrindo ao perceber os olhos furiosos de Evans acompanhar seu movimento. Sabia que a irritava, mas era incontrolável continuar com aquilo. Incontrolável e extremamente saboroso.

— Potter, não comece — a garota o cortou, com uma mão levantada, tentando ser tão indiferente quanto poderia ser. Tentava parecer como uma monitora de verdade, com um semblante sério e destemido — Vai adiantar alguma coisa se eu perguntar o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui?

— Se eu disser que nós estávamos indo encontrar um lobisomem, você acreditaria? — Sirius respondeu com uma expressão tão cínica quanto bonita, lhe sorrindo de maneira irônica. Atreveu-se até mesmo a piscar um dos olhos, o que a enfureceu menos do que quando James o fazia.

— É — Lily balançou a cabeleira vermelha, resignada —, eu não pensava que vocês fossem falar mesmo.

O silêncio, então, desmoronou entre os quatro, pesado e concreto. Lily os encarava e contemplava, quieta, o que faria. Enfim disse:

— Vamos para a detenção — determinou, com uma simplicidade nauseante, ao dar os ombros, como se os três não lhe tivessem dado outra escolha. E, pensando bem, não tinham, de fato, lhe dado uma opção melhor.

— **O que? **— Os três olharam perplexos para a garota, e então encararam um ao outro. Esperavam que ela apenas lhes tirasse alguns pontos, uns gritos no máximo, e os mandasse de volta para o dormitório — o que eles obviamente não fariam, de modo algum.

— Exatamente o que ouviram — disse, com um leve sadismo, apreciando a reação e as caretas — Eu e a Martha conversamos e concordamos que os monitores têm que endurecer o tratamento com vocês. Vou levá-los direto para o Filch. Ele anda um tanto entediado...

Eles se entreolharam enquanto Lílian começava a andar no corredor, esperando que eles o seguissem:

— O que vamos fazer? Não podemos ir pra detenção! — Peter era, de longe, o mais desesperado. Seu rosto refletia seu medo, com os olhos pequeninos esbugalhados, quase saltando de sua face — E o Aluado? Não quero detenção! —cochichava rapidamente, com urgência, para os amigos.

— Nem pensem em fugir de mim, ou eu lanço um feitiço em vocês — Lily se virou para encarar o trio, que ainda não havia começado a segui-la. Sua varinha em punho os ameaçava sem receio algum. Os olhos verde-esmeralda pareciam mais brilhantes que o comum.

— Eu falei que era melhor ter trazido o mapa — Peter não conseguia parar com seus lamentos, enquanto começava a seguir a monitora, atrás de Sirius e James.

— Temos que dar algum jeito de fugir disso rápido — Sirius colocou em palavras o que o James pensava —, não podemos deixar o Aluado sozinho e já está tarde... — Sirius cochichou, seu olhar fitando James, com a mesma fisionomia preocupada do amigo, procurando algum plano brilhante que pudessem executar.

De repente, ao ouvir Sirius murmurar em seu ouvido, James parou. Havia um brilho esquisito em seus olhos; um orgulho tremendo em suas faces, além de um estranho receio incomum.

— Deixa comigo — sussurrou de volta para Sirius, enquanto Lily se virava para checar que todos os três a seguiam. Os olhos dela se fixaram nos olhos castanhos de Potter, percebendo que ele não se movia:

— Potter, porque você não está andando? — Lily recolocou sua varinha em seu bolso, andando até Potter, passando por Sirius e Peter, quase sem notá-los. Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos, esperando por uma resposta que demorou uns bons segundos a vir.

— Evans, eu não agüento mais! — ele disse com um tom quase descontrolado, exalando impaciente e desconforto, como quem se livra de um segredo. Despenteou os cabelos, aparentando uma frustração sem limites, e acabou com o espaço existente entre ele e Evans. Segurou-a pelos braços, para que ela não fugisse, antes que ela pudesse ter qualquer reação, e andou com ela até uma porta, parando bem em frente.

— O que pensa que está fazendo, Potter? — Lily gritou, seu rosto tão vermelho quanto seus próprios cabelos. A garota sentia sua pele pegando fogo, literalmente, e toda sua segurança lhe esvaíra com o simples aproximar de Potter. Queria desmembrá-lo ali mesmo, lhe dar um chute no meio das pernas, azara-lo até não ter mais forças, mas seus braços estavam presos entre os dedos dele, tão firmemente que chegava a doer.

James sentia que seu coração iria explodir dentro de seu peito; ele bombeava seu sangue com uma urgência incontrolável. Sentia a adrenalina em suas veias de tamanho nervosismo que sentia com a encenação que montava:

— Você sabe que eu sempre amei você, Evans — disse com um ar teatral quase convincente, aproximando seu rosto do da garota. Os lábios dela estavam entreabertos e ele chegou a considerar levar aquele plano por outro caminho. Aproximou seu rosto do da garota, sentindo o perfume dela em seu nariz. Encarou-a nos olhos, notando a mistura de revolta e desespero refletidos neles. Ela estava tão presa dentro de seus sentimentos que mal notou quando James lhe tirou a varinha do bolso.

— Potter. Você não... — a garota tinha dificuldade de formar palavras, e em algum lugar em sua mente James sentiu orgulho de si por balançar Lily Evans. Aproximou seus rostos, deixando os narizes tocarem. Lily começou a se debater, mas ele era mais forte. Segurou-a firme, e quando ela achou que seus lábios fossem enfim se tocar, ele girou a maçaneta da porta em sua frente, deixando a ruiva cair dentro da sala de costas. Fechou a porta com toda a rapidez que conseguiu ministrar.

Levou alguns segundos para Lily processar o que realmente havia acontecido. Mas, logo os marotos puderam ouvir sua voz de dentro da sala:

— _Potter, seu desgraçado!_ — Ela gritava com todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões — _Eu vou matar você, seu cretino! _— Ela tateou no escuro pela maçaneta e tentou abrir a porta em vão, pois James a trancara com um feitiço logo após tê-la jogado lá dentro. Ela procurou por sua varinha, mas não encontrou nada em seu bolso.

— _Potter, seu filho da mãe! O que você fez com a minha varinha?! _

James, que se postava do outro lado da porta, fez um sinal para que Sirius e Peter, que até então assistiam a toda a cena — Sirius se segurando para não rir e Peter completamente chocado —, começassem a correr para a passagem.

— Calma, Evans — James lhe disse cinicamente, mexendo no cabelo à vontade, pois Evans não estava lhe vendo —, eu apenas a peguei emprestada para que você não nos veja fugindo.

— _Que cara de pau! Você me fala uma coisa dessas? Seu cretino! _— ela continuava a gritar; seus pulmões parecendo ter uma resistência significativa.

— Olha só, Evans — murmurou com calma, quando ela enfim se calava para respirar —, vou passar sua varinha por baixo da porta se você prometer não nos botar em detenção da próxima vez que nos vir.

— _A única coisa que eu prometo vai ser tirar cem pontos de cada um, a não ser que você me devolva a minha varinha, imediatamente!_

James apenas revirou os olhos diante das palavras de Lily. Percebeu Sirius no fim do corredor lhe fazendo um sinal para que ele se apressasse.

— Você faria isso com a sua própria casa? — James fez um muxoxo de desapontamento. Pode sentir que Evans parara para pensar, no outro lado da porta, e o único som que ouvia era o pé dela batendo contra a madeira, furiosamente.

— Desculpa, Evans — ele disse, sendo sincero, completamente sincero, pela primeira vez naqueles últimos minutos —, mas eu juro que não teria feito isso se não fosse realmente importante — terminando sua conversa e jogando a varinha por debaixo da porta para que Lily pudesse se soltar sozinha, James correu o mais rápido que pode em direção os amigos.

Quando Lílian conseguiu achar sua varinha no escuro e desfazer o feitiço de James, eles já estavam longe. Ela sabia que não adiantaria correr atrás deles. Voltou para seu dormitório, o caminho todo pensando, de forma nada agradável, em James Potter e a iminente morte do grifinório.

XXXXXXX

Quando Sophie entrou na biblioteca não foi difícil distinguir Úrsula, e seus cabelos absolutamente loiros, dos outros alunos. Além da aparência singular, a companheira sonserina era a única no lugar que não tinha sua cabeça, loira ou não, enfiada em algum livro ou pergaminho.

— Até que enfim você chegou! — Úrsula exclamou, ao acenar para Sophie com visível impaciência, ignorando por completo uma advertência da bibliotecária devido ao seu tom de voz alto e "inapropriado para o lugar".

— Não estava mais agüentando de tédio aqui — a loira continuou, e seus olhos observavam a colega que se sentava ao seu lado; Sophie Malfoy parecia tão entediada quanto ela própria, mas suas expressões eram de uma frieza atordoante —, os meninos não dão a mínima pra mim! — Completou, virando o rosto para Jack e Snape, que continuavam com o mesmo semblante compenetrado em seus devidos deveres desde a última vez que Úrsula checara, o que fora apenas há alguns segundos atrás, ainda que parecesse mais tempo para a sonserina.

— Pobrezinha — Sophie se limitou a dizer, em um tom gélido, visivelmente sem acreditar no que dizia, abrindo sua mochila e começando a empilhar alguns livros e pergaminhos ao seu lado. Ela tinha _várias_ tarefas para terminar.

— Eu sei. E então... você viu? — Úrsula se inclinou ao sussurrar as últimas palavras, pondo uma das mãos no lado do rosto, para que somente Sophie visse e ouvisse sua pergunta. Sua face refletia sua imensa curiosidade e urgência em descobrir o que Sophie agora sabia.

A morena imitou os gestos dela ao responder:

— O quê?

— Ai, Sophie! — Úrsula exclamou, cheia de indignação, atirando a cabeça para trás, em uma postura de concreta inconformação. Balançou os fios dourados para os lados, encarando Sophie com desaprovação palpável: — Às vezes, você é muito irritante!

— Srta. Mascenalli, se você continuar a falar alto será obrigada a se retirar dessa biblioteca — a bibliotecária voltou a repreendê-la, enquanto passava com um carrinho de livros, com sua voz aguda e desafinada, que parecia arranhar os ouvidos. Somente uma careta de desgosto na face de Úrsula deixou claro que a sonserina ouvira o que lhe fora dito.

— Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Já viu a árvore? — A garota voltou à sua posição se confidência. Sophie não se virou, mas sabia que os olhos penetrantes da loira a encaravam, esperando por uma resposta.

— Ah, isso... eu vi... — sua resposta era evasiva, e era justamente o que ela buscava. Desenhava no canto de um dos pergaminhos, displicentemente, como se não falassem de um assunto que não lhe tirara o sono na última noite.

— E...? — Sophie podia sentir a impaciência na voz de Úrsula, e ela lutou contra o sorriso que teimava em aparecer no canto dos seus lábios. Adorava usar a curiosidade de Úrsula contra ela.

— É uma árvore bem pequena — Sophie desconversou em um tom tão natural quanto cínico, rindo, no final da frase, da expressão amofinada da outra.

— Você é _impossível_! — Úrsula resmungou, revirando os olhos ao perceber que estava sendo manipulada. Procurou os olhos azuis acinzentados da amiga com os seus; surpreendeu-se ao achá-los mais cinzas que o comum. O azul quase não mais estava ali.

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes; Úrsula sentia a expectativa em todo seu corpo, mas não disse nada. Observou Sophie abrir a boca, no que pareceu um movimento mais lento do que verdadeiramente era:

— Ele só tem uma tia — ela sussurrou enfim, e Úrsula quase não ouviu as palavras de tão baixas. A loira levou uma das mãos à boca, exagerando a surpresa.

— _Nosso_ monitor está mentindo? — disse com incredulidade, seu rosto mais próximo do rosto da amiga. Seus olhos estavam esbugalhados e ela duelava, por respeito a Sophie, com sua vontade de sorrir: adorava mistérios. E aquela história era um, sem sombra de dúvidas.

— Ele havia me dito que tinha mais tias, e deveria estar no enterro de uma delas essa semana — Sophie constatou em um tom monótono, disfarçando com maestria todo e qualquer sentimento que aquela situação podia lhe causar.

— Então... onde será que ele está? E, o mais importante, por que ele mentiria? — As perguntas de Úrsula eram ditas num tom de divagação, e Sophie tentou ignora-las. Eram as mesmas perguntas que vagavam sem resposta pela sua mente, tomando-lhe mais tempo do que ela mesma gostaria que tomassem.

Ficaram as duas absortas em seus pensamentos até que Úrsula, parecendo se lembrar de algo muito importante, voltou a falar, dessa vez com grande entusiasmo.

— Já sei! — Ela procurou em sua mochila por algo, enquanto Sophie lhe retornava a atenção — Isso vai fazer com que você esqueça um pouco disso tudo — Úrsula falou entusiasmada, abanando uma folha de papel com escritos em verde, na cara de Sophie. Olhando intrigada, a garota tomou o papel das mãos da outra, lendo o seu conteúdo:

"_Festa em Comemoração ao Aniversário da ilustre dama Úrsula H. Mascenalli. _

_Todos os alunos acima do sexto ano que sejam sangue-puro, sonserinos ou corvinais, do sexo masculino, ricos e bonitos, estão convidados a comparecer. Dia 19/09, na sala de Poções, às 20:00._

_**É obrigatório levar presentes para a aniversariante**__._"

XXXXXXX

Os marotos estavam reunidos no dormitório masculino de Hogwarts, sentados no chão e conversando sobre o tema unânime de universo masculino: mulheres.

Peter sentia-se um tanto quanto deslocado no assunto, visto que suas experiências com o sexo oposto não eram nem de longe satisfatórias, que dirá ótimas como as de James e, principalmente, Sirius. Esse não estava presente entre os marotos e seu paradeiro era um mistério — exceto para James, que acreditava que o senhor Almofadinhas deveria estar "em algum dos corredores desertos de Hogwarts, e muito bem acompanhado de uma quartanista sobre quem os dois haviam comentado alguns dias atrás".

Finalmente era sábado, mais uma semana havia se passado. Remus estava começando a se recuperar dos seus sintomas lupinos, apesar de alguns arranhões nos braços — visíveis no momento, pois o grifinório vestia uma camisa regata — e outros um poucos mais profundos no pescoço. Mas, a julgar por sua ingestão de chocolates, Aluado estava indo muito bem.

James, decerto, era o mais empolgado da conversa, seu foco sempre era falar de Evans, variando às vezes para algumas outras garotas que, segundo ele, eram "merecedoras de sua 'total atenção'". A persistência de James para com Evans era digna da admiração de Remus, que mesmo acreditando que sua parceira monitora não cederia aos encantos de Pontas, ele não podia negar que dava boas risadas com as investidas frustradas do amigo.

A conversa seguia animada entre os três e só foi interrompida quando eles ouviram fortes batidas na porta. Peter foi quem abriu a porta e foi surpreendido pela figura de Sirius ofegante. Em seus braços havia cerca de uns cinco pesados pacotes de tamanho consideravelmente grande, que deixavam o garoto praticamente encoberto, apenas vendo-se do seu nariz para cima.

— Que gentileza! — disse Sirius com um ar matreiro, despejando sobre Peter alguns de seus embrulhos — E cuidado com isso! — advertiu divertido, entrando no quarto com um sorriso grande dançando em seus lábios.

— Diga-me, Almofadinhas, quem foi a vítima dessa vez? — James perguntou em tom de deboche vendo a alegria do amigo.

— Vítima? Acho que essa não é bem a palavra — Sirius respondeu apontando para a desajeitada figura de Rabicho com os embrulhos. O garoto de braços curtos e estatura pequena batia constantemente nos objetos do quarto, tentando carregar todos os embrulhos.

— O que é isso? — foi a vez de Aluado falar, um tanto curioso.

— Cartas! — disse Sirius, sentando-se com os amigos, em nenhum momento deixando seu sorriso sair do seu rosto.

— Cartas? O que você quer dizer com cartas? — perguntou James confuso. Certamente, todos aqueles pacotes não poderiam ser somente de... cartas.

— Eu quero dizer: — Sirius fez uma pausa dramática, respirando fundo — cartas. Perto de uma centena delas — acrescentou com displicência, pegando uma delas e balançando-a entre os dedos.

Remus pegou um envelope deixado por Peter em cima da cama de Sirius.

— São de quem? De mais algumas terceiranistas taradas? — quis saber, tentando reconhecer o remetente delas.

— Talvez pior! — respondeu Sirius, desta vez, sério. Todos lhe encararam por um segundo, e ele respondeu, marotamente: — Ou não... São de bondosas senhoras — explicou —, algumas viúvas de meia-idade, outras um pouco mais novas. Todas com um só objetivo: oferecer-me "casa, comida e roupa lavada", como uma delas disse, em troca de um pouco de... atenção.

— Não acredito! — exclamou um James estupefato pegando o envelope das mãos de Remus. Sem cerimônia alguma, rasgou o envelope para ver o conteúdo.

— É a mais pura verdade — Sirius voltava a falar, agora deitado no chão frio do quarto com as mãos atrás da cabeça —, ser expulso de casa, deserdado pela própria mãe, e ter seu rosto em todos os jornais bruxos têm lá as suas vantagens.

— Quando elas chegaram? — foi tudo que Peter conseguiu dizer, ainda não havia conseguido se recuperar do cansaço de carregar as pesadas cartas. Deitou-se ao lado de Sirius, mexendo apenas os olhos.

— Hoje pela manhã. Estava saindo para vir ao salão comunal, quando chegaram as corujas. Precisaram de três corujas para cada pacote, coitadas.

— E você não pretende aceitar essas propostas, não é? — Remus olhou sério para Sirius. Conhecendo Sirius, podia-se esperar de tudo.

— E porque não? — Sirius sorriu com certa malícia — Não tenho nada a perder, não é mesmo? — os outros três grifinórios se entreolharam muito sérios, por um súbito instante imaginaram Sirius com uma mulher bem mais velha vivendo sabe-se lá onde, tendo uma vida de rei. Mas, felizmente, Sirius riu e falou: — Brincadeirinha.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A expectativa para a terceira rodada não era grande. Depois de duas rodadas e, tendo os pares já escolhidos, parecia claro para todos quem seriam os alunos vencedores no final daquela noite. Os que acreditavam que iam ganhar estavam calmos, não vendo razão para se agitarem. Os que sabiam que perderiam, estavam conformados e queriam somente acabar com aquela tortura. Tal fato, porém, não parecia o suficiente para impedir Emily Greenleaf de flutuar entre os alunos, com seu bloco de apostas.

— Quais são seus palpites para hoje à noite, Sirius? — perguntou, tentando soar formal e séria, ao aproximar-se do grupo de Sirius. Sophie Malfoy lhe lançou um olhar de extremo perigo, mas Emily não notou — Acredita que seu grupo vai ganhar todas, como até agora?

— Mas, é claro. Eu e as minhas meninas — Sirius deu um belo sorriso, dando ênfase nas últimas palavras — estamos perfeitamente capacitados de vencer o grupo do Dexter, sem problemas.

— Já que tem tanta certeza, não gostaria de fazer uma aposta? — Emily perguntou, deixando um sorriso safado aparecer em seus lábios — O movimento está um pouco fraco hoje. Todos querem apostar nas mesmas pessoas, mas assim não há aposta ou lucro, entende? Eu estava até pensando em fazer uma aposta arriscada, apostar contra você, mas não seria somente arriscado, mas idiota também — Sirius sorriu agradecido para Emily, que continuou sem parar — Então pensei no Remus e me parece óbvio também que ele irá vencer o Philip. Aí, pensei no James e, bom, ele estará lutando contra o Zabini e seria muito injusto da minha parte apostar num adversário contra _o meu capitão_. Então, acabei pensando em apostar contra mim mesma, sabe, pensei em perder de propósito, mas Remus não parecia muito satisfeito com isso...

— Greenleaf, apostas são estritamente proibidas — Sophie Malfoy se pronunciou, não suportando mais a voz de Emily. Olhando para a grifinória com o canto dos olhos e aparentando uma indiferença que lhe era comum, Malfoy continuou em um tom tedioso — E, se insistir com essa história tola, serei obrigada a lhe tirar cinqüenta pontos — Emily abriu a boca para argumentar, mas Malfoy não ia deixa-la começar a tagarelar novamente — E, para seu bem, é melhor que a capa do seu jornal amanhã não seja sobre mim, de novo.

No ano anterior, quando Sophie repreendera Emily por essa estar correndo pelos corredores e derrubando alunos, Emily resolvera colocar uma foto de Sophie na capa de seu jornal, com os dizeres "Monitora do sexto ano mostra sua verdadeira face". A matéria no interior consistia numa distorção absurda dos fatos, e expressões como "tirana cretina" e "abusos de autoridade" não faltavam ao texto.

Emily bufou irritada, deu as costas e foi para seu grupo que já conversava sobre a ordem dos duelos.

— Meninos e meninas! — Maurice gritou, chamando a atenção de todos para o palco principal, onde estava com seu terno roxo e apertado demais. Ao ouvirem ao chamado, os alunos se acalmaram aos poucos e nenhum outro som, se não pelo que vinha da Floresta ao longe, podia ser ouvido. Maurice tossiu de leve para começar seu discurso, quando algum engraçadinho gritou dentre os alunos:

— Não fez a passagem não, Professor?

Alguns alunos soltaram gargalhadas altas; outros, mais educados, morderam os lábios para controlar o riso. Maurice fechou a cara e abriu a boca, querendo deixar claro sua insatisfação com a falta de sensibilidade de seus alunos:

— Você está caçoando de mim, é? — ele fingiu jogar o cabelo inexistente para trás, da mesma forma arrogante que James Potter sempre fazia — Pois saiba você que Dalma previu minha passagem. E Dalma jamais — ele apontou o dedo para o céu e girou o braço, ao gritar — JAMAIS erra.

— Para quando ela previu sua morte, professor? — uma voz tímida e assustada de uma das garotas da Lufa-Lufa, Deirdre Whitby, perguntou. Maurice, então, respirou fundo, com a mão no peito:

— Ah, minha querida, a artes da Adivinhação é tão incerta às vezes. Só Merlin sabe quando irei partir. Porém, lhe digo uma coisa: — ele fez uma pausa dramática ao encarar o horizonte com olhos vidrados — todo dia eu sinto que está perto. Todo dia eu tenho que morrer, entende? Um dia, eu acerto.

— Meu Merlin, alguém faça esse homem se calar! — Mayfear suspirou atrás de Sirius e esse não pode deixar de sorrir ao pensar que, de fato, alguém precisava fazer exatamente o que Mayfear desejava. Não que desejasse mal ao professor, mas aquele descontrole somado a dramaticidade em excesso e o toque de pessimismo misturado a tudo que era de mais cafona no mundo estava começando a lhe tirar do sério.

— De qualquer forma,— continuou Maurice, vendo que suas palavras não haviam causado nada mais do que alguns bocejos —, vamos aos duelos! Cada grupo para seu palco e as primeiras duplas em posição. Não quero me demorar hoje, pois marquei uma sessão de leitura de mão com a Dalminha para mais tarde.

Sirius caminhou para o palco mais afastado, sendo seguido de perto por Angelina. Malfoy e Mayfear, em silêncio e mais afastadas, seguiam os dois sem pressa. A primeira a duelar seria Angelina contra o tímido e bastante incompetente Zachary, que não tinha vencido nenhum duelo até aquele dia. Sirius iria depois e enfrentaria Octavius Macnair, um sonserino que poderia até parecer perigoso, mas aquilo mudava no instante que ele abria a boca. Mayfear, então, enfrentaria o simpático monitor da Lufa-Lufa, Dexter Clark, e Sophie fecharia tudo com chave de ouro — ou assim Sirius esperava — lutando contra Elizabeth Sawyer, a única pessoa naquele grupo que oferecia algum perigo. Mas, conhecendo Sophie de outros duelos, Sirius confiava que a ex-noiva pudesse lidar com a bela corvinal.

Os duelos começaram no momento que Maurice tocou a corneta mágica — objeto que ele havia comprado numa liquidação em Hogsmeade. Remus e Peter foram os primeiros a vencerem, derrotando Philip Wonka e Charles Tuttuola sem grandes dificuldades. James duelava contra o arrogante Zabini e esse parecia em clara desvantagem; Angelina duelava como sempre o fazia, com paciência e visível tranqüilidade, até o momento em que decidia dar o golpe que seria o último.

Sirius duelou com Octavius assim que Angelina arremessou Zachary para fora do palco e, sem paciência para deixar o sonserino dar alguns golpes, jogou um ou dois feitiços em cima de Macnair, antes de terminar com um feitiço que Flitwick lhe ensinara aquela semana. No palco ao lado, Emily vencia Catherine, enquanto Lílian Evans vencia Sarin Lafferty com inigualável satisfação — corriam boatos em Hogwarts de que Evans estaria querendo matar Lafferty por um motivo que ainda era secreto, e ao duelar com tamanha gana, Lílian comprovara ser verdade tais boatos.

Tudo aconteceu em poucos minutos e, antes do esperado, o grupo de Sirius já ia para o terceiro duelo. Mayfear se posicionou e começou a duelar com Dexter. Todos acreditavam que a monitora-chefe venceria com facilidade, mas ao observarem os movimentos rápidos e os feitiços poderosos de Dexter, todos começaram a correr atrás de Emily, esperando conseguirem algum dinheiro até o fim da noite.

— Ih, Almofadinhas, acho que a nossa querida monitora-chefe vai... — James começou, ao se aproximar do grupo de Sirius junto com Remus e Peter, que apreciavam o duelo com olhos arregalados; Mayfear já se encontrava com o cabelo despenteado e alguns cortes eram visíveis em seu braço. Dexter, embora com dois cortes na bochecha, parecia menos acabado.

— Não diga nada, Pontas. Energia negativa.

— Como se o que eu pudesse falar fosse piorar a situação 'impiorável' dela.

— Isso nem ao menos é uma palavra — Sirius observou com ligeiro sorriso nos lábios, antes de voltar sua atenção para o palco, onde Mayfear acabara de tropeçar com um feitiço de Dexter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Seguindo James e Peter, Remus parou em pé próximo aos amigos e atrás de certa morena que assistia ao duelo compenetrada. Observou os cabelos escuros da sonserina, tentando tomar coragem e dar um passo a frente.

Há alguns dias que Sophie lhe ignorava e Remus nem ao menos sabia se era de propósito ou não. Quando seus olhos se encontravam – não por acidente, pois ele estava sempre a procurando com os olhos, em busca de uma resposta — ela o olhava da mesma forma característica dela, aquela forma indiferente, mas não completamente indiferente; fria, mas não somente fria. A dificuldade que tinha em desvendar Sophie era tão capaz de atraí-lo como de enlouquecê-lo.

Respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente, sabendo o quão difícil seria falar com a morena durante as aulas; ela parecia sempre acompanhada pelo Ranhoso ou por aquela amiga loira dela, Mascenalli. Perto dela, apertou a mão feminina com rapidez para chamar a atenção, e então a soltou ao sentir como os dedos eram frios:

— O que quer? — perguntou ela, sem tirar os olhos do palco, mas virando sua cabeça ligeiramente na direção dele. Sua voz não passava de um sussurro, e Remus não pôde deixar de perceber que ela não queria que ninguém visse os dois conversando. Inesperadamente, sentiu sua irritação crescer e foi preciso respirar fundo para poder dizer:

— Você está me ignorando? — não chegava a ser uma pergunta, mas também não era somente uma afirmativa.

— Por que eu faria isso? — Remus pôde perceber o ligeiro sarcasmo misturado a uma pouco talvez de irritação quando ela respondeu de forma curta e um pouco grossa. Embora nada diferente pudesse ser esperado de Sophie Malfoy, Remus não conseguiu não arquear as sobrancelhas em surpresa:

— Se eu soubesse, eu não estaria fazendo papel de tolo perguntando, estaria? — perguntou já irritado, aproximando-se de Sophie em mais um passo e, dessa vez, ele estava tão próximo, mas tão próximo que ele podia sentir o cheiro do cabelo que, até há pouco, ele só observava.

Sophie finalmente encarou Remus, seus olhos azuis acinzentados fixando-se com impaciência nos olhos castanhos, sem traços de qualquer consideração. O grifinório, então, num impulso bem-vindo, segurou com firmeza o cotovelo de Sophie, querendo arrancar algum tipo de reação da morena, que parecia um tanto indiferente demais para os padrões normais. Antes que pudesse falar isso em voz alta, no entanto, uma voz conhecida os interrompeu:

— Sophie, eu ganhei! — Úrsula Mascenalli exclamou ao se aproximar dos dois; embora sua voz soasse animada, seu olhar suspeito entregava a encenação — Eu falei que ia vencer a Morgana, você deveria ter acreditado em mim — observou de forma pouco modesta, parando ao lado de Sophie e forçando Remus a se afastar da morena, que não se incomodou a lhe lançar mais do que um único olhar de "afaste-se".

Rolando os olhos em órbitas e amaldiçoando Mascenalli, Remus afastou-se das duas em passos largos. Poderia não ser aquela noite, mas em breve ele descobriria por que Sophie estava agindo mais estranha do que já era comum.

XXXXXXX

— Pode me agradecer — Úrsula murmurou no ouvido de Sophie quando as duas já estavam sozinhas observando Mayfear ser praticamente destroçada pelo monitor da Lufa-Lufa — Ele estava incomodando, não estava? Eu vi de longe... — e balançando a cabeça, completou num tom dramático ao suspirar — Ele estava agindo de forma estranha, até puxou seu braço. Vi Snape ficar suspeito, ele estava olhando pra cá. Se bem que ele está sempre olhando para você, de qualquer jeito — terminou dando um sorriso mal-intencionado na direção de Sophie, que somente arqueou uma sobrancelha, com ligeiro nojo em suas expressões:

— Eu nem ao menos vou me dar ao trabalho de responder a esse seu comentário, Mascenalli.

— Oras, Sophie, Snape não é tão mal assim, sabe. Se você ignorar alguns erros em sua aparência... — o olhar perigoso que Sophie lançou na direção de Mascenalli deixava claro a ameaça: ou Úrsula calava a boca ou algo desagradável iria lhe acontecer. Úrsula, então, revirou os olhos ao continuar: — Está bem, Sophy, não digo mais nada. Mas, se você não ficasse tão entretida com as mentirinhas contadas pelo Monitor Doentinho, talvez notasse que existem bons partidos no mundo, como Regulus Black.

— Faça-me o favor, Úrsula. Regulus mal saiu das fraldas.

— Aí é onde você se engana, Sophie. Se prestasse a mínima atenção no Black mais novo, notaria todo o charme comum aos Black presente em seus músculos — o sorriso de Úrsula era típico de quem sabe das coisas e Sophie não pode deixar de sorrir da expressão safada de sua amiga — De qualquer forma, o que o Monitor Doentinho queria?

— Pare de chamá-lo assim — Sophie disse e, se Úrsula não soubesse que desviar o assunto era somente uma tática manjada de Malfoy para não lhe responder, ela teria feito algum comentário sarcástico a falsa repreensão — E ele não queria nada.

— Nada? — Úrsula cruzou os braços, com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus finos lábios — Vou fingir que acredito nessa sua mentirinha porque observar a Mayfera perdendo é bom demais para se desperdiçar, mas depois você vai me contar mais sobre o que está acontecendo entre você e o Monitor Doentinho.

XXXXXXXXXXX

O duelo entre Mayfear e Dexter Clark durou pouco mais, até que a corvinal foi jogada com um forte baque para longe do palco. Uma chuva de aplausos seguiu o som da queda, e os lufa-lufos pareciam ter ganhado a Copa de Quadribol tamanha a excitação que demonstraram com a vitória de seu monitor. Do outro lado do palco, no entanto, Lílian Evans e Emily Greenleaf corriam na direção da amiga que tentava, em vão, levantar-se da grama.

— Martha, você está bem? — Lily fez a pergunta e logo se arrependeu; pelas faces rosadas e os cortes pelos braços da corvinal, era óbvio que ela não estava bem. Martha levantou os olhos, com raiva:

— Eu pareço bem, Lílian? Francamente, que pergunta! — murmurou, ao levantar-se com a ajuda de Emily. Apoiou-se, um pouco contrariada, no braço da amiga e pôs-se de pé a tempo de ver o resto do seu grupo se aproximar.

— Você lutou bem, Martha — Angelina foi logo dizendo, ao parar de pé em frente a monitora-chefe, com um sorriso forçado nos lábios. Martha apenas concordou com a cabeça, sem olhar para o grupo e sim para o chão.

— Bem, com certeza, mas não foi bem o suficiente, foi? — era de se esperar que Sophie fosse dizer aquilo; a sonserina olhava para Martha com intenso desprezo. Porém, em seu sorriso de canto dos lábios podia-se perceber uma ligeira satisfação em ver a monitora-chefe em tal estado — Acho que eu deveria lhe agradecer, não? Pois é graças a você que não somos mais invictos.

— Malfoy... — Emily e Evans disseram, ao mesmo tempo, dando um passo na direção da monitora sonserina. Ambas, assim como todas as grifinórias, detestavam Sophie Malfoy ou qualquer Malfoy e tudo o que queriam era um único motivo para arrancar aquela cabeleira escura com as próprias mãos.

— A Mayfear lutou bem, Malfoy — Sirius, percebendo a tensão no grupo feminino, disse com uma voz anormalmente séria ao observar que Emily já estava fechando os punhos para provavelmente socar Malfoy. Ele mesmo se surpreendeu com sua frase. Nunca poderia dizer que iria socorrer, ainda que sutilmente, Mayfear. Mas, a frieza de Malfoy lhe incomodava; sentiu uma esquisita afeição pela corvinal cheia de cortes e olhar furioso.

— Se tivesse lutado bem, nós teríamos ganhado — concluiu Malfoy, como quem faz um comentário maldoso intencional, sorrindo de uma forma bastante arrogante e superior ao perceber o efeito de suas palavras no rosto da petulante monitora-chefe que agora não parecia tão insolente assim — É a minha vez de duelar. Observe e aprenda, sim?

Dizendo isso com enorme malícia, a sonserina deu as costas e saiu confiante, com seus cabelos negros balançando conforme caminhava em direção ao palco onde duelaria. Sirius Black observou a tudo com a boca ainda semi-aberta. Se fosse honesto, admitiria que compartilhava com Malfoy essa satisfação de finalmente ver a monitora-chefe da corvinal em uma situação da qual essa não poderia se vangloriar. Se fosse um pouco mais honesto, também admitiria que uma parte de si sentia pena de Mayfear por, além de perder, ter de tolerar as palavras frias e cruéis de Malfoy.

Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, Sirius apenas deu um sorriso francamente sem graça para as garotas e voltou-se para o palco onde Malfoy enfrentava Elizabeth Sawyer. Apesar da oponente forte, Malfoy parecia tranqüila e quase entediada enquanto proferia feitiços incomuns e escapava dos feitiços de Sawyer com agilidade. O duelo era equilibrado, embora o rosto já rubro da corvinal denunciasse sua fadiga. Foi com um inesperado "_Estupefaça_!", Malfoy jogou Elizabeth Sawyer para fora do palco e, embora os aplausos indicassem admiração pelo duelo, Malfoy não demonstrou nenhum entusiasmo com a vitória. A morena apenas guardou a varinha entre as vestes e caminhou até seu grupo, com uma expressão matreira nas faces:

— Aprendeu, Mayfear? — e deu um sorriso mal-intencionado na direção da corvinal, saindo em seguida de perto do grupo, deixando para trás três garotas furiosas e um abismado Sirius Black.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Passar um bonito fim de tarde numa detenção não era o que Sirius Black — e tampouco qualquer aluno — acharia divertido, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, exceto, talvez, matar a monitora-chefe da Corvinal. E, embora tal opção parecesse incrivelmente tentadora para o seu lado indócil, Sirius jamais poderia fazer algo semelhante.

Então, sem escolhas, Sirius saiu de sua Torre no fim daquela tarde e rumou inconformado para a entrada do Salão Principal, onde Martha Mayfear havia exigido sua presença pontualmente às cinco e trinta.

Já eram quase seis horas e ele caminhava, sem pressa, até o ponto de encontro. Não era como se Mayfear fosse lhe dar uma outra detenção por meros vinte minutos de atraso; quem sabe lhe tirasse alguns pontos para mostrar serviço...

— Sirius Black! — a voz rígida e branda de Martha Mayfear chegou aos seus ouvidos assim que ele pisara no corredor. Ela estava com a mesma expressão que lhe era comum, algo entre indiferença e irritação, com uma pitada considerada de superioridade. Seu olhar lembrava vagamente ao olhar severo de Mcgonagall, e ela mesma tornou-se a própria professora de Transfiguração ao apontar seu dedo para o rosto de Sirius, com a outra mão na cintura: — Está atrasado. Deveria lhe tirar vinte pontos ou apenas lhe dar uma outra detenção...?

— Vinte pontos me parecem injustos, Mayfear — disse, sem se importar com o tom casual e quase desafiador em sua voz.

— Então, menos vinte e cinco pontos para a Grifinória — afirmou ela, seu sorriso tomando forma ao final da sentença. Sirius abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a garota tinha outros planos. Mayfear virou os calcanhares, indiferente ao olhar insultado de Sirius e continuou a dizer, caminhando com pressa e segurança: — Vamos, Black. Você terá uma longa noite pela frente.

Ouvindo Mayfear, ele se perguntou o que lhe dera na semana anterior quando tivera pena — _pena_! — da corvinal.

Olhou para Mayfear, de costas, com os cabelos castanhos balançado para um lado e outro conforme ela andava, e foi inevitável, ao perceber o corredor vazio, que uma saída estratégica seria possível, caso ele corresse. Conhecia uma passagem no primeiro corredor a direita que Mayfear jamais descobriria...

— E nem pense em fazer qualquer gracinha, Black, se não lhe tiro cem pontos. E ainda marco sua detenção para um dia de jogo; você teve sorte de eu não escolher um dia de treino... — comunicou ela, cheia de si, ainda andando.

Ouvindo a ameaça e fechando os pulsos, seguiu a monitora, em passos duros, sem nada dizer. Não confiava em si mesmo para dizer uma única palavra, pois sabia que essa seria uma ofensa e não podia se dar ao luxo de perder um jogo — James o mataria e, antes, talvez ele mesmo tentasse o suicídio.

Andaram por alguns corredores, subindo escadas vez ou outra, ouvindo os próprios passos entre os murmúrios de quadros impertinentes. Inclusive o quadro de um cavalheiro que parecia impressionado com a beleza da "Bela Corvinal" — palavras do quadro, não de Sirius.

— Estamos lá? — perguntou Sirius, quando não mais suportava aquele silêncio desconfortável. Mayfear fingiu não notar a pergunta — Estamos lá?

— Pare de se comportar como uma criança — Mayfear disse, entre dentes, jogando o cabelo para trás ao virar num corredor, diminuindo sua velocidade — E, sim, chegamos.

Sirius conheceu o corredor e a porta onde Mayfear parara em frente. Não conseguiu não revirar os olhos a constatação óbvia:

— O banheiro dos monitores? — deu uma risadinha forçada, parando próximo à monitora-chefe que tirava uma chave antiga do bolso e abria a porta que levaria ao secreto banheiro dos monitores — Uhhh... O que já não deve ter acontecido aqui? Ouvi cada boato capaz de deixar você, uma garotinha supostamente inocente, de cabelos arrepiados — comentou com displicência, levantando uma sobrancelha ao entrar no banheiro mais falado de toda Hogwarts.

Mayfear bufou, um pouco irritada, mas seguiu Black para o banheiro, ascendendo as luzes com a varinha num movimento rápido. O banheiro dos monitores, como bem diziam, possuía um incrível e quase indescritível ar de classe e quietude.

Mayfear não perdeu tempo admirando o lugar, pois obviamente o conhecia bem. Em vez disso, deu um passo na direção de Sirius e, com as mãos delicadas e apressadas, começou a tatear as vestes escuras de Sirius, como se tal postura fosse normal de sua parte.

Sirius, sentindo-se indeciso entre sorrir ou deixar a boca aberta de surpresa, olhou assustado enquanto a garota apalpava seu uniforme, como se procurasse algo que Sirius não tinha idéia do que era.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — perguntou ele, um pouco mais alto que o normal, com uma voz que tinha um ligeiro toque de sarcasmo. Ela ignorou sua pergunta, e continuou a tatear Sirius — Eu acho isso um verdadeiro abuso de autoridade — disse ele, beirando a diversão ao sentir os dedos finos da corvinal em si —, só porque você é monitora, bem, isso não lhe dá o direito de ir apalpando os alunos, mesmo que seja no banheiro dos monitores. Aliás, se me permite dizer, eu sempre soube que você era louca por mim e que sua recusa, no nosso quarto ano, foi apenas charme para me deixar tentado. Mas, Mayfear, se você me queria, bastava dizer. Inventar uma detenção...

Aquele ponto da conversa, Sirius não mais sabia nem mesmo o que estava dizendo. Apenas balançava a cabeça, os olhos semi-cerrados, enquanto a garota procurava algo em suas vestes, quase as rasgando com suas unhas afiadas conforme passava os dedos ferozmente pelo tecido preto.

— Cala a boca, Black — Mayfear finalmente se pronunciou, ao afastar-se de Sirius com pressa e quase desprezo, empurrando o grifinório contra a parede de azulejos claros.

Estranhando a mudança de atitude, Sirius encarou, sério, a figura da Corvinal e, constatou com uma exclamação que ela segurava duas varinhas e que uma delas era idêntica a sua. Deu um tapa na própria testa ao perceber que a Corvinal, de forma pouco discreta, havia roubado sua varinha e ele havia, sim, permitido.

— Devolva a minha varinha! – exigiu ele, com seriedade e raiva, aproximando-se de Mayfear com olhos acusadores. Ela, no entanto, permaneceu com suas expressões inalteradas e preferiu ignorar a vindicação do grifinório.

— Sua detenção é limpar o banheiro dos monitores — disse, com simplicidade, deixando um sorriso de escárnio formar em seus lábios —, sem magia, é claro.

A verdade é que Sirius havia pego detenções piores, então apenas deu os ombros. Seria desagradável, desgastante e nojento, mas nada que ele não pudesse sobreviver.

— Não sei se sabe, Black — continuou Mayfear, dessa vez se permitindo sorrir mais abertamente, divertindo-se com a situação, sem traços de culpa alguma —, mas todos os monitores adoram apreciar os privilégios que possuem. E esse banheiro é o mais apreciado. Tanto é que todos os monitores vêm sempre aqui... inclusive o **Ackerley** e o **Snape**... — disse com malicia, observando uma expressão de inteiro nojo tomar conta do rosto de Sirius; ela sabia, assim como toda Hogwarts, da inimizade que Sirius compartilhava com os dois monitores e não pôde, portanto, deixar de fazer um comentário infame. Se Sirius Black ia sofrer uma detenção, essa seria uma que ele não apreciaria de forma alguma.

— Bom — ela continuou sentando-se num pequeno banco prateado que se encontrava próximo à porta; cruzou as pernas e disse em sua voz altiva, apontando com a varinha para um canto do banheiro —, você pode começar. Ali, olha, tem tudo o que Flinch disse que você irá precisar... Acho que há tudo ali, mas não tem como eu saber, já que nunca precisei limpar um banheiro como uma trouxa — disse com uma ingenuidade falsa intencional, dando os ombros e deixando um sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

— Você não, mas sua mãe provavelmente já — falou de repente, sem nem ao menos pensar no que dizia, e observou o rosto de Mayfear ficar sério. Dando-se conta da seriedade do que dissera, continuou sem poder controlar a vontade que tinha de tirar o brilho de satisfação dos olhos de Mayfear —, ou você se esqueceu que a sua mãe era uma? Você já espalhou tantas mentiras a seu respeito que eu não me surpreenderia que tivesse esquecido suas origens...

— Ou você começa a limpar esse banheiro calado ou serei obrigada a tirar uns duzentos pontos da Grifinória — ameaçou, parecendo impassível, embora Sirius pudesse perceber certa raiva no tom da corvinal —, e nem ao menos tente experimentar para ver se falo sério ou não.

— Oh, eu sei que você fala sério; você sempre se tornou extremamente defensiva, às vezes até violenta, quando alguém lhe ofendia com a verdade. Algumas coisas não mudam, não é, mesmo que os anos passem... — sua voz continha uma grande quantidade de veneno, mas ele não sabia como se controlar; uma vez desafiado, Sirius Black perdia o foco inteiramente e retomava a sua atitude mais arrogante que o normal.

Os olhos esverdeados de Mayfear tornaram-se mais claros ao fulminar o grifinório com uma raiva intensa, embora dominada. Martha Mayfear era conhecida por seu total autocontrole, suas frases pensadas e atitude quase sempre correta, se não pelos comentários maldosos que ela não podia deixar de fazer e a maneira altiva de alguém que sabe o que é.

Vendo que talvez estivesse indo longe demais e colocando seu time em risco, Sirius continuou tentando deixar o rancor de lado: — Está bem, está bem. Estou me calando.

Ficaram em silêncio, com Sirius tentando fazer o melhor possível para limpar algumas manchas nos azulejos. O banheiro não estava inteiramente sujo, o que facilitava seu trabalho. O fato de ter experiência limpando a Sala de Troféus e alguns corredores da biblioteca — lugares bem mais empoeirados — tornava tudo mais fácil.

— Olha, limpa ali — Mayfear falou, de repente, chamando a atenção de Sirius para si; o grifinório já havia até esquecido da presença corvinal —, está sujo.

Bufou de irritação ao abaixar-se, de joelhos, perto da mancha azulada próxima a gigante banheira. Pegou um pano, encharcou-o numa substância espumante que Flinch havia deixado e começou a esfregar o chão.

— Ora, ora, aqui está uma cena que não costumamos ver sempre – a voz era irreconhecível e instantaneamente Sirius parou o que fazia para olhar na direção em que o som vinha — Sirius Black numa posição, hmm, comprometedora.

Severus Snape tinha aquele sorriso de inteira satisfação estampado naquele rosto macilento dele. Olhava para Black com parcial ferocidade, e inegável e alucinante alegria.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Ranhoso? — Sirius não ia dar voltas ou perder tempo respondendo as provocações de Snape àquela hora da noite, quando seu estômago já se manifestava devido à fome.

— Não soube? — a lentidão com que Snape falava era intencional e irritante — Mayfear tem que cumprir seus outros compromissos como monitora-chefe. Como eu já os cumpri, vim ajudar minha nobre colega a inspecionar uma tola detenção...

— Ah, como você é gentil... — Sirius rolou os olhos em órbitas, já esquecendo o que estava fazendo ali.

— Devo admitir, Black — ignorando o comentário irônico do outro, Snape continuou, ainda com aquele sorriso satisfeito em suas faces —, que eu não estava tão inclinado a vir ajudar a Mayfear. Mas quando soube que era você — respirou fundo para causar um impacto maior para expressar sua absoluta alegria —, ah, eu precisei vir. Precisava ver você limpando o chão que eu sempre piso.

Sirius levantou-se rapidamente, preparado para partir aquele rosto pálido em dois, talvez três, pedaços de massa ossuda. Isso fora o nariz, é claro.

Vendo o que se passava, Mayfear pigarreou e se pôs entre os dois rivais, como se somente sua presença fosse o necessário para impedir ambos de se matarem, caso eles quisessem. Não entendia a rixa entre Snape e Black e tampouco lhe importava, mas seria deveras condenável de sua parte permitir que um monitor-chefe entrasse numa briga com um mero aluno.

— Vocês dois, parem. Black, volte a limpar. Snape, não provoque, está bem? Você está aqui como monitor; todas as diferenças que tiver com Black — e acredite: você _não_ tem mais do que eu — resolva num outro horário.

Tirou a varinha de Sirius de seu bolso e entregou a Snape, murmurando algo perto do sonserino que Sirius não conseguiu ouvir. Olhou uma última vez para Sirius, com um quê quase imperceptível de contentamento, e saiu balançando os cabelos brilhantes ao fechar a porta.

Snape tomou o lugar de Mayfear no banco e observou Sirius que ainda o encarava com repleta raiva.

— O que está olhando? — perguntou o sonserino, levantando uma sobrancelha — Comece a limpar, vai. Ou nem isso você é capaz de fazer, Black? — sugeriu, dando aquele sorriso cretino na direção de Sirius, que estava visivelmente com raiva. Snape reparou na dificuldade que Sirius tinha de manter a raiva sob seu controle, e seguiu em frente, querendo instigar uma reação do grifinório: — Você é mesmo um inútil, não é? Deve ser por isso que nem mesmo a sua mãe agüentou você por tanto tempo... Não que eu a culpe; coitada, aturou bastante até.

Sirius levantou num movimento rápido, seus punhos se fechando. Não era o fato de Snape citar sua mãe que o irritava; o que o irritava era a postura cheia de si de Snape, somente pelo fato dele, naquele momento, ter uma varinha e Sirius, não. Era fácil, extremamente fácil agir de tal forma quando se está por cima. E o fato de Snape estar numa posição superior a de Sirius naquele momento o tirava de sério, ainda mais por saber que Snape ia, sim, tirar proveito daquilo.

— Se eu tivesse minha varinha comigo - o grifinório disse entre dentes, ainda com os punhos cerrados -, você não estaria sendo tão exibido, estaria, _Ranhoso_? – falou o apelido com intencional tom de desafio – É tão fácil sustentar essa pose arrogante sua quando tem duas varinhas na mão... Se bem que – olhou Snape dos pés a cabeça, observando o corpo magricelo com intenso desprezo - talvez eu nem mesmo precise de uma varinha para arrancar esse seu sorriso cretino dessa cara horrível que é a sua.

Se Snape parecia chocado ou ameaçado com as palavras de Sirius, não demonstrou:

— Acha que não precisa, uh, Black? Experimente, então.

Sirius não se conteve: riu alto, com nítido escárnio. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, cruzando os braços na altura do peito, antes de continuar com um tom insolente:

— Você age assim só porque sabe que posso acabar com você em um duelo e, ainda, fazer você urrar de dor, não é? Você não me parecia tão destemido quando precisou da ajuda das suas duas amiguinhas sonserinas para se levantar... Agora, no entanto...

— Não me fale em destemor, Black — Snape interrompeu o outro com urgência, sua cólera visível nas expressões usualmente vazias. Continuou em voz alta a tom apressado: — Não me fale em destemor quando é você que, junto do seu companheiro idiota Potter, fica azarando alunos que estão sozinhos, com a proteção daquele imbecil do Lupin, ainda por cima. Não me fale em destemor quando são vocês que ficam atacando os outros pelos corredores. Você não sabe o que é destemor... — seu peito arfava devido à rapidez com que falara e suas faces não pareciam tão macilentas mais. Respirou fundo, e então completou com certo sarcasmo — E, de alguma forma, ainda caiu na Grifinória.

— E de alguma forma a sua mãe conseguiu parir uma aberração. As coisas são mesmo curiosas, não? — respondeu no mesmo tom, com aparente displicência ao inclinar a cabeça para o lado e observar o rosto do sonserino se contorcer com ódio.

— Ao menos não foi a minha mãe que me enxotou como se eu fosse um mero elfo. Ou foi? — Snape comentou com casualidade, como se os dois não quisessem apenas matar um ao outro.

— Você é mesmo sem imaginação, não é, Ranhoso? Sempre trazendo à tona essa velha história, para atingir o garoto órfão... — Sirius balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um sorriso falso e deu os ombros — Como se eu me importasse.

Snape observou o grifinório e, com um movimento súbito, tirou a varinha do bolso e, antes que Sirius pudesse perceber, o banheiro estava mais sujo e nojento.

— Com imaginação ou não, é você que vai ficar aqui até de manhã limpando os azulejos. Volte lá para as sete da manhã e espero ver tudo limpo — disse rápido demais, sem deixar Sirius ter uma reação, e saiu, fechando a porta com brutalidade. Seu rosto, ao dar uma última olhada em Sirius, era de completa satisfação.

Não acreditando em sua sorte, Sirius correu até a porta e pode, então, averiguar que essa estava fechada e ele, sem a varinha.

— Ranhoso filho da mãe! — exclamou, chutando a porta com raiva duas vezes. Arfou de ódio, ao encostar-se na parede e murmurar para si mesmo: — Mayfear e Snape me pagam!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota:** Será que pagam _mesmo_?

Como eu disse, nesse capítulo teria uma cena J/L. Espero que tenham gostado. Eu sei que, às vezes, não dou muito destaque aos dois, mas isso será mudado... um dia. Não tão longe assim esse dia, eu garanto. Já tenho tudo na minha cabeça bastante planejado!

Próximo capítulo estará no ar em breve – e essa promessa não será quebrada! Mesmo porque os próximos capítulos serão menores. Melhor ter capítulos menores e atualizações mais freqüentes do que o contrário... não acham?

Obrigada pelas reviews! Elas são sempre tão boas de se ler e me impulsionam a escrever mais. Resolvi responder as reviews individualmente, aqui:

**Mich: **Fico feliz que gosta da Emily. Quando a criei, não imaginava que ela fosse fazer tanto sucesso. Acabei mudando meus planos para ela e outra pessoa da fic, principalmente devido a sua review. Aguarde e verá! : Muito obrigada por continuar a ler a fic, mesmo eu sendo péssima atualizando.

**Brainpan: **Leitora nova! Sua review me deixou muito contente, obrigada! Eu também tenho uma antipatia com personagens novas, por isso fiquei nervosa em criá-las. Ainda bem que saiu mais ou menos como eu queria. Concordo plenamente com a idéia de a Emily entrar para os Marotos no lugar do Peter. Deveríamos fazer uma campanha em prol disso xD E, se a Emily fosse o quarto membro, nenhuma tragédia teria ocorrido, porque ela não falaria o paradeiro dos Potter para o Voldie, tampouco chegaria perto dele... mas aí não teríamos os livros... Deixe sempre reviews grandes, viu? Eu as adoro.

**Livvy.B: **Eu atualizei logo, você viu? Foi cruel, mas autores precisam ser cruéis XD Eu admito pra você que as cenas que mais gosto são as da Sophie com o Remus. Tudo com eles é natural. Meu casal preferido da fic, acho. Quanto a parte da tensão sexual... eu ri muito. É, você **não** está enganada – só não deixe a Mayfera ouvir isso. Obrigada pela review, Liv!

É isso, gente. Valeu pela paciência e pelas reviews. Juro que tentarei ser o mais breve possível. Até a próxima!


	9. IX

**IX. **

Sirius suspirou pesadamente, sentindo sua impaciência crescer conforme os minutos passavam. Era irritante constatar que não havia nada que pudesse fazer numa sexta-feira a noite; logo as sextas-feiras, os dias que ele antes mais aproveitara saindo com a capa de James para assustar garotas e, depois, aparecer de um corredor qualquer e se oferecer, de um jeito inegavelmente galanteador, para acompanhá-las até seus Salões. Fatalmente, quando alcançavam seus destinos, elas lhe ofereceriam um sorriso que deixaria claro as intenções.

Aqueles haviam sido os dias de completa glória, logo após a criação do Mapa dos Marotos. Ele aproveitara ao máximo o objeto, sabendo muito bem que desperdiçar algo que haviam trabalhado tanto para conseguir seria desnecessária burrice.

No entanto, aquela noite de sexta-feira em particular, ele não se sentia motivado a sair com a capa, ainda mais por saber que difícil era a chance de existir alguém no corredor, além dos professores. Mayfear estava fazendo vista grossa, punindo com severidade todos que encontrara fora de seus Salões. Como se a monitora-chefe não fosse o suficiente, parecia ainda haver um medo generalizado entre os alunos. Era como se as notícias sobre os ataques por bruxos irreconhecíveis estivessem afetando as mentes dos alunos de Hogwarts; esses pareciam achar que poderiam ser os próximos mortos na capa do Profeta Diário e evitavam sair da cama — talvez porque Mayfear dera a entender que o perigo poderia estar em todo e qualquer corredor escuro de Hogwarts.

Suspirando de novo, Sirius rolou da cama, puxando de um livro que estava na sua mesa de cabeceira um pergaminho em branco. Pegou a varinha ao lado do livro e, murmurando um "_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_", viu em questão de segundos o mapa perfeito do terreno de Hogwarts.

Como era de se esperar, Sirius constatou ao revirar os olhos, não havia uma única alma passeando nos corredores, exceto pelos pontos que indicavam os monitores da lufa-lufa que pareciam ter terminado a ronda e rumavam para seu Salão e por um outro ponto numa das salas no primeiro andar que indicava... _**O que?**_

Assim que percebeu o nome próximo ao ponto isolado no primeiro andar, Sirius aproximou de seu rosto do pergaminho, não acreditando no que lia, afinal não seria inesperado ter sua sonolência enganando seus sentidos.

— Cretina! — murmurou Sirius, indeciso entre sorrir com a ironia da situação ou levantar-se e correr até a sala. Fechando o mapa com pressa, jogou as cobertas para longe e saiu apressado do quarto, onde James, Peter e Remus continuavam dormindo indiferentes a qualquer ruído que Sirius pudesse ter feito ao abandonar o lugar.

Usou todas as passagens que conhecia para chegar até a sala do primeiro andar onde havia visto uma pessoa que não deveria estar onde com certeza estava. Os corredores estavam totalmente vazios, nem mesmo Flinch ou sua gata insuportável pareciam vagar por ali, portanto Sirius sentiu-se livre para correr.

Chegou até a porta e, sem nem mesmo pensar no que iria dizer, ele a abriu sem um traço de educação.

Com toda a correria para chegar ali, com a inevitável adrenalina que corria em suas veias, com a mais inevitável surpresa de ter a chance de flagrar ela_, logo ela_, cometendo um deslize daquela significância, Sirius não havia pensado no provável motivo para ela estar fora de sua cama ou o que ela estaria fazendo sozinha. Por isso, a surpresa foi quase absoluta quando a porta se abriu para revelar uma Mayfear suada que despejava feitiço atrás de feitiço em um boneco de madeira que pretendia ser um oponente para Mayfear.

A corvinal estava tão concentrada com o duelo de mentira que travava que nem ao menos se deu conta do som da porta sendo aberta, apesar deste ter sido seguramente alto. Sirius, então, fitou a figura de Mayfear arfando e transpirando insanamente, procurado um motivo razoável que fizesse a garota agir de forma tão contrária ao que sempre havia sido — controlada e rígida.

— Martha Mayfear — Sirius disse em uma voz que pretendia ser como a de algum professor, em um tom de quem repreende —, essas são horas para se estar fora da cama? — Mayfear parou de imediato e ela se virou para Sirius surpresa; obviamente não esperava ser achada — Menos cem pontos para a Corvinal por esse erro, e mais duzentos pela imensa hipocrisia.

O silêncio caiu entre os dois, enquanto Mayfear procurava o que falar e Sirius, sorrindo, ostentava sua expressão mais satisfeita e cínica no rosto, mal se agüentando para saber como Mayfear ia tentar sair daquela situação.

— Black — ela finalmente conseguiu falar com a voz hesitante. Pareceu engolir em seco, antes de continuar em um tom próximo do seu normal, com mais confiança —, o que você está fazendo...

— ... fora da cama? — Sirius riu divertidamente ao interromper Mayfear, cruzando os braços na altura do tórax — Você realmente quer brigar comigo? — falava com intenso deboche, sem deixar de sorrir com arrogância ao fitar a figura quase assustada — Ah, do jeito que você é cara-de-pau, você deve estar até querendo me tirar alguns pontos...?

— Eu...

— Você...? — ele estava adorando ver a prepotente monitora-chefe gaguejar de nervosismo. Aquela era uma situação incomum e ele, portanto, iria se aproveitar de ela o máximo que pudesse — Você está fora da sua cama, jogando feitiços contra um pedaço de madeira. Você está suada. Você está com a roupa amassada. Você está com o cabelo desfeito. E você está, está sim, com cara de taxo, porque, se bem suponho eu, não esperava que nenhum idiota saísse de sua cama essa hora, passasse precisamente nesse corredor e ouvisse você, não é? — ele respirou fundo, querendo dar uma pausa dramática para continuar em um tom inigualável de triunfo — Uma pena que seu plano não deu certo.

— O que você quer, Black? — Mayfear perguntou com uma voz gélida, sem hesitar dessa vez. O escárnio nas palavras de Sirius havia irritado-a suficiente para tirá-la do estado anterior de extrema surpresa e desagrado. Com a pergunta, Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, em dúvida, questionando as palavras de Mayfear. A corvinal bufou, ao continuar: — O que você quer para não contar nada para ninguém?

— Você acha que eu tenho um preço? — quem não conhecesse Sirius, talvez acreditasse no ultraje atrás de suas palavras, mas Mayfear sabia que aquele era apenas o cinismo tão característico do grifinório — Mayfear, você me ofende assim.

— Você é um Black. Vocês todos têm um preço — constatou quase entediada, como se não houvesse nada mais óbvio em todo o mundo bruxo.

— Você fala como se fosse muito diferente — rebateu Sirius sem pestanejar, fazendo Mayfear rolar os olhos, sem parecer ofendida com a afirmação.

Outro momento de desconfortável silêncio seguiu as palavras de Sirius e ele quase pode ouvir os pensamentos inflamados de Mayfear enquanto essa o fitava com aqueles olhos expressivos:

— Ninguém pode saber disso, Black — ela finalmente falou e foi em voz baixa, quase inaudível.

Sirius deu os ombros com desleixo, deixando claro em seus gestos que ele simplesmente não se importava o suficiente para espalhar a notícia por toda Hogwarts. Com intensos olhos negros, ele observou enquanto Malfoy suspirava um pouco mais relaxada ao pensar que ele não contaria a ninguém, e mexia nos cabelos que insistiam em tapar sua visão.

— Por que está lançando feitiços contra esse boneco, Mayfear? — perguntou curioso, e o quase interesse em sua voz pareceu incrível descaramento para Mayfear — Nunca lhe avisaram que isso é perigoso?

— E você, com toda certeza, está muito preocupado.

— Muitíssimo.

— Fico lisonjeada, Black, realmente fico — afirmou Malfoy com sarcasmo, cruzando os braços acima do peito, já deixando transparecer sua falta de paciência — Mas, agora, se me permite, é melhor sair ou...

— Ou você vai me tirar cem pontos? — Sirius a interrompeu mais uma vez, recomeçando a discussão que Mayfear queria dar fim — Gostaria de ver você tentar explicar para Dumbledore como, em uma noite que não tinha ronda sua, você conseguiu me pegar fora da minha cama... Por favor, quando for fazer isso, me chame. Vai ser imperdível.

Mayfear rolou os olhos pelo que lhe pareceu ser a milésima vez, apreciando o desconfortável e bem-vindo silêncio que tomou conta da sala. Ela queria dizer algo, Sirius sabia e esperou até a corvinal abrir a boca:

— Se você não quer nada — murmurou devagar e baixo, mas alto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse, ao arrumar os fios que pareciam inexplicavelmente rebeldes —, o que ainda está fazendo aqui? — os olhos castanhos expressivos de Mayfear se fixaram nos negros de Sirius, cheios de acusação e raiva — Se queria me surpreender, conseguiu. Se quiser fazer chantagem, por favor, faça. Mas, saia daqui!

A última frase havia sido preenchida com tanta exaltação que Sirius não pôde não sorrir com toda a insatisfação de Mayfear. Era maravilhoso, em sua sincera opinião, poder enfim dar o troco pelo episódio do banheiro dos monitores.

— Não havia pensado nisso — afirmou Sirius fingindo ingenuidade, mas o sorriso largo e quase sádico que tomou seus lábios denunciou suas intenções —, mas vou considerar. Obrigada pela sugestão. Não é à toa que você é a melhor aluna.

Mayfear fungou irritada, não sabendo se seria apropriado para uma monitora-chefe estuporar um aluno bem ali, mesmo que ninguém soubesse, e incrédula com a sincera vontade que tinha de acabar com Sirius ali, naquele exato instante.

— Você não vai embora? — perguntou, relaxando os ombros ao respirar fundo, tentando manter a tranqüilidade, e sua voz delatava seu cansaço.

— Só depois de você. É perigoso deixar uma dama sozinha — disse Sirius tentando soar o mais sincero possível, mas falhando miseravelmente. Continuou, então, num tom cheio de ironia: — Pensei ter ouvido você esses dias falando do perigo de andar nos corredores à noite.

— Não seja cínico — repreendeu a monitora-chefe, com as mãos na cintura e os lábios crispados, ao fitar cheia de rancor Sirius Black. O grifinório podia dizer que ela estava a ponto de lançar um feitiço no meio de sua testa e ele mal podia se agüentar de alegria ao ver a corvinal tão irritada, e irritada_ por causa dele_ — Nem tão ridículo. Eu não vou sair tão cedo.

— Nem eu, então — murmurou com intensa displicência, se sentando no chão indiferente a poeira neste e ao olhar assassino em sua direção. Encostou-se na parede com uma expressão calma em sua face, o que – Sirius podia notar – aborrecia ainda mais Mayfear — Eu incomodo você se ficar aqui?

— Sim! — exclamou exaltada, gesticulando insanamente, como se fosse muito óbvia a pergunta — Muito, aliás.

— É uma pena, pois não vou sair até você sair — e lá estava, de novo, o sorriso satírico e cretino nos lábios dele. Mayfera apenas balançou a cabeça, mexendo na varinha que estava em sua mão, desistindo de pedir que ele se retirasse:

— Não é à toa que deixei de falar com você — disse, pensando alto demais. Dificilmente falavam sobre a infância. Na realidade, dificilmente se falavam e ponto final — Você é simplesmente patético.

— Fui eu quem deixou de falar com você, não o contrário — lembrou Sirius num tom inegavelmente maroto, fazendo Mayfear girar os olhos em órbita e comentar com esperteza, esquecendo, de repente, que ela deveria estar chutando-o para fora:

— Você só deixou de falar comigo porque eu me recusei ser mais uma das suas namoradinhas ridículas — Sirius riu da afirmação de Mayfear, ainda mais porque havia uma leve verdade nela. Balançou a cabeça discretamente, ao se render:

— _Touché_.

Mayfear, então, se virou para seu boneco de madeira que parecia, depois de receber todos os feitiços, prestes a cair no chão. Analisou o boneco, com o rosto pendendo para o lado, antes de voltar com o mesmo assunto:

— Você vai mesmo ficar aqui? — ela tinha noção de quanto estava sendo repetitiva, mas a presença de Sirius Black, no canto da sala, sentado como se não tivesse outro lugar para ir, vigiando-a como o Sinistro, incomodava-a.

— Deixo você constrangida? — Sirius perguntou cheio de si, arqueando a sobrancelha de um modo que pretendia ser galanteador.

— Bem que você gostaria — rebateu Mayfear de imediato, quase exaltada, mas ainda conseguindo parecer indiferente e superior — Mas, eu somente não consigo me concentrar com você aí, como um cão de guarda.

— Cão? – ele murmurou baixinho, incerto se a outra o ouvira, achando graça da comparação. Com um aceno, disse mais alto: — Por favor, não me deixe estragar seus planos.

Decidida a fazer exatamente aquilo e ignorar a presença de Sirius Black até que ele percebesse a própria insignificância e saísse do lugar, Mayfear concentrou-se o máximo que era possível com olhos presos em si e proferiu um dos feitiços que lera em um dos livros da biblioteca.

Uma luz trêmula, de cor alaranjada, escorreu pela ponta de sua varinha. Viu então, com notável aborrecimento, a luz sumir antes mesmo de alcançar o seu alvo.

— Esse é o melhor que você pode fazer? — a voz petulante de Sirius chamou a atenção de Mayfear, fazendo-a virar para o garoto que a observava com evidente surpresa e satisfação.

— Eu posso fazer melhor — respondeu com ferocidade, antes de completar em tom mais baixo —, se não tiver um idiota me olhando.

— Quando você duelar, sempre vai ter um idiota olhando você. Acostume-se – falou com aparente calma, embora seus olhos escuros denunciassem a ligeira irritação com o comportamento de Mayfear. Não era à toa, realmente não era, que ele deixara de falar com a corvinal. Ao perceber a surpresa de Mayfear ao seu último comentário, continuou no habitual tom crítico: — E, aliás, pensei que você gostasse de pessoas olhando você.

— Só quando são homens ricos, charmosos, talentosos e bonitos — comentou em volume baixo, mais para si do que para Sirius.

— Eu sou tudo isso — garantiu Sirius com uma pitada de arrogância, sorrindo de uma forma que muitas garotas considerariam charmosa.

— Você nem ao menos é rico mais — corrigiu ela automaticamente, se amaldiçoando depois por ter trago tal assunto à tona. Sirius, no entanto, não pareceu incomodado:

— Mas sou todo o resto, não? Eu sei que sou. Não adianta negar.

Mayfear contentou-se em rolar os olhos. Sirius Black não era conhecido por sua modéstia mesmo e era de se esperar que fizesse um comentário do tipo.

Ignorando, então, o sorriso de Black, Mayfear tentou novamente fazer o feitiço. Balançou a varinha de forma brusca, fazendo vários fios de luz escaparem pela ponta de sua varinha, todos fracos demais para atingirem seu alvo.

— Você está fazendo errado — tamanha a sua concentração em executar o feitiço que a corvinal falhou em reparar na presença do grifinória ao seu lado, exatamente ao seu lado, lhe observando com atenção. O tom de voz que usara não era de crítica, apenas de simples observação.

— E você faria certo? — havia sarcasmo em sua voz. Havia, também, curiosidade.

— Claro — ele deu os ombros, sem deixar de alargar bastante seu sorriso, mostrando todos os dentes — Não está acompanhando as enquetes do "Diadema"? Eu sou o preferido a vencer.

— E depois sou eu quem gosta de aparecer, quem gosta de se gabar.

— Você é — confirmou Sirius como se fosse óbvio, antes de completar com seu inigualável jeito sacana — Isso não impede que eu seja, no entanto.

— Bom saber que ainda resta um pouco de lucidez na sua cabeça — constatou Mayfear sem deixar escapar o que era um ligeiro e quase imperceptível sorriso.

Antes que percebesse, Sirius já estava procurando a mão corvinal que segurava a varinha, colocando-se atrás da garota, balançando o braço da morena num movimento circular, acompanhando o movimento da mão dele próóprio. Mayfear olhou, com a boca semi-aberta, para os dedos de Sirius envolvendo seu braço e falou, um pouco mais exaltada do que pretendia:

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

— Ensinando a você assim você não terá modos de perder um próximo duelo — ele não pareceu notar a nuança na voz de Mayfear, mas parou de movimentar o braço de Mayfear, embora tenha permanecido com o braço pálido entre seus dedos — É para isso que está treinando a noite, não é? Para não mais perder? — perguntou de uma forma anormalmente delicada para os padrões de Sirius Black, sem deixar o ligeiro sarcasmo de lado, observando a expressão impassível de Mayfear, que continuava a olhar para o próprio braço preso nos dedos de Sirius — Você nunca gostou de perder. Eu me lembro disso ainda — deu uma risada considerada irritante e dispensável, antes de limpar a garganta e continuar, voltando a movimentar o braço de Mayfear entre seus dedos: — Agora faz assim, esse movimento com o pulso. Esse feitiço é um tanto complicado devido a isso. Não basta só sacudir a varinha que uma luz sai dela.

Ainda com a ajuda de Sirius, Mayfear realizou o feitiço novamente. Uma luz proximamente estável escapou pela ponta de sua varinha, atingindo o alvo e o balançando antes de sumir. Mayfear encarou o objeto com olhos esbugalhados, surpresa com tamanha melhora em questão de segundos. Não estava perfeito, aliás parecia longe disso, mas era uma gratificante melhora.

— Viu? — Sirius comentou entusiasmado com o fino raio de luz, largando o braço de Mayfear e lhe sorrindo. Seu sorriso ainda carregava a arrogância que lhe era comum, mas parecia menos insuportável. Ou ao menos foi o que Mayfear achou — Está bem melhor — continuou ele, ajeitando as mangas de sua blusa e as puxando para cima — Só precisa treinar mais esse movimento, ainda está brusco demais.

— Obrigada – murmurou Mayfear indecisa entre uma possível gratidão pela ajuda e raiva de Sirius por fazê-la suportá-lo, mesmo que por alguns segundos, e ainda lhe dever agradecimentos.

— Não me agradeça — murmurou ele, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ela esquecer aquele assunto, diminuindo a importância de sua ajuda — Só fiz isso porque é o meu grupo — o grupo de que sou capitão, aliás — que vai ganhar com isso. Não é nada pessoal, acredite.

E, realmente, estava demorando a aparecer toda aquela altivez sem máscara, sem disfarce. Mayfear nada disse, além de um breve e quase inaudível "Eu sei", antes de cair em absoluto silêncio e observar Sirius enquanto ele encarava o seu alvo de madeira, como se em profunda reflexão. O grifinório, então, suspirou fundo e se virou para a monitora-chefe:

— Vamos, então, Mayfear — falou, afastando-se da morena. Ela achou que ele quisesse finalmente ir embora, mas então ele completou com uma voz de chefe: — Mais uma vez. Só vamos sair quando você executar o feitiço com perfeição...

Mayfear rolou os olhos ao comportamento de Sirius e murmurou como quem reclama, embora com um inteligível sorriso na face, geralmente tão dura:

— E depois eles falam que o Potter é que é tirano nos treinos de quadribol.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Abordar Potter não foi uma atitude premeditada. Ela não tivera um plano concreto, quem dirá um simples plano. Agira impulsivamente, com um sorriso vingativo no rosto, embolando palavras em seu cérebro antes mesmo que elas pudessem alcançar a sua boca.

Não podia evitar. James Potter tirava Lily Evans do sério. Tirava-lhe o eixo e ela enlouquecia só de pensar naquela arrogância em forma humana, com óculos patéticos e cabelos rebeldes.

— Potter! — ela disse em uma voz cantarolada assim que avistou os cabelos que já conhecia. Nunca se aproximara de Potter com um tom tão gentil e doce, banhado em delicadeza maliciosa, e aquilo poderia surpreender todos, caso, acompanhando o tom de voz, não houvesse também um sorriso sádico nos lábios avermelhados da grifinória.

Lily percebeu o momento que Potter reconhecera sua voz. Até aquele instante, ele estivera em uma posição relaxada, com seu corpo inclinado sobre o corpinho de uma corvinal mais nova, prendendo a pobre coitada contra a parede e sussurrando o que provavelmente era uma porção de mentiras no ouvido delicado da garota, e ele visivelmente ficara tenso ao reconhecer a voz da ruiva. Escutar Lily Evans sendo doce não estivera em seus planos, e agradava Lily a idéia de surpreendê-lo. Nada mais justo depois da cena que ele causara na semana anterior, enganando-a antes de trancá-la em um armário.

— Potter — repetiu ela, ainda sustentando seu tom doce na voz, e caminhou até os pombinhos. Potter virou-se para ela, e o sorriso matreiro usual em seu rosto não mais estava ali; ele estava irritado, ainda que disfarçasse com esperteza —, estou atrapalhando?

— Não, Evans, imagine — Potter acenou com ironia, deixando um sorriso enfeitar seus lábios apenas para não deixar claro a Evans que ela conseguira atingir sua meta e atrapalhá-lo. Ele pigarreou, antes de continuar: — Em que posso ajudá-la?

Ele sorriu tão doce quanto ela, e Lily apenas alargou o sorriso falso para entregar o que ela considerava uma ótima notícia:

— Bom — começou com lentidão, dando uma pausa longa para efeito dramático —, tendo em vista que lhe tirar todos os pontos merecidos pela sua conduta indiscreta, imoral e indisciplinada — enumerou com um tom autoritário, fingindo não notar o arrepio que lhe subira a coluna ao perceber a semelhança entre ela e Mayfear — seria injusto para os seus colegas de casa, conversei com a monitora-chefe e juntas concordamos que você deverá cumprir duas detenções ainda essa semana.

Silenciou-se para observar o peso de tais palavras caindo sobre os ombros de Potter. Esperou. E ele continuou com uma expressão vazia no rosto, como se à espera de algo mais.

Quando ela nada disse, ele abriu um sorriso meio astuto, ainda que meio ingênuo, encarando a ruiva com olhos surpresos:

— Que conduta indiscreta, imoral e indisciplinada? — foi tudo o que perguntou, soando tão tolo e inocente que Lily precisou piscar os olhos e, de fato, repensar se não tinha sonhado com a cena em que ele a trancara em um armário.

— Não! — murmurou, finalmente, com firmeza, apontando um dedo para o garoto. Seus olhos verdes esmeralda fulminavam-lhe com uma raiva quase palpável de tão forte — Não me venha com seus jogos, Potter. Você sabe muito bem do que eu falo!

— Não, não sei.

— Sabe, sim.

— _Não._

—_ Sim_. Sabe, sim! — determinou com uma voz ameaçadora, dando uns passos à frente e aproximando-se do garoto com uma fúria desconcertante — E, caso não, talvez ajudar Filch com suas tarefas o lembre de sua conduta indiscreta, imoral e...

— Indisciplinada – ele a interrompeu, rolando os olhos castanhos por trás das lentes dos seus óculos —, eu já ouvi — lembrou com displicência, fazendo as bochechas de Lily enrubescerem de raiva.

Ele então soltou uma risada, dando os ombros, parecendo tão relaxado quanto contente. Virou-se para a corvinal esquecida por Lily, murmurando palavras gentis em seu ouvido e lhe dando um olhar assegurador. A menina cujos olhos eram tão azuis que pareciam cegar quem os olhasse por muito tempo apenas concordou com um movimento da cabeça, saindo apressada dali e deixando os dois a sós.

— Evans — ele enfim recomeçou quando a corvinal bonitinha sumiu daquele corredor —, faz uma semana, como você mesma disse. Está na hora de deixar velhos ressentimentos de lado, não acha?

— Não deixarei absolutamente nada de lado — afirmou com muita veemência e dignidade, levantando o queixo e desafiando-o, em silêncio, a lhe convencer daquele absurdo —, você infringiu uma série de regras severas, e merece uma punição igualmente severa.

— As detenções precisam ser aprovadas pelos diretores das casas — anunciou Potter com descuido, com uma expressão impassível no rosto, cruzando os braços na altura do tórax. Lily arqueou uma de suas sobrancelhas, como se dissesse quieta: "_É, e daí?_". Ele deixou seus lábios se curvarem por um milésimo de segundo, antes de continuar — Quando você for pedir autorização a um deles, eles perguntarão: "_O que Potter fez dessa vez?_"

A imitação perfeita da voz e expressão facial da professora Minerva McGonagall, em outra ocasião, teria sido engraçado; naquele instante, pareceu a Lily somente desrespeitosa e inapropriada.

— Chegue logo onde quer chegar, Potter, que eu tenho mais o que fazer — falou, impaciente, também cruzando os braços na altura do peito — Ao contrário do que seu grande ego deve pensar, você não é o único aluno indisciplinado que merece uma repreensão por aqui.

— Fico tão orgulhoso de ouvir isso — murmurou com cinismo, fingindo-se genuinamente emocionado com a notícia —, mas a questão não é essa. A questão é que, quando perguntarem o que fiz e quando, e você dar a data da semana passada, perguntarão a você: "_e por que somente agora a senhorita está reportando isso, Evans?_" — de novo, Potter torceu o rosto para assemelhar-se com a professora McGonagall, antes de continuar com evidente malícia: — E o que você vai responder, Evans?

— A verdade — rebateu sem pensar, achando tudo aquilo muito óbvio e sem graça.

— Olha, Evans — ele disse paciente, aproximando-se com muita ousadia até ficar a centímetros de distancia da ruiva. Encarou-a nos olhos por um tempo, continuando com sua autoconfiança usual: —, de alguma forma, acho difícil que você convença a qualquer diretor, de qualquer casa, a me deixar em detenção depois de uma semana sem reportar nenhuma má conduta minha. Parecerá suspeito, parecerá uma armação até, ouso dizer.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas ele continuou:

— Todo mundo sabe que você me odeia, Evans — disse com um sorriso imponderado, um tanto de abuso em cada dente branco à mostra —, claro que você e eu sabemos que esse ódio só existe para mesclar sua inegável e intensa atração por minha pessoa...

— Só nos seus sonhos, Potter.

— Se você soubesse quais são os meus sonhos, estaria muito mais corada do que está agora e por outros motivos — ele piscou, remexendo no cabelo rebelde ao flertar abertamente, sem nenhum controle ou limites. Se Lily não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, encontraria alguns segundos para ficar chocada e ofendida.

Em vez disso, falou:

— Eu acho que vão acreditar em mim, afinal você não é o que chamaríamos de confiável.

— Será sua palavra contra a minha — ele murmurou, com um tom muito sombrio —, mas a sua não valerá muito depois de uma suposta semana de silêncio da sua parte. Que espécie de monitora espera tanto tempo para denunciar a suposta conduta indiscreta, imoral, indisciplinada de um aluno? — Potter apenas balançou a cabeça, fingindo uma indignação e superioridade irritantes — E, ainda que seja verdade, que provas você tem? Não sabe que o procedimento padrão é levar os alunos imediatamente até um diretor das casas?

— Eu sei perfeitamente qual é o procedimento — sussurrou em pausas, sustentando em seu rosto uma expressão ameaçadora —, mas, se você não lembra, você me prendeu em um armário e me impediu de agir de acordo com as normas.

— Não lembro mesmo de nada disso — a inocência nos olhos castanhos e brilhantes era imensa, e se opunha com o sorriso cretino nos lábios do grifinório.

Lily Evans precisou de todo autocontrole do mundo para não esbofeteá-lo naquele instante.

— Mas você é muito cínico! — declarou, deixando sua voz aumentar de acordo com sua impaciência. Fungou, indignada, cruzando os braços de novo, deixando seus olhos fulminarem Potter na tola esperança de que eles fizessem uma mágica repentina e o matassem, ali mesmo.

Potter — para completar a irritação de Lily — riu, riu e então deu os ombros e saiu, como quem acredita que, de fato, nada irá atingi-lo, e chegava a ser torturante para Lily que talvez ele não fosse ser atingido mesmo. Apesar de arrogante, tudo que ele lhe dissera era verdade.

Com medo de uma humilhação diante da diretora de sua casa, e também professora de Transfiguração, Lily Evans perdera a melhor oportunidade de ferrar com Potter.

Conhecendo o grifinório como conhecia, no entanto, ela sabia que ele acabaria lhe dando outras oportunidades — ela só precisava ser inteligente e não deixá-las passar.

XXXXXXXXXXX

— Emily! — Elizabeth Sawyer resmungou pelo que pareceu a milésima vez, checando mais um dos artigos da amiga grifinória para o jornal de Hogwarts, "_O diadema perdido de Rowena Ravenclaw_", um nome certamente peculiar, mas nada mais apropriado para um jornal controlado por duas garotas obsessivas por quadribol e peculiares em excesso — Quantas vezes terei que corrigir a sua pontuação? Você não pode colocar vírgulas onde bem quiser; existem regras, sabia?

Se Emily sabia ou não continuou a ser um mistério. A grifinória apenas acenou com displicência, da ponta da longa mesa de madeira coberta papéis e fotos. Aquela sala — gentilmente cedida pelo diretor — era pequena, quase que inteiramente ocupada pela mesa e por alguns quadros negros, cheios de informações absurdas e incoerentes para aqueles que não fossem Emily e Lizzie — as duas tinham um próprio código para anotar informações, visto que temiam que a concorrência inexistente roubasse suas preciosas notícias.

— O artigo do Philip sobre o Montrose Magpies ficou muito bom — a grifinória comentou, após uns minutos de silêncio, chamando a atenção de Lizzie sobre a matéria do time de quadribol que as duas torciam —, você chegou a ler?

— Já li e corrigi — limitou-se a responder, com a cabeça entre pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos, corrigindo furiosamente um artigo com sua pena de tinta vermelha.

— Achei que Philip não cometia erros — Emily observou com um sorriso esquivo em seus lábios avermelhados.

— Não eram erros; apenas repetições excessivas do termo "magnífico" — Lizzie riu e deu uma piscada arguciosa na direção da amiga. Emily deu os ombros: ela própria usava adjetivos em excesso quando falava do próprio time –, não que eu o culpe, mas existem outros termos como "esplêndido", "grandioso", "delirante"...

— Eu já entendi — cortou Emily também sorrindo. A loira terminou de juntar uns pergaminhos, conferi-os e, olhando em volta, não achou as últimas anotações para completar a edição do jornal —, cadê as anotações da monitoria?

Além das notícias sobre Hogwarts — basicamente fofocas, como todos sabiam — e certo número de artigos sobre eventos do mundo bruxo — em principal, sobre quadribol —, as duas ainda publicavam, no final de tudo, em letras minúsculas, alguns lembretes da monitoria. Idéia de Martha Mayfear, como qualquer um poderia deduzir. Elizabeth não gostara da idéia, mas lhe faltara coragem para negar um desejo da amiga.

— Lily ainda não me entregou, nem a Martha — Elizabeth disse com um tom impaciente, fungando irritada. As duas trabalhavam duro, tendo ainda de estudar para os NIEM's, e era um verdadeiro transtorno conseguir não se atrasar nem com os artigos, nem com as lições de casa; esse transtorno era duplicado quando não lhe entregavam simples anotações a tempo por puro descaso — Eu vou matar as duas!

— Vai nada – Emily murmurou com certo deboche, sentando-se relaxada em uma cadeira, já que seu trabalho daquele dia fora finalizado —, eu sou a grifinória aqui e eu não tenho coragem de enfrentar aquelas duas! — falou meio abismada, dando um sorriso, como se aquelas palavras tudo dissessem.

— Ainda assim, elas poderiam ter mandado uma coruja...

A frase mal escapou os lábios da corvinal quando a porta se abriu para revelar outra corvinal e outra grifinória. Lily Evans, com um pergaminho em mãos, entrou na pequena sala, seguida por uma altiva, porém visivelmente cansada, Martha Mayfear.

— Finalmente! — Elizabeth grunhiu, sem cerimônias. Se alguém se sentiu ofendida com a ausência de boas maneiras, não demonstrou. Lily apenas suspirou pesadamente, sentando-se na primeira cadeira que avistou. Deixou seu corpo mole cair em cima da mesma, cansada de ter ficado toda a madrugada terminando alguns trabalhos que adiara.

Martha também parecia ter ficado estudando, ou assim as outras três concluíram vendo as semi-invisíveis olheiras da corvinal recém-chegada. Somente Martha Mayfear podia continuar tão atraente mesmo após uma noite mal-dormida — devido a motivos diferentes daqueles acreditados pelas amigas.

Em um pulo, Emily aproximou-se de Lily e lhe tirou o pergaminho das mãos. Enfiou-o entre os pergaminhos em suas mãos e exclamou, excitada:

— A próxima edição está pronta, Lizzie! — anunciou como um ânimo de dar inveja a qualquer um, fazendo uma meia pirueta no ar — Vamos fazer as cópias?

— Agora vocês não podem — Martha enfim pronunciou-se com um ar monótono, enquanto enrolava nos dedos seus fios brilhantes. Ela encarou Emily como certa repreensão, perguntando-se como ela pudera esquecer-se de algo tão óbvio —, temos o sorteio para os duelos agora, esqueceram?

— Mesmo se tivéssemos — Emily murmurou, revirando os olhos — você viria aqui para nos lembrar, como sempre faz.

— Alguém aqui precisa lembrar — rebateu Martha, dando os ombros —, não sei quem tem a pior memória, você ou a Lizzie.

— Você poderia, ao menos, esperar eu sair da sala para falar mal de mim, que tal? — Elizabeth murmurou, tentando parecer irritada, mas seus lábios curvaram um pouco, denunciando sua encenação.

Martha também deixou um sorriso mínimo habitar seus lábios por uma fração de segundos, antes de ter sua atenção conquistada:

— Com que grupo vocês preferem duelar, por sinal? – Emily perguntou com curiosidade ao ajeitar os pergaminhos que segurava em sua mochila com extremo cuidado. A grifinória adorava toda a ansiedade antes do sorteio quase tanto quanto adorava o duelo em si — Eu adoraria ir contra o grupo do seboso do Zabini e aleijá-lo de tal forma que ele não pudesse, nunca mais, subir em uma vassoura!

— Emily! — Lily repreendeu a amiga. Em sua expressão havia tanto choque quanto identificação; ali, todo mundo gostaria de duelar com, _pelo menos_, alguém por razões pessoais. E todo mundo sabia quem seria o primeiro que Lily Evans adoraria enfrentar.

— O que? — resmungou Emily com displicência, encarando Lily com certa confusão — Eu adoraria _mesmo_ — balançou a cabeça para dar ênfase ao deu desejo —, ele bem que merece por toda a provocação das últimas semanas. Quero ver se ele vai estar tão animado assim depois que o _meu_ capitão agarrar o pomo e acabar com essa arrogância da Sonserina.

Um silêncio constrangedor seguiu as palavras de Emily, mas não pelo motivo que ela esperaria.

— Emily — foi Martha quem começou, com cautela, aproximando-se da grifinória. A corvinal lançou um olhar cheio de cumplicidade a Elizabeth antes de continuar —, eu acho que seria melhor você não ficar falando assim sobre o Potter.

— Assim como? — Emily franziu a testa e estreitou os olhos claros, não encontrando nada lógico no que Martha lhe dizia.

— Assim como você fala. "Jaminho", "Pottinho", "meu capitão".

— Martha — Emily exclamou com um sorriso tranqüilo em sua face, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, fazendo seus cabelos castanhos voarem para todos os lados —, ele não se incomoda!

— Não é isso, Em — intrometeu-se Lizzie, com a mesma cautela que Martha mostrara segundos antes, sentando-se na ponta da mesa e encarando Emily com seus grandes e expressivos olhos, antes de murmurar com claro constrangimento: —, é que as pessoas podem entender mal essa sua proximidade com o James.

— E daí...?

— E daí que estamos falando do Potter! — exclamou Lily com espontaneidade e simplicidade, como se a pequena sentença resumisse tudo — o que, para ela, provavelmente resumia mesmo.

— E eu repito a minha pergunta anterior: e daí? — insistiu, agora com uma expressão mais séria, observando com estranheza as amigas. Para Emily, sua amizade com Potter era de uma naturalidade indiscutível, e ela não compreendia por que era difícil que as outras entendessem algo tão simples.

— Emily, você não quer que as pessoas acreditem que você e o Potter estão fazendo... _coisas_ — Martha fez uma pausa inquieta, por meros instantes, parecendo sem graça de iniciar aquela conversa, mas seguindo adiante: —, ou quer? Porque é isso que elas podem dizer.

— Eu não me importo.

— É claro que não — Lily rolou os olhos, fungando contrariada. Seu tom era rígido, o que não surpreendia ninguém; todas estavam acostumadas com aquela falta de doçura em Lily quando o assunto era James Potter —, você e o Potter provavelmente já fizeram "_coisas_" quando ficaram antes, por que se importaria agora?

— Apesar do seu tom pouco cordial, sou obrigada a concordar — Emily murmurou sem pestanejar, com uma franqueza desconcertante.

— **Emily**! — exclamaram Elizabeth e Lily, surpresas. Os rolos, que no fim não foram mais do que breves e insignificantes rolos, de Emily com qualquer um dos Marotos eram assuntos classificados, silenciosa e não-oficialmente, como inapropriados. Preferiam fingir que nunca acontecera, ainda que às vezes alguém trouxesse a tona.

— É verdade, oras, vocês querem que eu negue? — perguntou com um pouco de cinismo, mas sem esperar nada além da expressão inconformada de Lily.

O silêncio que seguiu foi por demais constrangedor, no entanto, para que Emily suportasse.

— Meninas, eu aprecio a preocupação, mas é tolice — murmurou em um tom mais ameno, deixando um sorriso enfeitar seu rosto — Eu e o Jaminho somos só amigos, quase irmãos. Vocês sabem em quem eu estou interessada. E a escola inteira sabe em quem o James está interessado — ela olhou fixamente para Lily naquele instante, mas a ruiva a ignorou, olhando para qualquer ponto em qualquer direção que não fosse a da amiga grifinória.

— Ainda assim...

— Ah, poupem-me. Temos um sorteio para participar — falou com rapidez e naturalidade, batendo uma mão contra a outra e se dirigindo a porta. Abriu-a com um movimento agitado e a mudança de comportamento súbita não surpreendeu a ninguém; Emily era sempre daquele jeito, instável e ativa.

A grifinória gesticulou para que a seguissem, com um tom quase autoritário: — Vamos!

XXXXXXXXXXX

— Esses grifinórios são engraçados, sabe — Úrsula comentou, em tom baixo, olhando para o quarteto mais famoso de Hogwarts que estava mais a frente, perto do palco onde Prof. Maurice apareceria em poucos minutos — Falam tanto sobre honestidade... — suspirou inábil de continuar a frase; estava deveras abismada com o fato de que pessoas que tanto a criticavam quanto a sinceridade pudessem ser piores que ela.

Sophie apenas balançou a cabeça, os cabelos escuros mexendo com o movimento e caindo sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados da sonserina. Olhos tais que agora estavam fixados no mesmo grupo que Úrsula Mascenalli observava. Ela encarava alguém em especial com uma mistura de intensa raiva e algo mais. Tratando-se de Sophie Malfoy, sempre havia algo mais.

— Você já sabe o que vai fazer? — perguntou com cautela, encarando a amiga dessa vez. Conhecia Sophie o suficiente para perceber que a garota estava irritada e a ponto de explodir e, se dependesse dela, não seria em cima dela que Sophie explodiria.

— Não exatamente — começou a morena, em tom frio e voz pausada —, mas eu vou, de um jeito ou outro, descobrir o que existe por trás dessas mentiras, ah vou sim — ao fim da frase, ao observar a expressão séria e quase feroz da amiga, Úrsula não tinha dúvidas que Sophie iria mesmo descobrir.

— E você vai terminar com ele?

— Não fale "_terminar com ele_". Isso sugere algo mais do que verdadeiramente é.

— E o que é de verdade?

Sophie deixou um silêncio seguir a pergunta de Úrsula antes de, enfim, responder, em um tom confiante:

— Eu não vou me afastar dele. Não mais. Não ajudará em nada. Preciso estar ao lado dele para descobrir a razão. Mesmo sendo o Remus, eu não deixarei ninguém me passar para trás de forma tão leviana assim.

— Essa, sim, é uma atitude sonserina — Úrsula deu os ombros, querendo fingir indiferença, quando na verdade estava até apreciando aquela história; estava quase tão interessada num desfecho quando Sophie estava.

Sophie, então, desviou seu olhar do quarteto grifinório e voltou-se para Úrsula, abrindo um sorriso com um quê de malícia quando os olhares se cruzaram. O sorriso, no entanto, logo foi desfeito quando a figura incomparável de Prof. Maurice apareceu no palco central, vindo sabe só Merlin de onde.

No rosto do professor mais inconstante de toda Hogwarts, uma triste expressão podia ser vista, mesmo a metros de distância, como Sophie e Úrsula estavam.

— Ah... Olá — ele murmurou e, se não fossem os mágicos amplificadores de voz, ninguém teria ouvido aquela miúda voz — Quase não vim. De novo.

— Ah, lá vamos nós de novo... — Sophie murmurou, inconformada, fechando os olhos brevemente, enquanto as palavras em tom dramático de Maurice enchiam seus ouvidos.

XXXXXXXXXX

— Eu sou o único ansioso aqui? — Peter perguntou, torcendo as mãos no colo, enquanto sentado à espera do sorteio, que aconteceria em breve se o professor decidisse fechar a boca.

Remus o olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada, hábito que havia pegado de Sophie; James apenas rolou os olhos, não querendo se dar ao trabalho de dar uma resposta óbvia para Peter, já que ele não se encontrava nenhum pouco nervoso e, a julgar pelas calmas expressões de Sirius e até mesmo de Remus, os dois poderiam deitar e dormi ali mesmo de tão relaxados que pareciam.

— Ah, Rabicho, acalme-se. Você não perdeu ainda, diferente de muitos aqui — Sirius respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto, dando dois tapas leves no ombro do gorducho amigo que, de tão nervoso, começara a roer as unhas como um rato — Você vai se dar bem.

— Fácil para você dizer; você é o um dos preferidos para ganhar — cochichou o outro, apesar do olhar fulminante que o professor enviava em sua direção. Sirius abriu a boca para responder, mas quando o fez, o professor pigarreou, então, jogando a cabeça para trás e balançando o cabelo inexistente e disse:

— Bom, vocês já sabem como funciona. Conforme eu digo o nome dos capitães, vocês vêm até aqui e sorteiam o grupo que enfrentarão. A listagem pode ser entregue para um dos monitores que eu, mais tarde, pegarei. Certo?

Alguns alunos concordaram com a cabeça, alguns nada fizeram, esperando o professor dar continuidade ao sorteio. Sirius apenas levantou-se de seu banco, sabendo que era o primeiro a ser chamado.

— Grupo de Sr. Black — Maurice disse, procurando o Maroto com os olhos, quando ele estava na verdade já subindo pelos degraus que levavam até o pequeno palco central. Ao centro, como era comum, havia um cálice dourado de onde saia uma fumaçinha rosa. Sem receio, Sirius andou até o cálice e tirou uma ficha igualmente dourada.

— Meu grupo enfrenta... — começou a dizer, cheio de confiança, incapaz de esconder seu sorriso por ter toda a atenção dos alunos em si. Pigarreou e, lendo o que a ficha dizia, seu sorriso diminuiu, embora as linhas inseguras de um sorriso ainda estivessem em seu rosto — o grupo do James Potter.

Os olhos de Sirius procuraram os olhos castanhos de James, que parecia tão em choque quanto ele; ambos não sabiam se sorriam ou não, se aquilo era bom ou não. Concordavam apenas que era cedo demais para tal duelo. James ofereceu a Sirius um sorriso tão inseguro quando o que recebia, dando os ombros, parecendo um pouco contrariado e, ainda assim, curioso e desafiado.

— Por mais bela que seja a sua figura, Sr. Black, creio que ninguém está interessado em ficar o dia inteiro a admirando, então, por favor, desça daí — veio a voz inoportuna e irritada de Maurice, que parecia não ter acordado com o pé direito naquele dia, já que mal sorria e mal utilizava as expressões caricaturais que já eram características dele.

Sirius desceu resignado e se juntou a Angelina e Mayfear que estavam o esperando ao pé da escada do palco, enquanto Trevor Saint-Clair subia os degraus, indo à direção do cálice, com inigualável pressa.

— Eu não esperava por essa — Martha murmurou, sem olhar para os olhos de Sirius, apenas para preencher o silêncio desconfortável que havia tomado conta do ambiente; Sirius notou que o tom normalmente altivo presente na voz da monitora-chefe não estava ali. Ela, na realidade, parecia até embaraçada com a presença de Sirius, talvez por causa da descoberta feita por ele na noite anterior. Continuou, então, visto que Saint-Clair ainda não tirara a mão do cálice — Você vai enfrentar o Potter —não era uma pergunta.

— E quem vocês vão querer enfrentar? — perguntou Sirius, ignorando Mayfear.

— Eu quero ir contra a Úrsula — a voz quase cantada de Sophie Malfoy interrompeu o que Angelina ia dizer, quando a sonserina apareceu perto do grupo, de repente. Ela parecia satisfeitíssima com o sorteio e Sirius quase achou graça da ironia: enquanto ele estava um pouco preocupado de ter de enfrentar seu melhor amigo, Malfoy parecia alegre com a possibilidade.

— Você vai querer ir contra a sua melhor amiga? — perguntou, mas já sabendo a resposta.

— Ué, você não vai contra o seu? — disse com rispidez, soando quase entediada e não entendendo aonde ele queria chegar.

— É diferente — constatou Sirius com um sorriso mal-intencionado no rosto, ao observar a sobrancelha de Malfoy arquear em curiosidade.

— Diferente como?

— Com o James, eu sei que eu não corro o risco de levar um _Avada Kedrava_ no meio da testa — afirmou com displicência, fazendo um sorriso aparecer no rosto do resto do seu grupo. Esperava que Malfoy parecesse ofendida ou surpresa, mas no canto de sua boca um ligeiro sorriso se formou, quando ela respondeu de forma segura e quase atrevida:

— Nesse caso é a Úrsula quem deveria se preocupar e não eu, uh?

XXXXXXXXXX

James Potter estava inquieto. Sua inquietação era tamanha que ele mal tirava a mão do cabelo; bagunçava os fios cor de ébano, deixava a mão cair em seu lado, e, então, voltava a despentear o cabelo rebelde. Mexer no cabelo era um hábito infeliz — ao menos de acordo com Evans — a que ele sempre recorria quando nervoso ou quando confiante ou quando em qualquer humor, na realidade. Era sua marca.

Observou Severus Snape ir à direção do palco, vindo do castelo na companhia de Malfoy, com seu já comum ar de apatia estampado na face macilenta, com os cabelos negros e sebosos balançando conforme caminhava. Ele possuía um olhar diferente, no entanto, enquanto parecia convencer a sonserina de algo. Caso seu nervosismo não fosse tão intenso, James ousaria caçoar o monitor-chefe e perder alguns pontos. Mas aquele era um dia diferente. Até mesmo o tempo, nublado e nebuloso nos cumes das montanhas, parecia reconhecer a estranheza daquele dia.

Aos poucos, os alunos chegaram e uniram-se aos seus grupos de duelo ou, nos casos em que os integrantes não pareciam se gostar, aos seus grupos de amigos. Sirius, Peter e Remus juntaram-se a James aos poucos, falando sobre assuntos banais, tentando não chamar atenção para o fato de que James e Sirius em breve se enfrentariam, quando James falou:

— Eu já fiz minhas apostas. Apostei uma boa quantia na vitória do Aluado aqui — afirmou sorrindo largamente e voltando a passar a mão no cabelo que, há bastante tempo, não parecia tão desarrumado.

— Você também? — Remus riu lembrando da conversa que tivera cedo com Sirius sobre o duelo que ele, Remus, teria com o monitor-chefe sonserino — Queria lembrar a vocês — olhou demoradamente para James e Sirius — que, apesar de seboso, Ranhoso não é um oponente que podemos descartar.

— Como não? Você realmente quer que consideremos como um oponente forte alguém que não lava os cabelos? — Sirius perguntou com todo o exagero que lhe era permitindo, esbugalhando os olhos com intencionalidade para mostrar a sua surpresa com a firmação absurda de Remus.

— Eu só estou dizendo que talvez tenha sido uma má idéia apostar seus galeões em mim — concluiu Remus, dando os ombros, pretendendo uma indiferença e calma que, naquele instante, não o atingiam. Estava inseguro. Snape era um forte oponente, apesar das dúvidas de Sirius e James, e parecia, nos últimos dias, gostar menos e menos de Remus. Tal fato era recíproco e o motivo, para Remus, parecia óbvio: Sophie Malfoy. Remus não gostava nenhum pouco da proximidade entre os dois sonserinos, e os sussurros que eles trocavam sempre que podiam. Uma vez, Remus a questionara sobre aquilo, mas ela apenas acenou com descaso, dizendo que não era nada.

— Você só está sendo modesto — Sirius falou, oferecendo a Remus aquele belo sorriso confiante, ao dar dois pequenos tapas no ombro do amigo.

— Isso é bom — opinou James, também sorrindo, mas esse era um sorriso que se equilibrava entre um malicioso e um infantil — As mulheres gostam de homens modestos — falou como quem sabe das coisas, antes de completar com uma expressão curiosa: — Evans vive dizendo que eu deveria tentar ser.

— Evans sempre foi muito inteligente — comentou Sirius num ar de ingenuidade, arrancando risadas de Peter e gerando um olhar perigoso de James em sua direção.

Foi quando James pensou em rebater ao último comentário que um chiado esquisito preencheu os ouvidos de todos. O ruído irritante aumentou com gradação e todos se viraram para o palco onde a figura impagável do prof. Maurice se encontrava com uma varinha virada para a própria garganta. O som esquisito saia de sua boca enquanto ele tentava alcançar uma freqüência ideal. Contorcendo o pescoço, enfim chegou a um bom tom e disse:

— Desculpem o atraso — começou, tomando fôlego. Só então alguns alunos puderam perceber a aparência do professor. Vestindo uma capa roxa por cima de camisa e calça preta, o professor parecia anormalmente discreto para os próprios padrões. A roupa, no entanto, parecia ser demais para o professor que suava em exagero e alargava a gravata em volta de seu pescoço — Tive um compromisso inadiável.

Alguns alunos mostraram interesse, então o professor deu continuidade ao seu monólogo desnecessário:

— A bruaca da Dalma previu minha morte para o fim dessa semana — algumas alunas exclamaram surpresas e levaram a mão a boca, enquanto alguns alunos, em sua maioria sonserinos, contentaram-se em rolar os olhos — Então, imaginem minha surpresa. Eu sabia que ia ser em breve, mas eu mal havia tomado as providências. Tive que correr atrás de tudo. Aliás, ainda estou correndo. Hoje fui cuidar da minha gaveta lá onde papai está...

— Gaveta? — Zachary Smith, da lufa-lufa, perguntou em curiosidade.

— Mas é claro! Você acha que eu vou para onde depois de morrer? Para casa que não é — dizendo isso da forma espontânea que lhe era corriqueira, passou seus olhos castanhos pelos alunos, como se para se certificar que estavam presentes. Bateu as duas mãos, então, ao esclarecer em tom brando: — Não temos tempo a perder hoje. Quero todos em seus lugares. As primeiras duplas em posição já.

Todos correram para os pequenos palcos que ocupariam, com exceção de Peter que parecia assustado demais com a perspectiva de duelar com Elizabeth Sawyer para poder se mover:

— Ô gordinho! — a voz do professor bem próximo de Peter chamou a atenção do grifinório que continuava parado — Se mova! Voe até seu ninho, mas não fique parado.

XXXXXXXXXX

Úrsula Mascenalli caminhou até Sophie na outra extremidade do palco, em vez de continuar em seu lugar. A monitora olhou para a amiga desconfiada; não era comum ter seu oponente em duelos lado a lado. Aliás, Sophie tinha certeza que era proibido. Ignorando o olhar suspeitoso em sua direção, Úrsula enfim falou com um ar sério:

— Me prometa, Sophie — pediu ela com quase urgência segurando o braço de Sophie entre seus dedos gélidos.

— Sobre o que está falando? — Sophie arqueou a sobrancelha, não achando comum ou até mesmo lúcido aquele comportamento.

— Me prometa que não fará nenhum feitiço que prejudique meus lindos fios loiros platinados — pediu em um tom perigoso, ousando usar aquela voz quando sabia que Sophie não gostava de ordens. Completou, então, com a voz mais branda: — Por favor.

— Mascenalli, eu não usarei feitiços que ameaçam seus cabelos — falou pausadamente, tentando esclarecer que não era sua intenção tocar naqueles fios e que ela achava ridículo o motivo que fizera Úrsula a abordar naquele instante tão inapropriado — Eu usarei feitiços que ameaçam sua vida.

— Eu me sinto bem mais calma agora — afirmou com ironia, embora seu semblante parecesse verdadeiramente mais calmo. Não que duelar com Sophie, naquele humor detestável em que ela ultimamente se encontrava por causa do Monitor Doentinho, fosse ser uma tarefa fácil. Ao menos, agora, seus fios loiros estavam a salvo. Quanto a sua vida... Bom, ela _esperava_ que alguém fosse rápido o suficiente para salvá-la caso Sophie perdesse o controle.

XXXXXXXXXX

Embora muitos alunos estivessem ansiosos pelo duelo entre Sophie Malfoy e Úrsula Mascenalli, não era o palco em que ambas se enfrentavam que estava chamando atenção. Era o palco ao lado, onde Remus Lupin e Severus Snape pareciam não querer somente vencer, mas machucar o outro o máximo que suas varinhas permitissem, sem fazer nenhum tipo de magia negra.

— O que deu no Aluado? — James falou sem se decidir entre sorrir de satisfação ao ver o sempre controlado Remus Lupin, um dos seus melhores amigos, perder o controle ao duelar com o sempre arrogante Severus Snape, uma das pessoas que ele mais detestava em todo universo bruxo ou ficar surpreso perante o duelo que os dois travavam.

Raios de todas as cores saiam da varinha dos dois e atingiam o outro em cheio. Mais de uma vez, Remus quase se desequilibrara e perdera o duelo, mas o grifinório sempre voltava desses pequenos deslizes com força redobrada. Possuía um ar feroz quase incomum em seu rosto conforme balançava a varinha de um lado para o outro, agindo quase tão insanamente quanto Snape.

O sonserino em questão parecia controlado, seu rosto continuava impassível. Seus gestos, no entanto, eram acelerados, loucos quase e certamente furiosos. Havia momentos em que James achara que ele iria cair com os feitiços de Remus, mas o desgraçado parecia disposto a continuar até o fim.

— Eu não sei — Sirius enfim disse, quase tão surpreso quanto James, mas acrescentou: — Mas, eu com certeza estou gostando.

— Quem está ganhando? – a voz usualmente fria e distante de Sophie Malfoy chamou a atenção de Sirius e o grifinório virou para sua esquerda para encontrar a figura da sonserina, que observava a cena sem parecer muito surpresa, mas longe da indiferença típica.

— Sinto em dizer isso a você, noivinha, mas seu amigo em breve vai perder. E feio — acrescentou dramaticamente, depois de informar Malfoy sem deixar de lado a inevitável felicidade de ver Snape perder para um Maroto — E você não deveria estar duelando?

— Não sou mais sua noiva. E mesmo que fosse, jamais deixaria me chamar de 'noivinha' — comentou em seu tom insensível, um sorriso debochado no rosto, mas sem tirar os olhos do duelo — E meu duelo acabou — e eu venci, é lógico —, Blanchard está lá duelando com a tal Jesse Carmel, agora.

— A tal? — Sirius enfim riu, também voltando sua atenção para o palco — Jesse é um garoto.

— Oh — a garota disse apenas por dizer. Não mais escutava o que Sirius dizia. Seus olhos estavam vidrados em um dos garotos no palco a sua frente.

Tudo ocorreu veloz demais para que qualquer um compreendesse. Em um minuto, o duelo permanecia equilibrado. Bastou um piscar de olhos, no entanto, para Remus murmurar um feitiço incomum, ainda não usado em nenhum dos duelos até aquele instante, que atingiu Snape no peito antes que esse pudesse lançar um feitiço de proteção.

A figura esquelética da sonserina voou. Tomou velocidade com o feitiço e caiu há metros de distância, deitado, com sua varinha a alguns metros de distância. Remus, com um "_Accio_", pegou a varinha de Snape e, assim, deu fim ao duelo.

As respirações que muitos prendiam sem perceber foram soltas enquanto alguns aplaudiram com vontade o duelo que acabaram de presenciar. Sirius seguiu James que correu até Remus o congratulando com promessas de cervejas amanteigadas, enquanto o próprio vencedor parecia surpreso com o que acontecera — embora em seu rosto houvesse um inquestionável sorriso de orgulho.

Remus procurou Snape com os olhos e viu, infelizmente sem grandes surpresas, o sonserino bufar irritado enquanto Úrsula Mascenalli lhe dizia algo e Sophie Malfoy o observava com um semblante opaco. Olhou, então, para a própria mão, ainda trêmula, e percebeu a varinha de Snape presa entre seus dedos. Precisava devolver, era esse o seu dever.

Dizendo a Sirius e a James que voltaria em breve e ignorando os tapas em suas costas de pessoas o dando parabéns, Remus aproximou-se do trio sonserino. Mascenalli foi a primeira a notá-lo e essa cutucou Sophie com um dedo, gesticulando para a morena olhar para a esquerda, enquanto avisava em voz alta a Snape que a varinha estava ali:

— Sua varinha — disse assim que Snape olhou para Remus. O grifinório estendeu a mão, com a varinha em sua palma. Se não fosse Snape o derrotado, Remus teria dito algo. Algo como um consolo, um elogio pelo duelo tão bem executado pelo oponente... enfim, algo. Mas não com Snape.

O sonserino não pareceu aliviado nem tampouco com raiva. Havia quase que somente indiferença em suas feições. Estendeu a mão também e, em um movimento brusco, tomou a varinha da mão de Remus, sem agradecer e sem, ao menos, dar qualquer sinal de que notara a figura grifinória. Balançou apenas os ombros antes de sair dali, sendo seguido de perto por Mascenalli.

Devido ao comportamento recente de Sophie, a todos os olhares de que ela fugira, de todas as conversas que ela evitara, Remus chegara a pensar que ela simplesmente daria as costas também. Que ela fingiria que Remus era somente mais um grifinório que ela dizia detestar e iria dar o fora dali. Mas, não. Sophie lhe deu o que pareceu um sorriso minúsculo, quase não considerável, algo que parecia estrangeiro no rosto da garota que mal lhe olhara nos últimos dias.

— Duelou bem — foi tudo o que disse. Sua voz não soara sarcástica ou fria ou indiferente. Não era, no entanto, calorosa e gentil. Era algo entre os dois, pendendo mais para o primeiro caso que para o segundo. Mas era um início.

Antes que Remus pudesse dizer algo, ela já havia dado as costas para Remus e ido assistir o duelo mais esperado da noite: Sirius Black contra James Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora:** O próximo duelo foi, oficialmente, o mais difícil de decidir quem ganharia. Quem vocês esperam que ganhe?

E eu sei que – como sempre – prometi uma atualização mais cedo. Dessa vez, a demora não foi minha culpa, não inteiramente. Meu Windows deu problema e me impossibilitou de sequer ligar o computador direito. Eu teria salvado o arquivo da fic no pen drive e transferido para outro computador, mas nem isso foi possível. Então, quando conseguiram enfim fazer o backup de todos os meus arquivos (ainda bem!), eu corri aqui para poder atualizar como prometido. Agora, estou de volta com os dois computadores e vou já, já salvar todos os arquivos relacionados a fic nos dois, assim, se um deles der problema – o que _sempre_ acontece -, estará tudo no outro.

Sinto muito, gente, mesmo. Farei o possível para não acontecer de novo.

E agora: respostas para as reviews. Nem preciso agradecê-las, não é? Vocês já sabem o quanto elas me incentivam e blá blá blá.

**Brainpan**: Nossa, obrigada! Eu acho que, ainda mais desafiador do que criar personagens novas interessantes, é se manter fiel as personagens criadas pela Rowling, e essa é certamente a minha preocupação número um. É bom saber que estou conseguindo manter-me fiel aos marotos. O James é, de certa forma, o mais fácil – sabemos pouco dele. Espero que tenha gostado da cena entre a Martha e o Sirius, então, já que gosta dos dois. É, eles tem uma história e por isso que eu adoro os dois XD Mais tensão ainda!

**Mich**: Ooh, querida, se você ficou com pena do Monitor Doentinho agora, eu só quero ver o que sentirá por ele mais tarde, quando toda sua história vier à tona. Tsc, pobre Remus – às vezes, acho que judio demais dele, mas é tão irresistível! XD E obrigada _a você_ por continuar deixando reviews. Não sei o quanto é claro para os leitores, mas reviews são absolutamente tudo para um autor. Ainda que seja uma só, já me deixa feliz, feliz, feliz. Quanto a cena do James com a Lily, aquele foi um momento de inspiração em uma aula de filosofia (ou sociologia, ou história, ou física, ou matemática... enfim, você entende) e eu fico alegre que tenha agradado. Pareceu ousado, no começo, mas eu pensei que, oras, existe alguém mais ousado que o Pottinho? Acho que não.

**Keel:** Ei! Leitora nova! Obrigada pela review, é sempre bom saber que mais alguém acompanha a fic. Então, a idéia de uma Malfoy morena foi estranha – eu queria uma Malfoy que fosse descaradamente Malfoy, se é que me entende, mas que tivesse suas próprias peculiaridades. No caso, tanto física quanto mentalmente, como ela vai acabar mostrando mais tarde. E eu também adoro escrever Remus/Sophie. Preciso lembrar às vezes que há outros casais na fic, vou lhe confessar. E você não tem nenhuma idéia dos planos que eu tenho para o banheiro dos monitores! XP Por mais um pouco, o título da fic seria "_Os marotos, Sophie e o banheiro dos monitores_", já que é quase só o que tem – além de infinitas discussões e duelos...

Falei demais. Vou me calar agora.

Até a próxima, gente. Deixem reviews, por favor!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Próximo capítulo:** Sirius e James duelam (procurem a Emily para as apostas); Remus enfim consegue conversar com Sophie; passeio para Hogsmeade e... _uma conversa secreta sendo ouvida por quem não deveria. _


	10. X

XXXXXXXXXX

**X. **

Quando James e Sirius tomaram suas posições de duelo, quase todos os outros alunos já haviam dado fim aos seus próprios duelos e observavam, em volta do palco, enquanto os dois amigos se encaravam, esperando o sinal para começarem. Muitos duelos até ali haviam sido esperados por alunos ansiosos, mas aquele era, talvez, o que reunia mais pessoas.

Não era novidade para ninguém que Sirius e James eram melhores amigos e um duelo entre melhores amigos talentosos era, com certeza, atraente. Acrescente a isso que os dois amigos eram os dois garotos mais populares de Hogwarts — para algumas, os mais bonitos — e não será difícil concluir por que tantas pessoas queriam presenciar aquela disputa.

Sirius parecia mais relaxado que James, mas eram somente as aparências. Mascarava seu nervosismo com eficácia, mas interiormente adrenalina corria livre em sua veia, fazendo seu coração bater com exaltação intensa. Com a varinha na mão, observou James enquanto este o fitava confiante e nervoso ao mesmo tempo. Sorriu para o amigo com tranqüilidade, recebendo um sorriso igualmente ridículo e estupefato no rosto.

O sinal indicando o começo do duelo foi dado. E Sirius não esperou nem um segundo para jogar seu primeiro feitiço em James. Não era por que eles eram amigos que Sirius ia dar aos espectadores um show menos interessante.

Surpreso com a agilidade, mas não o suficiente para não conseguir se defender, James rebateu com tanta ou mais intensidade usando o mesmo feitiço. E jogou outro, esse último escapando Sirius por um triz.

Jatos de luzes escaparam pelas pontas das varinhas enquanto gritos enfurecidos eram dados pelos donos dos objetos.

— _Expelliarmus!_

— _Protego!_

— _Estupefaça!_

— _Protego!_

— _Locomotor Mortis! _

— _Protego_!

— _Sectusempra!_

— _Imobullus!_

— _Petrificus Totalus!_

— _Protego_!

— _Furunculus!_

— _Serpensortia!_

E assim continuou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, mas não eram mais do que trinta poucos minutos. Sirius e James estavam cansados, mas nenhum queria deixar transparecer a inevitável fadiga que tomava seus corpos.

Os outros dois únicos duelos que aconteciam durante o duelo dos grifinórios haviam acabado e haveria total silêncio no jardim de Hogwarts se não fossem os gritos de James e Sirius e as respirações aceleradas de ambos.

Ninguém teve certeza quem dera o grito. Na confusão de luzes, as vozes se confundiram e foi somente quando James tombou para trás, após um grito de "_Estupefaça!"_, que ficou claro que o grito fora dado por Sirius_._

O silêncio seguiu a queda, nem mesmo com a respiração de Sirius capaz de perturbá-lo. Seria exagero dizer que o mundo deixou de girar ou que foram minutos grandiosos de silêncio. Não foram mais do que poucos segundos, mas pareceram absurdamente longos para James, que permanecia deitado no chão, seus ossos doloridos, observando a neblina que cobria o céu escuro, sem ousar respirar.

Prof. Maurice deu sinal indicando o fim do duelo e vários alunos aplaudiram, outros gritaram, alguns até sorriram. Uns contentaram-se em correr atrás de Emily Greenleaf e cobrar o dinheiro ganho em suas apostas.

Remus foi primeiro até James. Conhecia a sensação de perder para um amigo. O capitão sentou-se devagar, vendo Remus aproximar-se e estender a mão:

— Eu perdi – James disse com um meio sorriso forçado e sem graça, como se Remus não estivesse assistindo a tudo, e aceitando a mão e levantando-se.

— Eu notei – Remus deu um sorriso tímido e tranqüilizador como todos os seus sorrisos, largando a mão de James —, mas parabéns. Foi um bom duelo.

— Eu sei que foi — desconversou James com seu típico e charmoso jeito autoconfiante demais, arrogante em excesso, sorrindo da forma que lhe era característica ao mexer no cabelo pela milésima vez aquele dia. Viu então, com o canto dos olhos, Sirius se aproximar junto a Peter. O vencedor sorria com hesitação, não tão confiante quanto era comum, e quando os olhos negros cruzaram com os olhos castanhos de James, o sorriso tornou-se mais firme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Remus suspirou ao arrumar a mochila com os seus pertences, jogá-la sobre os ombros e rumar para fora da biblioteca. Já havia acabado de fazer seus deveres há alguns minutos, bem antes de Sirius ou James terminarem os seus próprios e saírem da biblioteca reclamando do silêncio absoluto e tedioso. Não acompanhou os dois amigos até o Salão da Grifinória, no entanto, como seria comum. Não o fez, pois seu plano constituía esperar, ali, na biblioteca, naquela exata mesa onde havia uma perfeita vista da entrada do cômodo. E, por essa entrada, passou uma quase entediada Sophie Malfoy, acompanhada de sua amiga Úrsula Mascenalli, com os livros presos entre os braços conforme caminhava com elegância até a mesa de sempre, sentando-se indiferente ao par de olhos que a espiava.

Tomando coragem, Remus caminhou por entre as mesas que o distanciavam da mesa ocupada pelas duas sonserinas. Viu quando Sophie percebeu sua presença e levantou a cabeça, o espiando com aqueles inigualáveis olhos azuis acinzentados que, nos últimos dias, pareciam mais frios que o habitual.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi rápido demais. Remus enfiou a mão no próprio bolso das vestes douradas e vermelhas, tirando um pedaço de pergaminho quase insignificante. Passando pela mesa de Sophie, deixou cair discretamente o pedaço no colo da garota, sem nem mesmo tirar os olhos da porta, continuando seu caminho como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Foi depois de segundos, quando já estava alcançando a saída, que ele se virou e viu Sophie abrir o papel, sem olhar para Remus. Satisfeito porque, ao menos, ela leria o papel, o grifinório foi para seu Salão, sabendo que teria que esperar até amanhã para, enfim, saber o que diabos estava passando pela cabeça da sonserina quando ela estava o evitando.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sophie percebeu o constante olhar de Remus em sua direção. Não precisava olhar para saber que era ele. Fingindo completa indiferença, sentou-se na cadeira de sempre e viu, portanto, quando o grifinório levantou-se e começou a caminhar em sua direção.

Ela vinha ignorando Remus há alguns dias já, sem saber o que dizer se não uma porção dispensável de ofensas. Apesar de absurdamente paciente, Remus parecia ter chegado ao seu limite conforme caminhava em passos largos e firmes em sua direção, o semblante desnecessariamente sério. Sentiu um frio na espinha ao imaginar Remus querendo tirar satisfações naquele momento, no lugar mais inoportuno existente.

Mas ele não o fez. Ele passou indiferente, como se não estivesse a encarando pelos últimos segundos e jogou, com desleixada precisão, um pedaço de pergaminho em seu colo.

Com as mãos trêmulas devido a curiosidade — e nada mais —, Sophie desenrolou o pergaminho, notando que Úrsula estava ocupada demais copiando suas anotações das aulas de Transfiguração para reparar no bilhete que Sophie havia recebido.

"_Sophie, _

_Amanhã teremos um passeio a Hogsmeade, como você bem sabe. Espero ver você no lugar de sempre, na hora de sempre. Temos muito que conversar, não acha?_

_Vá, por favor. _

_R.J.L." _

XXXXXXXXXX

As lojas estavam tão abarrotadas como sempre estavam. Alunos, principalmente os do terceiro ano que visitavam o povoado pela primeira vez, corriam para lá e para cá, fascinados por tudo.

James, Sirius, Remus e Peter já conheciam o lugar de ponta a ponta, inclusive as passagens que levariam a Hogwarts. Tanto conheciam que já não viam tanta graça em sair de Hogwarts para andar pelas mesmas ruelas de sempre, passando pelos mesmíssimos rostos simpáticos ou antipáticos. Mas, ainda assim, era uma oportunidade de escapar dos corredores de Hogwarts que, por mais que eles adorassem, podiam ser claustrofóbicos às vezes.

— Onde vamos, então? — quis saber Peter que, de longe, era o mais animado do quarteto. Bateu uma mão na outra, olhando com expectativas para Sirius e James.

— Eu queria comprar minha fantasia — falou Sirius que, entre os quatro, era o único que não havia se decidido sobre que roupa usaria na Festa da Halloween que aconteceria no final daquele mês de Outubro.

— Falando nisso — James, de repente, lembrou-se, dando um tapa no meio de sua testa — precisamos descobrir de que a Evans irá na festa.

— Precisamos, não. _Você_ precisa — corrigiu Remus, com um leve sorriso divertido nos lábios — Mas, vou deixar vocês, crianças. Tenho uns, hm, — limpou a garganta, um pouco hesitante, antes de continuar: — compromisso como monitor, hoje.

— A Mayfear não deixa vocês descansarem nem no passeio? — James não notou a insegurança nas palavras de Remus e falou, ligeiramente, revoltado — Essa garota é inacreditável.

— Não deve demorar. Eu só tenho que me certificar que os alunos estão se comportando... — deixou sua voz se perder, enquanto suspirou — Bem, boa sorte com a roupa, Almofadinhas. Encontro vocês mais tarde no Três Vassouras?

Os três concordaram com a cabeça, antes de irem à direção da pequena loja de vestes que aparecia, timidamente, no fim daquela rua.

Remus permaneceu parado, esperando os três entrarem na loja. Quando enfim Peter, seguindo James e Sirius, passou pela porta, fazendo um sino tocar, Remus se virou e rumou para uma ruela escondida, indo na já conhecida direção de Mira Estrela.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mira Estrela era, talvez, um dos lugares mais aconchegantes de toda Hogsmeade. Era certamente menor que o famoso Café Madame Puddifoot, adorado pelos alunos, e — por ser absurdamente distante da rua principal, quase no fim de Hogsmeade — Mira Estrela se encontrava geralmente vazio.

Remus era o único cliente presente, o que, ele precisava admitir, não era um fato inédito. Ele não sabia como o Sr. Bennet sobrevivia com seu estabelecimento sempre vazio, mas não iria perguntar. Além do que, era provável que ele tivesse outro negócio, tendo em vista que sempre estava sorrindo — prova de que não estava indo a falência.

Sendo o único cliente no lugar, ele escolheu seu lugar. Era sempre o mesmo, mais afastado do balcão e da entrada, ligeiramente escondido por uma planta que não parecia crescer. As mesas eram cercadas por cadeiras confortáveis parecidas com sofás, todas de tamanho pequeno para não acolher mais do que três pessoas. A decoração era simples; a maioria dos móveis era de madeira bem polida. No balcão, havia os preços e um número absurdo de tipos de cafés — motivo, aliás, que levava Sophie a gostar do lugar, visto que ela era a única pessoa em toda Inglaterra que parecia não gostar de chá e bebia só café, litros e litros de café.

Foi quando começou a pensar em Sophie e no comportamento, no mínimo, estranho da garota, que um som familiar preencheu rapidamente seus ouvidos, fazendo aparecer, perto da porta, a sonserina em questão.

Não estava exatamente frio, mas a garota se segurava firme no próprio casaco verde, os braços cruzados acima do peito, deixando claro, mesmo a distância, que ela não estava no melhor dos seus humores.

— Você não está atrasada — Remus constatou quando ela se aproximou, sorrindo para ela no que ele supôs fosse um sorriso gentil. Não queria deixar claro, mas ele não estava de forma alguma seguro perto de Sophie. Sentia como se, a qualquer momento, ela pudesse dar fim ao que acontecia entre os dois, fosse aquilo o que fosse — Isso deve ser algum milagre — comentou quando a garota se sentou.

— Está ficando engraçado, não, Sr. Lupin? — murmurou e o tom divertido em sua voz o tranqüilizou, mesmo que minimamente. Ela se sentou próxima de Remus, balançando o cabelo ao fazê-lo, e começou a explicar: — Eu aparatei. Coisa que você deveria ter feito, aliás — acrescentou no seu característico jeito de criticar sutilmente — Sabe, nós aprendemos a aparatar por uma razão. Você deveria ter aparatado em vez de ter andado tudo isso nesse vento.

— Eu gosto de andar — defendeu-se Remus com simplicidade, fazendo a garota revirar os olhos em órbita:

— Claro que gosta — murmurou com um traço de deboche na voz, sem poder continuar quando uma figura apareceu no balcão. A figura em questão era o dono do estabelecimento, o Sr. Bennet, um homem simpático, com uma barba que engolia parte de seu rosto, mas não escondia o sorriso sempre presente. De estatura média e roupa sempre com estampa quadriculada e bem-cuidada, ele se aproximou do casal, abrindo aquele sorriso que já lhes era familiar:

— Ora, ora, ora! Se não temos aqui os alunos de Hogwarts de que mais gosto — ele possuía um sotaque distinto e falava de um jeito típico de quem conversa com crianças. No começo, Remus havia pensado que o homem os tratava como meras crianças tolas, mas depois se deu conta que ele sempre falava daquela forma mesmo — Como vão, jovens? — perguntou, animado como sempre, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Bem — respondeu Remus de forma educada, dando um sorriso contido —, obrigado. E o Sr.?

— Oh, tirando o fato de que estou cada vez mais velho — ele suspirou de forma dramática, fazendo alguns fios de cabelo de sua barba se levantarem e abaixarem em seguida, acompanhando a respiração —, vou muito bem. Dumbledore, por acaso, não lhes teria ensinado algum feitiço para retardar a velhice, teria? — perguntou com simpatia, dando uma risada leve, e arqueando as sobrancelhas para deixar claro seu entusiasmo.

— Sinto muito, Sr. Bennet, mas não — disse Remus, sorrindo ao acrescentar com sinceridade: — E o senhor nem é tão velho assim.

— Verdade — concordou Sophie com a voz maçante, um pouco distraída, mexendo nos fios escuros de seu cabelo, antes de continuar com espontaneidade bem vinda: — Dumbledore é bem mais caquético.

Remus sorriu para Sophie com estima, embora ela não tenha notado, enquanto o Sr. Bennet soltou alto sua já familiar risada que parecia ter algo de ingênuo:

— Havia me esquecido desse seu humor, Srta. Malfoy — Sophie lhe sorriu quase sem graça com o elogio, ou algo bem próximo disso, inesperado, e mexeu a cabeça na direção do homem, como se o agradecesse, enquanto colocava mechas do cabelo escuro atrás de sua orelha — Vocês vão querer o de sempre? — perguntou o Sr. Bennet, ainda com traços do sorriso no rosto — Café para a mocinha, e o chá de sempre para você, meu rapaz?

— Por favor, Sr. Bennet — o aceno afirmativo de Remus indicou que eles queriam, sim. Sr. Bennet, então, sorriu uma última vez antes de desaparecer atrás do balcão.

— Então... — começou Remus incerto quando viu a figura do dono do lugar sumir. Mordeu o lábio fracamente, procurando as palavras corretas enquanto os olhos claros de Sophie fixaram-se nos seus. Ela o olhava de uma maneira diferente, quase o querendo fazer sentir desconfortável com a intensidade com que o analisava. Sem piscar e sem desviar o olhar.

Abaixou a cabeça, em um reflexo, olhando a própria perna abaixo da mesa e percebendo, só então, a separação de Sophie. A garota estava a mais de um palmo de distância dele, imóvel, esperando o momento em que ele enfim falaria algo. Aquela distância não era comum e tampouco agradável; sentia vontade de se aproximar, como antes fizera sem pensar, e deu se conta que seu relacionamento podia estar indo pelo ralo sem que ele, ao menos, soubesse o motivo.

— Então — recomeçou ao suspirar —, desde a minha volta, eu sinto como...

— Ah é — ela enfim falou, aproximando-se com calma, sem nenhuma visível pressa, com espontaneidade fingida que Remus logo identificou: — Falando nisso, como foi o enterro da sua tia?

Sem grande trabalho, Remus percebeu que não havia nada de normal naquela situação. Sophie parecia a mesma, os mesmos fios brilhantes e escuros emoldurando seu rosto, os mesmos olhos azuis acinzentados o fitando com intensidade e sem, no entanto, deixar transparecer qualquer sentimento. Mas, Remus notou, apesar de toda densidade, que ela queria uma resposta que não fosse a óbvia; ela queria saber algo além da resposta que ele daria.

— Teria sido melhor se você estivesse lá.

Ele podia dizer que a havia surpreendido com a resposta rápida, quase natural, quando ela suspendeu ambas as sobrancelhas e piscou inúmeras vezes, afastando-se com lentidão e voltando ao seu lugar anterior.

— Isso não responde exatamente a minha pergunta — insistiu e, se Remus tivesse uma resposta aceitável que enfim acabasse com as dúvidas dela, teria achado uma graça a forma como os olhos dela o fitaram quase o desafiando, com a testa franzindo.

— Enterros são sempre iguais — disse, por fim, tentando não pensar muito e demorar em suas respostas — Foi exatamente como o da minha outra tia... Talvez mais triste — acrescentou para parecer mais sincero, mais verídico.

— Bem, você nunca me contou como foi o da sua tia anterior — ela mencionou sendo bastante casual, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, ao continuar interessada: — Como foi então?

A sensação era de estar sendo cercado, aos poucos, de forma sutil, enquanto a garota o observava, parecendo achar divertido vê-lo se esforçar para achar as palavras certas.

— O que há com esse interrogatório sobre enterros? — perguntou, enfim, mais alto do que gostaria, mais do que ligeiramente exaltado, cansado daquela forma com que corriam em círculo.

— Nada — respondeu ela de imediato e Remus pôde ver, realmente ver, os traços de um sorriso que queria se formar. Não um sorriso de felicidade, mas um de alguém que consegue o que quer. Sem se render a vontade de sorrir, ela continuou, impassível — É que você nunca fala sobre a sua família e...

— Não sou o único, sou? — estava irritado, sabia disso, mas seu tom não demonstrou tanto. Esse transparecia o cansaço que sentia com esse jogo que estavam jogando: — Eu precisei saber na cerimônia de seleção que você tinha um irmão que, aliás, é a cópia do idiota do seu primo.

— Esse assunto nunca apareceu — afirmou sem parecer surpresa com o que Remus lhe dissera; ela, aliás, parecia quase entediada antes de dizer com nítido escárnio — Ou você queria que, no meio de um beijo, eu falasse "_Ah, sabe, Remus, eu tenho um irmão de dez anos. Ele é igualzinho ao Lucius_"? Por favor.

— Bom, nunca surgiu oportunidade de falar sobre o enterro também — rebateu Remus, em um tom ameno e não menos irritado — E, aliás, você nunca se importou.

— Eu continuo sem me importar — afirmou Sophie rápido, rápido demais aliás, e de repente o comportamento estranho de Sophie fez sentido:

— É por isso que está me evitando? — perguntou incrédulo, quase sorrindo ao absurdo do que dizia, vendo o rosto de Sophie contorcer-se suavemente com insatisfação, no que ela suspirou:

— Eu não estou evitando você — disse enfim, parecendo achar a suposição de Remus tão absurda quanto ele próprio — Por que eu evitaria você? — por mais irritado que estivesse, Remus pôde identificar o sarcasmo, quase imperceptível, sob o tom neutro que ela tentava sustentar.

— Era isso que eu estava querendo saber...

— Desculpe-me a demora. Mas estou fazendo umas experiências lá atrás e não posso me descuidar do meu caldeirão — Sr. Bennet aproximou-se do casal, sorrindo daquele jeito ingênuo e feliz, e logo percebeu que algo não estava certo, que algo não estava em seu lugar — Interrompi algo?

— Não, não — Remus garantiu, sorrindo desconcertado para o dono do café no que ele colocou duas xícaras fumegantes na frente de cada aluno — Obrigado, Sr. Bennet.

— De nada, meu rapaz. Agora me deixe ir antes que eu cause uma explosão nesse estabelecimento — dizia com desleixo intencional, fazendo os olhos de Remus e os de Sophie esbugalharem. Sr. Bennet riu das expressões idênticas de incredulidade nos rostos — Oh, é só uma brincadeira...

— Claro — Sophie murmurou no que o Sr. Bennet afastou-se, novamente, e desapareceu pela porta atrás do balcão. Com seus olhos azuis acinzentados que, naquele dia, pareciam mais azuis do que cinzas, ela fitou a porta por onde ele saiu. Pegou, então, sua xícara e bebeu em grandes goles todo o conteúdo.

— O enterro foi horrível e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. Podemos parar, então, com esse assunto? — ele disse e, se deixando levar por um impulso bem-vindo, massageou com as mãos as bochechas da sonserina com carinho, demorando longamente, enquanto fitava os olhos que, agora, pareciam translúcidos de tão azuis. Suspirou fundo, e murmurou, então, ainda com receio: — Então...

— Então...? — repetiu ela e Remus pôde notar um quê de divertimento atrás da simples palavra em tom de indagação.

— Sobre o que quer falar? — perguntou Remus no mesmo tom de Sophie, percebendo onde a sonserina queria chegar conforme ela aproximava-se consideravelmente dele, observando com cuidado os lábios dele movendo.

— Quem disse que eu quero falar alguma coisa? — murmurou ela em tom sugestivo, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao deixar um sorriso malicioso tomar seus lábios conforme esses tocaram os de Remus com suavidade e leve hesitação. Os dedos de Sophie circularam a gravata de Remus, com vontade, puxando o corpo do garoto para perto do seu, deixando os lábios de Remus fecharem-se sobre os seus, entreabertos, e envolvê-la num beijo.

Todos os pensamentos que estivessem corroendo o grifinório nos últimos dias se esvaeceram conforme ele sentia os lábios, a boca, a língua, os dedos, a pele, os cabelos dela contra si. Os braços sonserinos envolviam seu pescoço, as unhas perfeitas acariciando-o na nuca, com uma lentidão proposital que o deixavam perturbado; as mãos grifinórias se espalmaram sobre as costas de Sophie, descendo até a cintura em uma provocação igualmente lenta, e ele sentiu os arrepios percorrerem o corpo da garota conforme suas mãos ásperas percorriam seus lados sem reserva — então, sorriu entre os lábios dela, satisfeito por causar tanto efeito nela quanto ela causava nele.

Beijar Sophie lhe dava uma sensação de quase descontrole, e ele perdia-se inteiramente. Ignorava a necessidade de oxigênio e afundava no mar de percepções diversas que ele não poderia definir, mesmo que quisesse. Envolvia-a com uma possessividade não familiar, quase peculiar nele, mas que ela não parecia objetar. Ela agarrou com afinco o seu uniforme e o puxou para perto, não aceitando que ele se afastasse — o que ele, inevitavelmente, fez quando a ausência de oxigênio tornou-se intolerável para seu cérebro.

— Isso é bem melhor do que falar de enterros — ele murmurou quando os lábios desgrudaram-se tão levemente; e sua voz saiu roca, baixa, divertida e ofegante. Ela contentou-se em lançar um olhar malicioso, com provocação mal dissimulada, para Remus, antes de colar seus lábios novamente nos deles. Mordiscava com volúpia o lábio inferior dele, com uma calma irritante, demorando-se tanto quanto podia antes de sussurrar:

— Decididamente melhor.

XXXXXXXXXX

— Essa cor não combina com seus olhos — Emily disse em um tom bastante desaprovador ao analisar o milésimo vestido que Elizabeth vestira somente naquela tarde. A corvinal entrava e saia da pequena cabine da movimentadísima loja de Hogsmeade a cada minuto, usando sempre um novo traje. Ela já tentara todas as fantasias de criaturas mágicas imagináveis, e Emily sempre parecia ter uma nova crítica.

— Meus olhos são castanhos — declarou Elizabeth exasperada, suas mãos firmes na barra do vestido verde que usava —, como é possível que essa roupa não combine com eles?

— Simplesmente não combina — Emily deu os ombros com tal displicência que Elizabeth nada pudera fazer se não rolar os olhos, exaltada e a um minuto de rasgar tudo ali e ir nua para o baile que se realizaria no fim daquele mês, no dia 31 de Outubro.

Elizabeth voltou para a sua cabine, e ela acreditava, sim, que ela tinha todo o direito de chamar aquela cabine de sua, afinal ninguém mais entrara nela desde que a corvinal resolvera se apoderar daquele metro quadrado miserável para buscar a perfeita fantasia que — ela começava a acreditar — não existia.

— Onde estão a Martha e a Lily? — Elizabeth perguntou de dentro da cabine, e sua voz saiu um tanto abafada por conta de uma peça de roupa que ela tentava passar pela cabeça.

— Lily encontrou a roupa que ela queria, e elas estão pagando, eu acho.

— E a sua roupa, você não deveria procurar?

— Eu já achei — Emily disse com uma expressão bastante satisfeita e voz cantarolada, enquanto olhava mais uma vez para a roupa em suas mãos.

— E qual é? — Elizabeth colocou a cabeça para fora da cortina que envolvia sua cabine para ver a fantasia que Emily escolhera. Seu rosto deixou de refletir curiosidade para refletir irritação em uma fração de segundos — Emily! — A corvinal exclamou, só sua cabeça exposta: — Você disse que essa roupa me deixava gorda!

— Mas ela não _me_ deixa gorda, e isso que importa — murmurou Emily com uma simplicidade significativa, encarando os olhos furiosos de Elizabeth com tanta calma quanto fosse possível, ainda que notasse o olhar fatal em sua direção: — Não sei por que está com essa cara de traída, Liz. Você também achou que tinha ficado gorda nela.

— Isso foi depois de você ter me dito três vezes que ela me engordava! — Lizzie disse com um tom agudo, balançando a cabeça de maneira desaprovadora e energética — Eu não acredito em você, Emily. Como é cara-de-pau — sussurrou, mais para si do que para a grifinória, voltando a sua cabine para terminar de trocar de roupas. De lá, gritou para poder ser ouvida, com um quê de provocação em suas palavras: — A sua sorte é que eu já sei com que roupa eu vou, e será bem mais original que essa sua!

— E qual é?

— Segredo! — Emily girou os olhos em órbita a ouvir isso, mas não disse nada; olhou a sua volta a tempo de ver Martha e Lily se aproximando. A ruiva trazia um pacote grande em suas mãos, mal conseguindo equilibrá-lo de tão pesado.

— Ah, fiquem aqui — a grifinória disse em um tom ligeiramente autoritário antes que as duas amigas pudessem parar de andar em sua direção — Eu vou pagar o meu _lindo_ vestido e volto já, já!

Dizendo isso, Emily começou a andar apressada em direção a uma das ocupadas vendedoras da loja, acenando com o vestido seguro entre seus dedos. Ela saltitava, toda contente por ter achado a roupa que achara — até aquela manhã só Martha sabia que roupa usaria.

— Achou sua roupa também, Lizzie? — Lily quis saber assim que aproximou-se da cabine de Elizabeth. A sua volta, várias outras garotas de Hogwarts caçavam uma roupa para o mesmo baile. Era um entra-e-sai de cabine incessante, umas eventuais gritarias e até discussões sobre quem vira o que antes de quem, mas Lily já se acostumara com a insanidade de outros anos.

— Não — a corvinal gritou por trás da cortina — Eu mesma farei a minha.

— Lizzie — Lily começou hesitante, encontrando os olhos de Martha, que já se posicionara ao seu lado, com as sobrancelhas ansiosas —, você não sabe costurar.

— Eu não tenho uma varinha só porque eu acho que andar com uma vareta torta por aí é chique, Lily — comentou Elizabeth com ironia, e as outras duas garotas se entreolharam antes de rolarem, resignadas, os olhos em órbita.

— Se é assim que prefere...

Naquele exato momento, outra pessoa aproximou-se do grupo. Loira e altiva, com a cabeleira platinada descendo pela costa ereta, Úrsula Mascenalli observava as duas com seu típico olhar superior, as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas, e os lábios curvados para cima em um sorriso:

— Olha se não são as minhas monitoras preferidas!

— Mascenalli — Martha murmurou de volta, e seu tom era carregado de desprezo. Seus olhos refletiam o sentimento ao fuzilar a recém-chegada e Lily percebeu como a postura da amiga mudara em segundos. Era mais rígida, mais arrogante, e seus braços estavam cruzados e fixos sobre seus seios.

— Eu sabia que os Mayfear estavam em decadência, mas nunca imaginei que fosse tanto assim — comentou Mascenalli com casualidade, olhando a sua volta, como se nenhum Mayfear estivesse bem na sua frente. Em seus olhos, no entanto, um claro brilho de satisfação fazia-se presente — Chegou ao fundo do poço, hein? Comprando essas roupinhas fajutas... — complementou, desta vez olhando com fixação para os olhos furiosos que lhe analisavam; as mãos sonserinas passearam por um pano próximo, sentindo a textura das "roupinhas fajutas".

— Para a sua informação, Mascenalli — Martha respondia com toda calma que podia ministrar, como se seu interior não estivesse em chamas de raiva —, eu tenho uma fantasia sendo feita para mim por um dos melhores estilistas bruxos.

— Verdade? — Mascenalli perguntou com desdém, mas óbvia surpresa — E o que o seu avô precisou vender da sua casa para bancar essa 'extravagância'?

— Você está extraordinariamente ousada, hoje, Mascenalli, sem a sua amiguinha aqui para lhe defender — Lily disse sem conseguir dissimular a raiva com a mesma eficiência que a amiga corvinal.

— Eu não preciso da Sophie; posso me defender muitíssimo bem sozinha — admitiu, mas sem olhar para Lily. Os olhos sonserinos permaneciam presos unicamente nos olhos de Martha; o clima entre as duas parecia mais tenso que o normal após Mascenalli concluir em um tom nebuloso: — Claro que minha especialidade é atacar.

— Tenho certeza que suas habilidades virão a calhar num futuro próximo, Mascenalli — Martha murmurou inexpressivamente, com mais desprezo que nunca em sua voz.

— Tenho certeza que sim, Mayfear — Mascenalli concordou, um aceno rápido na cabeça e só Merlin poderia saber o que cada uma ponderava enquanto se estudavam com os olhos, indiferentes a tensão que pairava entre as duas e indiferentes a Lily, que observava tudo com receio.

— Eu vou indo, senhoritas — Mascenalli enfim falou, e havia um sorriso contentíssimo em seus lábios avermelhados, ainda que ela tentasse comprimi-lo. Ela olhou, então, para Lily e de volta para Martha, murmurando as seguintes palavras de forma possivelmente inaudível: — Divirtam-se enquanto podem.

— E Mayfear? Se o seu avô estiver precisando, tenho certeza que existem bruxos decadentes o suficiente para empregar alguém relacionado com a escória — disse com displicência como se pronunciasse somente palavras gentis. Seus olhos caíram sobre Lily por dois segundos, cheios de más intenções — Se até no Ministério estão aceitando essa gentinha!

A sonserina virou os calcanhares e perdeu, por muito pouco, os olhares furiosos em sua direção. Ao girar, no entanto, encontrou outra grifinória lhe encarando com uma expressão vazia de quem não ouvira a conversa:

— Você está aí, Greenleaf? — comentou Mascenalli observando Emily da cabeça aos pés. Fez um movimento ágil com a cabeça para tirar os fios loiros de cima dos seus olhos — Achei que estivesse ocupada dando em cima de alguém, _para variar_ — sugeriu com um quê de tédio e bastante desprezo, passando pela garota sem preocupar-se com a face estupefata — Com licença, sim?

Dito isso, Mascenalli saiu, deixando três alunas de Hogwarts com caretas idênticas que misturavam raiva, perplexidade e desdém.

— Como eu não suporto essa garota — foi Emily quem disse primeiro, bufando de descontentamento — Essa cretina!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sirius e James conversavam animadamente sobre quadribol no Três Vassouras, a espera de Peter, que havia ficado preso em uma fila imensa da Dedosmel — Ambrosius Flume e sua esposa estavam fazendo uma grande oferta e Peter não podia perder —, e Remus, que estava metido Merlin sabe onde cumprimento os deveres de monitor.

Madame Rosmeta havia acabado de trazer duas cervejas amanteigadas como cortesia da casa — sem deixar de dizer que, mais tarde, eles colocariam a conversa em dia —, quando Sirius ouviu Jack Hallward, na mesa ao lado, murmurar para Snape algo, no mínimo, suspeito, em um tom furtivo diferente do comum:

— Todas as pessoas já confirmaram a participação no... _você sabe_? — Hallward perguntou, olhando para os lados, intensificando as últimas palavras ao levantar a sobrancelha para indicar a Snape sobre o que falavam.

Sirius percebeu o olhar oculto de Hallward e, mesmo com Snape de costas para ele, o grifinório sabia que a mesma expressão poderia ser vista no rosto ossudo do Seboso. Cutucou James, indicando com uma aceno da cabeça a dupla ao lado, e seu semblante sério deixou claro para o outro grifinório que Sirius não estava querendo iniciar mais uma de suas brincadeiras. Murmurando um simples "Ouve só" para James, Sirius voltou sua atenção para os sonserinos indiferentes ao bisbilhoteiro:

— Todas, não — o tom de Snape era delongado, entediado.

— Quantas, então? — Hallward perguntou, tomando um gole de sua cerveja amanteigada e lançando um olhar impaciente a Snape, que parecia intencionalmente demorar a responder.

— Algumas — nenhuma emoção era identificável na voz do monitor-chefe.

— Você é um cretino, sabia? — apesar de impaciente, Hallward não conseguiu esconder o sorriso cheio de escárnio. Balançou a cabeça em negativa, antes de bebericar mais de sua cerveja — Todo pomposo só porque foi nomeado para liderar todo o, hmm, _evento_ — pela pronúncia arrastada, Sirius conclui que essa era mais uma das palavras que estavam, claramente, substituindo outra secreta, que não poderia ser pronunciada ali.

— Bom — começou Snape, com calma, torturando Hallward com sua demora —, você não quer que eu conte todos os detalhes para qualquer um, quer?

A expressão ofendida, ou que pretendia ser assim, de Hallward era impagável e Sirius quase engasgou com o cinismo nas seguintes palavras de Hallward:

— Pensei que fossemos amigos.

— Não somos e você sabe disso — afirmou com impassibilidade — Aliás, mesmo que fossemos — a nuança na voz de Snape deixou claro sua descrença naquela hipótese —, você continuaria a desconhecer os detalhes. **Ele** não quer que vaze informações.

À última frase, os olhos de Sirius e James se cruzaram em dúvida e desconfiança. A boca de James formou as palavras "Quem é ele?" fazendo Sirius apenas dar os ombros, querendo — mais do que nunca — ouvir as próximas palavras:

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberei tudo mesmo — Hallward rolou os olhos, voltando então sua atenção para Snape, dando a crer que Snape poderia lhe contar, que não faria diferença.

Naquele momento Remus chegou, dando uma batida ligeira no ombro de James para que esse lhe desse espaço para sentar. Ia falar, quando James, com urgência, tocou sua própria boca com o dedo, sinalizando que era para ficar quieto. Às sobrancelhas levantadas de Remus, questionando aquele comportamento, James indicou, com um movimento brusco da cabeça, a mesa dos sonserinos. Indicou, então, seu próprio ouvido.

Remus não precisou mais informação. Sentou-se e, sem pedir por nenhuma bebida, começou a ouvir a conversa ao lado:

— Sim — concordou Snape com um aceno rápido da cabeça, fazendo balançar os cabelos oleosos — E saberá com todos os outros. É assim que ele quer — a menção do homem misterioso, Hallward pareceu se aquietar, enquanto Snape completou com a mesma apatia que lhe era rotineira: — Assim não daremos chance de nada sair do caminho planejado.

— Ele — Hallward repetiu o pronome, pensativo, balançando os dedos ao analisar a figura autoconfiante de Snape, que bebia sua cerveja aos poucos, indiferente às visíveis dúvidas que Hallward tinha. Com admiração e ligeira inveja, finalmente perguntou: — Você tem tratado tudo diretamente com ele?

— Mas é lógico que não. Você acha que somos os únicos a querer nos aliar? — era uma pergunta retórica feita em um inquestionável tom de ironia — Ele não perde tempo com isso — afirmou, antes de completar baixo, tão baixo que Sirius quase não conseguiu ouvir — Estou tratando tudo com um dos parentes da Sophie.

— Com Lucius? O primo da Sophie?

— Não, o irmão de onze anos da Sophie — respondeu sério, genuinamente sério, como se aquele absurdo pudesse, em alguma ocasião, ser levado como verdade. Completou, em seguida, num tom ríspido, impaciente e quase feroz — Mas é claro que é com Lucius!

Se Hallward parecia ofendido com o tom de Snape, não deixou transparecer, tendo em vista que logo perguntou em sua voz normal:

— Falando nos Malfoy, a Sophie já confirmou? — Remus olhou para James e Sirius, procurando algum referencial para entender o que a frase inferia, mas os dois continuavam concentrados na conversa.

Snape demorou mais do que o necessário para responder. Bebericou sua cerveja, pousou a garrafa na mesa e voltou a segurá-la entre os finos e pálidos dedos longos, não a pegando de novo, apenas alisando, com notável retardamento, as gotas resultantes do aquecimento do líquido interno. Sirius sabia que, diferente dos tópicos antes levantados, aquele Snape não tratava com indiferença:

— Não, ainda não — enfim disse, com monotonia, dando ênfase a palavra seguinte: — Ainda.

— Ainda? Você parece seguro de que ela vai concordar — comentou Hallward com intencional displicência, tomando alguns goles antes de seguir em frente com seu comentário malévolo: — Ela me parece bastante indecisa ainda. O que faz você pensar que ela vai concordar?

— Eu conheço a Sophie como ninguém — disse Snape após outra longa pausa, e Remus precisou todo o autocontrole do universo para não dar um soco no prepotente do Ranhoso. Indiferente aos três grifinórios ao lado, Snape prosseguiu com confiança: — Ela me escuta e, se ela não for burra — o que ela certamente não é —, ela vai confirmar em breve.

— Espero que esteja certo — foi tudo que Hallward falou em uma voz minúscula —, a Malfoy não é uma ajuda que podemos dispensar.

— Certamente não — concordou o outro sonserino.

— Falando nela — disse Hallward abrindo um sorriso que Remus caracterizaria como cínico e desnecessário. Esticou seu corpo, pegando a garrafa da cerveja amanteigada e cumprimentando a recém-chegada — Olá, Sophie.

— Falando em mim? – perguntou a monitora com um sorriso curioso, ao arquear a sobrancelha de um jeito tipicamente Malfoy. Snape se levantou de imediato, pedindo uma cerveja com um aceno e abrindo espaço para ela sentar entre os dois sonserinos: — Posso saber por quê?

— Estávamos apenas discutindo sobre... Bem, você sabe — e pelo olhar que Hallward recebeu em retorno, ela realmente sabia, para incondicional desgosto de Remus.

— Oh — ela enfim exclamou após uma pausa. Madame Rosmeta foi até o trio e os serviu com mais três cervejas amanteigadas, mas não se demorou na mesa; ela não gostava daqueles dois garotos e era indolente a terceira que havia se juntado. Malfoy olhou desconfiada enquanto a dona do lugar se afastou e então, disse finalmente: — Vocês realmente querem discutir _isso_ **aqui**?

— Ela está certa — Snape respondeu prontamente, levando a garrafa até sua boca. Sirius e James se entreolharam antes de rolarem os olhos de madeira idêntica.

Grande coisa não discutirem mais isso, quando muito já havia sido relatado — ambos pensaram.

— E onde está a Úrsula, rapazes? — perguntou a sonserina quase divertida, bebericando a própria cerveja, e os observando com os grandes olhos azuis. Os dois, então, começaram a relatar as aventuras de Úrsula Mascenalli nas lojas de Hogsmeade.

O trio dos marotos se entreolhou, todos muito apreensivos e não mais interessados na conversa ao lado.

XXXXXXXXXX

**Nota da autora: **Sim, a partir daqui as coisas ficam mais _interessantes_. Eu gostei e desgostei desse capítulo. Poderia tê-lo escrito melhor, quem sabe, se alguma inspiração tivesse vindo – como não veio e como eu queria atualizar logo, só há isso. Espero que tenham gostado.

Pouco dos marotos, eu acho, mas no próximo capítulo isso irá ser recompensado – acho também.

E é, gente, o Sirius ganhou – antes de qualquer coisa, sou fã do Sirius. Aliado a isso, eu creio que há essa segurança no Sirius, essa sede de vencer sempre – talvez até por conta da família que ele renega – que o ajudaram. Mas ao menos foi um duelo equilibrado até o fim, né?

E sabem de uma coisa? Vocês sempre falam bem das minhas personagens originais, e uma curiosidade foi inevitável: afinal, quem vocês acham melhor? – sim, isto é uma enquete improvisada.

**Opções:**

**A.** Elizabeth Sawyer; **B.** Emily Greenleaf; **C.** Martha Mayfear; **D.** Sophie Malfoy e **E.** Úrsula Mascenalli.

Respondam e saciem a minha curiosidade, _please_.

Agora, as respostas as reviews que foram adoráveis como sempre:

**Brainpan**: Eu também adoro o meu "Jaminho" cretino XD Muito mais atraente. E você vê One Tree Hill? Eu também! Adoro essa série, mas não, a Elizabeth não é por conta da Peyton – apesar de ela ser minha personagem preferida. O "Sawyer" veio por causa do personagem de Lost; o "Elizabeth" veio ou de "Piratas do Caribe" ou "Orgulho & Preconceito" – eu não lembro. Só uns dias depois que eu percebi a coincidência, mas gostei. Você ganhou a aposta, pena que não tinha dinheiro sendo disputado...

**Livvy.B:** "_Enfim, muitas mentiras e tensão: os ingredientes para um relacionamento fracassado, mas igualmente para um ótimo shipper_". Adorei isso! E é bem verdade. Mas, sinceramente, até o Remus e a Sophie se acertarem e a situação de eterna tensão mudar entre eles... vamos apenas dizer que muita coisa ainda vai rolar até que eles acertem as diferenças.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Obs.**: Mira Estrela é uma cidade de São Paulo e o porquê de eu usar o nome é bastante tolo: eu o achei fofo e o ouvi vezes demais no ano passado – além da ambigüidade ser interessante, já que Mira é nome de estrela.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Próximo capítulo:** Algumas mentiras sendo descobertas, encontros de madrugada, supostas apostas e o primeiro jogo de quadribol do último ano dos Marotos.


	11. XI

**XI. **

— Posso estar errado, mas eles devem estar, de alguma forma, envolvidos com essas mortes suspeitas que o jornal tem anunciado — disse James andando devagar pelos jardins de Hogwarts, onde as folhas das mais altas árvores começavam a cair, indicando o outono. Os quatro Marotos acabavam de sair do Salão Principal, onde havia sido servido o almoço, e passeavam enquanto suas aulas da tarde não começavam.

— Gostaria de saber quem é esse alguém muito poderoso que está por trás disso, coordenando tudo. Alguém conhecedor das artes das trevas, é claro — deduziu Sirius franzindo a testa. Os Marotos conversavam baixo, para que somente eles escutassem o que era dito, ainda que não houvesse muitas pessoas em volta deles.

— Seja quem for que está planejando, é algo grande, maior do que imaginávamos. E o Lucius está metido nessa de alguma forma... — James falou, ajeitando os óculos de aro redondo, que lhe davam um ar intelectual, em seu rosto e sentando-se em um banco próximo.

— Assim como a maioria dos sonserinos — completou Remus sentando-se ao seu lado, tentando dar um nó em sua gravata. Ninguém reparou, mas as expressões do monitor não eram somente de simples preocupação, mas havia também uma angustia mal disfarçada em seu rosto.

— E por que não todos? — questionou Sirius — Eu poria as minhas mãos no fogo pela participação de cada um deles — disse, mostrando as suas mãos para Remus em uma dramatização um tanto quanto exagerada — Mas, eles não devem estar sozinhos... Deve haver mais gente.

Desde que a conversa fora ouvida, três dias antes, o tema estava constantemente em debate entre os amigos. Havia ainda uma imensa dúvida sobre o que pensar exatamente a respeito do que fora dito pelos sonserinos no Três Vassouras, o que deixava Remus bastante incomodado, mais incomodado que os outros três — Peter, Sirius e James pareciam mais chocados e cheios de raiva.

Remus, no entanto, não podia deixar de pensar no que Ranhoso havia dito. E se Sophie fosse aceitar realmente participar do que eles sequer sabiam, com exatidão, o que era — se é que já não tivesse feito isso, ele ponderava —, o que isso significaria?

Atordoado com as perguntas sem respostas, o monitor procurou em sua mochila um tablete de chocolate. Seu estoque havia sido reforçado depois de uma visita a Dedosmel. Pegou o primeiro que encontrou e levou-o a boca, mastigando-o com urgência.

— Acredito que eles não tenham percebido que prestamos atenção na conversa — constatou James, quebrando o silêncio inevitável de quatro jovens que discutiam sobre algo que, ainda, parecia-lhes tão surreal quanto próximo de acontecer.

— Claro que não perceberam — disse Sirius com um sorrisinho ardiloso na bela face — Estamos falando do Hallward. Ele é um idiota. E se fossem mais espertos, nunca falariam sobre o tal evento — a mencionar a última palavra, ele fez sinal de aspas com os dedos — em um lugar público e abarrotado de estudantes.

— Ainda não consigo acreditar. Deve haver outra explicação. Isso é terrível — Peter falava sozinho, sua voz soava baixa e fina, mais que o normal. Ele balançava a cabeça constantemente e olhava fixo para baixo.

— Encare os fatos, meu caro Rabicho. Algo nenhum pouco bom está para acontecer. E eu não preciso ser professor de adivinhação para prever isso. Aliás, qualquer charlatão seria capaz de entender e...

— Evans, meu docinho! — James exclamou, sem mais nem menos, levantando-se do seu banco e interrompendo Sirius em seu discurso.

— Lá vai ele de novo — comentou Remus, ainda de boca cheia, para Almofadinhas. Os dois rolaram os olhos, igualmente acostumados às cenas patéticas que James protagonizava.

A grifinória vinha também do castelo, acompanhada de Emily Greenleaf. Enquanto a última tagarelava animadamente, Lily apenas caminhava com tranqüilidade pelos jardins da escola. Ela vira o grupo de Potter antes que ele a visse, e tentara dar meia-volta para escapar de um possível encontro, mas foi naquele instante que Potter a avistara.

Evans abaixou a cabeça e apertou os passos ao ouvir a voz estridente de James às suas costas. Emily, ao seu lado, a seguiu de perto — estava mais do que ninguém acostumada àquela rotina da amiga e, no fundo, até que ela apreciava a agitação.

— Porque tu foges de mim, meu amor? — perguntou James postando-se na frente das duas garotas, com um intencional e irritante tom de formalidade exagerada. Ele correra para alcançara, o que fizera sua respiração um pouco ofegante; e ele não pudera deixar de comentar: — Havia me esquecido o quanto conseguia andar rápido, querida.

— Eu não sou o "seu amor" ou sua "querida", e muito menos o "seu docinho" — disse Lily com ênfase, e fúria dançava no verde dos olhos da grifinória — E eu odeio esses apelidinhos que você inventa, são desprezíveis assim como você, Potter — era evidente que depois de ter sido presa contra sua vontade naquela sala, Lily sentia ainda mais raiva de James. E para seu azar, isso não era motivo para o grifinório acabar com suas investidas. Enquanto Lily continuava a reclamar, ele arrumava o seu cabelo, tentando achar o penteado ideal, já que a corrida para alcançá-las havia tirado os seus fios do lugar... — E, pela milionésima vez, pare de mexer nesse seu cabelo. Isso não faz você ficar melhor, muito pelo contrário...

— Fale o que quiser, Evans, minha fada, você não me magoa — não mais. E sabe por quê? Porque eu sei que no fundo você não resiste a mim, a esse par de olhos castanhos penetrantes capazes de...

— Desapareça da minha vida, Potter! — interrompeu a ruiva sem dar chance de James terminar a sua frase nenhum pouco modesta — Para o seu bem, suma ou eu irei... humpf!— não completou o que queria dizer, mas saiu, pisando firme e deixando Emily ali.

Mais atrás os outros três Marotos aproximavam-se rindo.

— Não posso negar que assistir as suas investidas com a Evans é algo por demais engraçado, James — caçoou Sirius imitando as passadas de mão no cabelo características do amigo. A imitação era tão perfeita quanto satírica.

— Nisso, eu tenho que concordar — falou Remus que ainda tentava dar um nó em sua gravata vermelha e dourada. Em breve, sua aula começaria e seria melhor não dar razões ao professor de Runas, um homem conhecido por seu mau humor, para tirar pontos de sua casa.

— Ela me ama, só falta ela se convencer disso.

— Ahh, Emily, olá! — disse Sirius beijando a mão da garota que sorriu largo.

— Oi, meninos — disse a grifinória acenando freneticamente — Eu também preciso admitir que assistir a você e a Lily juntos é quase tão divertido quanto assistir aos duelos — comentou com displicência, um sorriso no rosto enquanto ela encarava cada um dos quatros, mas sem dar tempo para nenhum deles falar. Sua voz era corrida, alta e animada; era bastante difícil acompanhar o que ela falava, quem dirá interrompê-la — Falando neles, as apostas do duelo passado ultrapassaram minhas expectativas. Estou louca para ver quem serão os próximos a duelarem, espero que tenha alguma dupla muito boa na próxima rodada...

— Ah, Remus — ela murmurou, após uma mínima pausa para tomar ar —, deixa que eu te ajudo com isso! — disse Emily atropelando algumas palavras com o seu jeito particular de falar. Remus ainda estava tentando, em vão, dar um nó em sua gravata. Emily, então, sacou a sua varinha e apontou para o garoto, aproximando-se.

— Cuidado com isso... — disse Remus rindo nervosamente. Emily era conhecida por ser descuidada e desastrada.

— Não se preocupe, eu sempre faço isso na gravata do Oliver e... _ai_! — alguém havia esbarrado forte em Emily. James, Remus, Sirius e Peter, assim como a garota, olharam para o lado e se depararam com Úrsula Mascenalli e seu sorriso não muito discreto no rosto. A loira sonserina olhou para o grupo quando voltou a andar calma e casualmente pelos jardins, com a expressão mais cínica que conseguia ministrar, carregando em suas mãos um enorme pacote de roupa, com todo o cuidado que ela poupara a Emily quando nela esbarrara.

— Espero que minha fantasia não tenha sofrido muito — Mascenalli disse em tom mordaz e um sorriso sutil em seus lábios. Do seu lado, também olhando para o grupo, estava Sophie Malfoy. Com expressões duras e um olhar esmagador, ela tinha um alvo em especial, apesar da descrição.

Remus sentiu aquele par de olhos azuis acinzentados nos seus e desviou o rosto antes das garotas sumirem de suas vistas, entrando no castelo de Hogwarts.

— Vacas — resmungou Emily, e conjurando um feitiço, fez a gravata de Remus ajeitar-se.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

— Nunca pensei que um dever de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas fosse me dar tanto trabalho — resmungou Sirius, deitando-se sobre seus cadernos tamanho o sono que sentia.

— Não reclame de barriga cheia, Almofadinhas. E eu que tenho que fazer o trabalho do Peter também? — respondeu Remus em tom de ligeira, porém notável, irritação. Olhava constantemente para seu relógio velho de pulso, denunciando que seu mau humor não estava voltado apenas para a carga extra de deveres de Defasa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Faltavam apenas alguns minutos e ele não podia se atrasar.

James deu uma olhada de canto de olho para Peter, que roncava alto no sofá mais adiante. Sua capa era um cobertor improvisado e sua cabeça pendia de forma estranha no encosto. Pontas suspirou fundo enquanto remexia em seus cabelos e lamentou:

— Ainda faltam duas páginas para eu terminar.

— Porque não terminamos amanhã? — perguntou Sirius dando um longo bocejo. James lhe lançou um olhar como se ele fosse louco — Ah, vai — insistiu Sirius —, ainda temos muito tempo para terminar isso. Esse não vai ser o primeiro e nem o último trabalho que deixaremos para última hora.

— É uma ótima idéia — Remus apressou-se a dizer, não muito convencidamente. Queria livrar-se de seus amigos o mais rápido possível e essa era a sua melhor oportunidade. Não poderia correr o risco de ser visto saindo tão tarde do Salão Comunal.

— Está bem. Tudo bem — disse James, recolhendo suas penas, tinteiros e livros de cima da mesa e colocando dentro de sua mochila de um jeito apressado e descuidado. Olhou ao seu redor para se certificar de que não esquecia nada, e seu olhar caiu sobre Peter — E o Rabicho?

— O deixaremos aí, ao menos que você consiga conjurar um feitiço de levitação muito potente capaz de levá-lo até o quarto — Sirius respondeu com naturalidade, procurando seus sapatos embaixo da mesa em que estivera até aquele instante — Ele dorme feito pedra; só vai acordar amanhã, tenho certeza.

James deu de ombros e começou a rumar para o dormitório com Sirius em seu encalço. Ambos já estavam no pé da escada, quando notaram que Remus não os acompanhara; continuava sentado na mesa intercalando olhadelas para os amigos e para o seu relógio.

— Você não vem? — foi Sirius quem perguntou — Achei que tivesse gostado da idéia de terminarmos o trabalho depois.

— E gostei! — respondeu o garoto, não de todo surpreso com a pergunta — Vou só terminar umas anotações aqui... você sabe... para não perder o fio de raciocínio — respondeu vagamente, torcendo para que seus amigos não continuassem com o assunto e fossem de vez para o dormitório. Sirius, já com os olhos semicerrados, limitou-se a balbuciar um "só não faça barulho ao entrar, sim?". E, então, os dois marotos subiram as escadas, deixando o monitor sozinho com um sonolento Peter.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

— Aonde você vai? — O sussurro de Úrsula surpreendeu Sophie quando a monitora, gatuna e silenciosamente, espreitava-se para fora do dormitório feminino. Sophie se virou, ainda na porta, para encarar a loira sentada e bastante alerta, com os cabelos desgrenhados em volta de sua cabeça, que a observava com curiosidade óbvia.

— Fale baixo — repreendeu, olhando para as outras sonserinas dormindo em suas respectivas camas, indiferentes a conversa que se iniciava ali. Úrsula contentou-se em rolar os olhos antes de insistir em um murmúrio bastante audível:

— Não tente me enrolar, Sophie Malfoy, aonde você vai? — quando a última palavra saiu de sua boca, Neptune se revirou na cama e os olhos de Sophie se esbugalharam tão ligeiramente que quase era imperceptível.

— Você realmente acha que eu lhe devo satisfações? A você? — Sophie frisou bastante essa palavra enquanto analisava a amiga de cima a baixo — A você eu não devo absolutamente nada, exceto quem sabe um feitiço nessa sua cara ridícula de sono.

Úrsula não pareceu ofendida com as palavras e muito menos surpresa com o humor da sonserina. Ao contrário, ela esboçou um sorriso quase não identificável na escuridão do cômodo.

— Vai encontrar o Doentinho de novo — não era uma pergunta — Cuidado, ele pode estar com a Maluquinha da Greenleaf! — A loira provocou, lembrando-se da cena que ela e Sophie presenciaram mais cedo nos jardins — Quem sabe não estão no banheiro dos monitores...? — replicou Úrsula dando um ar cortante e ao mesmo tempo displicente às suas palavras, e um sorriso sarcástico formou-se em seus lábios.

Sophie olhou fixamente para Úrsula, encarando o ar de incrível superioridade contido no rosto cínico da sonserina. Com uma sobrancelha levantada, a monitora cruzou os braços e, forçando uma voz sonsa, respondeu:

— O que eu vou ou não fazer, com quem eu vou fazer e onde eu vou fazer não são detalhes que são da sua conta, Úrsula — afirmou com toda a seriedade possível, quase sibilando para dar um ar ameaçador ao que dizia. Segurou, então, a maçaneta e, antes de virá-la, olhou para Úrsula uma última vez: — E por que não se preocupa em ir se agarrar com o seu "capitão" como a mulherzinha qualquer que você é? É a única coisa que sabe fazer mesmo.

A sonserina, então, saiu do dormitório, perdendo a expressão de quase ofendida de Úrsula, descendo para o Salão Comunal da Sonserina. Andou cuidadosamente sem fazer um só ruído enquanto atravessava o amplo salão verde e prata. O silêncio era tamanho que era possível ouvir, ao longe, os sons misteriosos da Floresta Proibida. Balbuciou calmamente a senha quando alcançou o quadro dorminhoco:

— Dementador.

— Quem é que quer sair há uma hora dessas? — resmungou o quadro ao ouvir a senha.

— Cale a boca, seu quadro metido. Limite-se a fazer o seu trabalho que é sair do meu caminho.

O quadro ainda gaguejou algumas palavras que Sophie não entendeu — e tampouco queria entender — antes de deixá-la passar. Ela atravessou tranquilamente o buraco até desaparecer no corredor, um pouco antes do quadro voltar ao seu lugar.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

Remus continuou sentado, muito rígido, com sua pena na mão fingindo que terminava suas anotações até ouvir o baque que anunciava que a porta do dormitório masculino se fechara. Foi então que ele levantou-se de um salto e começou a recolher rapidamente todos os seus pertences de cima da mesa oval do Salão Comunal.

Jogou tudo, com notável descaso, dentro de sua mochila surrada; naquele instante, pergaminhos e livros amassados era o que menos lhe importava. Buscou o mapa dos marotos, apressadamente, entre suas vestes e murmurou, com a varinha apontando para o pergaminho: "_Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom_". Olhou rápido, porém ele percebeu que todos os alunos estavam em seus Salões Comunais; até mesmo os monitores já haviam se recolhido após as rondas e estavam em suas camas àquela hora. Os corredores e cômodos de Hogwarts estavam desertos, com exceção de um.

— Bem como o combinado — ele disse para si mesmo, deixando os cantos de seus lábios se curvarem um pouco para cima — Malfeito feito! — murmurou e colocou o mapa dentro de sua mochila. Saiu correndo o mais rápido que conseguia, antes que pudesse se atrasar mais do que já estava.

Acabou por não perceber que o mesmo pergaminho que acabara de usar havia caído no chão.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

Sophie Malfoy não estava acostumada esperar. Enquanto estava sentada em cima de uma das enormes bancadas de mármore do banheiro dos monitores, a sonserina ponderava e tentava relembrar das poucas vezes que precisara esperar por algo. Todas e únicas vezes que lhe vinham à mente eram momentos de sua infância, quando precisava esperar seu pai conversar com seu tio para ela poder falar, ou quando precisava esperar seus pais voltarem de mais uma viagem para que ela pudesse ganhar seu presente. Só outros Malfoy fazem um Malfoy esperar, e ela, portanto, achava degradante sentar e esperar por um Lupin, um grifinório que lhe mentia cada vez mais descaradamente — e não lhe importava se esse mesmo grifinório parecia ter certo poder sobre as reações dela e de seu corpo, ele ainda não podia lhe fazer esperar quinze minutos para dar o ar de sua graça.

Ainda assim, ela esperou.

— Demorei demais? — ela ouviu a pergunta de Remus após escutar o discreto ranger da porta sendo aberta e fechada. Ela levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos amendoados através do espelho à sua frente.

Ali estava Remus e seus comuns e inexplicáveis arranhões sendo mal cobertos pela blusa branca do seu uniforme. A capa e o casaco grifinórios estavam jogados por um ombro, enquanto a mochila mal se pendurava em outro; e a respiração ofegante denunciava a pequena corrida que ele enfrentara para chegar ali. Ele a contemplava com um misto de inquietação e suspeição que ela não identificou.

— Estou aqui há pouco tempo — ela admitiu ao resolver poupá-lo de sua indignação hipócrita por causa do atraso grifinório, e analisou-o longamente pelo espelho. O maxilar de Remus parecia tenso conforme ele também a observava, em completo estupor, como se pensasse no que pudesse dizer para quebrar a quietude do ambiente.

Algo curioso sobre Remus John Lupin — pensou Sophie, ao estudá-lo — era que ele não sabia atuar; e esse fato só fazia Sophie odiar-se mais por deixá-lo enganá-la por aqueles anos. Quando ele mentia, suas sobrancelhas pareciam movimentar-se com certa ansiedade; a parte negra dos olhos parecia mais densa e móvel, quase trêmula; e seus gestos ficavam menos confiantes. Sophie agora reconhecia os sinais e os via, ali, tão evidentes que pareciam implorar que ela os notasse.

Arqueou a sobrancelha quando ele começou a esfregar suas mãos uma na outra, ainda próximo a porta do banheiro, e viu claramente quando ele abriu a boca e receou, antes de fechá-la. Aquele comportamento não era típico, mas ela achou que mais uma mentira estava sendo aperfeiçoada dentro da mente grifinória.

Ela questionou-se sobre o que ele diria agora. Quem ele mataria em sua cabeça para justificar uma ausência misteriosa. Seria outra tia, desta vez por parte de mãe? Uma prima distante, quem sabe. Se ele estivesse especialmente ousado, poderia até matar os próprios pais... Ou talvez fosse apenas a coruja da família?

Em vez de mentir, como ela esperava que ele fizesse, ele falou forçando uma casualidade:

— Então... soube que botou a irmã mais nova da Emily Greenleaf em detenção hoje...

Por _aquilo_ ela não esperava.

— Por que você se preocupa com a irmã da Greenleaf? — Sophie ergueu uma de suas sobrancelhas ao falar o sobrenome da grifinória com desgosto bem disfarçado por sua conhecida frieza.

— Eu só estava comentando — Remus disse ao dar os ombros, com um olhar quase auto-repreensivo diante de sua própria escolha do assunto.

— Se quer mesmo saber, o motivo foi porque ela lançou um feitiço no meu irmão e, para o azar dela, _eu_ estava passando bem na hora. Tenho pena das duas sonserinas que têm que chamá-la de irmã... — comentava com toda a paciência que podia administrar, bufando no fim da sentença. Virou-se para poder encarar Remus de frente, e o silêncio caiu entre eles esmagador.

Remus a olhava de forma estranha, e para Sophie isso só significava que ele iria mentir, a qualquer segundo, mas ele não disse nada. Seus olhos castanhos a invadiam com sua força peculiar, como se quisesse adivinhar o que ela pensava; ela fazia o mesmo.

— Quer dizer que foi para isso que me chamou aqui? — continuou a garota quando, enfim, o silêncio tornou-se cruciante. Levantando-se do seu lugar, e olhou-o com desgosto: — Para defender a ninhada grifinória Greenleaf? Se já sabe o que queria, melhor eu ir embora; na verdade, nem deveria ter vindo. Falar dessa gente a essa hora da madrugada não é o que se pode chamar de agradável.

Ela, então, começou a andar até a porta onde Remus parecia um cão de guarda postado imóvel. Ignorou o olhar não usual no rosto grifinório, e foi assim que ela perdeu a expressão de preocupação e indignação de Remus. Ignorou também a presença quase magnética que ele parecia ter conforme se aproximou dele para virar a maçaneta e sair dali.

Suas mãos fecharam-se sobre o objeto, porém, quando ela foi virar a maçaneta, sentiu as mãos comumente mornas de Remus na sua cintura. Suspirou automaticamente. Seus olhos caíram sobre as mãos ásperas em suas vestes, apertando-a sem cerimônia alguma, antes que ele pudesse virá-la e recostá-la na porta bem desenhada do banheiro.

Seus lábios, então, ganharam vida e arquearam-se sem que ela pudesse controlá-los. O brilho malicioso ausente em seus olhos voltou conforme ela erguia o queixo para encontrar o semblante sério no rosto de Remus. Seus narizes estavam muito próximos, tocando-se tão insignificantemente que mal se poderia dizer haver contato. O hálito dele era quente, como ele próprio era, e ela sentiu-o em sua bochecha gélida quando ele aproximou sua boca da orelha sonserina.

— Não tão rápido, Sophie — ele murmurou, e havia uma aspereza na voz dele que Sophie só conhecia quando ele se dirigia a ela. Os lábios dele tocaram, entreabertos, o lóbulo da orelha da monitora, e arrepios percorreram simultaneamente ambos os corpos — Por que a pressa? — perguntou e Sophie esqueceu-se de tudo o que há pouco eles diziam, as farpas trocadas, quando deixou seu braço envolver o pescoço dele, segurando os fios castanhos de cabelo dele, nenhum pouco dócil, afastando-o de seu pescoço para que se encarassem.

— Já estava me perguntando quando chegaríamos a essa parte — sussurrou antes de forçar a cabeça de Remus contra a sua, com energia, até que os lábios se encontrassem e os dele esmagassem os seus frágeis.

Quando a boca dele fechava-se sobre a sua, e a língua procurava sedenta pela dela, todos os pensamentos, todas as mentiras e desconfianças pareciam fazer parte das preocupações de alguém que não era ela. Ali, só havia ela e Remus, e a incrível sensação de calor que o corpo dele emanava. Os braços sonserinos cruzaram-se atrás do pescoço dele, forçando seu corpo impossivelmente contra o dele, tão familiar e quente. Ficou na ponta dos pés quando ele pressionou-a mais contra a porta, infligindo nela sensações atordoantes conforme as mãos deslizavam pela silhueta sonserina. As mãos dele subiram ardilosas por debaixo da parte superior do uniforme verde e prata e Sophie suspirou contentemente, jogando para longe o casaco no ombro de Remus, e deixou a mochila seguir o mesmo caminho, segundos depois.

Seu cérebro implorava por ar, mas ela o negava quando suas mãos deslizavam pelos ombros dele, pelas costas, por todo o pedacinho de Remus que conseguisse tocar. Ele foi quem precisou soltar-se dos lábios avermelhados da garota; deixando sua boca percorrer a linha invisível do pescoço até a pele atrás da orelha e ela arfou com o contato, os olhos agora semicerrados, quando seu cérebro mal registrava o que Remus lhe dizia:

— Da próxima vez, vamos pular direto para essa parte — ele murmurou com sua voz rouca, parecendo embriagada, enquanto depositava seguidos beijos na pele macia do pescoço sonserino. Ela concordou levianamente, sem nem saber com o quê, ansiosa por apenas sentir o contorno dos lábios do monitor contra sua pele e nada mais.

XXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXX

No dormitório masculino dos grifinórios do sétimo ano, o silêncio era interrompido pelo tímido balançar das cortinas vermelhas pela brisa noturna que adentrava pelas janelas entreabertas e pela respiração baixa e com ritmo de Sirius Black.

James Potter não dormia, apesar do sono. Seus olhos castanhos estavam presos na porta do dormitório. Não podia enxergá-la perfeitamente com a ausência dos seus óculos, mas tinha certeza absoluta que, mesmo após vários minutos desde que ele e Sirius subiram para dormir, Remus ainda não chegara.

Era um fato inegável para James que Remus andava estranho naqueles últimos dias. Mais tenso e mais introspectivo do que nunca — o que, se tratando de Remus, era muito. Ele parecia frequentemente se perder dentro de sua mente, e James muitas vezes se ouvira repetir perguntas para o monitor que estava sempre distraído — o que sempre fora comum, considerando que o apelido do maroto era Aluado, mas nos últimos dias, desde Hogsmeade, ultrapassara os limites aceitáveis.

— Sirius? Está dormindo? — perguntou James de sua cama de colunas quando o silêncio pareceu demais para ele suportar. Sirius fez um som inteligível, mas bastante raivoso, de sua cama e cobriu sua cabeça. James insistiu: — Sirius? Está dormindo? Sirius?

— Estava até você fazer o favor de me chamar — respondeu o garoto de mau humor, e sua voz saiu abafada de debaixo da coberta — O que aconteceu? Sonhou com o bicho papão? Quer uma musiquinha para dormir? — suas palavras podiam ser divertidas, mas o som era cortante.

— Realmente você é muito engraçado. Na verdade, é o Remus — quando Sirius fez um ruído para James continuar, ele disse: — ele ainda não subiu.

— E o que isso tem demais? — Sirius quis saber após uma pausa imensa. Sua voz era carregada de sono, e ele bocejou no fim da pergunta.

— Não sei, mas é estranho.

— Não tem nada de estranho e me deixe dormir, sim? — disse Sirius, sem paciência, puxando suas cobertas e revirando-se na cama buscando a posição mais confortável para voltar ao seu sono.

— Vou chamá-lo.

— Isso, vá. Eu vou ficar aqui tomando conta do quarto pra você, não vou deixar ninguém dormir enquanto você não voltar — disse afundando em seu travesseiro, sua voz ficando mais fraca a cada palavra que saia de sua boca.

James apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, e então vestiu seu roupão, calçou seus chinelos e saiu do dormitório. Em questão de poucos minutos, voltou em passos apertados, escancarou a porta e ascendeu as luzes com violência.

— Ele sumiu! — gritou para que Sirius o ouvisse. Seu tom, no entanto, era tão alto que não seria estranho se toda a torre grifinória o escutasse.

— Ahn? — Sirius revirou-se para encarar James, e uma de suas mãos taparam seus olhos por causa da claridade inesperada.

— Remus sumiu! Ele não está lá embaixo.

Demorou alguns segundos longos para a mente de Sirius processar aquele fato, lembrar-se as horas e, então, ligar os dois pontos da questão.

— **O que?** Monitor safado! — falou o garoto descobrindo-se em um movimento rápido e saindo correndo escada abaixo sem se importar se estava ou não fazendo barulho. James seguiu-o de perto. Acharam o Salão Comunal quase exatamente da mesma forma que estivera quando o abandonaram da última vez, exceto pela presença de Remus e seu material; Peter continuava dormindo, na exata mesma posição, roncando e balbuciando palavras incompreensíveis — Peter! Peter! Acorda! — Almofadinhas sacudiu forte o amigo que sempre exigira uma força maior e insistente para acordar.

— O que foi? — resmungou Rabicho ainda de olhos fechados — Já está na hora da aula?

— Não! Não é nada disso — Sirius apressou-se a negar aquela possibilidade absurda, com uma careta exagerada. Ele e James entreolharam-se e, postando-se um em cada lado da figura arredondada de Peter, ajudaram-no a ficar de pé — Vamos levante-se.

— Você viu ou ouviu o Remus sair? — Sirius perguntou quando o grifinório parecia acordado, ainda que esfregasse os olhos para espantar o sono.

— _Ele saiu?_

— Já era de se esperar — disse James irritado com o tom quase débil de Peter —, você não viu nada.

Peter conjurou um copo de água para que pudesse de fato acordar, enquanto Sirius e James olhavam em volta, à procura de algo que lhes indicasse onde o maroto sumido pudesse estar.

— Ele levou a mochila também — constatou Pontas vendo a mesa, onde há pouco menos de uma hora os três amigos faziam seus deveres, vazia.

— Aluado vai aparecer mais cedo ou mais tarde — Rabicho tentou tranqüilizá-los em um tom quase apático — Vai ver ele está só fazendo ronda.

— Ronda às três da manhã? — foi a vez de Sirius voltar a pronunciar-se. O Maroto olhava pela janela em busca de algum vulto nos jardins de Hogwarts que pudesse ser Remus.

— É, você tem razão — respondeu Peter baixinho, notando que havia falado besteira.

— Aháá! — James exclamou, de perto do buraco do retrato, quando avistou um pergaminho conhecido por ele e todo o restante do grupo. Agitou o objeto freneticamente em sua mão direita, chamando a atenção dos outros, que se apressaram para se juntar a James — Vejam o que temos aqui! Acho que o Aluado deixou cair o mapa quando saía.

Os três Marotos sentaram-se no sofá enquanto James tateava suas vestes a procura de sua varinha, a curiosidade tomando conta de si. "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". A princípio tudo que foi visto foram os corredores vazios, nem mesmo Pirraça estava acordado. Mas, olhando melhor, os três puderam ver, no banheiro dos monitores, um ponto cuja legenda era "Remus Lupin".

— Então é lá que ele se esconde... — falou Sirius sem tirar os olhos do mapa.

— Olhem, tem mais alguém com ele — analisou James, espremendo os olhos para enxergar melhor — E é a... a Malfoy? Sophie Malfoy?

— Eles estão tão juntinhos, né? — Peter disse com um entusiasmo e ingenuidade desconcertantes — Os dois pontos estão quase no mesmo lugar. Será que ela caiu em cima dele?

— Ai meu Merlin! — Sirius murmurou, revirando os olhos em órbita — Volte a dormir, Peter. E passe isso para cá, James, deixe- me ver melhor — Sirius puxou o mapa mais para si da mão de James, que parecia bastante chocado com o que acabara de ver para protestar — Não acredito... Vocês sabem o que isso quer dizer?

—... que o Remus e a Malfoy estão juntos? — disse James como se a resposta fosse a mais obvia do mundo, mas ele mesmo não queria acreditar naquela possibilidade. Era quase repugnante pensar em Malfoy, a insuportável e prepotente da _Malfoy_, com Remus, _seu amigo_. Ele não queria acreditar, mas o mapa não mentia e aquilo explicaria — muito infelizmente — o comportamento de Remus nos últimos dias... e nos últimos meses.

— Isso não deixa de ser uma verdade, mas existe algo mais — Sirius falava tudo com entusiasmo, e quase reverência ao fato descoberto — Meu caro Pontas, meu caro Rabicho, o que acabamos de ver são provas concretas de que os boatos cabeludos do banheiro dos monitores são todos verídicos! — murmurou com simplicidade e alegria, indiferente ao fato de seu amigo estar enganando-o para ficar com Malfoy — E nosso amigo Aluado, aqui, sabe muito bem disso. Imagino o que ele não fez por lá esses dois anos que eu não o vi com nenhuma garota. E o que falar da Malfoy, hein...?

Peter uniu-se a Sirius na risada, e foi somente James quem permaneceu com o semblante preocupado quando os três começaram a observar cada movimento do casal através do mapa.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Remus estava sentado no chão do banheiro, com as costas encostadas na parede. Em seu colo, a cabeça de Sophie descansava enquanto o garoto acariciava-lhe a face ou os cabelos. Os fios negros confundiam-se com a calça do uniforme que ele trajava, mas, quando passavam com facilidade pelos dedos grossos do grifinório, ele podia conferir o incrível contraste entre eles e a pele pálida de sua própria mão. A outra mão estava depositada no pescoço da garota, massageando-o em uma carícia lânguida. Ele não expressava em palavras sua vontade, mas queria passar horas fazendo aquilo.

— Tem lido o Profeta Diário? — Remus decidira que aquele seria o momento ideal para começar a sua abordagem sobre o que ouvira em Hogsmeade e o que o corroia por dentro há dias.

— Achei que soubesse que eu não gosto de ler esse jornal — respondeu a sonserina com um tom indiferente e, mesmo de olhos fechados, seu rosto exibia as mesmas expressões frias de sempre. Remus, no entanto, percebera a forma como ela ligeiramente ficara tensa sob o toque dele.

— Têm muitas coisas ao seu respeito que eu ainda não sei — murmurou bastante sério, suas mãos parando por um milésimo de segundo de acariciar a cabeleira escura.

— Isso é bom. Gosto de mistérios — com um inevitável toque de sarcasmo em sua voz, Sophie deu o que parecia ser um sorriso breve, antes de abrir os olhos e encará-lo intensamente. Os olhos azuis pareciam desafiá-lo em silêncio quando ela continuou: — De qualquer forma, existem várias coisas ao seu respeito que eu ainda não sei também.

A forma com que ela dissera as palavras, analisando sua reação com atenção desconfiada, fizera Remus tremer internamente. Ele sabia que não havia como ela saber sobre suas "transformações na lua cheia", mas os olhos dela lhe diziam que ela não estava inteiramente ignorante.

Balançou a cabeça, fingindo ignorar o comentário e o tímido latejar em sua cabeça que ela, inconsciente, causara:

— Deveria lê-lo, estou falando sério. Ultimamente têm sido publicadas umas notícias interessantes — continuou com a voz rouca, surpreso pela calma presente nela. Seu coração era acelerado ao observar a ausência de reações em Sophie, e ele queria-lhe perguntar diretamente sobre o assunto, mas a ironia era que faltava coragem ao _grifinório_.

— Tipo o que? — ela quis saber, parecendo verdadeiramente desinformada, para surpresa de Remus. Sophie sentou-se, então, e sinalizou para Remus abrir as pernas. Ali, ela acomodou-se, suas costas encaixando-se com perfeição contra o peito dele enquanto um braço a envolvia na cintura.

— Tipo umas mortes estranhas, meio misteriosas até, que vêm acontecendo nos últimos tempos — murmurou quando ela parecia confortável de novo, sua cabeça agora descansando no espaço entre o pescoço e o ombro grifinório.

— Alguém importante morreu? — perguntou Sophie, deixando claro seu tédio com o assunto ao suspirar um pouco alto. Remus sentiu-a respirar com o nariz tocando-o no pescoço, a pele sensível ali se arrepiando com o contato.

— Por enquanto, não.

— Então não deve ter nada demais nessas "mortes misteriosas", afinal são desconhecidos — constatou com uma simplicidade pouco eloqüente antes de pressionar seus lábios contra o lado do pescoço do monitor e delongar-se com gesto. Remus entendeu o que ela queria fazer; distraí-lo. E era necessário admitir que ela sabia muito bem conseguir seu objetivo.

— Você sabe de alguma coisa? — Remus perguntou de repente, após segundos de silêncio, e sua respiração era um pouco errante. Apertou-a com mais firmeza na cintura.

— Porque acha que eu saberia? — Ela murmurou quase hesitante, e Remus nunca ouvira aquele tom precisamente na voz dela. Ela continuava com o rosto colado no pescoço dele, mas seus lábios não mais tocavam no pescoço dele; permaneciam a uma distância mínima, mas Remus ainda sentia, delicadamente, seu contorno.

— Ah, não sei — disse o garoto, segurando uma mecha grossa de fios negros entre seus dedos, e torcendo-a em volta de um dedo para formar um cacho que não se formou. Sophie permaneceu quieta, ainda à espera de uma resposta mais elaborada, e ele tentou explicar-se de uma forma mais precisa, e de certa forma sincera — Sua família é influente, pensei que pudesse saber de alguma coisa.

— Sinto em decepcioná-lo, mas eu não sei de nada — ela disse com um quê distante em sua voz. Afastou-se um pouco dele, sentando-se mais ereta, de forma que seu corpo não estivesse mais apoiado no dele, e Remus achou que ela estivesse incomodada com o assunto.

Torceu internamente para que o motivo do incômodo não fosse um possível envolvimento dela naquelas mortes.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — ele murmurou, então, desistindo do assunto. Puxou a garota pela cintura, fazendo-a voltar à posição anterior, encostada nele abraçando a garota que só se acomodou com um suspiro resignado — Era só curiosidade — admitiu fracamente, desta vez pressionando ele próprios seus lábios no pescoço sonserino, mordiscando-o uma, duas, três vezes e beijando-o depois.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Os raios de sol penetravam pela fresta da janela do dormitório masculino, onde apenas Remus Lupin acordava lentamente. Hoje seria um daqueles dias insuportáveis — ele sabia — e o monitor não fazia questão de levantar-se. Havia os deveres como monitor para serem cumpridos, seus próprios deveres de casa que ele não terminara na noite anterior, havia as aulas e havia sua pequena investigação sobre o que Sophie sabia ou não — e tal investigação resumia-se em rondá-la com perguntas indiretas.

Revirou-se na cama, cobriu-se até a cabeça, abraçou o travesseiro, revirou-se mais uma vez e finalmente decidiu se levantar. Esfregou os olhos grudados e logo os tapou devido à enorme claridade que banhava o quarto. Enfim, notou a ausência de seus amigos em suas respectivas camas de colunas e resolveu preocupar-se com a hora. Pegou seu inseparável relógio de pulso — dado recentemente por seus pais, como presente de dezessete anos — e constatou que ainda poderia pegar o café da manhã antes de ir para sua primeira aula.

Vestiu seu uniforme vermelho e dourado e, ainda sonolento, com os cabelos desgrenhados, desceu os degraus que o levavam ao Salão Comunal, um há um. Parou ao pé da escada ao notar seus amigos em sua habitual mesa no canto do Salão. Eles conversavam e riam alto, Sirius parecia ser o mais animado, como sempre. Na mesa, havia alguns itens comuns no café da manhã de Hogwarts e Remus revirou os olhos: o dia mal começara e a cozinha já havia sido assaltada por seus amigos.

— Olhem quem acordou — foi Peter quem notou sua presença, e apontou seu dedo indicador na direção de Remus — Você perdeu nossa ida a cozinha. Os elfos pareciam eufóricos de nos dar tudo do bom e do melhor.

— Que pena, adoro as idas à cozinha — disse com um sarcasmo antes mesmo de notar o que dizia — E os elfos sempre estão eufóricos a servir quem quer que seja.

Peter apenas concordou sem graça, enquanto Sirius olhava para James e sussurrava ao seu ouvido:

— Hora de botar o plano em prática — mal terminou de dizer tais palavras e Remus sentou-se na mesa, sem notar o clima recém-instaurado com sua chegada, a expressão risonha de Rabicho ou o olhar enigmático de James.

— Dormiu muito, hein, monitor? — Sirius começou com seu costumeiro ar irônico — Deve ter trabalhado muito nos deveres ontem — Sirius disse com uma displicência intencional, observando as reações de Remus enquanto este comia um pedaço de bolo de abóbora.

Sirius estava com a blusa desabotoada e com os pés em cima da mesa, totalmente à vontade. James, que também estava com a blusa aberta, havia levado sua gravata até a cabeça, envolvendo-a, estando por demais engraçado aos olhos de Peter, que vestia seu uniforme completo. A cena era comum, e Remus de nada desconfiou.

— Ah, sim, com toda a certeza — afirmou Remus ainda concentrado em seu bolo, e sem perceber a troca maliciosa de olhares entre James e Sirius — Eles são bem chatos. E, acreditem vocês, eu sequer consegui terminar.

— Não vamos falar de deveres, não é mesmo? — James intrometeu-se, com ser ar desencanado característico, e um sorriso dissimulado no rosto — Vamos, sim, cavalheiros, falar sobre os seres mais misteriosos do mundo bruxo — diante da expressão de dúvida de Remus, ele explicou: — Elas, as mulheres.

— Vamos falar sobre a Lily, você quer dizer? — falou Remus em tom de brincadeira.

— Mal acorda e já quer bancar o engraçadinho não é, Aluado? — James falsamente repreendeu Remus em um tom grave — Mas, não. Para o seu governo, hoje faremos melhor. Eu e meu amigo, Sirius, aqui — James deu um forte tapa nas costas de Sirius que cambaleou para frente, mas conseguiu manter o sorriso malicioso e divertido no rosto — Estávamos bolando, juntamente ao Peter, uma lista das garotas de toda Hogwarts, quer dizer, apenas do quarto ano até o sétimo. Você conhece nossas regras, não é mesmo? Só maiores de quatorze anos. Mas, enfim, estávamos fazendo uma lista das garotas que nós ainda não... bem, você sabe... que nós ainda não tivemos um relacionamento, se é se podemos chamar assim...

— Nossa... uma coisa realmente interessante para se fazer em uma quarta-feira em que temos aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas e não terminamos nossas lições — disse Remus com um tom irônico em sua voz. A convivência com a Sophie fazia com que ele agisse como a garota, às vezes. Sirius acenou para o monitor, como se dissesse que aqueles eram detalhes — E chegaram a algum nome?

— **Sim**! — gritaram Sirius e James juntos com notável ânimo.

— Chegamos a alguns nomes — disse Sirius forçando uma cara de decepcionado como se fosse impossível alguma garota, ainda que fossem apenas "algumas", escaparem das garras dos dois garanhões da Grifinória.

— É, os tempos mudaram — comentou Remus — E quem são essas?

Sirius pegou um pergaminho e, ficando em uma postura séria, começou a ler os poucos nomes ali presentes.

— Bem, a Mayfera — disse com um suspiro conformado —, mas essa já era de se esperar. Fausta Macmillan, o amor enrustido do nosso querido Rabicho aqui — Sirius olhou para Peter que suspirou ao ouvir o nome da aluna da Lufa-lufa.

— Mas, também, não me espanto. Só mesmo o Peter para ficar com ela — James disse aos sussurros para Remus, que deu uma risadinha abafada. Fausta Macmillan, apesar de sua enorme simpatia e esperteza, era de longe nenhum exemplo de beleza. Era uma aluna meio rechonchuda, de curtos cabelos morenos e cacheados, olhos negros e esbugalhados e baixa estatura. Era simpaticíssima, porém, e fora a única que dera atenção para as baboseiras de Peter — o que acabara em nada, a não ser uma paixão platônica por parte do grifinório.

— Tem a Evans, é claro — continuou Sirius — e duas outras alunas comprometidas muito seriamente, do quinto e do sexto ano.

Uma pausa para efeito dramático.

— E adivinhe só — Sirius, então, continuou a sua leitura do pergaminho. Diante da expressão de ínfima curiosidade de Remus, o jogador de quadribol disse, quase sibilando, o último nome: — Sophie Malfoy. Mas, não se preocupe — continuou ele sem dar chance de Remus ter alguma reação — Já estamos, eu e James, com tudo planejado. Não podemos ficar assim nessa... pendência. Vamos fazer de tudo para conquistá-las, aí elas saberão o que é bom de verdade. Claro que tentaremos somente com as solteiras. Temos princípios. E a Evans é só para o James, então não ousarei chegar perto dela. Ou da Fausta. É feio manter um "caso" com o amor de um amigo seu, bem debaixo das barbas dele — disse Sirius reprimindo o seu riso por causa da expressão de surpresa de Remus. James e Peter também tentavam a todo custo não gargalhar.

— **O que?** — Remus perguntou tão alto que poderia muito bem ter gritado que não existiria uma significante diferença.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — perguntou James divertindo-se com a situação em que o amigo encontrava-se. Ele próprio odiava o fato de Remus estar com Malfoy, e odiava mais ainda o fato de Remus achar que era necessário esconder aquilo quando os três haviam se mostrado tão compreensivos com a história de Remus ser lobisomem, anos antes. Porém, mesmo com todo o desgosto, ele iria divertir-se, sim. Pelo menos até encontrar uma forma de conversar com Remus ou fazer Remus conversar com ele.

— Sem querer duvidar da incrível capacidade de conquista de vocês, mas acham mesmo que vão conseguir algo com essas garotas?

— Você está falando com Sirius Black e James Potter, meu amigo — James disse com uma arrogância palpável, passando as mãos nos seus cabelos. Remus nunca sentiu tanta raiva daquele gesto. Pela primeira vez entendia o porquê de Lily reclamava dessa demonstração de narcisismo puro. O monitor sentiu sua pele quente, enrubescendo lentamente, apesar da enorme força que fazia para que aquilo não acontecesse — Pode até demorar um pouco, mas no fim nós a conquistaremos — continuou James fingindo não notar o olhar assassino em sua direção — De qualquer jeito, as mais difíceis são as melhores não é verdade?

— E também — Sirius intrometeu-se com um ar de esperteza — pode ser até que seja difícil conquistar a Mayfera ou a Senhorita-Amiguinha-do-Ranhoso, suas companheiras monitoras, mas elas não resistirão. Mais cedo ou mais tarde irão ceder. Porém, apesar da Mayfear ser uma bela mulher, combinei com James que ele se encarregará dela enquanto eu ficarei com a Malfoy. A Mayfear não o odeia tanto e... bem — a expressão sacana de Sirius tomou lugar em seu rosto, antes de ele dizer: — eu e a Malfoy temos um passado, sendo ex-noivos e tudo. Assim facilitamos um pouco essa história de conquista.

Remus respirou fundo, muito fundo. Estava a ponto de explodir. Sua testa latejava e seu cérebro trabalhava a mil por hora. Tentando se manter calmo, apesar da enorme dificuldade, moveu seus músculos faciais no que seria um sorriso e disse antes de sair do Salão Comunal e rumar para os jardins para tomar um pouco de ar:

— Boa sorte.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Martha Mayfear era, possivelmente, a aluna de Hogwarts mais atarefada. Não somente porque optara por permanecer em quase todas as aulas em seu sétimo ano, e nem mesmo porque era monitora-chefe e o cargo exigia muito de quem era afortunado – ou desafortunado? – o suficiente para recebê-lo. O motivo de tanta ocupação da corvinal era a auto-exigência intrínseca nela.

Mayfear não gostava de fazer o que devia e ser boa; ela gostava da perfeição.

E era em busca da perfeição que ela se isolara na sala dos monitores, naquele instante, para terminar as últimas lições para aquela semana. Escrevia com uma caligrafia bonita, incomum e simétrica. Era detalhista em suas descrições e, não raramente, ia além do que o professor pedia. Nem que, para aquilo, perdesse as horas supostamente para lazer.

Estava imersa nesse mundo de deveres e tarefas quando a porta escancarou-se, de repente, e por ela Martha viu a figura elegante de Sirius Black passar.

— Black — ela murmurou com um suspiro entediado; não estava, de todo, surpresa com a aparição. Sirius Black tinha a famosa tendência de interromper as reuniões da monitoria desde os seus catorze anos, não seria por que ela era monitora que isso mudaria —, não temos nenhuma reunião para você interromper, hoje. Volte na sexta.

Sua voz era fria e mecânica e ela não demorou mais do que o tempo necessário para dar apenas uma olhadela indiferente na direção dele antes de retornar sua atenção para seus pergaminhos.

— Eu sei — ele disse, entrando na sala mesmo assim. Ele puxou uma cadeira próxima a que ela estava sentada e sentou-se, colocando seus pés na mesa, tão despojadamente que qualquer um diria que ele estava em casa —, mas eu não vim interromper uma reunião. Vim falar com você — ela parou de escrever, mas continuou a encarar o pergaminho, seus ouvidos atentos ao que ele iria dizer — Achei melhor abordar você sozinha porque, quando está com alguém, você finge que não me vê. Esse comportamento é um pouco duro considerando que foi graças a mim que você venceu o último duelo.

Ele falava em um tom tão autoconfiante quanto debochado. Martha controlou-se, fechando os olhos brevemente — que graças a sua cabeleira ele não poderia ver — e contou até dez em sua mente. Sirius Black parecia adorar que ela o odiasse, ou ao menos era isso o que o comportamento audacioso dele demonstrava.

— Eu teria vencido o Charles com ou sem a sua ajuda — ela respondeu quando o encarou. Os olhos de Sirius eram acinzentados, bastante escuros, e brilhavam com o possível divertimento de relembrá-la que ela lhe devia um favor.

— Se é nisso que quer acreditar.

— Isso é a verdade — afirmou com veemência, bastante séria — Charles é um oponente fraco.

— Exatamente — Sirius apressou-se a dizer com um ar de superioridade — Você acha que você venceria um oponente menos fraco? Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

— Ah, tem? — ela indagou-o com uma voz maliciosa, mas também irritada e furiosa — E sabe o que você faz com as suas dúvidas?

— Não, não faço idéia — Sirius riu, deixando seu sorriso estampado em seu rosto. Gostava de provocar Mayfear. O grifinório cruzou seus dedos atrás da cabeça, os braços abertos, e deixou sua cabeça pender para trás; Martha achou a postura não somente infantil como desafiadora.

— Não banque o inocente.

— Ah, qual é, Marthinha — pela forma demorada que ele pronunciara o apelido carinhoso de infância que Andrômeda dera para a corvinal ficara clara a tentativa de irritá-la ainda mais —, você sabe que precisa da minha ajuda.

— O dia que eu precisar da sua ajuda me certificarei de beber um caldeirão inteiro de uma poção venenosa.

— Não foi isso que você disse há uns dias quando lhe ajudei.

— Existe uma diferença absurda entre "aceitar ajuda" e "precisar de ajuda", Black — ela disse em pausas, com uma voz falsamente simpática, como se ensinasse a uma criança algo bastante banal. Sirius rolou os olhos:

— Se é assim que prefere — murmurou com a voz quase indiferente se não fosse um leve quê de frustração. Ele se levantou, mas parou perto da garota ao completar: —, mas da próxima vez que perder, faça um favor a si mesma e perca com estilo, está bem? — disse com uma crueza não intencional que fez Martha apertar sua pena com força.

— Vá para o inferno, Black — ela sibilou e foi com verdadeira surpresa que ela conferiu que sua voz não transparecia a raiva que sentia.

Ele sorriu, ele realmente sorriu e murmurou ao abandonar a sala e cruzar com a garota que entrava:

— Encontrarei você lá, Mayfear — e então ele saiu, deixando uma furiosa e contida Martha Mayfear e uma curiosa Lily Evans.

A grifinória chegava com um pergaminho em suas mãos e olhou mais de uma vez para a porta que Sirius fechara no momento que saíra. Olhou então para Mayfear, e seus olhos verde-esmeralda pareciam brilhar mais:

— Onde você vai encontrar com Black? — havia uma malicia brincalhona nas palavras da ruiva recém-chegada, mas a expressão igualmente divertida morreu quando os olhos furiosos de Martha encontraram os seus.

— Espero nunca mais encontrá-lo.

— O que ele fez dessa vez?

— Nada — Martha negou rápido, rápido demais, sem lançar sequer mais um olhar na direção da amiga — Veio entregar seu relatório?

Lily bufou, mais alto do que bufaria normalmente só para deixar translúcida a sua irritação. Martha, em sua distração, não percebeu. Tampouco notou o olhar frustrado em sua direção conforme a ruiva se aproximava, em passos hesitantes. A grifinória parou muito próxima da amiga, colocou o pergaminho na mesa, e disse numa voz pequena:

— Por que você sempre faz isso, Martha?

— Isso o que? — a corvinal perguntou com apenas ínfima curiosidade, tomando em suas mãos o pergaminho abandonado.

— Isso — Lily disse irritada, sinalizando entre ela e Martha freneticamente — de sempre dizer coisas pela metade, de supor que eu sou mais ingênua do que eu sou, de omitir atrevidamente tudo, na maior cara de pau.

— Eu não faço isso — defendeu-se Martha olhando de forma fixa, agora, para a ruiva cuja face refletia uma enorme frustração que, há semanas, se acumulava.

— Mas você faz, sim, Martha. Você esconde tudo de mim, como se eu não tivesse a capacidade mental de entender as coisas — Martha abriu a boca para, possivelmente, dizer que Lily estava exagerando, mas a ruiva a interrompeu — Não, eu não falo só de agora. Agora é o que menos importa. Há meses que isso vem acontecendo. Você sugere coisas e depois se nega a falar mais do que já falou. Estou cansada das suas contínuas suposições de que eu sou tão absurdamente tola que não posso entender o que você quer falar. Você acha que eu não sei que você sabe mais do que diz saber sobre o que acontece hoje no mundo bruxo? Você acha que eu esqueço que a sua família é tradicional e seus avôs têm contatos? Você acha que eu não leio o jornal? Que eu não notei o clima entre você e a Mascenalli na semana passada?

Lily parou. Chegava a ofegar de tanto falar e articular gestos insanos, mesmo que sua voz tivesse soado tão calma e resignada. Seus olhos pareciam mais dilatados e cheios de sentimentos conflitantes. Martha piscou várias vezes — por aquela explosão ela não esperava. Encarava a amiga sem saber o que dizer e deixou o silêncio preencher o cômodo. Queria correr e fugir daquelas conversas profundas; estava perfeitamente bem com os assuntos superficiais de sempre.

— Eu não acho você tola, Lily — murmurou, enfim, com sinceridade, mas também com cansaço. Não deveria ter acordado naquele dia, aquilo era muito claro para a corvinal naquele momento.

— Não? — ela deu um risinho cínico, muito diferente do que era comum ouvir da grifinória — Pois não é isso que parece.

— Eu só não gosto de dividir tudo com os outros. Eu não sou a Emily.

— Ah, _obrigada pela informação_, eu não tinha notado — disse com sarcasmo, sabendo muito bem que não deveria ter dito absolutamente nada, mas sabendo também que, cedo ou tarde, o assunto iria aparecer entre elas por conta da grande irritação que só crescia com as contínuas omissões de Martha — Eu tenho aula de Defesa Contra Arte das Trevas agora, de qualquer jeito. Só vim entregar esse relatório dos alunos. Depois a gente se fala.

Falou, enfim, em um tom de pura constatação, como se seu instante de descontrole não tivesse nunca acontecido. Olhou para Martha uma única vez, o olhar opaco e impenetrável, antes de sair e rumar para sua aula, deixando para trás uma pasma Martha Mayfear que não mais se sentia capaz de fazer o seu melhor nas lições que precisava terminar.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Os olhos escuros de Sirius Black observaram, com admiração, a sutil troca de olhares entre Remus e Sophie quando a monitora — milagrosamente não atrasada — adentrou a sala onde ocorria a aula de defesa contra a arte das trevas. Durou uma fração de segundos, mas Sirius percebeu a intensidade nos olhos de Remus, e a malícia nos olhos da sonserina. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, repassando em sua cabeça o plano que ele e James haviam inventado pela manhã com o auxílio de Peter.

Esperou a sonserina sentar-se no lugar de sempre, na última fileira do lado esquerdo da sala. As mesas eram construídas para duplas de alunos e ela sempre fazia dupla com Mascenalli – quem, ele sabia, não compareceria aquela aula. Na frente dela, Remus fazia dupla com Peter, mas, como o monitor estava sentado de lado, ele pode ver perfeitamente quando Sophie sentou-se e foi seguida por um muito maldoso Sirius Black.

A expressão de choque no rosto de Remus foi impagável. Sirius gargalhava por dentro, mas sua fisionomia não entregava seu plano; permanecia com um semblante bastante sério, ainda que calmo, no rosto.

— Por que se sentou aqui? — ela perguntou com sua típica frieza, mas seus olhos estavam ligeiramente dilatados por causa da inevitável surpresa de ter Sirius Black em sua mesa — e sim, ela considerava aquela a sua mesa.

— Serei sua dupla — ele constatou com uma naturalidade eloqüente.

— Eu tenho uma dupla — ela murmurou no mesmo tom que ele usara, mas deixou um sorriso aparecer no canto de seus lábios, como se dissesse que a presença dele era francamente inútil e que ele deveria sair dali o quanto rápido pudesse.

— A Mascenalli, eu sei — ele fez um aceno com a cabeça, e em sua voz havia um identificável quê de tédio, como se a reação da sonserina fosse exatamente o que ele esperava —, mas eu a vi no corredor com Hallward e eles não pareciam interessados em vir a aula, se é que me entende — a garota rolou os olhos, sem demonstrar nenhuma surpresa, deixando claro que, sim, ela o entendia perfeitamente — Então decidi ser sua dupla. Sirius Black não deixa uma bonita donzela sozinha em uma situação de perigo.

— Eu posso fazer dupla com Severus — ela o informou, ainda sem expressividade, jogando um olhar na direção do sonserino que deveria fazer par com Hallward, também ausente na sala.

— É exatamente isso que defino como uma situação de perigo.

Para sua surpresa — e claro desgosto de Remus, que permanecia com a mesma expressão de raiva contida no rosto —, ela lhe sorriu antes de girar os olhos em órbita. Foi um breve e pequeno sorriso, quase não notável, alguns diriam até que insignificante, mas estava ali e Remus o vira.

Sirius sorriu para si mesmo ao notar o olhar mortal do monitor em sua direção e a veia pulsante na testa grifinória: provocar Remus seria mais fácil do que ele imaginara.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

— Também não conseguiu dormir? — James quase pulou quando ouviu a voz feminina. Estivera por alguns bons minutos na mesma posição, seus olhos vidrados no tímido fogo crepitando na lareira de seu Salão Comunal. Já passara da hora apropriada para estar dormindo. Tinha jogo no dia seguinte e seus olhos não conseguiam ficar fechados por muito tempo.

A voz que chamara sua atenção permanecia a ninguém menos que Emily Greenleaf. A grifinória tinha seu cabelo todo desgrenhado, para todos os lados, emoldurando seu rosto cheio de sono. Ela vestia um pijama vermelho com estampas de pequenas vassouras por todo ele. Mas não foi isso que atraiu os olhos de James — foram as pantufas. Eram de gnomos estrábicos e horríveis que usavam chapéus também vermelhos.

— Obviamente, não — ele enfim disse quando a grifinória se sentou ao seu lado, no sofá de dois lugares. Ela recostou-se no braço do sofá e puxou seus pés para o assento. James sentia os olhos daqueles gnomos estrábicos em si — Deveria ir dormir para descansar para o jogo amanhã.

— E você também, capitão — ela murmurou, a voz levemente sonolenta. O olhou com atenção antes de querer saber: — Está preocupado com o jogo?

— Não — ele respondeu com confiança demais, rápido demais.

— Tem tanta certeza assim que ganharemos?

— Emily, é o Hallward o capitão da Sonserina — disse como se aquilo fosse o suficiente e, para ele, era mesmo.

— Eu sei, mas ele não é inteiramente incompetente — Emily parou e pensou, antes de completar com um ar brincalhão: — Só parcialmente.

— E nós somos completamente competentes — ele constatou com um sorriso quase arrogante — Vamos ganhar.

— Isto que eu gosto em um capitão: confiança — ela declarou com sua simplicidade de sempre, deixando um sorriso brotar em seus lábios. Ele nada disse e houve uma lacuna de quietude entre eles. James sabia que ela pensava no jogo; ele, no entanto, pensava na descoberta de que Remus e Malfoy estavam juntos. Fingia não se incomodar, mas volta e meia sua cabeça vagava naquela direção.

— O que está lhe incomodando, então, Pottinho? — Emily voltou a dizer, analisando com cuidado a expressão preocupada de James. A garota continuou com um ar matreiro: — É a Lily? Ela lhe deu mais um fora?

— Se eu fosse perder o sono pelos foras da Evans, eu não dormiria — constatou com uma desafetação arrancando um sorriso de Emily — É, hm — limpou sua garganta quando uma nova idéia se apoderara dele —, eu estou preocupado com, hm, uma amiga.

Emily não precisava saber que essa suposta amiga era um garoto; e que ela o conhecia muito bem.

— Uma amiga sexual?

— Emily! — exclamou James com um tom meio repreensivo e meio divertido — Por Merlin!

— Eu sou uma jornalista, Pottinho — esclareceu ao dar os ombros — Eu gosto de saber de todos os fatos para ter uma idéia geral da situação.

— Não é uma amiga sexual — ele afirmou com muita veemência e uma careta. Sua voz suavizou-se ao prosseguir: — Só... uma grande amiga.

— Eu achava que eu era a sua única amiga! — Emily falou com surpresa clara em seu semblante, deixando um sorriso provocador habitar seus lábios por breves segundos — Não sabia que James Potter era capaz de ter amizades, no plural, com mulheres sem pedir favores sexuais.

— Eu posso, é claro — ele confirmou com falsa seriedade, antes de completar com escárnio — Mas não espalhe isso. Eu gosto da fama que tenho.

— Seu pedido é uma ordem, capitão... mas, o que tem essa sua amiga?

— Descobri outro dia que ela está em um relacionamento com alguém cujos valores são, digamos, condenáveis — ele fez uma pausa para ponderar sobre as próximas palavras; ainda que adorasse Emily, não podia lhe confiar a verdade — E sabe Merlin por quanto tempo ela está nesse relacionamento. Ela vinha escondendo de mim que está com essa... pessoa. E eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer. Eu quero alertá-la que isso não vai dar certo, que essa outra pessoa não presta, mas...

— Você não sabe como — ela completou para ele com uma voz suave, bem diferente de sua voz usual animada e viva.

— Eu não sei se tenho tal direito. Ela provavelmente não quer nem a minha opinião, já que não me disse nada mesmo — a voz do garoto era pequena, mas não o suficiente para seu rancor passar despercebido.

— Só porque ela estava com medo da sua opinião não quer dizer que ela não a valorize — ela murmurou com esperteza e um olhar complacente em sua face — aliás, é bem o contrário. Ela provavelmente valoriza tanto a sua opinião que escondeu esse relacionamento porque não queria que você a desaprovasse.

— O que eu faço, então? — Perguntou um contrariado James — Finjo que não sei de nada?

— Sinceramente? — ela perguntou para ênfase — É exatamente isso que você tem que fazer — afirmou com eloqüência encantadora — James, se ela não quer que você saiba, ela não quer. Ela deve saber onde está se metendo. Ignore. Se der errado... — sua voz se perdeu e ela deu os ombros, como se aquela mera possibilidade fosse algo certo, que ia de fato acontecer — só trate de estar lá para o que ela precisar, está bem?

James apenas concordou com a cabeça, ainda bastante contrariado e insatisfeito. A situação era mais confusa do que Emily poderia saber.

— Eu vou dormir, oh capitão, meu capitão — ela o informou de repente, levantando-se toda molenga do sofá. Inclinou-se sobre a figura de James e, aproximando seu rosto do grifinório, beijou-lhe a bochecha quase demoradamente — Faça o mesmo. Não perca o sono por causa de uma amiga que nem ao menos lhe desestressa antes dos jogos... se é que me entende.

Ela piscou e ele ensaiou uma risada tímida que morreu em seus lábios conforme a garota se dirigia para a escada que a levaria para seu dormitório.

— Emily? — ele chamou-a quando ela pisou no primeiro degrau. A grifinória virou-se com lerdeza, seu cabelo todo desgrenhado caindo nos seus olhos. Ela tirou os fios de sua vista a tempo de vê-lo sorrir e dizer: — Gostei das pantufas.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

Enfim, havia chegado o grande dia. Hogwarts estava em festa. A Grifinória e a Sonserina estavam especialmente eufóricas. Era o primeiro jogo do torneio de quadribol e este seria entre as duas casas rivais. Logo na hora do café, as provocações tiveram início; alunos perambulavam fantasiados com as cores de suas preferências e caçoavam daqueles usando cores diferentes.

Na ponta da mesa da Grifinória, James olhava para a sua comida, incapaz de comer tamanha a sua concentração. Sirius acenava para as meninas mais jovens que passavam ao seu lado desejando-lhe boa sorte. O silêncio reinava entre os quatro marotos até que, por fim, ele foi quebrado com a chegada de Emily.

—Olá, rapazes! — disse a garota aproximando-se. Parecia tão animada e acordada quanto sempre. Em seu rosto, havia um pequeno leão tatuado com magia, um pouco acima da bochecha esquerda. Ela usava em todos os jogos o desenho não-definitivo para "dar sorte". Ela se espremeu entre Remus e James, antes de começar a tagarelar: — Estou tão ansiosa para a estréia. Acho que nunca estive tanto assim. Começar pegando a Sonserina, logo de cara, é uma tarefa e tanto. Juro que vou me segurar para não errar, sem querer, uma goles e jogá-la bem no meio daquela cara de fuinha do Badlock em vez de tacá-la no aro.

— E então, Emily, quem é o favorito para ganhar o jogo de hoje? — perguntou Peter se referindo as enquetes feitas pelo jornal de Emily e Elizabeth Sawyer.

— Desculpe-me, Peter, mas estive falando com a Lizzie e ela acha que eu adulteraria os resultados de uma eventual pesquisa de opiniões — disse Emily com bastante naturalidade esfarelando um pão em suas mãos — E, cá entre nós, eu realmente adulteraria. Por isso resolvemos não fazer apostas e tampouco pesquisas nessa temporada de quadribol.

— É justo — disse o menino.

— Boa sorte, Em — Lily Evans disse quando passou por onde a amiga estava sentada, indo em direção as outras meninas de sua casa. Emily lhe sorriu agradecida, enquanto James colocou um braço estendido na frente da ruiva, lhe dificultando a passagem.

A monitora o olhou com incredulidade, mas não teve tempo de nada dizer, uma vez que James já começava a falar:

— Evans, que tal fazer uma massagem em mim para aliviar a tensão? — sua voz era forçosamente sensual, e havia um sorriso de incrível malicia em seu rosto. O rosto da garota corou, mas ela conseguiu responder com cinismo:

— Que tal eu mandar uma azaração bem no meio da sua testa? — disse e, com força, puxou o braço de James e passou por ele com tranqüilidade. Virou-se para Remus por um segundo e o lembrou: — Remus, não se esqueça de ficar de olho também nos mais novos durante o quadribol.

— Pode deixar, Lily — respondeu o garoto fazendo um sinal de positivo com os dedos. A garota sorriu para ele e saiu, perdendo James rolando os olhos para aquele comportamento típico da ruiva.

Enquanto a ruiva se afastava, um grupo sonserina, que abandonava a mesa da casa verde e prata e — coincidentemente — passava por ali, parou próximo ao grupo. James não notou a presença deles a principio, até que ouviu uma voz arrastada:

— Pronto para perder, Potter? — James virou-se abruptamente e viu Jack Hallward, batedor e capitão da sonserina, com o braço envolvendo sua inseparável namorada, Úrsula Mascenalli, e, mais atrás, o goleiro da sonserina, Victor Badlock.

— Então é você, Hallward? Bem que eu reconheci essa sua voz doce e amável — James disse entediado, com sarcasmo evidente, sem se dar o trabalho de levantar.

— Se eu fosse você nem iria para o campo, Potter. A vitória já é nossa! Vocês terão uma grande surpresa hoje — disse Victor, um sonserino alto e corpulento de cabelos pretos como ébano e olhos esverdeados, conhecido por sua boa atuação no gol. Tinha fama de discutir com os professores.

— Ah é mesmo? Não sabia que você fazia previsões, agora, Badlock — foi a vez de Sirius manifestar-se; ele abrira um sorriso quase sádico que rasgava o rosto belo — Que engraçado... sempre achei que o seu cérebro fosse pequeno demais para assimilar alguma coisa de adivinhação.

— Vai se arrepender de ter dito isso Black — Victor colocou a mão no bolso interno de suas vestes a procura de sua varinha.

— Faça isso e o seu time vai ficar sem goleiro por hoje, Badlock. A sala de Troféus está bastante empoeirada a espera de alguém idiota em detenção — disse Remus olhando fundo nos olhos de Victor com as expressões fechadas.

Jack precipitou-se para responder, mas foi contido por sua namorada que o puxou pelas vestes.

— Vamos embora, Jack. Esses grifinórios ficarão surpresos quando virem o que os aguarda.

XXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXX

**Nota da autora: **Meus planos eram atualizar a fic na semana passada, mas — notem que comigo sempre há um "mas", e caso planejem ler a fic até o fim, o que eu espero **muito** que façam, é melhor se acostumarem com o "mas", mesmo que eu faça de quase tudo para que ele não exista; meus "mas" são sinceros e apologéticos — mas, como eu ia dizendo, eu fiquei doente. Tosse terrível, mais a dor de garganta, dor de cabeça e completa ausência de voz. Ainda estou meio mal, meio caída, mas bem o suficiente para escrever. De qualquer forma, nem demorei tanto quanto estou acostumada... demorei?

E eu sei que eu prometi quadribol para esse capítulo, mas achei melhor deixar vocês na expectativa. Além disso, esse capítulo está grande o suficiente sem quadribol. **Grifinória X Sonserina**: quem vocês acham que ganha?

Queria pedir algo — de novo — a vocês. Digam-me nas reviews, se não se importarem, o que eu poderia fazer para melhorar a fic. Se há algo que os incomoda. Eu sei que eu me deixo levar pela minha óbvia preferência por Sophie/Remus, e deixo alguns outros personagens de lado, mas isso já está sendo consertado nos próximos capítulos — especialmente em relação a James/Lily. Então, fãs de J/L, tenham paciência. Quem gosta da Martha, well, em breve ela terá mais destaque, mas ainda não. Quanto a Emily, fico feliz que gostem dela, e as aparições dela também aumentarão futuramente. Tenho planos para as Greenleaf, mas não posso dizê-los aqui, porque spoilers são sem graça :D E quanto a Remus/Sophie, aproveitem o clima agradável entre os dois enquanto podem.

E só - estou num humor muito revelador hoje. Quase não me reconheço. Deve ser a gripe.

Suas reviews foram adoráveis, como sempre. A Sophie é a mais querida, e fico feliz por isso. Úrsula e Emily também são apreciadas, o que é irônico, porque não planejei para nenhuma das duas terem o destaque que elas têm. Em breve, outra enquete. Mas, até lá, algumas coisas precisam acontecer.

Eu não sou de dar títulos aos capítulos, mas, se desse, esse certamente teria como título algo relacionado a segredos ou mistérios. Não foi planejado, mas todos parecem mentir ou omitir, aqui. E isso porque ainda estamos na parte "light" da fic... Ai, ai...

Nota de autora gigantesca. Vou responder as reviews agora:

**Livvy.B:** Siim, você pode ter uma idéia de como será quando eles enfim se confrontarem. Mas já lhe adianto que vai demorar uns capítulos. Como pode ver, o Remus não tem a coragem de questioná-la. O relacionamento deles é – ainda – muito frágil, e acho que ele pensa que pode perdê-la facilmente... o que não é necessariamente uma mentira XD E que bom que gostou do beijo (e é, eu também quero um Remus; entra na fila), tenho que confessar que descrever beijos, pra mim, não é tão fácil. Estava com receio de ele ficar brega demais, sabe como é. E eu nem demorei para atualizar... né? Estou ficando mais competente. Quem diria.

**Keel: **A Emily é uma figurinha muito espontânea mesmo, eu a adoro. Ela é a personagem mais fácil de escrever por causa disso. Acabou ganhando mais destaque do que eu planejara no começo da fic, como eu disse, e é legal quando a elogiam. Quanto ao futuro da Úrsula e da Sophie, vamos apenas dizer que vai demorar até ele se definir. Não é fácil nascer em famílias poderosas, e isso vai ficar claro em alguma parte da fic – mas falta um pouco. E eu gostei do apelido "Sô"! Só acho que a Sophie não ia gostar... XD

**Ellie Bones:** Adorei sua review, viu? Às vezes tenho medo de estar arrastando demais a fic, demorando muito para definir os caminhos, sendo muito misteriosa, sei lá, e fico feliz que alguém ache que essa demora é boa. E que bom que você tem a Marthinha como uma das personagens preferidas. Tem horas que eu a acho chata demais, hahahaha. E a amizade da Sophie com a Úrsula é exatamente isso: as personalidades das duas se completam. Por isso que os diálogos das duas sempre estão entre os mais fáceis de escrever... Obrigada pela review e volte sempre! (x

**Mich: **Eu imaginei que você estivesse em época de provas mesmo, nem liga. Eu mesma não sei como vai ser quando minhas aulas começarem, como vou escrever a fic, mas sei que darei um jeitinho. E, sinceramente, acho que nem a própria Sophie sabe o que ela sente pelo Remus. Mas nos próximos capítulos, espero deixar a situação entre os dois mais clara. E sim, Emily deveria totalmente ser uma dos Marotos. No lugar do Peter, óbvio. O jornal dela e da Lizzie ainda vai render umas cenas divertidas, acho :P Emily faz de tudo por uma boa manchete. Imagine só. Espero que a cena dela com o James nesse capítulo tenha lhe agradado. E, falando nele, ele não ganhou, mas foi por pouco, eu quase o deixei ganhar... Mas, eu amo o Sirius demais para deixá-lo perder. XDDD Obrigada por ter se dado o trabalho de deixar duas reviews, moça. Apreciei demais!

**brainpan: **Quer dizer que você gosta do Hallward? Feliz em saber. Ele está aparecendo pouco, mas na próxima parte da fic ele fará maiores aparições. Há outros personagens masculinos originais, mas acho que eu não gosto de escrevê-los mesmo. Um deles será importante mais lá na frente, mas falta muito pra isso. E você estava certa quanto ao Remus questionando a Sophie. Não que eu possa culpá-lo, eu que não iria questionar uma Malfoy XD Well, quanto a OTH, eu sou Jeyton, mas como isso foi enterrado há anos... Leyton foi fofo na quarta temporada – mil vezes melhor que Brucas em qualquer outra temporada -, mas o Lucas nessa última temporada foi ridículo, e eles definitivamente estragaram a Peyton. Preferia que aparecesse um rock star pra ela, e o Lucas ficasse chupando dedo por ser tão babaca, mas o Mark parece adorar fazer a Peyton se dar mal, né – se bem que os spoilers pra próxima temporada dizem o contrário, mas não sei se você os viu!

**Ana-Clairy: **Ei, você por aqui! Achei que tivesse desistido da fic, mas fico feliz de estar de volta. Quanto aos lufos, sim, ninguém dá atenção a eles, mas isso é culpa da Rowling que, ao mesmo tempo em que condenou os sonserinos ao papel de vilões, condenou os lufos ao papel de idiotas. Mas sua review me fez mudar alguns planos e, se acompanhar a fic, verá quais são. A Sophie, na realidade, foi uma das poucas personagens que não foram baseadas em ninguém que conheço, não conscientemente pelo menos. Das duas, uma: ou sua amiga que lembra a Sophie é muito legal, ou simplesmente insuportável. Como ela é sua amiga, suponho que seja a primeira opção... não? Obrigada pela review, por sinal (:

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Próximo capítulo: **Alguém perde. Alguém provoca. Alguém brinca com fogo. Alguém mente — como sempre. Alguém planeja uma vingança inconseqüente. Alguém bebe mais do que deveria. Alguém desabafa. E a lua cheia se aproxima...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
